Overcome
by LOTRRanger
Summary: Ever since she witnessed her family's murder at Morzan's hand, Siobhan has been terrified of dragons and their Riders. Eleven years later, she is a young healer among the Varden. What will happen when Murtagh is placed under her care?
1. Chapter 1

_Ramblings with Ranger: Hey ya'll! This is another Murtagh/OC. Just a simple name pronunciation guide: Siobhan is pronounced 'shi VAWN'. Happy reading!_

_Disclaimer for whole story: I own nothing related to this story!_

Prequel

"Come on, Rayne!" the seven year old Siobhan exclaimed, beckoning for her older sister to follow her down the hill. "I see more berries!"

It was a beautiful day like no other in Petrovyn, a city lying just outside of Surda's border. The two young girls were scampering about the hillside in search of the berries that were ripe in the bushes. The breeze rustled the long, green grass and tickled Siobhan and Rayne's bare feet. Wild flowers blossomed everywhere, making the hillside appear as a patchwork quilt of blues, purples, whites and greens.

"Hold on, Siobhan! Hold on!" Rayne called after her. Siobhan slowed down to a walk, breathing hard. She bent her knees, resting her hands on her knee caps. Siobhan wrinkled her nose in disgust as a foul odor made it's presence known. Rayne halted beside her sister; she too had noticed the odd smell.

"Something is burning." Siobhan stated, fearful. They had been fortunate thus far in the year; they had not experienced any wildfires, something Petrovyn dealt with on a regular basis during the summer months. It had been a dry summer, and it would not be improbable that a fire would start. As they began to hear horrified shouting, and screams of pain, they knew that the burning was not an ordinary wildfire.

"The village!" Rayne exclaimed. Both girls bolted back up the hill, stopping at the pinnacle. Their eyes widened in shock and horror, as they took in the scene below them. Petrovyn was under attack.

Part of Siobhan marveled at the sight of the dragon, but other parts registered the fact that the beatific dragon and Rider were laying waste to the only home she had ever known. Rayne and Siobhan ran down the hill, straight into Petrovyn, desperately searching for their parents.

"Mother!" Siobhan exclaimed as she caught sight of her. Rayne, being older and possessing longer legs, quickly outdistanced her. Siobhan watched in horror as a falling timber of a burning building struck her mother and sister, killing them. Siobhan ran forward and cradled her mothers head, begging to sob. Siobhan's head snapped up upon hearing the deafening roar of the dragon.

Siobhan scrambled up, her dark blue eyes filled with terror. In her young mind, this dragon was responsible for her mother and sister's death. Siobhan ran and stood before the large dragon. "What do you think you're doing?!" she exclaimed angrily, tears streaming down her face. "How dare you!" The Rider laughed cruelly. Siobhan took a small step backwards at the sound.

"How dare I? I am Morzan! I may do whatever I please, _little girl_." Morzan spat. Siobhan took deep breaths. She hadn't realized what the consequences of her actions would be.

"You killed my mother and sister!" Morzan laughed again.

"All the better!" Siobhan's eyes widened. Never before had she met anyone so cruel, so heartless. "Would you like to join them?"

Morzan's dragon stretched out a claw and attempted to scratch at Siobhan's face, but strong arms pulled her back and the dragon only grazed her. It was her father. Siobhan screamed as her father was cut down before her eyes. Loss of blood from her wounds and horror quickly overtook Siobhan. She fell unconscious, the lone survivor of the attack on Petrovyn.

Chapter One

_~~Eleven years later~~_

Siobhan stood, dusting off her dark skirt. Picking up her basket filled with various herbs, she made her way back to her tent. It was nearing noon and the sun was rising, making being outside rather unpleasant.

Despite her young age, Siobhan was one of the best healers among the Varden, as well as the healer most trusted by Nasuada. Those two facts alone should have earned Siobhan respect among the Varden, and to some degree it did. However, that did not stop her from being an outcast among people who were supposedly tolerant and accepting of anyone who hated Galbatorix and his followers.

And what had Siobhan done to deserve this? Nothing, except to love her family enough to stand before a dragon. The gash on Siobhan's face, given to her eleven years ago by Morzan's dragon, had healed properly, but she was left with a very prominent scar, that ran from the top of her right ear to the point of her chin. For this Siobhan was rejected. She was different. She was not normal. She was an outcast.

The familiar noises of small children playing faded slightly when Siobhan stepped into her tent. Like everything else about her, Siobhan's tent was neat and orderly. True, the decor was rather sparse, but it was comfortable and it suited Siobhan. She stored her two extra changes of clothing and spare set of bed linens in a single large trunk that sat at the foot of her cot. Beside the head of her cot was a small wooden night stand. The only other piece of furniture in the room was a set of drawers where Siobhan stored all the herbs she gathered until she had a need for them.

Siobhan sighed. It was a dull day. There was no need for her among the healers as they had everything under control, and she had already gathered enough herbs to last them for a long while. She sank onto the bed, running a hand through her dark hair that hung loose about her shoulders.

Siobhan frowned, listening intently. She sighed. It was a dull day no longer; soldiers were returning from a skirmish, and they were bound to need her aid. She could hear Nasuada calling her name all ready. Bolting up from her sitting position, Siobhan ran from her tent, ready for whatever was needed of her, or so she thought.

The healer sputtered to a halt when she came face to face with Eragon Shadeslayer. Siobhan's eyes widened in fear and horror. She froze, memories of that horrible day eleven years ago flashed before Siobhan's eyes.

"Siobhan!" Nasuada's urgent voice shattered into her thoughts, breaking Siobhan free from her trance. Siobhan fled around Eragon.

Siobhan began surveying the causalities. She shook her head sadly; most of the wounded were young men who couldn't been much older than she was. The more seriously wounded were all ready being ferried to the Infirmary.

"My lady," Siobhan greeted solemnly. "Please be brief; some are wounded badly." Nasuada nodded.

"That is precisely why I need you." Nasuada replied with equal solemnity. Siobhan frowned.

"What do you mean, my lady?" Nasuada motioned for Siobhan to follow her. Sighing, Siobhan obeyed the Varden's leader. The two halted outside of a tent.

"I need you to do something for me, a special favor, if you will. It will be no easy task, but I would entrust it to no one else." Nasuada said. Siobhan squared her shoulders.

"Anything, my lady." Siobhan replied readily; and she meant it. Nasuada did not smile.

"There is someone who requires your undivided care and attention. He is badly wounded." Nasuada said. Siobhan nodded.

"Naturally, my lady. Do I know the man?" Nasuada pursed her lips.

"After a fashion, yes." Nasuada glanced to the side. "Ah. Here he comes now." Siobhan's all ready pale face was drained of it's last drop of color, noticing who was being borne towards her. Nasuada held up a hand before Siobhan could protest.

"You gave your word, Siobhan. I trust you will keep it." Nasuada stated. Siobhan's shoulders slumped, struggling to keep from shaking. "Murtagh is suffering from a knife to the stomach, bruised ribs and a rather nasty gash in his thigh courtesy of falling off Thorn."

Siobhan's whimpered slightly as Murtagh's unconscious body was carried past her. Nasuada placed a hand on Siobhan's shoulder. "You can do this, Siobhan. I have faith in you." Siobhan did not reply; she could not. Her voice refused to function and her legs had turned to jelly. Her head felt light, like it would suddenly detach itself from her shoulders if she did not keep a hold on it.

"I can't." Siobhan whispered. "I...I...I just c..can't!" Nasuada sighed.

"Siobhan," Nasuada began patiently. Siobhan shook her head violently.

"No, no, no! He...he looks like..." Siobhan could not speak _his_ name.

"He looks like his father, yes. I know that. But, Siobhan, you _must_." Nasuada replied, a hint of begging in her voice. "Like it or not, the Varden need Murtagh and Thorn. We need every Rider we can get. Murtagh is especially helpful, because he has a working knowledge of the inner working of Galbatorix's court."

Siobhan could only shake her head; words refused to form. "Siobhan, please!" Nasuada was not attempting to hide the fact that she was begging. "For me?" Siobhan's head snapped up at the last part. "Please?" Siobhan closed her eyes. She nodded. A large smile burst out on Nasuada's face.

"J...Just...please...I need a...a moment." Siobhan managed, trying to take deep, calming breaths. Nasuada gently squeezed Siobhan's shoulder before departing. After taking a moment to steady herself, Siobhan entered the tent. The tent that held the son of the man she hated most.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Murtagh moaned, slipping back into consciousness. He could feel searing pain in his abdomen and right thigh. His head was exploding as well. He moaned again. The gentle hands that had been working over his abdomen stilled. Murtagh opened his eyes groggily.

"Where am I?" Murtagh asked horsely. No response. As Murtagh's eyes became more focused he noticed that the person standing over him was a young woman, roughly his age, with dark brown hair and was staring at him like she had seen a few ghosts. "Who are you?" Murtagh half expected the girl to bolt from the room upon his last question, but she didn't.

The woman paled and staggered back as if slapped. That's when Murtagh noticed the scar that ran along her cheek. It was obviously not new, but it bothered him. Whatever had caused the would have been large. He wondered how a person such as she ever received such a wound.

"Where am I?" Murtagh asked again, his voice stronger this time. The young woman seemed to find her voice.

"T...the V..Varden." The woman stammered out. Murtagh frowned. She was obviously scared out of her wits. Murtagh was used to this, however.

"Thank you. And you are?" The woman shook her head, flatly refusing to answer directly.

"I..I'm a...a h...healer." The woman had her hands clasped behind her back, but Murtagh could tell she was wringing them nervously. This was nothing new. He was used to people being like this around him. It came with the stigma of being a traitor, despite the fact that he had rejoined the Varden after changing his True Name.

"I see. Why won't you tell me your name?" Murtagh replied. Another shake of her head.

"N...not I...important. N...Nasuada... told me to... to help y...you." The woman said. Well, it was progress; she only stuttered out half of the last sentence.

"Why?"

"She o..only trusted m...me." the woman informed. Murtagh sighed. Her stuttering was growing weary.

"I'm not going to bite you, you know." Murtagh stated. The woman's eyes only grew wider and her skin paler. Murtagh sighed again. "What exactly is wrong with me?" The woman seemed to gather some of her wits as she was able to form a coherent phrases.

"Knife wound in your stomach, bruised ribs, gash in your right thigh and various bruises, scratches, and minor lacerations." The woman stated. Murtagh nodded. That's why he ached all over. He was pleasantly surprised when she went on to ask a few questions.

"Do you remember what happened?" Murtagh nodded.

"We were in a skirmish and Thorn moved suddenly when I was dismounting and I fell." The woman said nothing, but Murtagh gathered that he had answered correctly.

"D...do you remember your name?" Murtagh frowned.

"Of course I do!" The woman stiffened.

"What..." the woman took deep breaths. Whatever question she was about to ask was obviously taxing to her. "What was your father's name?" the woman whispered. Murtagh clenched his teeth.

"Morzan." Murtagh spat the name out like poison to his lips. The woman took a small step forward and began to speak in a rushed manner.

"I...I've bandaged your chest and thigh and...an washed all o...of your cuts. I...my n...name is Siobhan. Do not move! I will be... be back shortly!" Siobhan rushed from the room. Murtagh frowned. Did he see tears in her eyes?

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Siobhan took deep breaths. "I don't think I can do this!" Siobhan murmured, wiping tears from her eyes. Murtagh looked too much like his father. She could still see Morzan's cruel eyes. She could sill hear his maniacal laughter, taunting her. She could not do this.

There were too many memories, too much pain. Too much had happened. "I can barely even look at him!" Unbidden, her mothers voice floated through her mind.

_Courage, daughter. One day, Father and I will not be here with you. You must have courage. Courage to face whatever trials come your way. Courage to overcome your fears. Courage and hope._

Siobhan glanced behind her at the tent she had just fled. Inside lay the last person she ever wanted to see and the one person she had to. _Courage to overcome your fears_. Siobhan took a deep breath, squaring her shoulders. She would get through this or she would die trying.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ramblings with Ranger: We meet Thorn! Yea!!! Thank you to all who reviewed!_

Chapter Two

Murtagh sighed, trying to ignore the pain. Siobhan had not yet returned. He had noticed that she was terrified of him before the questioning, but she seemed absolutely petrified of him after he mentioned his father. This made Murtagh rather curious, but he didn't know why.

Murtagh glanced down at himself. He winced, noticing that his chest was bound tightly in white linen strips. He could smell some type of herb, but he could not place which one. Murtagh attempted to sit up, but he immediately regretted it. He fell back onto the pillow with a pain-filled moan.

_One would think that someone of your age would possess at least _some_ common sense! _Thorn exclaimed. Murtagh gave a small, rueful smile at his dragon's words.

_One would think._

_Honestly, Murtagh! You took a knife in the stomach _and_ you have bruised ribs! Moving is the last thing you should be trying! Remember what the healer said?! _

Murtagh sighed. _Yes, Mother._ Thorn growled.

_I prefer you alive. _Thorn stated. Murtagh did not reply.

Just then, the tent flap opened at Siobhan stepped inside, her eyes fixed upon the ground. "You...you sh...should not h...have moved." Siobhan stated quietly. Murtagh frowned.

"I did not move." Murtagh replied calmly. Siobhan did not look up.

"You are in more pain than you should be." Siobhan stated softly, her voice strained. "Y...you t...tried to...to move." Murtagh blinked. Siobhan began to gingerly probe Murtagh's abdomen. He noticed that her hands trembled. Surely Nasuada wouldn't send him an incompetent healer!

"I only moved a small amount." Murtagh conceded. Siobhan raised her eyes slightly, but she refused to look her charge in the eyes. She feared that if she did, she would lose all resolve and break down in tears again.

"That's still too much." Murtagh pursed his lips. His eyes widened slightly when Siobhan unconsciously pushed her hair behind her ear, showing Murtagh a complete view of her scar. Murtagh wanted to ask Siobhan how she got the scar, but he thought the better of it.

"H...How are you feeling?" Siobhan asked, still not meeting Murtagh's eyes.

"Oh, just lovely, thank you for asking!" Murtagh replied sarcastically. Siobhan stiffened.

_Murtagh. Be nice to the poor girl._ Thorn chastised.

"H...how m...much p...pain?" Siobhan asked quietly, her eyes fixed upon Murtagh's neck, never rising any higher. Murtagh's eyes narrowed, tempted to snap.

_Murtagh...._ Thorn warned. Murtagh sighed. He decided to take pity on the young woman.

"Some pain." Murtagh murmured, turning his head to look at the closed tent flap. Siobhan took a deep breath.

"A lot of pain." Siobhan corrected softly, her voice shaking slightly. "Where?" Murtagh turned back to face Siobhan. His pride was smarting; he hated admitting that was actually in a lot of pain and he was not convinced Siobhan was actually competent.

"Stomach and thigh." Murtagh growled. Siobhan nodded. Murtagh frowned when she began to remove the bandages around his chest. "What do you think you're doing?" Siobhan did not respond, but kept working. Murtagh tried to lift his arms, but Siobhan pushed them back down as if they were snakes about to bit her. Finally, she answered.

"I...I may have a... an herb that...that can help." Siobhan managed. Murtagh took a deep breath, trying to be patient, but the stuttering was growing extremely weary.

"You do not have to be afraid." Murtagh stated. Siobhan froze. "Why are you afraid?" Siobhan began working faster than ever, not responding. Murtagh sighed. He decided to let the topic drop. For the time being.

"May I have something to eat?" Murtagh asked when Siobhan had re-bandaged him. Siobhan nodded. He wanted to speak with Nasuada as well, but that could wait until after he had eaten.

"I will be back shortly. Do...do not move." Siobhan fled the tent as soon as the words were out of her mouth.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

"This is _all_ I can eat!" Murtagh exclaimed. He winced; he had put a little too much force behind his words and now how abdomen was smarting. Siobhan set the spoon back into the warm chicken broth with a soft 'plunk'. He hadn't touched a drop.

"Your stomach... it...it can't take the... it can't take solid foods." Siobhan replied. Murtagh growled, not noticing how Siobhan leaned backwards in her chair when he did so.

"And how long do I have to live on soups and broths?" Murtagh asked, annoyed.

"At least a week." Murtagh's eyes narrowed.

"A week." Murtagh ground out. Siobhan nodded.

"Then I'll gradually start you on solid foods." Siobhan replied. If she thought of Murtagh as just another patient, she could talk without stuttering. But the moment she remembered who exactly she was treating...

"Gradually." The displeasure was evident in Murtagh's voice.

"Yes." Murtagh growled again. Siobhan hastily stood up. She had remembered.

"Y...you n...need to...to eat." Siobhan said. Murtagh crossed his arms petulantly, glaring at Siobhan, though she could not see it.

"I can not live off of _that_ for a week!" Murtagh replied adamantly. "I need meat! I do not need to be on this ridiculous diet!" Siobhan's head snapped up, looking Murtagh straight in the eyes for the first time.

"Are you suggesting that I am incompetent?" Siobhan asked in a low tone, daring Murtagh to confirm her words. She would not stand for someone insulting her thus, and though he had not directly ordered her to bring him something else, it was clear in this tone that was what he meant for her to do. This made her forget her fear.

Murtagh was taken aback at both Siobhan's tone and words. What had he transformed his timid healer who wouldn't look him in the eyes, and could barely form a coherent sentence into the glaring, flushed woman who stood before him, obviously prepared to argue? Murtagh had absolutely no idea. Had he offended her somehow?

"Pardon?" Murtagh asked, stalling for time. He did _not_ want the person in charge of his health mad at him. Like Thorn, he preferred himself to be alive. Murtagh watched as Siobhan's chest rose and fell as she was taking deep breaths.

"This diet is not 'ridiculous', as you so _kindly_ put it! It is intended to help you heal with no complications! Your stomach simply can not handle solid foods at the moment! The soup is for your own good! But if you want to be in more pain and risk infection, which could lead to _many_ unpleasant side-effects, by all means! I'll feed you whatever you bloody want!" Siobhan exclaimed. Murtagh blinked. Unfortunately for him, Siobhan was not done.

"I was trained by the best healers here and I have been doing this since I was thirteen! Don't you even _dare_ to _try_ to tell me what I need to be doing! I know perfectly well how to get you walking again! So when I say that you're going to eat soup, _that's_ what you're eating! And if I say that you're going to like it, you're _going_ to like it!"

Murtagh could only stare at Siobhan, open mouthed in shock. Siobhan continued to glare at him for a full minute before realizing what she had done. Her pride, however, would not allow her, at the moment at least, to duck her head and resume her disjointed sentences. So there she stood, gazing at Murtagh, letting him make the next move.

"As you wish." Murtagh replied quietly. Siobhan nodded curtly, and returned to her seat. She began to spoon feed Murtagh, which he did not like one bit. Being bedridden temporarily he could take. What he would not stand for, however, was being fed like a baby. But Murtagh knew that his only other option was to starve to death. So there he lay, being fed like a babe.

The two had not spoken while Murtagh was being fed, but somewhere along the line Siobhan had reverted to looking at his neck instead of his face. Thinking this was merely a coincidence, Murtagh made an attempt at a polite conversation.

"When did you're family join the Varden?" Siobhan's whole body went rigid. Murtagh knew immediately that he had asked the wrong question, but he didn't know why.

"My...my family...they..." Siobhan took a deep breath. "Dead." Murtagh didn't say anything for a moment.

"I'm sorry." Murtagh said finally. Siobhan glanced over at him, her eyes stopping at his chin. "How?" Murtagh could have cut out his tongue. It was not like him to speak before he thought about what he was going to say. Siobhan did not reply; her lap was suddenly extremely interesting.

Tired of Siobhan not actually looking at him, he reached out and tried to gently turn her face. Siobhan bolted from her chair. She was about to run from the tent when she tripped over her skirt and ended up sprawled on the ground. Siobhan moved to a sitting position, pulling her knees up to her chest. She buried her face in her knee caps, wrapping her arms over her head. Murtagh couldn't move from his position so he was stuck watching sobs rake Siobhan's small form on the ground.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

"Be patient with her, Murtagh." Nasuada said. Murtagh pursed his lips. When Siobhan had ceased crying, she had immediately gone to Nasuada, who had gone to visit the invalid while Siobhan took a short break to collect herself before resuming her duties.

"I barely even touched her and she just starting crying! I mean, I know people don't like me, but actually _crying_?" Murtagh replied, still incredulous. Nasuada looked at Murtagh calmly.

"Siobhan... She is terrified of dragons and their Riders." Murtagh snorted.

"Tell me something I don't know." Nasuada gazed at him sternly.

"She had a very traumatic first experience with a Rider and his dragon when she was young, Murtagh. You do not know how close you came to being stuck with someone who would rather kill you than heal you. Siobhan, though she is petrified of you, will do her best to keep you alive." Nasuada continued as if Murtagh had never spoken. This peaked Murtagh's curiosity.

"What happened?" Murtagh asked. Nasuada shook her head.

"The tale is not mine to tell. Siobhan will tell you when she is ready." Nasuada replied. Murtagh sighed.

"It involves Morzan, doesn't it?" Murtagh asked. He did not think of Morzan as his father and thus did not address him as such. Nasuada pursed her lips but said nothing. Murtagh growled.

"What. Did. He. Do." Murtagh ground out. Nasuada shook her head. Murtagh sighed. "I know, I know. It's not your tale to tell." Nasuada nodded.

"Talk to her, Murtagh. Make small talk. You should avoid talking about her family or dragons unless she brings it up, though." Nasuada advised. "I have confidence that she'll come around to you eventually. Don't give up hope." Murtagh raised an eyebrow.

"You are assuming I had hope for her at all." Murtagh stated.

"Well, get some hope!" Nasuada exclaimed. "You need something to do while bedridden, after all."

"Are you trying to make me fall in love with Siobhan?" Murtagh asked. Nasuada looked shocked.

"Of course not! I would never do such a thing!" Nasuada replied. Murtagh studied her for a moment. He nodded, satisfied that Nasuada was, in fact, not plotting anything. "Now," Nasuada began, rising. "You need to rest." Murtagh scowled. "I'll send Siobhan back in soon."

Murtagh sighed as he watched Nasuada glide from his sight. It would be along couple of weeks with hardly any human interaction. True, Siobhan would be with him almost all the time, but if she was not talking to him... And Thorn would not want to talk with him all the time.

"So I guess it's in my best interest for me break Siobhan out of her shell." Murtagh murmured. A long couple of weeks indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ramblings with Ranger: I just made a trailer for Overcome. Check my profile page for the link!_

Chapter Three

Siobhan held her hand over heart, taking deep breaths. He had touched her. He had actually touched her. _But I'm all right. I'm all right. He didn't hurt me. I'm all right. I'm not hurt. Everything is fine. _Siobhan kept repeating those thoughts over and over in her head.

After a few minutes of sitting on the floor crying, Siobhan had realized that Murtagh was watching her. Embarrassed, ashamed and frightened, she had fled the tent, only to run into Eragon Shadeslayer's solid chest. Siobhan promptly fainted. The next thing she knew, she was laying in her tent with Hild, a healer, sitting beside her. Hild had informed her that the Lady Nasuada was talking with Lord Murtagh, and that she should just rest.

"But I feel fine!" Siobhan protested. Hild shook her head.

"That may be, but the fact still remains that you just fainted. A few minutes rest will do you good, Siobhan. Here, have a drink." Siobhan sighed, waving the proffered water away.

"I'm not thirsty, but thank you." Siobhan replied. "You don't have to stay, Hild. I'll be fine." The middle-aged woman looked at Siobhan carefully.

"Are you sure?" Siobhan gave a small smile.

"I'm sure." Hild sighed.

"Very well. I'll leave you be. But if I hear one, one mind you, rumor that you overdid it, I'll have your hide." Hild said. Siobhan smiled, laughing slightly.

"I do not doubt it." Siobhan replied. Hild smiled, standing.

"Take care, Siobhan." With that, Hild left Siobhan's tent.

Hild had been a distraction, and now that the distraction had left, what had caused her to be with Siobhan sank in. Siobhan's heart began to beat faster. She held a hand to her heart, taking deep breaths. Siobhan told herself over and over again that everything was all right, that she was not hurt. Murtagh had not hurt her.

"May I enter?" It was Nasuada. Siobhan bolted into a sitting position, unconsciously running a hand through her hair, trying to straighten it out.

"Come!" Siobhan called. A smiling Nasuada stepped into Siobhan's tent. "I apologize, Lady Nasuada. I..." Nasuada held up a hand, silencing the healer. Siobhan ducked her head.

"Do not apologize, Siobhan. I imagine I would have reacted the same way, were I in your position." Nasuada replied calmly. Siobhan raised her head, surprised. She had fully expected a firm reprimand for abandoning her post.

"I understand that it is difficult for you, Siobhan. Truly, I do." Nasuada continued. "And I commend you for all your work thus far. From what little Murtagh will say, you are doing an excellent job. For this I am thankful." Siobhan averted her eyes, unused to compliments.

"It...it is my duty, my lady." Siobhan murmured. Nasuada shook her head, laughing slightly.

"That may be, but you chose to help Murtagh nonetheless. A lesser person would have declined, shunning what they knew to be right. But you didn't." Nasuada insisted. Siobhan shook her head.

"Would I said no." Siobhan murmured. Nasuada shook her head. "You make me out to be a hero doing a feat of great bravery. I'm not brave, my lady, and I am most certainly not a hero." Nasuada smiled.

"Ah. There now." Siobhan frowned.

"There now what?"

"You _are _brave. You are _very_ brave, more than you know. Siobhan, how many people would stand up to the most notorious man other than Galbatorix. You defied Morzan _and_ his dragon! That was unheard of in a grown man, much less a young girl of seven!" Nasuada declared. Siobhan shook her head, denying it. She touched her scar.

"It was _because_ I was seven, my lady. I was too young to realize that what I was doing was impossible, so I did it anyway. 'Twas not bravery. Not on any valid scale, at least." Siobhan replied adamantly. Nasuada shook her head sadly.

"One day, you will see what I see in you." Nasuada said softly. Siobhan shook her head, but said nothing; she knew that it was pointless to argue the point further.

"Are you much recovered?" Nasuada queried. Siobhan raised an eyebrow.

"I was unaware that I was ever ill. True, I fainted, but that cannot be contributed to any illness." Siobhan replied. Nasuada sighed.

"I know, you ran into Eragon." Siobhan nodded, coloring slightly. "Let me rephrase my original question. Are you feeling well enough to attend to Murtagh? I believe he may be thirsty, but I have no idea what to do. Healing is not my forte, you see." Siobhan smiled slightly.

"I believe...I believe I can manage." Siobhan said. Nasuada smiled, satisfied.

"Very well. I shall leave you to it!" Nasuada declared. "Good day, Siobhan."

"Good day, my lady." Siobhan sighed as she watched Nasuada leave her presence. Siobhan squared her shoulders and raised her chin. "Now, to battle."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Murtagh was literally twiddling his thumbs when Siobhan entered his tent. He noticed that she was still not looking at him directly. "How...how are you feeling?" Siobhan asked softly, standing by the edge of his cot.

"Well, I'm not going to go and run around camp, if that's what you're asking." Murtagh replied sarcastically. Siobhan bit her lower lip, trying not to smile in spite of herself.

"N...Nasuada said that...that you were...were thirsty." Siobhan said. Murtagh did not respond. While he was waiting for Siobhan to arrive, he had devised a plan. Whether it would work or not, he was not sure. Murtagh was determined to get Siobhan to look him in the eyes, so he refused to speak until she did so.

Up....up....up.... Siobhan's eyes stopped right below Murtagh's. Murtagh waited. Siobhan did not budge. "I...I'll be right back." Murtagh sighed as he watched Siobhan walk from the room. She was stubborn, Siobhan was.

Siobhan returned a few minutes later with a goblet of water in hand. Murtagh winced, realizing that he would have to drink while laying down. Siobhan stepped forward. He was astounded at how easily Siobhan seemed to help him. With the water, that is. Murtagh couldn't deny how awkward Siobhan seemed to feel around him.

Murtagh nodded his thanks, sticking to his promise. Siobhan did not seem to notice. He was pleasantly surprised at her next comment. "You...you should be able to sit up within the next few days." Murtagh smiled to himself. "Then you...you will be more...more self-sufficient."

"I can eat by myself?" Murtagh asked before he could catch himself. Siobhan shook her head.

"No. I...I'll need to hold...hold the bowl or...or plate."

This dampened Murtagh's mood slightly. But mostly self-sufficient was better than be treated like he was now. Not that Murtagh was dissatisfied with Siobhan's service - though he wished she was more at ease and didn't stutter – it was he wanted to take care of himself. Murtagh realized that not talking wasn't worth the trouble.

"If you don't mind my asking, what happened?" Murtagh queried, referring to Siobhan's scar. Siobhan froze, the color draining from her face. It was a sight Murtagh was not accustomed to. Her hand rose to touch the scar.

"M...my s...scar?" Siobhan stammered. Murtagh nodded. He could almost hear Siobhan telling herself not to run.

_I will be calm. I will be calm. I will not run. I will stay. I will be fine. I will be calm. _Siobhan repeated over and over.

"I...um...well....that is...I...I was..." Siobhan took a deep breath. She removed her hand from her cheek and clasped her hands behind her back. "I was scratched." Murtagh resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"I see. By what? It seems rather large." All remaining color fled from Siobhan's face. The memories Siobhan had tried so hard to forget flashed before her eyes. She could feel the searing pain in her face. She could see Morzan laughing. She could see his cruel eyes. Siobhan collapsed into the chair. Murtagh was immediately alert. He groaned.

"I have _got_ to stop doing that." Murtagh muttered. Once again, he had tried to sit up. Siobhan jumped up.

"Are...are you all...all right?" Siobhan asked. "You...I told you not...not to move." Murtagh rolled his eyes and grunted.

"I know that." Siobhan frowned, placing her hands on her hips.

"So you deliberately ignored what I said." Siobhan stated, the displeasure evident in her voice. Murtagh frowned.

"Well, no. I...I simply....I wasn't thinking." Murtagh replied.

"Obviously." Siobhan began checking his bandages. "Luckily for you, you didn't start bleeding. It's time to change the bandages anyway, though." Murtagh sighed. He hated having his bandages changed.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

"Supper." Siobhan announced. Murtagh looked up, blinking owlishly; he had started to doze again. He yawned.

"All ready?" It didn't seem that late to Murtagh.

"You...you were sleeping a good portion of the...of the afternoon."

"That would explain why I don't remember this afternoon." Murtagh stated, attempting to get Siobhan to smile. Murtagh frowned. She didn't even blink.

"Y...yes, I suppose it would." Siobhan replied calmly.

"So I really slept the afternoon away?" Murtagh asked. Siobhan nodded.

"Yes." Murtagh nodded.

"I wondered why Thorn hadn't talked to me; that explains it." Murtagh said. Siobhan stiffened, but did not reply. "Has Thorn stopped by?" Siobhan shook her head, taking deep breaths. She refused to start weeping.

_Not again. I've all ready made myself look a fool._ Siobhan thought to herself. Murtagh frowned.

"Are you feeling all right, Siobhan?" Murtagh queried. Siobhan nodded.

"Y...yes. F...fine." Murtagh studied Siobhan. He could tell that she was anything _but_ fine. He sighed; Nasuada had told him not to mention dragons.

"You said that you've been doing this sort of thing since you were thirteen." Murtagh said, trying to make small talk. Siobhan nodded.

"Y...yes." Siobhan managed, wiping at her brow. Murtagh nodded.

"That's a rather tender age, isn't it?" Murtagh replied. Siobhan shrugged, playing with her hands.

"N...not r...really." Murtagh considered.

"No, I guess not." Both were silent. Murtagh brightened.

"Thorn's coming!" Murtagh announced. Siobhan's eyes widened in horror. Murtagh had never seen her so pale. He became worried when Siobhan began shaking.

Siobhan let out a yelp when Thorn stuck his snout in the tent, pushing the tent flaps aside. Murtagh grunted when Siobhan fell backwards over his shins and tumbled over the edge of the bed. Murtagh craned his head to see Siobhan. His eyes widened. Siobhan had curled herself into a ball and, judging by her shaking and the sobbing noises, was crying. Murtagh frowned.

_What did I do?_ Thorn asked.

_I have no idea._ "Are you all right, Siobhan?" Murtagh asked, concern filling his voice. Siobhan didn't respond for a moment. Murtagh frowned a few minutes. He could tell that Siobhan was trying to tell him something, but he couldn't figure out what.

_I think she wants me to leave._ Thorn said. Murtagh blinked.

_Nonsense! Why would she want you to do that? _

_I don't know; why don't you ask her. _Murtagh sighed.

_Because, Thorn, she's all ready scared out of her wits of me. _

_So..... _Murtagh sighed.

_Thorn. Just let her cry. She'll get over it eventually and everything will go on as normal. _

_Hmph. _

"Make him g...go away!" Siobhan exclaimed, raising her head, showing Murtagh her red eyes and tear stained cheeks. Murtagh blinked. He turned to look at Thorn. He could feel his dragon's confusion.

_It's all right, Thorn. _Thorn lingered a moment longer, considering Siobhan before withdrawing. Not surprisingly, Siobhan dashed out of the tent as soon as she realized that Thorn had gone. Murtagh sighed. Why must things always be so difficult?

* * *

_Ramblings with Ranger Take 2: Listen up peoples! I, LOTRRanger, am issuing a challenge to be answered in the form of a review. Somewhere in the chapter is a movie reference. Where is it? That's for you to tell me! So, in your review, tell me what the movie is and where the reference is in my chapter. The winners shall be given virtual chocolate and/or any other sweet. Happy hunting!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Ramblings With Ranger: *sigh* Sadly, no one correctly identified the movie. But almost everyone found the scene, so that's something. The movie is *drum roll* Amazing Grace! Awesome movie, ya'll have to check it out! And now, on with the chapter!_

Chapter Four

Murtagh mused over Siobhan as he lay unmoving in bed. She was certainly an odd one. He had never once seen her crack a smile, nor had he witnessed her laugh. Murtagh remembered Siobhan's reaction to Thorn, and to him touching her cheek. He frowned. Nasuada had told him not to bring up dragons or her family. Murtagh knew his traitor of a father had something to do with Siobhan. He also wondered about her scar.

The Dragon Rider began to create scenarios in his mind that would explain Siobhan's odd behavior. Perhaps Morzan visited Siobhan's village and wouldn't let her ride his dragon, so she climbed up on him when Morzan wasn't looking and somehow managed to hurt him. Then Morzan hit her and Siobhan was scared of dragons from then on. Murtagh immediately shunned that idea. He would be the first to admit that he knew nothing about Siobhan, but he didn't think that Siobhan would do something like that. She seemed to be very polite. She would never do something like that.

Perhaps Morzan stopped by Siobhan's village and he threatened her? Perhaps he physically scarred her? That would explain why Siobhan was afraid of Murtagh; he looked much like his father. But that didn't explain Thorn. Perhaps Siobhan linked his father and his dragon together. Thorn was red, like Morzan's dragon. Murtagh would continue to think on that one.

Maybe Morzan had an indiscretion with her mother and she found them out? Murtagh shook his head. Rubbish. That would not cause Siobhan to fear Thorn. Murtagh frowned. It wouldn't unless Morzan was angry about it and had his dragon kill Siobhan's father in front of her to get rid of the problem. "Hmmm." It had possibilities.

Murtagh glanced at the closed tent flaps. He knew that, based on her other escapes, she would be back soon. She always was. Murtagh gave the empty space a small smile. When Siobhan did return, he would get to the bottom of this.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Siobhan took a deep breath, smoothing out a few wrinkles in her dark skirt. She splashed cold water on her face and dried it with a well-worn towel. Siobhan ran a hand down her hair in an attempt to make herself more presentable. Her hand lingered a moment at her scar. Siobhan closed her eyes, remembering her family.

"I'll be alright; don't worry." Siobhan murmured as if to her family. Taking another deep breath, Siobhan pushed back her tent flap, making the short walk to Murtagh's tent. She paused outside the tent, preparing herself for what she would have to face. "I can do this." Siobhan pushed aside the flaps and stepped inside the tent, staring at the dirt floor.

"Siobhan." Murtagh greeted calmly. Siobhan merely nodded.

"H..how a...are you f...feeling?" Siobhan managed.

"We need to talk." Murtagh replied abruptly. Siobhan frowned.

"We...we are talking." Siobhan said. Murtagh's eyes narrowed.

"Sit." Murtagh commanded. Siobhan stiffened and remained rooted where she was. Murtagh sighed. "Or you can stand there."

"Thank you." Siobhan stated. Murtagh was nearly derailed by the underlying annoyance and the clear manner in which Siobhan spoke.

"Why are you so afraid of Thorn and myself?" Murtagh asked. He had decided to give Siobhan a chance to explain herself before he spoke of his theory. Siobhan clasped her hands behind her back and kept her head ducked. She did not speak, but sat down instead, staring at the other wall of the tent. Siobhan knew she would need the chair before long if the conversation continued in this manner. But she was determined not to run this time. She would stand strong.

"Since you refuse to speak, I'll give you my theory." Murtagh said. Siobhan said nothing. "I believe that you have met Morzan before." Siobhan stiffened and closed her eyes. Murtagh smiled knowingly.

"You have. I believe he was the one who gave you that scar. He is the reason your family is dead, isn't it?" Siobhan nodded slowly.

"Eleven years ago." Siobhan murmured. Murtagh nodded.

"He came to your village. He threatened you, he harmed you. And then he ordered your family to be killed." Murtagh stated. He was so sure he was correct in his assessment, he was rather surprised when Siobhan shook her head.

"No." Murtagh raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed." Siobhan nodded. Murtagh listened intently as Siobhan stammered out what really took place all those years ago. "Oh." Siobhan nodded, fingering her skirt, not looking at Murtagh. It all made sense now. "Well, that certainly explains a lot." Both were silent.

"I'm not like him, you know." Murtagh said quietly. Siobhan looked up in surprise. She was not as surprised as Murtagh, however, when she looked him in the eyes.

"W...what?" Siobhan stammered out, blinking. "W..what a...are y...you t..tal...talking a..about?"

"Morzan. I'm not like him. He and I are polar opposites." Siobhan's eyes widened in confusion and, Murtagh was sadden to admit, fear. She gestured at his face.

"B...but y...you..." Murtagh sighed, raking a hand through his hair.

"He and I look alike, yes. You and your sister looked alike didn't you?" Murtagh replied. Siobhan nodded. "But you had different personalities, did you not?" Siobhan nodded.

"Yes. W...we did." Murtagh nodded in satisfaction.

"You see? Just because Morzan and I look alike, that doesn't mean I'm evil and twisted like he was." Murtagh declared. Siobhan nodded dubiously. Murtagh sighed. "You're not convinced." Siobhan nodded again. She hastily stood when Nasuada entered the room.

"Ah, there you are, Siobhan! I need to speak with you right away, please." Nasuada requested. Siobhan nodded, walking as calmly as she could from Murtagh's presence.

"Can I help you, my lady?" Siobhan asked respectfully. Nasuada smiled warmly.

"How are you faring?" Nasuada queried, pretending not to hear Siobhan, who blinked.

"As well as can be expected under the circumstances." Nasuada nodded.

"Good, good. Actually, there is something you can do for me." Nasuada said. Siobhan straightened. "I need you to keep this safe." Nasuada handed Siobhan a large green oval stone. Siobhan traced a finger lightly over the swirling patterns.

"It's beautiful." Siobhan murmured. Nasuada smiled.

"That it is. That it most certainly is. I would like for you to keep it with you at all times, if possible. It would be a great load off my mind." Nasuada replied. Siobhan looked up from the stone in surprise.

"Of course, my lady, but may I ask why?" Siobhan asked. Nasuada smiled and nodded.

"This e...stone is very dear to me. Due to the recent events, I will not often be in my tent and it would not be possible to carry it with me at all times. I don't wish to place it in the care of soldiers. There is to great a change that they will somehow manage to loose it. But I trust you, Siobhan. I know you will take care of it. It will just be for a little while." Nasuada informed. Siobhan nodded.

"As you wish, my lady." Nasuada cocked her head and studied the healer.

"Are you sure you are feeling well, Siobhan? You look quite exhausted." Nasuada queried, concerned. Siobhan forced a smile.

"I am just emotionally taxed today, my lady. A little bit longer and I'll fine." Siobhan replied. Nasuada nodded.

"I understand. Good luck, Siobhan. I shall talk to you later." Nasuada concluded. Siobhan nodded.

"Good day, my lady." Siobhan glanced back down at the stone when Nasuada was out of sight, once again tracing the swirls. "You are very pretty." Siobhan murmured to the stone. She winced. "I'm talking to an inanimate object. I'm going mad. I _knew_ I shouldn't have agreed to help Murtagh. I _knew_ it, and this is the proof."

Siobhan walked back into the tent with a sigh. She could feel Murtagh's curious eyes upon her, so she was surprised he was silent. Siobhan risked a glance at his face. She blinked. He was staring, and rather shocked, at the stone. Siobhan watched as the shock turned to amusement.

"I...um...Nasuada, she...she asked me to...to watch the...the stone." Siobhan said. She thought she heard her patient chuckle, but she fancied that she just imagined it. Why would he laugh anyway?

"Indeed?" Murtagh queried, managing to mask his amusement. Siobhan nodded, fingering the stone.

"She... She t...trusts me. A...and be...besides, I...it's a pretty...it's a beautiful stone." Siobhan answered, shrugging. Somehow, Murtagh managed not to laugh.

_Very clever, Nasuada._ Murtagh thought.

_Yes indeed._ Thorn agreed.

_Well, this shall be very interesting_. "May I eat?" Murtagh asked. Siobhan straightened slightly and nodded.

"Don't move. I...I'll be back s...soon." Siobhan said before walking out of the tent, cradling the 'stone'. Murtagh let out the laugh that he had been holding in.

"And she has absolutely no idea what she's really holding."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Murtagh groaned his his sleep. He began to turn over, but the pain from attempting to do so jarred him from his restless slumber. Murtagh opened his eyes groggily. His eyes did not want to focus. When they did, however, Murtagh saw Siobhan's face in the candlelight. She didn't seem so pale in the warm yellow light.

"Shhh..." Siobhan soothed. "Shhh..." Murtagh emitted a small groan.

"Siobhan?" Murtagh asked quietly.

"Yes, it's me." Murtagh did not seem half so frightening now than he did when he was fully alert in the daytime. He seemed so vulnerable to Siobhan as she knelt by his bedside. "You are in pain." Murtagh grimaced.

"That obvious?" Murtagh grunted. Siobhan nodded.

"T...there is nothing I can do, but make you more comfortable." Siobhan replied softly. Murtagh sighed.

"And the only thing that would me more comfortable is to be painless." Siobhan did not reply for a moment.

"Think of your happiest moment. Concentrate on that. Block out the pain." Siobhan instructed softly. Murtagh inhaled and exhaled.

"Happy moment." Murtagh thought for a moment. He looked at Siobhan. "My 'happy moment' is depressing." Siobhan ran a hand through her loose hair.

"How can a happy memory be depressing? Either it's happy or it's not!" Murtagh raised an eyebrow. "I mean, that...that's like a...an oxymoron!" Murtagh let out a small laugh.

"Thorn hatching for me, Siobhan. It was happy and depressing." Murtagh explained. Siobhan ducked her head. Murtagh took a deep breath. He refused to side step the topic at hand. He _would_ help Siobhan overcome her fear of dragons, and of himself.

"I'd always wanted to be a Dragon Rider, so having Thorn hatch for was...it was amazing. Unfortunately, Thorn hatched for me when I was captured by the Twins." Murtagh continued. Siobhan shuddered when he mentioned the Twins. "That meant that Galbatorix would tighten his hold on me and it would be harder for me to escape. That thought was, of course, depressing."

Siobhan bit her lower lip. "I...I'm sorry." she murmured. Murtagh tried to shrug, which didn't really turn out so well considering he was laying down.

"It's fine now." Murtagh said. Siobhan pursed her lips.

"No one deserves to be a slave." Siobhan stated firmly. Murtagh turned to look at Siobhan. He thought it an odd thing for her to say considering how she felt about him. "Sleep well, Murtagh."

Murtagh turned his head and stared up at the ceiling, watching the darkness overtake the candlelight. Siobhan would never cease to amaze him.


	5. Chapter 5

_Ramblings With Ranger: Drama! *evil laughter* It's so fun to write! Enjoy the chapter! Yes, I know it's rather short._

Chapter Five

Siobhan blew out the candle flame and crawled back into bed, resting a hand on the stone that lay beside her in bed. It was the safest place she could think off, seeing as she was such a light sleeper. Siobhan had just returned from checking on Murtagh; his tossing and turning, combined with his groaning, had woken her and signaled that something might be wrong. Murtagh's tent had been relocated so that it was closer to hers, thus making it easier for her to preform her duties.

Siobhan sighed, rolling over to lay on her side. She had made it a habit long ago to check on her patients every night, at midnight, no matter how small their injury; it gave her peace of mind. Siobhan would almost always fall back to sleep right away without any problem. This night, however, sleep seemed to elude her.

It was odd, Siobhan decided, that her fear of Murtagh lessened just because he knew why she was afraid of him. She was still frightened, granted, but just a little bit less than before. Siobhan knew that Murtagh would not have been allowed back among the Varden had Nasuada not trusted him, and Siobhan trusted Nasuada to some degree, so she knew that she was silly to fear the son of the person she hated and feared the most, especially since Morzan had died shortly after the incident.

Siobhan removed her hand from the 'stone', rolling onto her back. She frowned. Was that a lark she heard? No, it couldn't be. It was the middle of the night. "First I talk to inanimate objects, now I'm hearing things. It's official; I'm going mad. Slowly but surely, I'm going mad." Siobhan muttered into the darkness. "Lovely."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Siobhan yawned, stretching her arms over her head. She slipped out of bed, rubbing the last remnants of sleep from her eyes. Siobhan was ready to start the day in a little less than ten minutes, including eating her breakfast – another effect of her years as a healer. Siobhan exited her tent after placing the stone in a leather pouch that she usually reserved for various herbs.

Siobhan walked into Murtagh's tent with a little more confidence than she had previously. A small smile grew unbidden on her face when she noticed that Murtagh was still asleep, an unusual occurrence. Siobhan wondered how much sleep he had gotten the night before, as he was normally up and perky when she arrived.

The healer lowered herself quietly into the chair, placing her bag gently on the floor beneath her feet. Siobhan did not remain seated for long, however. She realized that it would probably be easier for her to check Murtagh's bandages now, when he was asleep, than when he was awake and alert.

Siobhan returned to her seat, extremely satisfied with the progress Murtagh was making in the healing process. He would soon be able to sit up, maybe even that day. Siobhan nodded. Yes, that day. Her eyes widened, paling slightly. That would require Siobhan to actually touch Murtagh, and probably longer than was required for her to change his bandages.

Siobhan placed a hand over her mouth. She was not one to deny her patients progress, and Murtagh should be no exception. Besides, Siobhan reasoned to herself, the sooner Murtagh got back on his feet, in more ways than one, the sooner she could be away from him forever. Siobhan smiled softly. That was a day to look forward to.

"What's gotten you so happy?" Siobhan snapped out of her trance at the sound of Murtagh's groggy voice. She blinked, standing up, suddenly at a loss for words. "You know, I don't think I've ever seen you smile before." Murtagh stated. Siobhan ducked her head, fingering her dark skirt.

"I...I was j...just thinking." Siobhan murmured. Murtagh raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed." Murtagh noted dryly. "What were you thinking about, is the question I should have asked." Siobhan shrugged.

"I...it's just that you may sit up today." Siobhan replied simply, raising her eyes slightly.

"I'm glad to hear it, but what were you really thinking about? Perhaps a beau?" Murtagh responded, trying to tease his healer. He noticed that his attempt obviously fell flat when Siobhan's shoulders sagged and she sank into the chair, her chin touching her chest. It was also obvious that he had said something to upset her.

"I...I h...have no...no s...suitors." Siobhan mumbled. Murtagh stared at her. He could not believe it.

"But you...you..." Murtagh trailed off. Siobhan clenched her fist in the folds of her skirt.

"Yes, I am of age, and yes, I want a man to love me for me." Siobhan stated in a low voice. Murtagh had hit a nerve. She stood up. "But no man in the Varden makes so much as a second glance at me because of this!" Siobhan gestured at her scar. "So not only did your father destroy my life when he was alive, he has also managed to destroy my hopes and dreams, not to mention my life, when he's dead!

"I'm the odd one, I'm the scarred one! I don't have any family, and I have absolutely no true friends, not even an animal, in the camp! I nearly died when I was seven of starvation because my whole village was destroyed _by your father_! And now I'm going to die an lonely old lady because _your father_ gave me this scar!" When Siobhan finished, she was breathing hard, and tears were brimming, but Siobhan pushed them back.

Murtagh could only stare. He had no idea that one little comment would make Siobhan shout almost her entire life story to him. Murtagh slightly resented the unspoken comparison between Morzan and himself, but only slightly considering what he knew of Morzan and Siobhan's history. He would not let this opportunity slip through his fingers.

"He and I are nothing alike, save for our appearance, Siobhan." Murtagh stated softly, gently. Siobhan wiped a singly tear that slipped down her cheek as she slowly sat back down.

"You are going to have to prove it, Murtagh." Siobhan replied, equally soft. Murtagh smiled, chuckling.

"That means you'll have to be around me more." Murtagh said. Siobhan bit her lower lip, but did not reply.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

True to Siobhan's word, Murtagh did indeed sit up that day, albeit not without shallow breathing on Siobhan's part and growls of frustration on Murtagh's. But Murtagh sat up in the end, and also fed himself, which Murtagh was exceedingly happy about.

A week passed, and Siobhan had plateaued. Her fear of Murtagh had neither increased nor decreased, and Murtagh was frustrated that he had not managed to alter Siobhan's opinion of him. For some reason, Murtagh wanted Siobhan to think well of him, and he would do just about anything to get Siobhan to see him as just Murtagh, not Murtagh, son of Morzan, the man who destroyed her life.

Murtagh had just began to walk, and would soon be ready to resume his full duties, which was a great relief to Siobhan. Murtagh, however, had mixed feelings about this. He found that he enjoyed Siobhan's presence, even when she was stuttering – she had managed not to cry in that one week. He also had not yet proved that he was not his father. On the other hand, he was weary of lying idly in bed and would enjoy moving about. He had also not had much chance to see Thorn, so that was definitely a benefit of resuming his duties.

There were still several hours before sunset, but Siobhan had just poured the last bucket of hot water into the small tub. As a healer, she understood that taking a bath helped keep up good health. Still, Siobhan was only able to take a bath every other week, and that was more frequent than almost everyone else in the Varden.

Siobhan sank into the hot water with a contented sight; the warm water always relaxed her. She smiled and began washing up. Even after finishing that, Siobhan remained in the water. Before she knew it, Siobhan had fallen asleep.

_Peep._ Siobhan rubbed her head against her shoulder, frowning in her sleep, and remaining thus. _Peep_. The stone wobbled and chirped, but Siobhan slept on. _Peep!_ Siobhan slumbered.

_Crack!_

Siobhan woke up with a start when the stone, which turned out to be an egg, cracked open, releasing the small, green dragon withing. Siobhan shrieked, bolting up from the tub. She simply gaped at the baby dragon. The stone was an...an egg?

Siobhan screamed yet again when Murtagh burst into her tent, sword drawn. He nearly dropped Zar'roc when he noticed Siobhan's lack of clothing. Siobhan immediately fumbled for the nearest bit of cloth. She wrapped her blanket around her thin frame, reinventing the color red. Murtagh was almost as red.

Siobhan was further embarrassed when Eragon followed Murtagh into Siobhan's tent, his sword also drawn. Eragon raised an eyebrow, noticing Siobhan's attire. No one spoke and the only sound was the squawking of the dragon.

"I see the egg has hatched." Murtagh said finally. Siobhan's eyes widened.

"You...you knew!" Siobhan exclaimed. "And you...you didn't...didn't tell me?" Murtagh and Eragon glanced at each other.

"Nasuada told us not to tell you." Eragon informed awkwardly. Siobhan looked back down at the dragon.

"She didn't want you to, well, you know how you would react." Murtagh added. Eragon nodded.

"You were all ready paranoid enough taking care of Murtagh. Nasuada didn't know the dragon would hatch for you, Siobhan." Eragon continued. Siobhan looked at Murtagh, not once glancing at Eragon.

"W...what d...does this mean, M...Murtagh?" Siobhan asked softly. Murtagh sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"It means you're a Dragon Rider, Siobhan."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Siobhan's gaze flicked from Murtagh to Eragon, then to the dragon, then back at Murtagh. A nervous laugh escaped her lips. "A...a Dragon Rider? Y...you can't be serious! M...me? A...a Rider? I...it's not possible!" Siobhan exclaimed, wide-eyed. Murtagh and Eragon shook their heads. Siobhan's eyes widened, taking a step backwards.

"The dragon hatched for you, Siobhan. You _are_ the Rider." Eragon insisted. Murtagh laid a hand on Eragon's arm, silently warning him not to push it. Eragon pursed his lips.

"Why don't you," Murtagh cleared his throat awkwardly. Siobhan flushed. "Dress and then we can talk about this." Siobhan ducked her head, utterly embarrassed to be thus caught. Murtagh took this to be her sign of agreement.

Murtagh and Eragon quietly exited Siobhan's tent. "Most people would be ecstatic to become a Dragon Rider." Eragon remarked. Murtagh shrugged, leaning against a nearby tree that was just out of earshot of Siobhan's tent.

"True, but Siobhan is not most people." Murtagh replied. Eragon laughed.

"I've noticed that as well." Eragon said. "She seems to be afraid of me." Murtagh shook his head.

"Not _of_ you. Siobhan is afraid of dragon's and Riders alike. But she is especially frightened of Thorn and I." Murtagh responded. Eragon nodded in understanding.

"How do you think she will react to the dragon when the shock wears off?" Eragon asked, curious. "You know Siobhan better than I do." Murtagh chuckled.

"True, but I know very little about her. Siobhan is still very much an enigma." Murtagh replied.

"Still, how do you think she will react?" Eragon pressed. Murtagh cocked his head.

"She will most likely cry, then become livid." Murtagh said finally. Eragon blinked.

"Oh." Murtagh nodded sadly.

"I can't say as I blame Siobhan, though." Murtagh responded. "She has a good reason for being afraid." Eragon nodded, but thankfully did not press the matter further. He frowned suddenly.

"I wonder why Nasuada put the egg in Siobhan's safekeeping when she knew that Siobhan is scared of dragons." Eragon mused. Murtagh shrugged.

"Nasuada always has her reasons. I'm just glad she gave the egg to someone like Siobhan who would take good care of it. I worked too hard on getting that egg to have some imbecile manage to kill the dragon." Murtagh replied. Eragon shrugged.

"Obviously Siobhan must have some good qualities, otherwise the dragon wouldn't have hatched for her." Eragon stated. Murtagh raised an eyebrow.

"I never said Siobhan didn't. She has treated me exceptionally well, especially considering how she feels about me. Nasuada even gave Siobhan the opportunity not to help me, but Siobhan did anyway. It takes a strong person to do that." Murtagh replied adamantly. Eragon backed away from the topic.

"Either way, these next few days will certainly be interesting." Eragon said. Murtagh snorted.

"Try the next month or two."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Siobhan stood in the middle of her tent, staring at the dragon. The dragon was sprawled on the dirt floor, burying itself in Siobhan's discarded skirt. Siobhan cocked her head, considering the dragon.

It was so tiny, so fragile looking. Siobhan found it hard to believe that such a tiny creature would grow up to be a gigantic monster. Maybe it wouldn't be a monster though, Siobhan thought, if it was raised differently. _If I raised it._ Siobhan bit her lower lip.

Siobhan knelt down in front of the baby dragon. She winced when the dragon tore a gash in her skirt. Well, it would mend. Siobhan held her hand out to the dragon tentatively. "You _are _kind of cute." she murmured. The dragon looked up curiously. "I wonder if you're a 'he' or a 'she'." The dragon took slow steps forward. "I wonder what happened to you parents." Siobhan murmured to herself. She hoped they died a natural death, not at the hand of Galbatorix.

When the dragon got within touching distance, Siobhan felt a surge of compassion and reached out to pat the dragons head. It was a mistake. Siobhan felt a searing pain rip through her body and her world went dark.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

"I think we've given Siobhan enough time, don't you think?" Eragon said, looking over at his half-brother. Murtagh nodded.

"Even knowing Siobhan as little as I do, I think it's safe to say that she's probably waiting on us." Murtagh replied. Eragon laughed slightly.

They became wary when Siobhan didn't answer when they called to ask if it was all right for them to enter her tent. Both men were shocked when they rushed in to find Siobhan collapsed on the ground with the dragon curled comfortably on her stomach. Luckily, the blanket was still wrapped tightly around Siobhan's frame.

Murtagh and Eragon looked down at Siobhan, then at each other, then back down at Siobhan. "We should move her to the bed." Murtagh stated quietly. He didn't even wait for Eragon's permission, he bent down and tried to shoo the dragon off Siobhan. The dragon did not like this.

Murtagh recoiled, cradling his stinging arm and hand. Eragon smirked. "He's got quite bite, hasn't he?" Eragon asked rhetorically. Murtagh grunted.

"I don't think it's a boy." Murtagh ground out, glaring at the smug dragon. Eragon blinked.

"Why? I mean, there's no sure way of telling until Siobhan and the dragon are able to communicate without images." Eragon replied.

"Gut feeling." was all Murtagh would say. Eragon shrugged. Murtagh took a deep breath and released his arm. "Look, dragon, I'm just trying to move you Rider to a more comfortable surface. I'm not going to hurt her." Murtagh held up his hands. "I promise. I'm not going to hurt her."

The dragon gazed at Murtagh for a moment. Finally, it moved off Siobhan's unconscious form. Murtagh slowly bent down, sliding one hand under Siobhan's knees, the other around her waist. Murtagh blinked as he lifted her off the ground. "Does she not eat?" Murtagh muttered incredulously. He was rather amazed at how light Siobhan was. True, she was very petite – only five foot tall and slender – but he still somehow expected her to weigh more than she did.

The moment Murtagh laid Siobhan down, the dragon hopped right up on top of Siobhan again, humming softly. "Well, there's not doubt who the Rider is." Eragon remarked. Murtagh sat at the foot of Siobhan's bed.

"No doubt indeed." Murtagh agreed. "Let's just hope Siobhan warms up to the idea of being a Rider."

"We'll have a huge problem on our hands if Siobhan doesn't." Eragon stated. Murtagh rolled his eyes.

"Now that's the understatement of the year." Murtagh retorted. Eragon glared. Their attention was drawn downwards when they heard Siobhan moan. Murtagh stood and walked over to the head of her bed.

Murtagh gently laid a hand on Siobhan's shoulder when she tried to sit up. "Easy there, Siobhan." Murtagh cautioned softly. Siobhan held a hand to her head.

"I had the strangest dream." Siobhan began, unaware of who was kneeling beside her. "T...the stone Nasuada told me to look after turned out to be an egg, a dragon egg. And then it hatched for me! That, of course, is ridiculous. I wasn't wearing any clothes, though, either, which made the whole situation a whole lot more awkward that it already was. But the dragon hatched for me! Isn't that absurd?"

Murtagh and Eragon glanced at each other. Murtagh took Siobhan's hand, gently tracing the mark it now bore. It was strange that the one person who would give anything _not_ to be the Rider was the chosen one. Siobhan stiffened suddenly, alerting Murtagh that it was time to back away.

"Will you dress this time?" Murtagh asked, taking a few steps backwards. Siobhan immediately blushed crimson, giving a near imperceptible nod. "Good."

Siobhan watched as Murtagh grabbed Eragon's arm and dragged him out of her tent. She let out a sigh of relief. They were gone. Siobhan grunted when the dragon launched itself into her lap, looking up at her with large green eyes. A small smile stole across Siobhan's face.

Siobhan held up her hand, inspecting the palm of her right hand. She sighed. "Perfect. More scars." Siobhan looked back down at the dragon. "Look at what you did! I see you have a lot to learn."

The dragon cooed, rubbing its head against Siobhan's thigh. Siobhan giggled. "Stop it! That tickles!" Siobhan was highly ticklish. "Off now, I have to get dressed." Siobhan shook her head at the dragon, noticing it's pleading look.

Siobhan hurriedly dressed herself. _If it could happen, it's going to happen to me._ Siobhan thought. She laughed as the dragon jumped off the bed, landing with a soft 'plop'. "You _are_ cute!" Siobhan blinked when she felt something trail along her consciousness, something like a finger. "Was that you?" Siobhan murmured. The dragon merely looked up at her.

"Don't push it, little one." Siobhan warned, a teasing lilt entering her voice. "You stay here, I'll be right back. I need to talk to Murtagh and Eragon. Don't leave this tent." Satisfied that the dragon wasn't leaving her tent, Siobhan stepped outside. She stagged backwards when Murtagh and Eragon swooped down beside her, seemingly out of nowhere.

"In." Murtagh stated, gesturing behind Siobhan to her tent. Siobhan's eyes widened. Eragon frowned.

"Murtagh!" Eragon hissed. "That's no way..." he trailed off when he saw that Siobhan had ducked her head and dutifully marched right back into her tent. Murtagh raised an eyebrow at Eragon.

"Trust me, Eragon. I've learned how to deal with Siobhan. I may not know much about her, but I know how to deal with her." Murtagh stated. Eragon was still uneasy. Murtagh was about to enter her tent when he turned back to Eragon. "Oh, and try not to talk. It's best that you don't." Eragon sighed.

"I'm not going to offend her, Murtagh." Eragon replied. Murtagh rolled his eyes but didn't reply.

Murtagh and Eragon's jaws dropped open when they saw Siobhan standing in the middle of her tent, the green dragon in her arms. Siobhan looked down at the floor nervously, stroking the dragon's back.

"Siobhan..." Murtagh trailed off. Siobhan glanced up, then back down. "You're holding the dragon!" Siobhan nodded. "But you...you're afraid of dragons." Siobhan shrugged slightly.

"But this...this is a...a baby dragon! It...it can't hurt anyone!" Siobhan replied. Eragon snorted, remembering it attacking Murtagh's arm. "Besides, it...it doesn't have a...a mother to....to take care of it. And I...maybe if I...I raise it...it will be different." Murtagh stared at Siobhan. She looked up. "I can raise it and not be a Rider, can't I, Murtagh?"

Murtagh shook his head slowly. "Like it or not, Siobhan, you _are_ a Dragon Rider. This dragon chose _you_." Murtagh felt his heart go out to Siobhan when he saw the heart break and fear in her eyes.

"B...but why?" Siobhan stammered, looking at Murtagh and Eragon in confusion. Eragon shrugged.

"No one knows for sure how a dragon chooses his, or her, Rider." Eragon replied. Siobhan bit her lower lip.

"Siobhan, if you don't mind telling me, why aren't you afraid of the dragon?" Murtagh queried. Siobhan shrugged, fingering the dragon's scales.

"I...I told you. I...it's so s...small, so a...alone. A..and what if d...dragon's aren't bad by n...nature? My dragon could be...be different that the...than the others." Siobhan answered. Murtagh blinked. _My dragon._ Siobhan thought. Somehow, that thought wasn't as frightening as she thought it would be.

"You're not crying." Eragon stated. Siobhan's eyes widened. "And you're not livid!" Murtagh glared at his half-brother. Siobhan glanced between Eragon and Murtagh.

"N...no. Should...do you...cry...me...dragon?" Siobhan stammered.

"_This_ is why I didn't want you to talk!" Murtagh hissed. Eragon's mouth formed a perfect 'o'. He ducked his head and murmured his apologies.

"It's just that you didn't react like we thought you would." Murtagh explained. Siobhan nodded hastily, focusing on her dragon.

"I..oh...yes. You...can you...can you please...can you please leave?" Siobhan responded, not lifting her head. Murtagh and Eragon glanced at each other.

"Nasuada should be informed." Murtagh stated.

_Ramblings With Ranger: Aren't I evil? You're gonna have to wait_ _to hear them tell Nasuada! *evil laughter* But I can tell you this, it's going to be funny!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Ramblings With Ranger: This is for all of my reviewers! You are all very special, and I would have you know that. I forced myself to finish this chapter, just for you, instead of reading a new and very good(according to Angel of the Night Watchers) book. Let me tell you, that was _hard_! I apologize for the shortness. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. :)_

Chapter Seven

Siobhan knew Murtagh was right, Nasuada needed to be informed. Siobhan also knew that she should be the only one to tell her, though she suspected Murtagh and Eragon would object, thinking they should be present as well. However, this was one area where Siobhan would put her foot down. The stone, egg, had been entrusted to Siobhan, and Siobhan alone should be the one to tell Nasuada that it was no longer an egg, but a healthy young dragon and that Siobhan was it's Rider.

Siobhan looked up, feeling Murtagh and Eragon's stare. She colored slightly. "I," Her voice came out as a squeak, and Siobhan cleared her throat. "I'll...I'll tell Nasuada." Siobhan replied.

"We'll come with you." Eragon said, just as Siobhan had predicted he would. She shook her head.

"N...no. I...I'll go a...alone. It's best that way." Siobhan responded adamantly. Murtagh raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" Murtagh queried, somewhat amused. Siobhan nodded, fingering her skirt fabric. Eragon frowned, but Murtagh sent him a look. "Very well then. Eragon and I shall accompany you to her tent."

"No!" The force behind Siobhan's exclamation even surprised herself. Murtagh was taken slightly aback.

"Why not? It would be safer thus." Murtagh reasoned. Siobhan shook her head.

"I will go alone." Siobhan stated. Murtagh and Eragon glanced at each other. Murtagh pursed his lips.

"As you wish." Murtagh granted. Siobhan straightened, scooping up her dragon in her cloak. She held the bundle close to her chest as she rushed out of her tent.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Siobhan stared up at the large, broad guards that stood outside of Nasuada's tent. "I am here to see the Lady Nasuada." Siobhan spoke up, her voice clear. The guard on the right, the largest of the two, raised an eyebrow when her dragon gurgled inside it's wrappings.

"And who are you?" The guard asked.

"Siobhan, I am a healer." Siobhan supplied. The second guard nudged the other.

"She's the one who stitched up your brother." The other guard murmured. The first guard looked at Siobhan appraisingly.

"This slip of a girl?" Siobhan suppressed a long-suffering sigh. People were forever underestimating her just because she was tiny.

"Yes. A right good healer she is."

"Who's there, Aedán?" Nasuada called from inside her tent. Siobhan smiled.

"It's Siobhan." Siobhan replied before Aedán, the first guard, could reply. Nasuada poked her head through the tent flap.

"Come in, Siobhan! Come in!" Nasuada beckoned Siobhan through. "Now what's in this bundle?" Nasuada queried when they were alone.

"This? Oh...um... Do you remember the, uh, stone you put in my keeping?" Siobhan began. Nasuada nodded.

"Yes, I remember. What has become of it? I meant to come 'round and see it earlier today, but I simply did not have the time!" Nasuada replied. Siobhan bit her lower lip.

"Well, um, something happened to it." Siobhan said. Nasuada's dark eyes widened in horror.

"Someone stole it?" Nasuada asked hurriedly, anxiously. Siobhan frowned.

"No! No, no one stole it." Siobhan assured. Nasuada let out a sigh of relief. "It's just that... I know it was a dragon egg, Nasuada." Nasuada nodded slowly, exhaling loudly.

"I see." Siobhan nodded.

"I only found out a few minutes ago, when it, uh, when..." Siobhan trailed off, not knowing how to explain. Nasuada's brow furrowed.

"What happened?" Nasuada queried. Siobhan took a deep breath.

"The egg, I don't have it." Siobhan replied. Nasuada clenched her teeth.

"Oh?" Nasuada said, an angry lilt in her voice. Siobhan nodded. She placed her bundle on the floor.

"It hatched." Nasuada's eyes widened when Siobhan's dragon crawled out of his wrapping. "And I am its Rider." Nasuada stared at the dragon, then up at Siobhan, then back at the dragon.

"It hatched." Nasuada breathed, shocked. Siobhan nodded.

"Murtagh and Eragon already know." Siobhan added. Nasuada looked back up at Siobhan. "They were standing nearby when it hatched."

"Where were you?" Nasuada asked. Siobhan blushed.

"My tent." Siobhan replied. "I might have screamed." Siobhan admitted sheepishly. Nasuada laughed, kneeling down in front of the baby dragon.

"Aren't you adorable!" Nasuada murmured. Siobhan nodded.

"She is adorable." Siobhan agreed, also kneeling. Nasuada looked up sharply.

"You are not afraid."

"No, I'm not." Siobhan concurred. "Not of her, at least." Nasuada frowned.

"Why? You are terrified of Murtagh, Eragon, Thorn and Saphira." Nasuada asked. Siobhan shrugged.

"She's just a baby, Nasuada. She cannot hurt anyone. Besides, she has no mother, no family. Maybe if I raise her, she will be different, kind and caring." Siobhan explained. Nasuada shook her head.

"I don't know how you think, Siobhan, but if you are comfortable with you new position, I will not complain." Nasuada looked Siobhan directly in the eyes. "Do you understand the full implications of becoming a Dragon Rider, Siobhan?"

Siobhan held her dragon close to herself, nodding slowly. "Yes." She took a deep, shuddering breath. "I will not be able to heal anymore, nor will I be able to blend into the crowd as I have been able to before. I will also be forced to spend a large amount of time with Murtagh, and Eragon as well." Siobhan looked up. "I will no longer be free."

Nasuada frowned. "No longer free? You will still have your freedom, Siobhan." Siobhan shook her head.

"No, not as before. I will be forever under public scrutiny. I will be recognized wherever I go, amongst the Varden at least. I will be even more of a...a freak than before." Siobhan stated. Nasuada sighed, placing a hand on the new Rider's shoulder.

"And my hands, Nasuada. They will see battle. They will become calloused. No longer will my hands be those of a healer." Tears suddenly filled Siobhan's eyes as she looked at Nasuada. "I must change."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Murtagh paced, a few feet from Nasuada's tent. Eragon leaned against a tree, merely watching his half-brother. "I don't understand why Siobhan would not let us accompany her." Eragon stated. Murtagh shook his head.

"It's Siobhan." was the only explanation Murtagh could offer. Eragon chuckled.

"Very true." Eragon cocked his head, turning his gaze to their leader's tent. "I wonder what they are saying." Murtagh shook his head.

"I do not know." Suddenly, Siobhan stepped out of the tent. Murtagh ceased his incessant pacing and Eragon straightened. Siobhan turned to face them, as if knowing they had followed her. She frowned and gestured to Nasuada's tent.

"I see she knew we followed her." Eragon murmured. Murtagh couldn't help but chuckle. The two men walked over to the tent, pausing before Siobhan, who held her dragon, re-covered in her cloak.

"N...Nasuada wishes to speak w...with you." Siobhan informed them. Murtagh nodded. He opened his mouth to speak, but Siobhan was already hurrying away.

Murtagh and Eragon stepped inside Nasuada's tent, prepared to face anything. Nasuada stood in the middle of the room, her hands clasped behind her back. "Greetings, my lady." Murtagh said. Eragon echoed his sentiments.

"I have just had a talk with the lady Siobhan." Nasuada began. "Now I need to talk with you."

"Of course, my lady." Murtagh replied. Nasuada gestured towards two chairs. Neither Rider sat down.

"Siobhan has accepted, or resigned herself to, her new position. However, Siobhan has some... resentments, though she would not address them as such." Nasuada went on to relate her conversation with Siobhan.

Murtagh and Eragon glanced at each other. "I see." Eragon murmured.

"Siobhan is a healer, it is in her blood. She is a fighter, but not with any weapon we here can make. Siobhan has a strong spirit. Murtagh, I want you to work with Siobhan primarily. Eragon, you, however, will aid Murtagh on occasion." Nasuada replied. Eragon cleared his throat.

"With all due respect, why Murtagh and not myself?" Eragon queried.

"Simple. Siobhan is slightly less afraid of Murtagh than of you. Albeit slightly, but still less afraid." Nasuada replied. Eragon nodded in understanding.

"That makes sense." Eragon said. Nasuada gave him a small smile.

"It will be announced tomorrow that the egg has hatched." Nasuada announced, changing the subject.

"Siobhan is not accustomed much attention, is she?" Murtagh asked. Nasuada nodded.

"She is not, and that is something she will become used to. Also, you will begin her training tomorrow. I am aware that it will take at least a month for the dragon to grow large, but I would like for him, or her, to be around Saphira and Thorn. They may have something to teach it, though it is still young." Nasuada finished.

"This shall certainly be interesting." Murtagh remarked. Nasuada laughed.

"That is one way of putting it."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Siobhan took deep, supposedly calming, breaths, smoothing out invisible wrinkles on her usual dark skirt. The seamstresses had not yet had time to sew her 'suitable' gowns for public events, so Siobhan was being presented to the Varden as the new Dragon Rider in her healer's garb. She did not mind, though.

"Everything will be fine, Siobhan." Siobhan whirled around, hand over her heard in surprise. She had not heard Murtagh approach. "Just be yourself." Siobhan bit her lower lip and ducked her head.

"I...I shall...I shall try." Siobhan managed, turning back around. She went back to her 'calming' breaths. Unfortunately, she became so engrossed in calming herself that she did not hear Nasuada calling her onto the stage to give a few words. Siobhan was yanked out of her thoughts when Murtagh gave her a gently push, nearly causing her to feint. Siobhan did manage to walk onto the platform, however. She stepped up to the podium.

"Hello, all." Siobhan began, her calm voice startling her. "As Nasuada was kind enough to announce, I am the new Dragon Rider. I would present her to you, but she has fallen asleep and refuses to rouse. However, I can tell you that she is perfectly healthy, and anxious to see you." Siobhan took a deep breath before continuing.

"I was a healer before the egg hatched for me. I loved helping people recover, I love delivering little children. However, I would willingly give that up, my joy and my passion, if my talents are better served elsewhere. That is why I stand before you, now, as Siobhan, daughter of Carrick, Dragon Rider." And the Varden roared with applause.


	8. Chapter 8

_Authors Note: 'Ailín' is pronounced 'AH-leen'._

Chapter Eight

Siobhan's legs shook as she stepped down from the podium. She didn't know how her voice had managed to sound so calm when she was practically dying of nervousness inside. "You were amazing, Siobhan." Nasuada praised with a large smile. Siobhan managed a shaky laugh.

"I was making it up as I went along." Siobhan admitted.

"Still, you did wonderfully." Eragon replied. Siobhan bit her lower lip. Murtagh echoed Nasuada and Eragon's praise. Siobhan stammered her thanks, but continued to insist that her performance wasn't as wonderful as they insisted it was.

Siobhan fled to her tent as soon as she possibly could. For some reason that Siobhan could not fathom, she found the feeling of her dragon in her arms to be comforting. It was odd. She sighed, running a hand through her hair. Siobhan did not like being taken off guard. However, she did not deny the joy her dragon brought her.

"You need a name." Siobhan murmured decidedly. Her dragon stared up at her innocently. "I do believe you are a girl." Her dragon nodded. At least, Siobhan _thought_ it nodded. It was rather hard to tell. "It has to be a good name." Siobhan began listing names off the top of her head. While they were all beautiful names, none of them fit quite right. Finally she found one that they _both_ agreed on.

"Ailín." Siobhan murmured. Her dragon hummed. "Ailín." Siobhan murmured with more conviction. Yes, _that_ was the name. Her dragon had a name. Ailín.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Murtagh and Thorn shot up into the sky, appearing as a blur of red. The former need to think while the latter simply wanted to fly (he was feeling rather earth bound, which was an odd thing for a dragon to feel).

Murtagh puzzled over how he was to handle Siobhan and her fragile state-of-mind when it came to dealing with dragons and their Riders. He knew they would have to come to some sort of agreement while she was under his tutelage. Murtagh was determined to get Siobhan to look him in the eyes, not pale, not shake and to not stammer. It was long shot, Murtagh knew, but it was certainly worth a shot.

_Females are confusing, are they not?_ Thorn cut in, amused. Murtagh whole-heartedly agreed. _We must learn to deal with them. _

_I simply do not understand Siobhan. She is scared out of her mind of us, yet she adores her dragon! I simply do not understand it. _Murtagh declared. Thorn hummed.

_I believe women are meant to be loved, not understood._ Thorn stated. Murtagh raised an eyebrow.

_Indeed?_

_At least, that is what Saphira has told me. _Thorn amended. Murtagh chuckled.

_I can believe it._

_My suggestion, Murtagh, is to simply try to be her friend. _Murtagh sighed.

_What do you think I have been trying to do, Thorn? Siobhan seems to be utterly immune! _

_Give her time, Murtagh. Remember how Eragon treated us when we came back to the Varden?_

_True. _Murtagh thought begrudgingly. _It is still irksome, though. _

_You are simply used to having your way, and Siobhan is not doing what you wish her to. _Thorn explained frankly. Murtagh rolled his eyes.

_You do wonders for my moral. _Murtagh told his dragon sarcastically. Thorn hummed.

_I do try._

_I am sure you do._

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Siobhan fidgeted as she watched Ailín play on the ground. It was the first time Siobhan had ever worn pants, and she found them to be awkward. She much preferred her skirts. Skirts were familiar. Skirts were safe. Siobhan stared down at her hands with a sigh. She would miss their smoothness. She would not bear the marks of a healer much longer. Soon, she would be a fighter.

"I would like to apologize, my lady." Siobhan's head snapped up at the sound of Aedán's deep and repentant voice. It was the guard from last night. Ailín ceased her playing and growled at the newcomer. Siobhan tried to shush her, but Ailín kept growling.

"There is naught to apologize for, you were simply doing your duty." Siobhan replied graciously. Color trickled up Aedán's neck. "Forgive Ailín, she is simply shy of new people." Aedán brushed off Siobhan's last comment as nothing.

"Still, I should not have spoken ill about you, my lady. My behavior was not excusable, and I hope you can forgive me." Aedán pressed. Siobhan smiled warmly.

"I still hold that there is nothing to forgive, but, if it eases your conscious, you are forgiven." Siobhan declared. Aedán's green eyes shone with pleasure.

"You are most kind!" Aedán enthused, taking and kissing Siobhan's knuckles. Siobhan blushed crimson at the handsome man's unexpected attention. However, Siobhan could not say truthfully that she was displeased with it. "I must return to my post, but, if it is not disagreeable..." Aedán trailed off, uncertain. Siobhan smiled up at him encouragingly.

"Yes?" Aedán took a deep breath.

"Perhaps we could talk later?" Aedán offered. Siobhan bit her lower lip, but her eyes visibly showed her pleasure. A man, and certainly not a handsome man such as Aedán, had never paid attention to her before! This was wonderful! Simply wonderful!

"Of course," Siobhan murmured shyly. Aedán beamed, kissing her knuckles once more before walked happily away. Siobhan had not noticed that Murtagh had witnessed their entire exchange.

"A friend?" Murtagh queried as he moved to stand by the new Rider, playing innocent. Siobhan colored.

"Y...you are l...late." Siobhan managed, refusing to answer Murtagh's question. Murtagh smirked.

"No. I am punctual. However, you did not notice me while you were talking with your...friend." Murtagh corrected. Siobhan's blush deepened at the mention of Aedán.

"He...he was n...nothing b...but p....polite!" Siobhan protested. Murtagh arched an eyebrow.

"I never said he wasn't." Murtagh responded calmly. Siobhan ducked her head.

"I am here." Siobhan stated, switching to a more neutral topic.

"I hadn't noticed." Murtagh replied dryly. Siobhan glared up at Murtagh.

"I am trying, Murtagh!" Siobhan exclaimed suddenly. Murtagh stared at the other Rider. "If you are going to be sarcastic and completely unappreciative of the effort I am putting into this, tell me now and I'll leave and trouble you no more! Do you have _any_ idea how difficult this is for me right now? Hmmm!!! No, you don't." Siobhan fell silent, her hands clenched at her side, her chest rising and falling with her heavy breathing.

"I apologize, Siobhan." Murtagh admitted softly. Siobhan regarded him for a moment, gouging his sincerity.

"Thank you." Siobhan replied after a moment. She took a deep breath. "What...what a...are we d...doing first? Wh...what of Ailín?" Murtagh looked at Siobhan curiously.

"Ailín?" Murtagh queried. Siobhan nodded and gestured to her dragon.

"That's her name." Siobhan replied simply. Murtagh arched an eyebrow.

"Her?" Siobhan nodded.

"Ailín and I agree that she is female." Siobhan informed. Murtagh nodded skeptically.

"It is possible, though, that she is a 'he'." Murtagh argued. Siobhan crossed her arms, her eyes blazing.

"Yet _she_ agreed to _her_ name!" Siobhan argued back. "I do believe _that_ is proof enough! _What _am I doing first?" Murtagh shook his head in amazement.

"You truly are an enigma. You know that, right?" Murtagh said after a moment. Siobhan's eyes narrowed.

"Believe it or not, there are better things I could be doing than standing around out here waiting for you to make up your mind." Siobhan retorted. Murtagh arched an eyebrow. It seemed that the way to make Siobhan more at ease was for her to be angry or annoyed. Who would have guessed?

"Tell me, are you always like this when you are aggravated?" Murtagh asked calmly. Siobhan crossed her arms.

"Like what, pray tell? Honestly, Murtagh, I am two seconds away from walking away from you and this field!" Siobhan exclaimed. Murtagh couldn't help but smirk. Oh how he enjoyed playing with her.

"Alright, I surrender. This time." Murtagh conceded. Siobhan's eyes narrowed. Seemingly out of nowhere, Murtagh produced a sword, still in its hilt. He held the hilt out to her. Siobhan eyed it warily. "It's not going to kill you, you know." Murtagh said, amusement lacing his voice at Siobhan's caution. He immediately knew that he said the wrong. Siobhan paled, taking a step back and holding a hand to her throat.

"It was just an expression, Siobhan." Murtagh blurted, trying to sooth the now extremely agitated Dragon Rider. Siobhan's eyes began to shimmer with unshed tears. She began to wonder if she would ever rid herself of the horrid reaction of hers. "I wasn't..." Murtagh trailed off.

"I was..." Murtagh took a deep breath before continuing. "I was hoping we could be friends, Siobhan." He attempted a small smile. "Or that you would at least stop fearing me, at least." Siobhan shook her head in wonder.

"Y...you e...expect me to...to just forget t...that _your father_," Siobhan spat out the last two words. "Destroyed my family right before my very eyes? Do you? Do you _honestly _think it's that easy? Y...you look just like him! I'm not simple, Murtagh! I don't forget easily!"

Murtagh took a step forward, raising a hand to rake through his dark hair. His hand, however, only made it half-way to his head when he noticed Siobhan's suddenly ashen complexion and panic-struck expression. She took another step backwards. Murtagh frowned. "What was that for?" Murtagh asked quietly.

"W...what w...was w...what?" Siobhan stammered, staring at the ground. Murtagh forced himself to breath slowly.

"You took a step back." Siobhan swallowed hard.

"Y...yes."

"You thought I was going to hit you." Murtagh charged softly. He saw Siobhan's breath quicken as she reached up and cradled her scarred cheek. All the pieces fell into place and Murtagh understood. "I told you once, and I'll tell you as long as it takes for you to understand, Siobhan. I am _not_ like my father. I will _never_ strike a lady, much less a woman." Siobhan swallowed hard again. Murtagh slowly took a step forward. He saw Siobhan fidget, but she remained where she was. It was a step in the right direction, at least. Ailín looked curiously up at him as he approached, not making a sound.

"Yes, I have done horrible things, things I would never have done had it not been for Galbatorix." Murtagh proceeded to give Siobhan a brief, yet blunt, confession of his past.

Siobhan was shaking, and it took all of her will-power to stop from crying when Murtagh finished; not for herself, but for the others that had been put in situations akin to hers. She pushed back tears that were, in part, for Murtagh and the cruelty he had been subjected to. It was truly horrible. Her heated and passionate hatred and loathing for Galbatorix increased.

"I'm telling you the truth, Siobhan. Only the truth." Murtagh stated. Siobhan glanced up at him. "I faced myself. I have forgiven myself. I have given myself a clean slate." Murtagh looked Siobhan straight in the eyes, or at least he did until Siobhan looked away. The emotions were too much for her. "I've forgiven myself for what I've done. All I ask is that you look at _me. _Not Morzan."

"You ask much." Siobhan stated quietly. Murtagh sighed. He should have known it was hopeless. He should have known. He might as well walk away then. Both were silent. Ailín cooed softly from her place on the ground. Siobhan sighed.

"I shall try, Murtagh. I shall try."


	9. Chapter 9

_Ramblings With Ranger: Yea!!! I am back from Camp and I've finished one of my other stories! Finally. So now I just have to focus on this one. However, school has also started back up for me. Also, I will be on vacation for a week and a half. Anyway, here is chapter nine of Overcome! Thank you so much for waiting patiently!_

Chapter Nine

Murtagh tossed ideas around in his head. He had never taught someone how to fight before, and certainly not someone who was absolutely terrified of him. Needless to say, teaching Siobhan the art of sword fighting would be a trial indeed. At least she was going to try to look at _him_ not his father. That was all he could ask for, and he knew he was lucky to even be getting a chance.

Finally, Murtagh made a decision. He held the hilt of the sword out to Siobhan once more. She eyed it. "Why don't we try to just hold it for now, alright?" Murtagh suggested. Siobhan nodded hastily, but her hands stayed at her sides, still staring at the weapon. Murtagh sighed. "Believe it or not, you do actually need to take the sword from my hand." Siobhan flushed in embarrassment. Shakily, she took the sword from his hands and held it awkwardly.

_Well, it is a start._ Thorn offered cheerfully. Murtagh nodded.

_That it is. I just hope we can move farther than this._

_Don't fret, Murtagh! I have faith in you. And soon, Siobhan will as well._

_Soon?_

_Eventually. _Thorn amended. Siobhan nervously cleared her throat, bringing Murtagh back to the realm of drama.

"W..what a...am I s....supposed t...to do?" Siobhan stuttered. Murtagh sighed, running a hand through his hair. To Siobhan's credit, she only flinched, but remained rooted on the spot.

"Just hold it for a little bit, get used to the feel of the sword. Then we'll try some basic moves on for size." Murtagh instructed gently. Siobhan nodded, burning holes in the swords tang. "Can you do that?" Murtagh inquired kindly, not wishing to rush the healer. Siobhan stiffened.

"I...I do believe I can manage that simple task." Siobhan muttered, more to herself than to Murtagh. He smirked. So Siobhan could be proud. The more Murtagh discovered about Siobhan, the more he became fascinated by the woman. Still, Murtagh deigned it best to pretend he had not heard Siobhan's dry comment.

Continuing with the lesson, Murtagh demonstrated to Siobhan how to properly hold a sword and four basic sword motions. An hour later, he began instructing her on the proper care of Ailín. He was pleased to discover that she was a fast learner, and he had a feeling that Siobhan would progress rapidly. After three hours, Murtagh halted Siobhan, noticing that she was about to drop out of exhaustion. Their lesson had emotionally drained her.

"You did well today, Siobhan." Murtagh praised. Siobhan could barely nod her head in thanks and not the strength to stammer her thanks. He gave her a small sympathetic smile. Ailín rubbed her head against Siobhan's ankle and cooed comfortingly. Murtagh watched as Siobhan wearily bent down and scooped her up, cradling Ailín in her arms. "Tomorrow, at the same time." Siobhan nodded once more before slowly trudging away.

Watching her carefully, Murtagh trailed softly behind, taking care that Siobhan did not notice him. He had to make sure she arrived back at her tent in once piece. However, Siobhan was so tired that she did not hear him anyway. Murtagh wondered is she would be able to make it to her Ancient Language lessons with Arya in the afternoon.

Murtagh stood outside Siobhan's tent for ten minutes after she had entered, making sure she did not need anything. Finally, he about to walk away, replaying the morning in his head. Murtagh was jarred out of his musings when he caught sight of Aedán in the crowd.

"Hello," Murtagh greeted coolly. Aedán looked as if he was taken completely off guard.

"Greetings, my lord." Aedán stammered. Murtagh gazed at him appraisingly and arched an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" Murtagh asked politely. Aedán hesitated, debating whether or not to ask.

"I was looking for the lady Siobhan. We were to meet now, you see." Aedán explained. Murtagh smirked.

"I see. Well, the lady Siobhan is resting at the moment and is not able to accept visitors at present." Murtagh replied calmly and without a hint of regret. There was just something about Aedán that struck him wrong. Aedán looked extremely disappointed and dejected.

"Oh. I...I guess she and I will talk later, then. Thank you, my lord." Aedán mumbled.

Murtagh smirked and couldn't help saying, "Siobhan will be preoccupied this afternoon, as well. In fact, Siobhan will be quite unable to accept visitors for the next couple of months." Aedán looked very put out at this.

"Still, there must be _some_ point in the day I will be able to see her, no?" Aedán pressed desperately. Murtagh shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not. That is a question better suited for Siobhan. Whenever you get a chance to talk to her." Murtagh informed. Aedán nodded sadly, looking away.

"I offended her somehow, did I not?" Aedán mused. "That's why she doesn't want to see me. She couldn't bear to tell me herself so she sent you." Murtagh suppressed a grin.

"I apologize, but Siobhan didn't want to injure your feelings. I do hope you understand." Murtagh responded apologetically. Aedán nodded shortly.

"Thank you again, my lord. You have been most...enlightening." Aedán murmured. He turned and walked away. Murtagh smirked and strolled along to find Thorn.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Siobhan groaned as she sat up, rubbing her forehead. She felt a little better, having rested for two hours. However, it was time to eat a quick lunch before finding the lady Arya. Ailín hopped onto Siobhan's lap and curled into a tight ball, humming contentedly. Siobhan laughed quietly, but moved Ailín onto the bed and stood up.

"I do have to eat, you know." Siobhan informed, grinning. "I'm glad you find me so comfortable, but I do. Besides, you are going to meet Thorn and Saphira today!" Ailín was to spend some time with the other two dragons, who would begin to teach her. Ailín looked up dejectedly, trying the 'poor pitiful me' look. It failed. Miserably.

"That is not going to work, Ailín. I am much to stubborn and have too much experience with toddlers to fall for that look." Siobhan told her sternly. But there was a twinkle in her eyes. "Honestly. Well, come on, then!" Ailín rubbed her head against Siobhan's thigh, humming. Siobhan rolled her eyes.

"Ailín. That is not going to work on me, I told you, Ailín. Now come on. I'm hungry." Siobhan stated sternly. Ailin's head dropped pathetically as she hopped off the bed, and sulked out the door, shortly followed by a smirking Siobhan.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Siobhan's hands were clenched tightly at her sides as Thorn and Saphira began to loom in front of her, Ailín tottering happily beside her. They had both finished a filling lunch and it was time for Siobhan to resume her lessons, and for Ailín to begin hers.

Thorn and Saphira turned and watched the newly announced Rider and dragon approach. Siobhan sucked in a breath when Eragon and Murtagh appeared behind their respective dragons. She swallowed hard and willed herself to walk calmly on. She could only allow herself to cower inside. Siobhan had given her word to Murtagh, and she would not be called a liar. She would be made no fool.

Once again, Siobhan felt something akin to a finger trail down her conscious. Her gaze flew down to Ailín, who was gazing up at her innocently. "Was that you?" Siobhan murmured, breathless. She fancied she saw Ailín wink at her before scampering off ahead and twist around Murtagh's legs. This nearly gave Siobhan a heart attack. Her dragon. Her Ailín. Murtagh.

Siobhan broke out into a run after Ailín, skidding to a halt in front of Murtagh and scooping Ailín into her arms, backing up a good five feet. Eragon looked at Siobhan curiously, Murtagh merely smirked. "We were beginning to wonder if you were showing or not." Eragon stated to clear the awkward silence that had descended. Siobhan blushed red.

"W..we w...were... Th...there were d...difficulties." Siobhan informed softly, staring down at Ailín in her arms. Ailín had accidentally bumped into a few of the kitchen staff in her haste, causing them to dump a large stack of dirty dishes. Siobhan had then stayed to help clean up the mess, feeling that it was the right thing to do under the circumstances.

"Siobhan," Murtagh began gently. Siobhan's head snapped up. "Thorn and Saphira are ready for Ailín." The tiny dragon hopped out of Siobhan's hands and plopped down on top of Murtagh's feet. Siobhan colored at her dragons behavior and was shocked when Murtagh chuckled. "Arya is waiting for you in her tent." Murtagh promptly gave Siobhan the directions and watched as she stood in momentary indecision.

It was quite obvious that Siobhan cared very much about Ailín, and it was equally obvious that she was not entirely comfortable leaving Ailín with the two other dragons. "I'll just be going now." Eragon murmured to no one in particular, exiting the scene. Murtagh sighed and stopped himself from touching Siobhan's arm comfortingly.

"Ailín will be perfectly fine, Siobhan. I shall be leaving myself, so it will just be Thorn, Saphira and Ailín. No harm shall come to her, I promise you." Murtagh said soothingly. Siobhan was not convinced. Murtagh sighed again. "Siobhan, you cannot always be with Ailín. Besides, you need to lean the Ancient Language; your fate, as well as Alagaësia's, may depend on your magical ability. Also, Ailín must learn what Thorn and Saphira will be teaching her. Again, I say, no harm shall befall Ailín."

_Courage, daughter. _Her mother's voice rang in Siobhan's ears. Siobhan squared her shoulders and knelt down in front of Ailín.

"Behave, Ailín. Be safe." Siobhan murmured, hugging Ailín gently. Siobhan rose, nodded curtly towards Murtagh's general direction and walked purposefully towards Arya's tent.

Murtagh shook his head in wonder that the enigma that was Siobhan, watching her walk away. He hadn't expected his words to help calm Siobhan, but he was not complaining. Then again, it seemed that Siobhan had only half-heard him, but was instead remembering something else. So, it was entirely possible that he had, in fact, not helped at all. Well, at least he could say he tried.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Siobhan stepped back outside Arya's tent, stretching. So far, it seemed she had an aptitude for languages, something that had pleased both Arya and Siobhan greatly. Siobhan had found that Arya was not menacing a'tall, but was very nice, even if she was rather stoic. Siobhan did not mind that. She also decided that lessons with Arya would be her emotional break from Murtagh. It was her 'Murtagh-free zone', you could say.

Walking towards the training field where she had left Ailín, Siobhan did something she wished she hadn't. She began contemplating the changes in her life, namely healing and now being under the tutelage of Murtagh, the son of her family's murderer and becoming a Dragon Rider. They were certainly not changes Siobhan would have ever expected to be subject to.

"Hello, my lady." Siobhan looked up at the sound of Aedán's cool tone. She beamed.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Aedán! I did not see you there!" Siobhan greeted turning to the left to look at Aedán, who wore a unreadable mask.

"Did you have a pleasant nap?" Aedán asked politely and with a hint of sarcasm. Siobhan blinked.

"H..how did you know I had napped?" Siobhan queried, somewhat disconcerted. Aedán rolled his eyes.

"Your lackey, Murtagh." Aedán fairly spat the word. "I wonder, my lady, what I could have done to offend you that you would not even tell me yourself that you did not wish my attentions." Siobhan blinked, more confused than ever.

"Offend me? Aedán, you've done nothing of the sort!" Siobhan defended. She frowned. "Murtagh? What do you mean?" Aedán rolled his eyes once more and crossed his arms, taking a step forward.

"You sent Murtagh out to tell me that you were resting and would unavailable for the next several months." Aedán accused. Siobhan flushed furiously.

"I did no such thing! I simply returned to my tent to rest before lunch! And Murtagh was certainly not with me, so I do not see how Murtagh could have told you what I was doing!" Siobhan retorted. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go have a chat with a certain man." She stalked off, looking quite like a woman on a mission off to find a man with a death wish.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Murtagh looked up from surprise when he saw Siobhan striding toward him. Even from a good distance off, he could tell that she was furious about something. And he knew he was somehow involved. Before he knew it, Siobhan was standing directly in front of him, feet apart, hands on her hips and eyes flashing deadly fire.

"May I help you?" Murtagh asked calmly, kicking himself for playing with that fire. Siobhan scowled at him.

"You surely hate me, don't you!" Siobhan accused, pointing a finger at him. Murtagh arched an eyebrow,

"I most certainly do not." Murtagh replied calmly, curious as to what brought this on.

"Oh, yes, you do! Why else would you lie to Aedán?" Siobhan retorted. A slow smile grew on Murtagh's face. So that was what this was about.

"I never once lied to Aedán. I only told him the truth." Murtagh stated. Siobhan rolled her eyes.

"Sure you did. You just let him jump to the wrong conclusions and not bother to correct them! You as good as lied to him!" Siobhan retorted. "Do you realize that Aedán is the first man to show even remote interest in me? You nearly scared him off for good! He was devastated, Murtagh! He thought I hated him, and didn't want to see him anymore! He wants to court me, Murtagh, and your pig-headed selfishness nearly ruined any hope of happiness with a man I ever had!"

Murtagh arched an eyebrow. "'Pig-headed selfishness', was it? Funny, I wasn't thinking of myself." Murtagh replied. Siobhan rolled her eyes.

"Of course you weren't." Siobhan muttered sarcastically. Murtagh's eyes narrowed.

"I don't trust that man." Murtagh stated in a low tone. Siobhan rolled her eyes again.

"Of course you don't."

"I am being perfectly serious, Siobhan. I'm telling you, that man is nothing but trouble!" Murtagh pressed. Siobhan tossed her head and looked straight into Murtagh's eyes.

"And just how many times have you talked, and I mean _talked_, to Aedán? Once. That's what I thought. You're judging him before you even knew him. Honestly, Murtagh, I am ashamed of you! That was very rude, arrogant and immature of you!" Siobhan exclaimed. Murtagh growled.

"'Immature'? 'Rude'? 'Arrogant'? I did it for you own good!"

"Sure you did!" Siobhan huffed. Murtagh threw his hands in the air in frustration. "Next time you feel like ruining my life, let me know." Murtagh groaned.

"I am _not_ trying to ruin your life!" Murtagh held. Siobhan rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Of course you aren't."

"Would you have listened to me, anyway?" Murtagh demanded.

"Probably not, but that isn't the point!" Siobhan huffed. Murtagh rolled his eyes.

"It is entirely the point, Siobhan!"

"Of _course _it is!" Siobhan retorted sarcastically. "Forgive me for being human."

"Will you stop being so sarcastic?" Murtagh exclaimed. Siobhan glared at him.

"Sorry, it's my natural defense against the stupid." And Siobhan stalked off, leaving Murtagh in shocked awe.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Murtagh supposed that he should be livid at being repeatedly insulted by Siobhan, but he found that he wasn't. He was merely amused at Siobhan's emphatic reaction. Murtagh knew, however, that had it been anyone else, Zar'roc would have been flashing. He wondered momentarily what made Siobhan exempt from that reaction. Only momentarily, though, as the answer was rather obvious. Siobhan was either paralyzed with fear or stuttering. Only rarely had Siobhan been so aggravated or angry that she didn't think to act on her fear. Murtagh realized with a smirk that the latter was becoming increasingly less rare. He wasn't afraid to admit it; it was a nice change.

_Let's not become reckless, now._ Thorn cautioned. Murtagh rolled his eyes.

_Ever the voice of reason._ Murtagh thought sarcastically. Thorn hummed as Murtagh gently rubbed his scales.

_Someone needs to be. _Thorn joked. Then he added, slightly more serious, _Siobhan's not as helpless as you or she thinks. _Murtagh sighed, resting his head on Thorn's neck.

_I see so much potential in her, Thorn, but I'm struggling to find ways that will convince her to let me help her develop it. _Murtagh admitted.

_You can only do so much, Murtagh. You cannot make Siobhan do anything. This, overcoming her fear of us, is her first battle. And I have a feeling she will succeed. _Murtagh lifted his head.

_You think so? _Thorn nodded.

_Of course. Besides, if _you_ don't have faith in her, it will take Siobhan twice as long to trust you._ Murtagh sighed.

_You are right, as usual. _Murtagh conceded. Thorn hummed.

_Oh how I love hearing those words! _Thorn teased. Murtagh growled.

_Don't push it, dragon. _Murtagh warned playfully.

_I'm quivering. _Thorn said, deadpanned. Murtagh laughed. _Don't forget, Murtagh, we're supposed to meet with Nasuada tonight to discuss the days events. _Murtagh sighed.

_Thank you, Thorn. I nearly forgot about that. _Murtagh looked up._ Think Siobhan will still be angry with me? _

_I would say that she will still be, yes. Whatever possessed you do that, Murtagh? It was certainly not the brightest decision you ever made. _Murtagh rolled his eyes.

_Thank you for your vote of confidence in me, Thorn. _Murtagh thought dryly. _Seriously, though, I have a bad feeling about that man. I just don't like him. _Thorn hesitated.

_He seems fine to me. _Murtagh frowned. _And Siobhan obviously likes him. Give him a chance. Besides, maybe if Siobhan has something else to occupy her thoughts she will become more at ease around you. _Murtagh's frowned deepened.

_True, but I don't want that at the expense of her health. _Murtagh replied. Thorn groaned.

_So you are _convinced_ that Aedán is a bad man, then? _

_Yes._ Thorn paused.

_Then I shall have to disagree with you. _The two fell silent.

_So be it. It was bound to happen eventually. _Murtagh murmured. He paused. _How did work with Ailín go today? Do you think she has what it takes? _

_Without a doubt. She is young and curious, but she is strong. In fact, she reminds much of Siobhan, from what little I know of both females. _Thorn paused._ I am very much looking forward to these next few months. _

Murtagh sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm glad." Murtagh murmured.

_Come now, Murtagh. Siobhan was not a bad student._

_No, she wasn't, but I have a feeling that I'll be at my wits end unless she gets over her fear. _Murtagh replied. Thorn hummed.

_That's why you have me, so you can vent. _Murtagh gave a wry smile.

_You know that's not the complete truth. _Murtagh chided.

_I know, but it worked! _Murtagh frowned.

_What do you mean? _Thorn simple explanation made Murtagh laugh.

_You smiled. _

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Siobhan held Ailín close as she hurried to her tent. "Insufferable...idiot...insufferable...pig. Arrogant..." Siobhan's words came out broken and angry as she muttered into Ailín's tough scales. "Had absolutely no right... presumptuous..." Ailín simply cooed in response. "Who does _he_ think he is, insufferable man!" Ailín rubbed her head against Siobhan's shoulder comfortingly. Siobhan sighed as she stepped into the solace of her quiet tent.

"I seem to have absolutely no luck in life." Siobhan lamented to herself. Ailín simply stared up at her with her big green eyes. "But I think that my luck may be changing." Ailín hummed happily, jumping into Siobhan's welcoming lap. She stroked the small green creature in her arms. Siobhan knew that Ailín soon wouldn't be able to do this, and she knew that they would both miss it.

"You know, I don't know what I'd do without you, Ailín." Siobhan murmured. "Of course, you're the reason I have this much drama in my life, but I can forgive you for that." Siobhan teased. Ailín rolled her eyes and snuggled closer to her Rider.

"How did your lessons with," Siobhan took a deep breath. "Thorn and Saphira go, Ailín?" Ailín moved her head up and down in Siobhan's lap causing Siobhan to giggle. "I'll take that as 'They went well, Siobhan'. Well, that's good.

"I suppose you could say my training itself went well today, all the way 'round. I don't know. Murtagh just makes me feel so angry and frustrated! I just want to...I just want to smack him upside the head! I mean, _what_ was he _thinking_! He probably wasn't. That's the problem. I've been on my own for how many years now? I think I can take care of myself, thank you very much! Honestly! I'm not some helpless little chick who needs a mother hen!" Siobhan quieted, taking calming breaths.

"However, Arya is a wonderful teacher. I seem to have an aptitude for languages. It's rather exciting, you know, learning a foreign language. It makes you feel... good. Does that make sense, Ailín?" Siobhan looked down and ceased stroking her dragon. "Ailín?" A soft smile graced Siobhan's features. Ailín had fallen asleep. "Sleep well, little one."

Gently lifting Ailín off her lap, Siobhan stood and stretched her arms over her head. Moaning softly, she placed Ailín in a blanket-padded basket and exited into the warm sunlight. It was too gorgeous a day to be inside.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Siobhan smiled to herself and lifted her head up to the sky as she knelt in the warm and rich soil. Ailín lay soundly sleeping in the basket at Siobhan's side. "It's a beautiful day for gardening." Siobhan murmured to Ailín. "A beautiful, beautiful day." Siobhan emitted a contented sigh. "It's so calming, feeling the earth between your fingers."

A shadow fell across the ground, causing Siobhan to readjust her gaze. Her eyes widened and her skin paled. "Nasuada sent for you." Eragon informed gently. Siobhan nodded hastily, ducking her head.

"I...I'll be...I'll be there presently." Siobhan managed, wiping her hands on her pants. Eragon smiled.

"I was to escort you." Eragon continued. Siobhan's eyes widened.

"Wh...what!" Siobhan gasped. Eragon's shrugged.

"Nasuada's orders, not mine." Eragon explained. Siobhan stared up blankly, wondering what exactly Nasuada had been thinking. Nonetheless, Siobhan gathered Ailín and silently followed Eragon to an open field where Nasuada, Arya, Saphira, Murtagh and Thorn were already assembled. Guards stood a distance off, ready to protect the people at a moments notice. Though Siobhan wandered if they would even be necessary considering who they were safeguarding.

"Welcome, Siobhan." Nasuada greeted cordially. A small smile tugged on Siobhan's lips. The smile died, her posture stiffened and her eyes turned cold when they fell upon Murtagh. Arya noticed the sudden change and arched an eyebrow.

"Thank you, my lady." Siobhan replied coolly, turning her back to Murtagh. "Greetings, Lady Arya." Thorn and Saphira received a barely perceptible nod, but Siobhan ignored Murtagh completely. He knew she was still angry with him. Nasuada, Arya and Eragon looked at Siobhan quizzically but did not comment.

"So," Nasuada began. "This was your first day of lessons, Siobhan." Siobhan nodded. "How do you feel that they day went?" Siobhan squared her shoulders and there was a set in her jaw.

"I believe that they afternoon went very well. I think I shall enjoy learning the Ancient Language." Siobhan informed.

"Siobhan is indeed an apt pupil. She progressed nicely this afternoon." Arya interjected. Nasuada nodded.

"Good, good. And what of the morning?" Nasuada probed. Siobhan's eyes narrowed.

"It went." Siobhan ground. Nasuada arched an eyebrow.

"I see." Nasuada replied carefully, glancing at Murtagh. "What say you, Murtagh?" Siobhan's eyes narrowed further as she spun to face him.

"The morning went rather well, considering." Murtagh answered truthfully. Siobhan crossed her arms but remained quiet.

"Yes, so, as you can see, Nasuada, everything is fine." Siobhan added cheerfully, though there was still steel in her eyes. Murtagh wondered if Siobhan was going to ever forgive him. He certainly didn't regret his actions. Eragon cleared his throat.

"Did something...happen between the two of you that we should know about?" Eragon asked softly.

"Nothing, nothing a'tall." Siobhan muttered. "Now, if that is all, I would like to be excused." Nasuada looked rather startled.

"Y...yes, that is all, Siobhan. You are free to go." Nasuada agreed. Siobhan walked away with a stiff back. Simultaneously, Nasuada, Eragon and Saphira's gaze swiveled to Murtagh.

"I don't even know Siobhan and I know that wasn't a 'nothing at all' tone. What happened." Eragon announced. Murtagh sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Siobhan is rather...annoyed with me because of something I said." Murtagh explained. Arya sighed and Nasuada frowned.

"Tell us something we don't know, Murtagh." Eragon replied. Murtagh glared. His half-brother shrugged. "Anything you say is most likely to either scare her out of her wits or annoy her. One of the two. Murtagh, a blind man could have told us that Siobhan was annoyed at you."

"I do not like the creature that has decided that he wants to court Siobhan. I do not have a good gut feeling about him. Thorn disagrees." Murtagh expounded. Thorn nodded.

_Indeed I do._ Thorn broadcast.

_Who is the man?_ Saphira queried.

_Aedán is his name._ Thorn supplied. Nasuada blinked.

"He is one of my regular guards!" Nasuada exclaimed, surprised. Murtagh nodded.

"Yet I do not trust him." Murtagh replied. Nasuada frowned.

"He has always served me faithfully." Nasuada objected. Murtagh shrugged.

"That may be the case, but I still do not trust him." Murtagh held fast. Arya sighed again.

"Please, let us simply drop the matter. Nothing will be accomplished by continuing this conversation." Arya put forth. Thorn and Saphira heartily agreed.

_I always knew you spoke true._ Thorn praised. Arya arched an eyebrow at him, refraining from commenting.

_Oh, hush, Thorn._ Saphira chastised. Thorn rolled his eyes.

_As you command, oh wise sister. _As of late, Thorn had taken to calling Saphira 'sister', vocalizing their now close relationship. They had helped Eragon and Murtagh rebuild their odd semi-friendship. As Thorn once put it to Murtagh, it was one of the many services dragons provided.

"Well, if you will excuse me." Murtagh finally said, barely pausing before walking off. There were better things he could do.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Siobhan sat alone on the large rock overlooking the open field quietly eating her supper and wishing she had someone to eat with. A human someone, that is. It was nice to eat with Ailín, but it just wasn't the same as a human.

Naturally, Siobhan's thoughts flicked to Aedán and his wonderful smile and kind demeanor. She smiled. He was such a nice man, and seemed to truly care about her. Why couldn't Murtagh see that what he did was wrong? _Even if out of courtesy, he should have told me how he felt about Aedán. I mean, it's _my_ business _not_ Murtagh's! Honestly! What was he thinking. _Siobhan looked down at Ailín. "You agree with me, right?" Ailín looked up, blinking owlishly. "I'll take that as a yes." Siobhan laughed quietly, dragging Ailín into her arms. "Oh, Ailín. You do wonders for my heart."

_Rambling With Ranger: I am sooo sorry for not updating sooner! Fear not! I shall never abandon a posted story! My honor as an author will not allow that. I hope to update sooner next time and not make you wait as long. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had a major writers block a page into the chapter. Thankfully, I overcame it. :)_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Siobhan and Ailín stepped out of their tent three days later, enjoying the morning sunshine. It was a glorious morning, even if it was a bit on the warm side. Siobhan looked down at Ailín and smiled. The small dragon was growing rapidly and now stood at Siobhan's knee. "Come on, Ailín. Time to face the day." Siobhan murmured. Her answer was to bound forward and head off toward the training field that Siobhan and Murtagh occupied in the mornings.

Siobhan's smile grew as she followed her dragon. She had still not really forgiven Murtagh, and she rather doubted she ever completely forgive him. She had decided to let Murtagh wonder about what she would do. Did he really need to know that she was going to start 'talking' to him again because she was sort of beginning to forgive him? Siobhan thought not.

Because of his schedule and her training, Aedán and Siobhan had not had corresponding free-time in which to see each other until today, which Siobhan was greatly looking forward too. Once she had finished with Arya, she and the guard were to meet down by the training field. After consideration, Siobhan decided to bring Ailín with her.

Steeling herself for interaction with Murtagh, Siobhan stepped onto the training field, her face a mask of indifference. Murtagh rose from his seat on a large rock and walked over to her. "Good morning, Siobhan." Murtagh greeted, his voice somewhat amused. Thinking he was laughing at her, Siobhan's eyes narrowed to slits.

"Something amusing?" Siobhan asked icily. Murtagh blinked, taken aback at her tone.

"No, not a'tall. I simply found it amusing how expressive your eyes can be." Murtagh responded calmly. Siobhan 'hmphed' and spun on her heel, causing Murtagh to be suddenly staring at her back. She walked over to the rock Murtagh had vacated and sat down.

Siobhan demurely folded her hands in her lap and stared hard at Murtagh. "You seem to have forgotten something important today." Siobhan stated. Murtagh arched an eyebrow.

"Indeed?"

"It is quite impossible to spar with air." Siobhan clarified. "Unless you have warped the winds and sky without anyones knowledge." Murtagh smirked.

"No indeed, I assure you. On both counts. I am quite prepared this morning." Murtagh tried to rectify. Siobhan arched an eyebrow.

"Indeed."

"Oh, don't sound so confident, Siobhan." Murtagh said sarcastically. Siobhan stood and walked forward so that she was standing toe to toe with Murtagh.

"Give me a reason to be confident in you." Siobhan dared. Murtagh refused to take the bait.

"Here." Murtagh began softly. "We'll be dealing with knives today." Siobhan's eyes narrowed, but her fingers curled around the hilt of the knife.

It went remarkably well, considering. By now Murtagh had decided that when he was done with Siobhan, no one would want to cross her. He drew great amusement from Ailín, who intently watched her rider and himself with great enthusiasm. Murtagh knew that this would be one team that no one would want to make angry.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Siobhan left Arya's tent feeling rather satisfied with herself. It did indeed feel good to be making excellent progress in your studies. Suddenly, Siobhan felt a pang of sadness. She had not felt such satisfaction since she witnessed the successful recovery of her first patient. Healing was her passion, it always would be.

Sighing, Siobhan moved towards the training field. A smile soon replaced her forlorn look with every step she took. It was exciting, having a suitor! Siobhan's steps slowed. Half-way to her destination, nervousness struck her. What was she to say? How was she to act? What if they had nothing in common? Did he truly think her pretty? What if he actually wanted to see her again? What was she to do?

Siobhan forced her self to take deep breaths and to forge on ahead. This was not the time to panic or to freak out. "I have handled life-or-death situations calmly, I can handle this calmly and with poise." Siobhan muttered determinedly. "And I will have Ailín with me. I can do this." Siobhan trudged forward like a woman on a mission.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

It just so happened that Murtagh had to be down at the training field while Aedán was waiting for Siobhan. Just so happened. Murtagh didn't plan on it or anything. Standing casually by Thorn, he watched Ailín clean herself. Murtagh noted with amusement and a smirk that Ailín purposefully turned her back to Aedán.

In the distance, Murtagh could make out Siobhan working her way quickly towards them. He also knew the exact moment that she caught sight of him – he could almost feel her scowl, even through the distance that separated them. However, Siobhan's steps did not waver. Murtagh allowed himself a small smile. She was determined, he had to give her that.

Siobhan's blue eyes settled on Murtagh briefly before they flicked over to Aedán, who was positively beaming at the sight of the new Rider. Siobhan's smile grew. "Hello, Aedán." Siobhan greeted shyly.

"You look lovely, Siobhan." Aedán returned, kissing Siobhan's hand, causing her to blush bright red. Murtagh rolled his eyes.

"Thank you," Siobhan murmured. "That means much to me." Siobhan watched as some emotion flashed ever so briefly through Aedán's eyes. Reluctantly, she looked at Murtagh. "Hello." Murtagh smirked.

"Greetings, my lady." Murtagh purred. Aedán scowled at him, while Siobhan merely looked annoyed.

"I must admit to being surprised at seeing you here." Siobhan replied, ice lacing her words.

"Indeed? I don't see why not. After all," Murtagh gestured behind him. "Thorn is here." Siobhan arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"How convenient for you."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Of course you don't. Well, if you will just excuse me." Siobhan returned. Murtagh gave a small bow.

"As you wish, my lady." With that, Murtagh swung up onto Thorn. "I shall see you soon." Amidst a large gust of wind, Thorn took wing, leaving Siobhan, Ailín and Aedán by themselves.

"Shall we sit?" Aedán queried, ever the gentleman, gesturing to the nearby wooden bench. Siobhan folded her hands in her lap nervously. "So how has your day been?" Aedán asked smoothly. Siobhan laughed, the tension starting to leave her posture.

"Oh, pretty well. I have been enjoying my lessons thus far." Siobhan replied. "How has yours been?" Aedán smiled.

"A whole lot brighter now." Aedán informed with a wink. Siobhan reinvented the color red. "So," Aedán began. "How has Ailín been?" Siobhan smiled brightly.

"Oh, Ailín has been absolutely wonderful. I couldn't have asked for anything better." Siobhan gushed. Ailín hummed and jumped up into Siobhan's lap, still ignoring Aedán. "Ailín loves to sit here, in my lap. But, she's also getting more and more active. It really is amazing to watch her grow. I feel so blessed to be given this opportunity."

"You are enjoying your position thus far?" Siobhan considered, looking away.

"Yes, I suppose I am. As I said before, Ailín is a blessing, and I have been enjoying learning these new things. Things that I would not have learned before. True, I miss my duties as a healer, but I am slowly easing myself into the proper mindset. I know that I can still serve my people, perhaps in a better way now." Siobhan explained. "I have always somehow known that I would not always be a healer." She turned back to look at Aedán.

"You truly are a remarkable woman, Siobhan. I am blessed to know you." Aedán murmured, once again causing Siobhan to blush.

"Thank you." Siobhan returned graciously. "You really must stop making me blush." Siobhan spoke teasingly, but Aedán responded in all seriousness.

"Then I am afraid I must stop talking to you, since I so enjoy seeing your rosy cheeks alight like a house afire."

"I shall most assuredly miss our conversations." Siobhan replied, somehow managing to keep a straight face. They smiled at each other.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

_I don't know _what _Siobhan sees in him. _Murtagh fumed to himself as he and Thorn flew over the Varden camp. _He is obviously up to no good. Honestly. My 'gut' has never proved wrong, and it is telling me that Aedán is trouble!_

_ Tell me, Murtagh,_ Thorn began patiently. _Why do you care so much. After all, you hardly have a relationship with Siobhan. _This question threw Murtagh for a loop.

_What? _Murtagh asked, rather confused.

_Why do you care who courts Siobhan? You and she cannot even be qualified as friends and you are not related to her by blood, so why is this so important to you? Why don't you simply let things take it's course? If Aedán really is as bad as you say he is, which I don't believe he is, than he will prove your point sooner or later and Siobhan will break it off. Simple as that. _

_ I...well... I... _Murtagh was at a loss. _I just care!_

_ Oh so logical._

_ Oh, hush._

The two remained in flight for the hour and half, leaving Murtagh ample time to contemplate the question posed to him by Thorn. Finally, Murtagh decided that he cared because Siobhan seemed to be a sweet, if naïve woman, and he didn't want to see that ripped away in a single stroke. A very diplomatic answer that made Thorn laugh.

_Ramblings With Ranger: I truly am sorry that is has, once again, taken me so long to update. I have been dealing with a major(worse than before) writer's block, and have literally have had no time to write until a week and a half ago, and also that this chapter is so short. Blame it on the writer's block._


	12. Chapter 12

_Ramblings With Ranger: I'm sincerely sorry it's been so long since updating! In an effort to make up for my error, I have written a longer-than-usual chapter, and I hope you enjoy it! I will warn you, the end is a bit heavy. _

Chapter Twelve

Murtagh leaned against the tree, revealing in the small amount of shade it provided. It was another overly warm day in Surda. He pushed a strand of his black hair out of his eyes and pursed his lips.

_Stop it, Murtagh. You're staring holes into the blasted tent._ Thorn chided. Murtagh didn't respond immediately.

_She's going to have to come out eventually. She can't hide in there forever. _Murtagh stated firmly. Thorn sighed, exasperated.

_Oh, go to_ _sleep. _Thorn muttered. _At least _then_ I can get peace from your loud thoughts. _

Once again, and Murtagh wasn't shocked, Siobhan was ignoring him. Murtagh was determined to put an end to this. Problem was, she had darted into the safety of her tent before Murtagh could catch up with her, and he dared not enter or knock; there were too many gossip-hungry people around. Murtagh smiled dryly. Of course, gossip was already starting to gather like scum in slack water.

Murtagh straightened when he saw Ailín stick her snout out the tent flap before darting back inside. He smiled fondly, remembering when his own dragon was that small. Blessed days, when Galbatorix didn't know about Thorn. Murtagh waited patiently. Not two minutes later, Siobhan stepped cautiously outside, alone.

Walking quietly, Murtagh trailed after Siobhan as she made her way through the camp, he couldn't be sure where. Finally, Murtagh caught up enough to tap Siobhan lightly on the shoulder. She whirled around, completely taken by surprise at his sudden appearance. Siobhan's blue eyes were wary.

"We need to talk." Murtagh stated with finality. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the quiet edge of the camp. Siobhan jerked her hand away and crossed her arms, glaring at him. Murtagh was not phased by her bravado; he was used to it by now.

"Yes?" Siobhan demanded, her tone icy. Murtagh frowned.

"You do realize that you are acting rather childish and immature right now, right?" Murtagh asked. Siobhan's eyes narrowed dangerously, but Murtagh forged on. "It happened _six_ days ago, Siobhan! Let it go! I obviously do not regret my actions, I never will, so move on. Aedán is _still_ talking to you, no damage done! You're acting like a petulant child! On top of that, have you even noticed that you've been so busy being mad at me that you haven't stuttered, or paled or anything like that?"

Siobhan was silent, digesting his words. She looked him straight in the eye for a moment before walking away. Murtagh knew he was understood, and he wondered what Siobhan would do with this new information. He knew what he _hoped_ she would do, but he had learned by now that there was no telling what Siobhan would do in any given situation.

_Think of it from her point of view, though, Murtagh. Before, she was just a quiet healer, nobody special in the eyes of everyone else. Now all of a sudden, she's a Dragon Rider being trained by the son of the man she hates and is afraid of the most. A man is paying attention to her, something that has never happened before, and someone says something to, in her mind, nearly ruin, perhaps forever, the happiness that comes from being loved. Wouldn't you be angry if Siobhan did something like that to you? _Thorn pointed out.

Murtagh grumbled under his breath.

_You'll have to say that a little louder, Murtagh. _Murtagh sighed.

_I guess you could be right. But that still doesn't excuse her for being immature. _Murtagh held.

_I didn't say it excused her, I'm just putting things from her point of view. In her mind, her actions were completely justified. It's the truth as she sees it._

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Siobhan sat on the edge of her cot, staring intensely at the tan fabric of her tent. Was it possible? Had she been immature? Was Murtagh correct? Was she not entitled to some period of anger? Murtagh had not said that, just that the time was ended. Murtagh was right about one thing, though. She _had _been too busy being angry at him that she hadn't been afraid of him.

When she had first met Murtagh, Siobhan had truly been afraid of him. She wondered when her fear had become irrational and she had ceased being afraid – she had a feeling that it was a little before the Aedán affair. "Then again," Siobhan murmured. "Most fears are irrational." Ailín hopped cheerfully onto her Rider's lap. Siobhan sighed and began to stroke Ailín's tough scales.

"You are lucky you aren't human." Siobhan muttered. She straightened suddenly, her eyes wide, when she felt something brush against her mind. Siobhan stared down at Ailín, who only looked up innocently. "W..was that y...you?" Siobhan breathed. Ailín only blinked up at her in response. Arya had said that she would soon be able to share thoughts with Ailín, but Siobhan hadn't truly believed she would be able to do that.

"I was perfectly happy, you know," Siobhan told Ailín. "Before Murtagh was moronically injured and you came to me." Siobhan could have sworn Ailín sent a glare in her direction. "Alright, alright. Maybe he wasn't _moronically_ injured." Siobhan amended. Ailín shook her head.

"Still," Siobhan continued. "I was happy." Ailín looked up at her again and Siobhan sighed. "Well, mostly. But I'm not one for all the attention; I'm a private person. I am glad, though, that no one, of yet, has asked me to bless their child. Arya has taught me correct blessings to say, just in case, but I'd still rather not take the chance of botching a spell." Siobhan brightened.

"But I've got two friends now! You, and now Aedán." Siobhan said cheerfully. Ailín rubbed her head against Siobhan's stomach, causing her to giggle. She sobered after a moment and sighed. "I suppose I owe Murtagh an apology, don't I?" Ailín looked up sternly. Siobhan gave her a small smile. The Rider didn't jump this time when Ailín brushed against her mind. "They'll be no living with him."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

_I know I did the right thing, Thorn. I probably could have been a bit more...succinct, though. _Thorn rolled his eyes.

_ You did fine, Young One. _Thorn responded dryly. Murtagh glared at his dragon; he hated being called 'young one'.

_ Hey, I'm still older than you, and don't forget it._ Murtagh chastised, though his words lacked their usual conviction.

_ You know what I think? _

_ Hmm..._

_ You're putting more thought than is required into this. _Thorn informed. Murtagh stroked his dragon's snout, giving him a small smile.

_You're probably right. _Murtagh conceded.

_I usually am._ Thorn replied lightly.

_So modest, you are._ Murtagh teased. Thorn cocked his head to the left. Curiosity rolled off him. _What is it?_ Murtagh asked, twisting around to see what had caught Thorn's attention.

_It's that elf. _Thorn explained. Murtagh's dark eyebrows winged upwards.

_Arya?You didn't do something to her did you? I know you threatened to singe off her eyebrows, but you didn't really, did you? _Thorn blew smoke out his nostrils.

_Of course not. _Thorn replied haughtily. _And don't sound so frightened. She's just one elf against a Dragon and his Rider. _

_ Have you not _seen_ her in action? _Murtagh demanded.

_ Of course I have. I simply have faith in our combined strength. The most dangerous place to be is between a dragon and its Rider. _Thorn responded. Murtagh shook his head.

_I have to disagree with you there. _

_ Oh?_

_ Indeed. I accidentally came between a mother and her baby boy. To this day, I still can't look at frying pans without flinching. _Murtagh brought his hand up to rub the back of his head. He could have sworn Thorn smirked.

_She got you good, didn't you? _Murtagh winced.

_She nearly knocked me unconscious. Head wounds always seem to bleed the most. _Murtagh mused. Thorn hummed.

_Indeed they do._ Murtagh finally spotted Arya steadily making her way to them on the secluded training field. A few moments later, the elf was standing next to them.

"Hello," Murtagh greeted.

_Hello._ Thorn projected. Arya nodded deeply to both.

"Greetings, Murtagh, Thorn." Arya replied with her usual solemnity. "I have come to speak of Siobhan." Murtagh hid a smile. One thing he admired about Arya was that she did not beat around the proverbial bush.

"She is doing well, isn't she?" Murtagh said, his tone pleased. Arya nodded.

"She is." Arya affirmed. "Siobhan is learning the Ancient Language remarkably fast. She should soon begin to exercise her magic more." Murtagh frowned.

"More? I didn't know you were teaching her magic as well." Murtagh responded. He wasn't offended, just surprised. Arya nodded.

"I have taught her the basics; it was a necessity if someone were to ask her for a blessing." Arya explained. "I do not wish to place a burden on her conscience should a blessing go wrong because she was not practiced." Murtagh nodded; it made sense.

"I see." Murtagh murmured. "What are you getting at?" Arya clasped her hands behind her back and looked Murtagh in the eyes.

"Do you wish to take sole custody of Siobhan's education?" Arya queried. Murtagh blinked, slightly taken aback.

_I think it is a good idea._ Thorn inserted. _You do have a way with Siobhan. Besides, it would be good for the both of you. _Murtagh sent Thorn a look.

"_Thank you_ for your input, Thorn." Murtagh said dryly. He sighed and turned back to Arya.

"I do not need a response now; it is simply for you to think on for the moment." Arya answered swiftly. Murtagh closed his mouth and nodded.

"Thank you, Arya. I shall." Arya nodded deeply before turning on her heel and walking away. Murtagh frowned, deep in thought. _So you think it's a good idea? _Thorn bobbed his head.

_I do. Siobhan needs a little nudge out of her shell. And, the way I see it, if Siobhan can overcome her near deathly fear of you, just think of how strong she'll be._

"'What doesn't kill you will make you stronger'."Murtagh quoted softly.

_Tornac was a great man._ Thorn acknowledged. _A wise man, to say such a thing. It is a true statement he made. _Both were silent for a moment.

_Is this the only reason you think I should become Siobhan's sole teacher? _

_ No. It would make more logistical sense for Siobhan to remain solely with you. There is no need for Siobhan to walk halfway across the camp to Arya, only to come right back to pick up Ailín. _Thorn explained. Murtagh nodded.

_This is true. _Murtagh said.

_I know it is. _Thorn replied humorously. _On the other hand, the Ancient Language is Arya's native tongue, and she is completely fluent in the language. _Murtagh pursed his lips thoughtfully.

_This is also true. But perhaps we should inquire as to Siobhan's thoughts on the matter._ Murtagh responded.

_I believe Siobhan would appreciate it, yes. _Thorn agreed. Murtagh nodded and leaned against Thorn, further contemplating the matter until Thorn broke through his thoughts. _So, are we going flying __or not? _Murtagh grinned and swung up into the saddle.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Siobhan watched in amusement as Ailín pounced on her prey, a wooden ball wrapped in leather. It reminded her very much of a cat playing with a ball of yarn. "You _are _easily amused, aren't you?" Siobhan murmured. "My darling Ailín." At that moment, the small green dragon looked up, her eyes begging. Siobhan smiled.

"I know, Ailín. I know. You want to go out and play. It's dark, though! It's time to play inside, now." Siobhan responded, trying to sound cheerful on the gloomy night. The soft puttering of raindrops had ceased, but the warm damp was still steeped in her bones. "Besides, _I _don't feel like going out."

Siobhan looked up when she heard someone clearing their throat outside her tent. At first she wrote it off as a passerby, however unlikely, as she lived at the edge of the camp. Then the person made the noise again, this time following it up with a calling of her name. Siobhan sighed and got up. "You stay here." Siobhan ordered softly.

The Rider stepped out of her tent and was bathed in the glow of the full moon. Siobhan's eyes slowly adjusted to the lower amount of light. "I'm surprised you came out." a man said softly. Siobhan frowned.

"Murtagh?" Siobhan queried, turning to her left. He nodded.

"I didn't think you would answer me." Murtagh admitted. Siobhan crossed her arms protectively.

"I didn't know it was you." Siobhan retorted. Murtagh nodded, slightly resigned to the fact. "I guess it wouldn't have made much of a difference, though." Siobhan felt the need to add. Murtagh seemed to smile softly, but Siobhan thought her eyes were simply deceiving her. Mustering up all the courage in her small frame, Siobhan took a deep breath and began to speak. She clasped her hands nervously behind her back, rocking on her heels.

"You were right, Murtagh. I was behaving immaturely and I wasn't afraid of you. Probably because I was too preoccupied with my anger and frustration. Anyway, I was wrong, and you were right. But not about lying to Aedán! That's still wrong of you." Siobhan frowned as she finished her speech, she hated when she babbled. She was surprised to hear this strange, foreign sound bubble from Murtagh's throat. "Are you alright?" Murtagh nodded. Siobhan blinked. "You're laughing!"

"I am." Murtagh agreed. Siobhan frowned again.

"Well, I wasn't funny." Siobhan argued. Murtagh arched an eyebrow.

"You do realize that you're about as threatening as a little gray kitten when you scowl like that, right?" Murtagh replied calmly. Siobhan crossed her arms again.

"I wasn't trying to be threatening!" Siobhan defended. She groaned when Ailín poked her head out of tent. "Ailín!" Siobhan chastised. Lowering her head, Ailín slunk back inside. Siobhan sighed again. "Excuse me, Murtagh, Ailín is feeling neglected." Not letting him respond, Siobhan slipped back inside. He hadn't even had a chance to ask her about her lessons, like he had intended to.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Ailín hissed when she was quite literally kicked out of bed. Spreading and re-folding her wings, Ailín settled grumpily on the rug. Siobhan was in the throes of a rather nasty nightmare, and Ailín knew it would be pointless for her to attempt to re-enter the bed. She would just have to sleep on the floor that night.

Siobhan tossed in her sleep, moaning. Ailín whimpered and stood. For a moment, she simply stared at the shaking form of her Rider. Finally, Ailín reached out with her mind. Perhaps she could calm her Rider's dreams. With startling intensity, Ailín was drawn into Siobhan's vivid nightmare.

_I ran, oh, I ran as fast as I could. But my legs, they weren't working! I should be running faster! Rayne! Putrid smoke swirled around me, and the sounds of screaming women and children filled my ears. No! Slow down! Ray... Mother! Watch out! The...the timber it's coming down! My mouth! It's not working! MOTHER!!! I was screaming, but no words were coming out! No... Mother and Rayne...it can't be! They can't be dead, they can't be. It's not possible._

_ I stopped running. I was rooted in place, staring down at Mother and Rayne's bodies. My legs were suddenly mobile again. I was cradling Mother's head. I was crying. I screamed at her, but she didn't respond. Her brown hair was matted against her flushed skin. The dragon! It was screaming at me! _

_ I was scrambling up. I was so scared! I was terrified! Yet I was in awe of the man and beast that were responsible for the death my mother and sister. "What do you think you're doing?!" I screamed. My throat was raw and constricted from grief and smoke, the words hurt as they erupted from my throat. But I couldn't help myself. "How dare you!" I shivered when the rider laughed. It was a cruel and horrible sound. I could not see the man's face, but I would have bet anything that he was horribly disfigured and ugly._

_ The red monstrosity shifted forward, and I took a step back, whimpering. I was frozen! _

_"How dare I? I am Morzan! I may do whatever I please, little girl." The man spat. Oh, he was horrid! I took deep breaths. What was I thinking! This was a dragon! I was a small girl. What could I do against a dragon?_

_"You killed my mother and sister!" I screamed again. Tears, hot and angry, ran down my dirty face. The man laughed again, and again I shivered. _

_ "All the better!" My eyes widened. How could someone be so...so cruel! "Would you like to join them?" You should! But I did not say that. Suddenly, the rider's face came into full view._

_ No! It couldn't be! Aedán? My Aedán? He wouldn't! It wasn't the Aedán I knew. It couldn't be. His green eyes were lit with a malice; they were cold eyes. His lips were curled into a cruel sneer, and his blond hair was streaked with a red substance. _

_ The ruby dragon reached out a claw. It was coming towards my face! I couldn't move! Strong arms encircled my waist from behind and pulled me back. Searing pain in my cheek... No! The dark haired man that had grabbed me darted in front of me. There was a flash of steel and he fell!_

_ I was scooped up unceremoniously by Aedán and I was flying. No! Put me down! I was yelling at the top of my lungs. I was fighting tooth and nail, but Aedán's hold was relentless and cruel. I stared down at the ground. My savior's face was staring blankly and lifelessly up at me. Murtagh._

Siobhan jolted awake, breathing hard. Sweat matted her hair to her forehead. She kicked off her light blanket and sat up, her shoulders hunched and heaving. Siobhan ran the back of her hand over her forehead, swiping at the beads of sweat. She exhaled loudly. Ailín jumped into Siobhan's lap and rubbed her head against Siobhan's stomach, whimpering. Siobhan gave a shaky laugh and held Ailín close. It was her only source of comfort at the moment. Silent tears began to slip down her face.


	13. Chapter 13

_Ramblings With Ranger: I apologize for the abysmal shortness of this chapter, but I ran out of inspiration for it. I have several ideas for the later chapters, though. This would have been up sooner, but I ended up scraping the first version of this chapter, and I had to start afresh._

Chapter Thirteen

Siobhan had the urge to write out her thoughts and feelings around one o'clock in the morning. Unfortunately, paper was a rare commodity. Though even if Siobhan had access to paper, she knew that she was not a strong reader or writer. Poor Ailín was going to be on the receiving end of a very long rant.

Even though it was becoming decidedly more awkward and uncomfortable, Ailín remained in Siobhan's lap the entire night; Siobhan did not fall back asleep, nor did she attempt to. She simply sat cross-legged on her cot, stroking Ailín's green scales, contemplating life. It seemed to be a common thread in her life recently.

When Siobhan could see faint rays of light shine through the bottom of the tent flap, she rose and quickly exited her tent, Ailín dogging her foot steps. Siobhan smiled to herself; it had been too long since she had witnessed the Varden camp awakening from restful sleep. The scents of freshly baked bread wafted under her nose. In the distance, she could see a blacksmith beginning to light the fires.

Grabbing a chunk of bread, Siobhan wandered aimlessly through camp, simply enjoying the fresh air before it became unbearably warm. Before she knew, she found herself at the training field. Siobhan stood in the middle of the ground, staring up at the sky.

She wondered if she should talk to anyone about her disturbing dream. Siobhan vaguely remembered Arya mentioning that Rider's sometimes had premonitions, but she refused to believe that Aedán was evil. She shook her head, trying to get the thought out. No, if Aedán was evil, Siobhan was sure she would pick up on it. She smiled, content. Yes, it was just a bad dream, and it held no real meaning to it.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

"Move your feet!" Murtagh barked. Siobhan's eyes narrowed, and jumped backwards to avoid Murtagh's blade ramming into her ribcage.

"I am!" Siobhan exclaimed. "How _else_ would I be moving?!" Murtagh sighed in exasperation, dropping his sword. Siobhan let her sword land on the ground, throwing her arms up in the air, twirling around to put her back to him.

Murtagh raked a hand through his hair, frustrated. He could not understand it; Siobhan had been in a foul humor all morning. To top it off, something was distracting her, causing her to make clumsy mistakes that she would not have ordinarily have made, which added to her foul humor. _Her _attitude and snappiness was rubbing off on Murtagh to create a catastrophe of frustration, annoyance and general enmity.

"What's going on, Siobhan?" Murtagh demanded. "I know I'm your _favorite_ person in the world, but _why_ are you being so..." Siobhan whirled around at his sarcasm.

"So _what_?" Siobhan hissed. "What am I being?" Murtagh's eyes narrowed.

"So...snappish!" Siobhan crossed her arms.

"Because you have all the room in the world to talk."

"And there you go again with the sarcasm." Murtagh ground out, throwing his hands up in the air. Siobhan rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And what did I tell you last time?" Siobhan pointed out. Murtagh hissed air out between his teeth. "It's my natural defense against the stupid."

"What is _wrong_ with you today?" Murtagh demanded again. "Did someone spit in your porridge, or something?" Siobhan rolled her eyes again, tapping her foot.

"If you _must _know, I didn't sleep well last night." Siobhan snapped. "What's _your_ excuse?"

"You know what? I think we're done for the day." Murtagh announced. Siobhan narrowed her eyes.

"Good _bye_." Siobhan spun on her heel and marched off, her back straight and her shoulders tensely squared.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

"You are very distracted today." Arya stated bluntly. Siobhan looked up from the tablet.

"Hmm? Pardon?" Siobhan blushed. The corner of Arya's mouth twitched upwards ever so slightly.

"I said, you are very distracted today." Arya repeated. Siobhan nodded.

"Rough morning." Siobhan muttered. "And rough night." Arya nodded knowingly.

"It did not go well this morning? Murtagh has said that you are an apt pupil, and that you were progressing very well." Arya responded. Siobhan snorted.

"Depends on your definition of 'well'. Apparently," Siobhan began, growing agitated. "I don't move my feet enough, I'm not bold enough in my strokes and I'm too slow." Arya shrugged her shoulders lightly.

"Everyone has an off day, Siobhan. This might just be yours." Arya soothed. Siobhan rolled her eyes.

"That wasn't today's list of complaints." Siobhan muttered. Arya studied her for a moment.

"'Rough night'." Arya repeated. Siobhan nodded.

"Nightmare." Siobhan murmured. "I'm okay, now." Siobhan smiled. "Ailín must be growing tired of my rants by now." Arya smiled.

"Your dragon is your friend, your confidant, and your protector." Arya stated. "For life." Siobhan smiled wistfully. "And soon, she will be able to converse with you, as well." Siobhan blinked.

"Talk?" Arya nodded.

"In your mind." Arya explained. "But perhaps it would be best for Eragon Shadeslayer to explain this to you." Siobhan frowned.

"Eragon Shadeslayer." Arya seemed to sense the underlying question in Siobhan's words. She nodded.

"Indeed. In this instance, I believe Eragon would be of more assistance than Murtagh." Arya replied. Siobhan nodded slowly, but refrained from further comment. Arya rose suddenly. "I shall find him now." Siobhan frowned.

"Now?" Siobhan echoed. Arya nodded.

"Yes. This is a conversation best held now, so you are prepared." Siobhan nodded faintly. "Excuse me for a moment." Eragon happened to have been nearby, so Arya was quick in returning.

"Hello, Siobhan!" Eragon greeted cheerfully. Siobhan gave him a small smile, curious that she was more uncomfortable than afraid.

"Hello." Siobhan returned tonelessly. Eragon glanced at Arya.

"So," Eragon began. "Arya said that you had a few questions about Ailín." Siobhan nodded. She listened in fascination.

Eragon explained that, assuming that dragons all grew at relatively the same pace, Ailín could be talking in the next few weeks. Siobhan was a little dismayed when she learned that Ailín would be taking a big growth-spurt soon, and that she would soon not be able to fit inside her tent anymore. She chided herself, telling herself that she knew Ailín would have to grow to be the size of Thorn and Saphira at some point, though it still saddened her.

"So Ailín and I will be able to talk to each other at any time?" Siobhan clarified. Eragon nodded.

"Within a certain radius. The stronger both of you become, the larger the radius." Eragon explained. Siobhan nodded. A slow smile grew on her face. Eragon and Arya looked at each other, pleased at Siobhan happiness.

"You'll have to wait a good several months until Ailín is strong enough to ride, though." Eragon warned. Siobhan smiled.

"Oh, I don't think I'm ready to fly yet, anyway." Siobhan said. "I'll need a few months to grow accustomed to the idea." Eragon laughed.

"It's really not that bad, once you get used to it." Eragon assured. Siobhan sighed happily. Eragon excused himself, seeing that he was no longer needed.

"You did not seem afraid." Arya observed. Siobhan cocked her head.

"No," Siobhan agreed, her tone wondering. "I can't explain it. Ever since that big blow-up with Murtagh, it's like I was never afraid." Arya nodded.

"Sometimes our fears begin rationally, yet they morph into something irrational." Arya remarked. Siobhan laughed quietly.

"That probably what happened to me." Siobhan agreed, unconsciously lifting her hand to brush her scar. "It kind of makes you question all your other fears."

"You should not question many fears." Arya cautioned. "Many fears are defense mechanisms of our bodies, and they may end up saving your life." Siobhan nodded.

"That's true. I hadn't thought of it that way." Siobhan replied.

"Do not loose hope, Siobhan." Arya advised quietly. "Trust your heart. Oft times it sees things that your mind is blind to." Siobhan nodded, trusting the elf, but wondered where that piece of advice came from. But who knew where elves got their ideas?


	14. Chapter 14

_Ramblings with Ranger: I hope this chapter makes up for the lateness of it! Dedicated to Chloes-Cheese_, _because her reviews really made my days brighter. :) Enjoy!_

Chapter Fourteen

Siobhan went to bed early that night, in an attempt to make up for the sleep she lost the previous night. She wasn't particularly a fan of being cranky, so she thought she'd spare both herself and Ailín some trouble. She slept soundly that night, and throughout the next week as well, so it seemed to Siobhan that her dream was a passing event and that it would not rear its head again.

Siobhan exited her tent, Ailín, who was now slightly taller than Siobhan's hip, was hot on her heels. It was still early in the morning, just past dawn, but Siobhan had awoken to the sounds of a band of returning soldiers. Even though she hadn't reported to the healing tents in a good month, Siobhan found that old habits died hard. She found herself walking at a brisk pace towards the soldiers. She was pleased to find that there were no critical injuries, just minor ones that would be taken care of shortly.

The soldiers seemed to be in slight awe of Siobhan, which she found to be quite disconcerting, especially considering she remembered patching up half of them; Siobhan never forgot a patient. She understood that she was a Dragon Rider, in a place of honor, but she still viewed herself as a common person, and she did not like the awestruck expressions directed at her. Even some of the healers, whom Siobhan had worked alongside seemed nervous by her presence.

Disheartened, Siobhan tried to make small talk with some of the more wounded soldiers as she lent a helping hand. It was fascinating, Siobhan thought, to hear their tales. Their discomfort seemed to ease the longer Siobhan stayed, and she found herself laughing at their tales. Some led quite the life, Siobhan figured out, and they seemed to enjoy making her smile.

"You take care now, Lantain." Siobhan instructed, smiling. "We wouldn't want your wife coming after you with a frying pan, now would we?" The middle-aged man let out a deep rumble of laughter.

"As the lady commands." Lantain replied jokingly. Siobhan had delivered two of his children, and she, Lantain and his wife Avon had a good relationship, though they weren't quite friends. Slowly, the soldier's began to disperse back to their families.

Ailín, who had been sitting quietly on the sidelines, made her way to Siobhan. The young woman smiled down at her dragon. "It feels like a good day, doesn't it?" Siobhan said happily. Ailín hummed in response. Siobhan looked up at the sky. Her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "We've got to go, Ailín, or we'll be late." Siobhan and Ailín dashed off towards the training fields.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Murtagh swung his legs over the side of his cot, rubbing the back of his neck wearily. He had only been awake for a few moments, and he had a feeling that it was going to be a long day.

_Stop your complaining._ Thorn grumbled. Murtagh sighed.

_I'm not complaining! I'm stating a fact._ Murtagh refuted.

_Whatever you were doing, stop. I'm trying to watch Siobhan._ Murtagh arched his eyebrow.

_Thorn,_ Murtagh began slowly._ Why are you stalking Siobhan? _

_I'm not _'stalking'_ Siobhan. _Thorn scoffed. _ Don't be ridiculous. I just happen to have a good view of the soldiers returning from my roost, and Siobhan's helping out. It's quite amazing, actually, watching how fast she can work. _Murtagh smirked.

_She's been doing this for a long time, too._ Murtagh reminded. Thorn ignored him.

_The men seem to like her. Well, they're at least making her laugh. I can't hear them from here._ Thorn relayed.

"Fascinating." Murtagh muttered sarcastically.

_It is. _Thorn replied. _And it will also be fascinating to see how Siobhan reacts when you're late. _Murtagh frowned.

_Late? What are you talking about?_

_ Perhaps you should see where the sun is. _Thorn suggested humorously. Murtagh stuck his head outside, glancing up at the sky. He realized that Thorn was right, and that he was indeed late. Thankful he had fallen asleep in his clothes, Murtagh hurriedly fasted Zar'roc around his waist before dashing out the door.

Murtagh was relieved to find Siobhan in a pleasant and cheerful mood. In fact, she hadn't even seemed to notice his tardiness. Siobhan was getting much better, Murtagh had to admit. She wasn't as sloppy as she had been before, and she was becoming more confident in her blows. It was odd, Murtagh mused, that this should give him a sense of pride.

Murtagh noticed just that morning that when Siobhan was concentrating very hard, she tended to bite her inner lower lip. He didn't think she was even aware she was doing it. Looking back, he discovered that she did that a lot when she was his healer. Murtagh smirked. Even though she aggravated him at the time, she was quite the source of amusement now. And she still managed to frustrate him. With a frown, Murtagh wondered when Siobhan had become so important to him. It was ridiculous.

The young Dragon Rider watched his pupil walk cheerfully away, oblivious to the fact that her tailored pants were very attractive on her figure. Murtagh growled in the back of his throat. No! He would not put up with any more of this foolishness. He had better control on his mind. He knew he did.

_Apparently not._ Thorn chimed in, snickering. Murtagh scowled, even though he knew Thorn couldn't see him.

_Thorn...._ Murtagh warned.

_I'm just saying... _Thorn trailed off, obviously vastly amused at his Rider. _You're not perfect, Murtagh. _Murtagh's scowl deepened.

"I didn't say I was." Murtagh muttered.

_Murtagh, Murtagh, Murtagh. _Thorn began. _You're pathetic, you know that, right? _Murtagh rolled his eyes.

_Thanks for your encouragement. _Murtagh thought dryly.

_Anytime._

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Siobhan was proud of herself. She didn't make many mistakes and she was feeling more confident in her strikes. And, she was even starting to _enjoy_ 'fighting' with Murtagh, which Siobhan didn't think was even possible. _Still, stranger things have happened._ Siobhan thought to herself.

Arya did not fail to notice Siobhan's cheerful mood and general good humor. It pleased her to find that Siobhan and Murtagh were on more amiable terms. Even if they were interspersed with rocky periods. Arya had observed that this was a common occurrence in human relationships.

Siobhan also found herself musing about her relationships. She didn't have very many, but she found her relationship with Murtagh the most frustrating. She wanted to hate him, but she just couldn't quite hate him. But she didn't think she really _loved_ him either. She supposed she just tolerated him. He...he was frustrating, and _annoying_, and sarcastic, and handsome, and smug, and... and he made her feel alive. Siobhan froze. She did _not_ just describe Murtagh as handsome. No, it hadn't happened. Couldn't have.

Aedán, now he was handsome. He was charming, and intelligent, and... and he made her feel...odd. Siobhan struggled to find more words to describe him. She frowned. Surely there were words enough in her vocabulary. Siobhan knew she wasn't the smartest person, but she should be able to describe him more thoroughly! She had done it easily enough with Murtagh!

As if on cue, Aedán materialized by Siobhan's side, flashing her a disarming smile. Siobhan blushed. "Hello, Aedán." Siobhan greeted shyly.

"You're looking quite fetching this afternoon, my lady." Aedán purred. Siobhan blushed harder.

"T..thank y..you." Siobhan stammered. "Y...you are too kind." Siobhan cursed herself mentally for sounding like such an idiot. She had not sounded thus since... Siobhan scowled at the ground. She hadn't sounded thus since healing Murtagh. Aedán looked alarmed.

"Is something amiss?" Aedán queried worriedly. "Did I do something wrong?" Siobhan's eyes widened, her scowl disappearing.

"No! No, not a'tall! I...it was just a passing memory." Siobhan replied hastily. "No, you've done naught wrong." Aedán's shoulders sagged with relief and Siobhan gave him a small smile.

"So tell me, Siobhan. How has the lovely lady been?" Aedán said. Siobhan shrugged.

"Ailín is doing wonderfully." Siobhan informed cheerfully. "She's growing to be quite large now. She won't fit in my tent soon." Aedán's eyes glinted slightly at the last, which Siobhan noticed. She cocked her head curiously.

"It must be a terrible loss for you." Aedán murmured. Siobhan smiled, doubts vanished.

"Well, yes, but I'm not losing her forever. She just won't be able to curl on my lap." Siobhan amended. Aedán flashed her a glimpse of his pearly whites.

"You'll just have to find...something else." Aedán whispered suggestively, starting to lower his face closer to hers and beginning to wrap his hands around her waist. Siobhan gasped, straightening and taking a step away.

"You are too bold!" Siobhan exclaimed. Aedán bowed his head, the picture of contriteness.

"You are right, my lady. I apologize for my forwardness." Aedán murmured, raising his eyes to hers. Siobhan glanced away, trying to ignore the warning bells going off in her head.

"Please excuse me, Aedán. I have a previous appointment." Siobhan whispered hoarsely before walking hastily away. Aedán scowled, kicking the ground, but Siobhan did not see. She kept walking, her back rigid.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Murtagh stroked Thorn's neck absentmindedly. Thorn hummed, thoroughly enjoying the treatment. Murtagh didn't understand women. Not at all. He didn't even have an inkling about them. Most, almost everyone, gave Murtagh the silent treatment. They were respectful of his position, but not of himself. He still very much bore the stain of his father and his own forced behavior. Yet a rather forward young woman had practically thrown herself at Murtagh. He had, of course, bluntly turned her down. He was not that kind of man. It still confused him, though, because he remembered this same woman spitting at his feet when he returned to the Varden. They were quite fickle creatures, Murtagh decided. There was no understanding them.

"Where is she?" Murtagh turned around slowly when he heard Siobhan. He frowned, noticing her disturbed expression.

"Saphira and Ailín are flying." Murtagh told her calmly. "Don't worry, they aren't far." he added hastily, noticing Siobhan's alarmed expression. "They should be returning soon." Siobhan nodded, staring off into the distance. Murtagh slowly walked over to stand in front of her.

"Is something wrong, Siobhan?" Murtagh asked softly. Siobhan looked up at him, her eyes nearly swallowing her face.

"N...no! Of course not." Siobhan muttered, staring at the ground. Murtagh arched an eyebrow, placing his hands firmly on her shoulders.

"You, Siobhan, are a horrible liar." Murtagh informed calmly. Siobhan bit her lower lip. "You are clearly upset, and I want to know why." Siobhan sighed, shrugging his hands off and crossing her arms tightly over her chest.

"Please, Murtagh. I need to work this out in my head before I talk about it." Siobhan told him, looking back up at him, her blue eyes pleading. "Please." Murtagh frowned.

"It was Aedán. Wasn't it?" Murtagh stated in a low voice. Siobhan looked away, lifting her chin high. She would not answer. Murtagh's face hardened. "What did he do, Siobhan. Tell me." Siobhan shook her head.

"I told you, I need to work it out in my head first." Siobhan retorted. Murtagh's eyes narrowed.

"Either you tell me, or I go beat it out of him. The man who is courting you should not be making you wear that expression." Murtagh informed flatly. Siobhan tucked her chin into her chest.

"It...he just wants to...to move faster than...than I want to." Siobhan admitted quietly. Murtagh crossed his arms.

"And what exactly does that mean." Murtagh pressed. Siobhan shrugged.

"He...he wanted to kiss me." Siobhan reluctantly said. She could sense Murtagh stiffen.

"I see." Murtagh muttered. He didn't know why he cared so much what Siobhan did. He didn't know why he felt so upset that someone wanted to kiss her. He shouldn't care but he did. Siobhan nodded helplessly.

"But I stepped away, and he apologized for his boldness." Siobhan said. Murtagh put a finger under her chin, gently tipping her face upwards. His eyes searched her face and Siobhan didn't think she could move.

"You don't seem very happy." Murtagh observed. Siobhan bit her lower lip.

"It didn't feel...it felt _wrong_." Siobhan whispered. Murtagh shifted his hand so that his palm was against her cheek. Siobhan's eyes fluttered closed, unsure of why she felt so elated when the prospect of Aedán touching her thus was repulsive.

"You should always trust your instincts, Siobhan." Murtagh advised softly. Siobhan opened her eyes.

"But what if my instincts are wrong?" Siobhan asked helplessly. Murtagh gave her a small rare smile.

"They won't be." Siobhan lowered her head.

"Thank you, Murtagh." Siobhan said quietly. Murtagh dropped his hands, wondering what had made him so bold, and wondering if he should apologize. Since Siobhan didn't seem averse to the attention, Murtagh kept his mouth closed.

Siobhan jumped nearly a foot in the air, stumbling backwards into Murtagh when Saphira landed near them. Ailín was close behind, but didn't have near the earth-shattering impact Saphira had. Murtagh wrapped his right arm around Siobhan's stomach, holding her close for support. She had gone pale with fright, having not heard them approaching. It felt _right_.

Murtagh watched as Ailín bounded up towards her Rider. He saw Siobhan's eyes go wide and her skin become an even paler shade. She slowly tipped her face to look at him. "She can talk!" Siobhan whispered breathlessly. "She's repeating my name." Murtagh felt himself smile, happy for Siobhan and their triumph. "She knows my name. She knows my name." Siobhan broke free from Murtagh's hold, throwing her arms around Ailín's neck before doing to the same to Murtagh. He cursed himself mentally, but he returned Siobhan's embrace.

And it felt right.


	15. Chapter 15

_Ramblings with Ranger: Second update in one day! Whoohoo! Anyhow, this chapter is dedicated to my 100th reviewer, SeusNotPerseus._

Chapter Fifteen

Siobhan blushed profusely as she pulled slowly away from Murtagh, who wore an unreadable expression. Thorn, however, couldn't remember a time when he'd been so amused. Siobhan stammered an apology before running off with Ailín. Murtagh watched Siobhan flee, not knowing what to think or do. How was one supposed to act in a situation like this?

_Women are confusing. _Murtagh stated. Thorn hummed.

_It makes you wonder why men get married, doesn't it? _Thorn replied. Murtagh gave him a small smile.

_Almost._ Thorn could not pass up an opportunity such as this.

_Do you ever think you will marry? _Thorn queried innocently. Murtagh glared up at Thorn.

_Don't go there. _Murtagh warned. _Not now._

_Why ever not? _Thorn asked innocently. _It's a perfectly valid and logical question. _

_ Yes, and with very suspicious timing. _Murtagh pointed out. Thorn gave him 'the look'.

_You forget, Young One. I'm in your head. _

_ Don't call me that!_ Murtagh exclaimed. Thorn hummed. It was all too easy to push Murtagh's buttons.

_Whatever you say, dear. _Thorn teased. Murtagh growled.

_You're really pushing it._

_ And I'm enjoying ever minute of it. _Thorn agreed. _Besides, I'm bigger than you are. _Murtagh scowled. He hated it when Thorn was smug.

_Fine. Yes, I would like to be married. _Murtagh admitted begrudgingly. Thorn hummed happily. _But let's face it: no sane woman will have me! _

_ Details, details. _Thorn dismissed. Murtagh arched an eyebrow. Dragons.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Siobhan didn't know when she had ever been happier. Her dragon. _Her _dragon. She felt like a mother who's child had taken their first steps. Cautiously, Siobhan tried extending her mind. It was clumsy and it felt odd to her, but she figured that no harm could come from it.

_So we can talk like this now? _Siobhan sought to clarify.

_Yes._ a distinctly female voice affirmed. Siobhan nodded.

_Do you...have a large vocabulary?_ Siobhan asked. She wasn't sure if dragons progressed like human children.

_Perhaps._ Ailín responded, her tone tinged with humor. Siobhan grinned.

_So you have a sense of humor, too! _

_Perhaps. _Ailín said again. Siobhan giggled, stroking Ailín's scales. _I am glad that you are becoming friends with Murtagh. _Siobhan blinked, surprised.

_Oh! _

_I knew that it would happen one day. _Ailín stated calmly. Siobhan laughed softly.

_I'm not sure you would call us friends. _Siobhan cautioned. Ailín was clearly not satisfied with this answer.

_Of course not. It's not like you're adverse to his attentions or that you feel the urge to confide things in him first. After myself, of course. _Ailín sarcastically agreed. _But you're not friends._ Siobhan blushed, not sure how to respond. She was becoming accustomed to Ailín's presence in her mind, as well as her distinctly separate personality.

_I am glad that I can have your feedback on my rants. _Siobhan said finally. Ailín hummed, reluctantly allowing their conversation to take a different direction.

_Yes. _Ailín agreed softly, humming. _But we're going to be talking about you and Murtagh more __very soon! _Siobhan found herself laughing. Two things were for certain: Ailín had a strong personality and it was good to have a true friend.

Siobhan and Ailín remained in their tent for the remainder of the night, just talking. It was an adjustment period for both of them, but they were discovering that their personalities complimented each other quite nicely and that they got along fabulously. The fact that Thorn, Saphira and Siobhan talked with her a lot when Ailín was younger greatly helped to develop Ailín's vocabulary, though Siobhan still had to pause occasionally and further explain the meaning of words and phrases.

_I do not like Aedán, Siobhan. _Ailín stated bluntly when Siobhan casually mentioned him. Siobhan frowned.

_Why not? _

_ I can't tell you why, I just have a gut feeling that Aedán is nothing but trouble. _Ailín replied. Siobhan sighed.

_And that's Murtagh reasoning as well._ Siobhan grumbled.

_ Tell me honestly that you think Aedán is completely innocent._ Ailin challenged. Siobhan hesitated. _See? _

_ But I also thought Murtagh was a horrible person! _Siobhan defended. Ailín scoffed at that.

_Yes, but you didn't have 'red flags' popping up in the back of your mind; you just had a mostly irrational fear. _Ailín pointed out. Siobhan crossed her arms over her chest, pouting slightly. _Remember what Murtagh said. You're instincts are right. _Siobhan frowned.

_How did you know Murtagh said that? _Ailín sighed, long-suffered.

_You told me, Siobhan._ Siobhan blushed slightly.

_Oh. I guess I did. _Siobhan sighed.

_He made a small mistake! He apologized. _Siobhan muttered.

_Did he mean it? _Ailín queried innocently. Siobhan glanced at her hands. _Do _you_ think he meant it? _Siobhan hesitated. Ailín didn't say anything. Her pointed had been made.

_I must think the best of people. _Siobhan told her dragon quietly.

_But at what cost?_ Ailín said, equally soft. Siobhan looked at her helplessly. _You're tired._ Ailín said abruptly. _You should sleep._ Siobhan nodded wearily.

_Good night, Ailín. _

_ Sleep well, Siobhan. _

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

That night, Siobhan's nightmare came back, this time with a vengeance. She tossed and turned fitfully as she was sucked into the reality of her dreams.

_I ran, oh, I ran as fast as I could. But my legs, they weren't working! I should be running faster! Rayne! Putrid smoke swirled around me, and the sounds of screaming women and children filled my ears. No! Slow down! Ray... Mother! Watch out! The...the timber it's coming down! My mouth! It's not working! MOTHER!!! I was screaming, but no words were coming out! No... Mother and Rayne...it can't be! They can't be dead, they can't be. It's not possible._

_ I stopped running. I was rooted in place, staring down at Mother and Rayne's bodies. My legs were suddenly mobile again. I was cradling Mother's head. I was crying. I screamed at her, but she didn't respond. Her brown hair was matted against her flushed skin. The dragon! It was screaming at me! _

_ I was scrambling up. I was so scared! I was terrified! Yet I was in awe of the man and beast that were responsible for the death my mother and sister. "What do you think you're doing?!" I screamed. My throat was raw and constricted from grief and smoke, the words hurt as they erupted from my throat. But I couldn't help myself. "How dare you!" I shivered when the rider laughed. It was a cruel and horrible sound. I could not see the man's face, but I would have bet anything that he was horribly disfigured and ugly._

_ The red monstrosity shifted forward, and I took a step back, whimpering. I was frozen! _

_ "How dare I? I am Morzan! I may do whatever I please, little girl." The man spat. Oh, he was horrid! I took deep breaths. What was I thinking! This was a dragon! I was a small girl. What could I do against a dragon?_

_ "You killed my mother and sister!" I screamed again. Tears, hot and angry, ran down my dirty face. The man laughed again, and again I shivered. _

_ "All the better!" My eyes widened. How could someone be so...so cruel! "Would you like to join them?" You should! But I did not say that. Suddenly, the rider's face came into full view._

_ No! It couldn't be! Aedán? My Aedán? He wouldn't! It wasn't the Aedán I knew. It couldn't be. His green eyes were lit with a malice; they were cold eyes. His lips were curled into a cruel sneer, and his blond hair was streaked with a red substance. _

_ The ruby dragon reached out a claw. It was coming towards my face! I couldn't move! Strong arms encircled my waist from behind and pulled me back. Searing pain in my cheek... No! The dark haired man that had grabbed me darted in front of me. There was a flash of steel and he fell!_

_ I was scooped up unceremoniously by Aedán and I was flying. No! Put me down! I was yelling at the top of my lungs. I was fighting tooth and nail, but Aedán's hold was relentless and cruel. I stared down at the ground. My savior's face was staring blankly and lifelessly up at me. Murtagh._

_ I fought, and I fought. But it did no good. Aedán whispered tortuous words in my ears about Murtagh, degrading him with every breath. Tears streamed down my face and I tried to block out Aedán's voice, but it was in my head. I couldn't escape! I was sobbing now. Aedán laughed cruelly, and I spat on his face._

_ Aedán's smirk vanished. He snarled at me, telling me that I would soon learn respect. I cursed him, shaking my head vehemently. He said that he had ways of breaking wild spirits. I spat on his face again, just to spite him._

_ Desperately, I lunged at Aedán, sinking my teeth deep into his cheek. I tasted his blood and it was vile and bitter. Just like his heart, I imagined. I was falling! Why was I falling? I flailed my arms wildly, but I was at a free-fall. I screamed for help. Why wasn't anyone helping? Help!!!!_

Siobhan bolted awake, sweat matting her hair to her forehead, breathing hard. It was just a dream, she reminded herself. _It was just a dream._ Sensing her Rider's distress, Ailín had awoken and began comforting Siobhan while she wept.

The dream came back night after night for a week. Murtagh noticed Siobhan's subsequent ill humor, but Siobhan refused to budge on this matter, brooding. He was a little hurt that Siobhan refused to confide in him, but he supposed that he was being ridiculous for feeling thus. Thorn kept assuring him that Siobhan would talk when she was ready, and that not all information could be beaten out of someone. He felt much better, though upon learning that Siobhan had not talked to Aedán for a week. Yet Murtagh couldn't shake the feeling that something very momentous was about to occur. Something that would not be cheerful.


	16. Chapter 16

_Ramblings with Ranger: Here's another chapter! I'm an SO on a roll and it feels awesome! This was probably my favorite chapter to write, especially because of the last part. You shall see what I mean. Enjoy! _:)_ Happy Easter, ya'll! _

Chapter Sixteen

Murtagh did his best to be patient with Siobhan, but he was finding it increasingly difficult. He had never met someone who could be so reserved and snappish at the same time. Then again, he reminded himself once again, it was Siobhan. And that explained a lot. Finally, he sat Siobhan down.

"Talk. Now." Murtagh ordered firmly. Siobhan crossed her arms petulantly and arched her eyebrow. Murtagh knew that look, and that look meant that he was toeing a fine line.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" Siobhan nearly snarled. Murtagh pursed his lips.

"That's now what I meant, and you know it." Murtagh charged. Siobhan narrowed her eyes.

"Do I?" Siobhan retorted saucily. Murtagh ignored her comment.

"What's been bothering you?" Murtagh pressed. "And don't you dare deny it, because I know something is going on."

"I am upset, yes." Siobhan agreed shortly. Murtagh crossed his arms over his broad chest. Siobhan tried to stare him down. Murtagh, however, wasn't intimidated by the small woman.

"Siobhan, a blind and deaf man could have picked up on that." Murtagh informed bluntly. Siobhan blushed slightly. "Now that we've agreed on that, neither of us are leaving until you tell me, in detail, what is bothering you. And if you tell me that _Aedán_ is the root of all this, I hope you don't mind his face being re-arranged."

"If that was supposed to entice me to spill my guts, you've got a lot to learn about talking to women." Siobhan stated flatly. Murtagh gave her a look.

"Stop trying to buy time." Siobhan arched an eyebrow.

"I'm just stating a fact." Siobhan retorted. Murtagh let out a frustrated sigh.

"Just tell me what's wrong!" Murtagh exclaimed. Siobhan looked away, staring into the distance. Her eyes took on a far away look.

"I already lived it too many times." Siobhan said softly, unintentionally being enigmatic.

"Well that is just maddeningly unhelpful." Murtagh muttered. Siobhan swallowed hard.

"Well," Siobhan began, glancing up at him. "I'm not asking you to tell me your deep dark secret." Murtagh pursed his lips.

"That is not the point." Murtagh stated, trying to dodge the comment. Siobhan arched an eyebrow.

"Oh, I think it is entirely the point." Siobhan retorted.

"Except for the fact that my 'deep dark secrets' aren't making smoke come out of my ears." Murtagh responded smartly. Siobhan looked away again, raising her chin.

"You're insufferable." Siobhan accused. Murtagh chuckled at that.

"Just as you are pig-headed." Murtagh responded good naturedly. He smirked when he saw the corners of Siobhan's lips curl upwards slightly. She looked up at him.

"So we are at an impasse." Siobhan stated. Murtagh shook his head firmly.

"No, because you will tell me what's wrong." Murtagh declared. Siobhan sighed hotly, standing up and dropping her arms to her side.

"_No_, I won't." Siobhan repeated. Murtagh was sore pressed to not enter her mind, but he knew that if Siobhan found out it would shatter what little trust she had placed in him. It was not worth it.

"And I'm telling you that I'll drag it out of you." Murtagh retorted. Siobhan crossed her arms again, fire jumping into her blue eyes.

"I'd like to see you try." Siobhan challenged hotly. Murtagh took a step closer so that there was only a few inches between them. Siobhan glared up at him.

"You're about as threatening as a little gray kitten." Murtagh informed quietly. Siobhan's eyes narrowed. She wished she was better at thinking on her feet, because she couldn't think of a good retort. Instead, Siobhan spun on her heels, her dark hair flaring out, and began to walk away. Murtagh wouldn't have it and grabbed her arm, jerking her back to face him.

"Let go of me!" Siobhan snarled. She tried to snatch her arm away, Murtagh had a firm grip. _Ailín! Help me! _Ailín sighed.

_I'm coming._ Ailín muttered. She wasn't overly excited, though, since she didn't see any danger, so she wasn't hurrying across the camp.

"It's personal." Siobhan hissed. Murtagh rolled his eyes.

"I never would have guessed." Murtagh said sarcastically. "I want to help, Siobhan." This threw Siobhan for a loop. She blinked.

"W...what?" Siobhan stammered, not sure what to do with this new piece of information. Murtagh sighed.

"I want to help." Murtagh repeated honestly. Siobhan frowned, eyebrows knitting together.

"Really?" Siobhan said hesitantly. Murtagh sighed again, nodding. Siobhan bit her lower lip.

"You're telling the truth." Siobhan stated, surprised. Murtagh arched an eyebrow.

"I do that quite a lot. Yet people are always surprised." Murtagh said in response. Siobhan looked downwards so that Murtagh couldn't see the smile forming. Murtagh glanced up at the sky wearily. This had gone much better in his mind.

"Maybe I don't want help." Siobhan pointed out, looking up. Murtagh could clearly see that she was lying. Murtagh gave her a look.

"Once again, Siobhan, you are a horrible liar." Murtagh told her softly. Siobhan scowled.

"Can we just drop it?" Siobhan demanded.

"Will you stop being irascible?" Murtagh shot back. Siobhan blinked, not quite sure what irascible meant. "Very irritable and easily provoked." Siobhan pursed her lips.

"Maybe." Siobhan muttered. "If I could just get a decent nights sleep." Murtagh's eyes narrowed.

"So that's what this is all about." Murtagh murmured. "You haven't been sleeping well." He had to admit, he hadn't imagined her problem being something so...trivial. Siobhan looked away nervously and Murtagh knew that it was more than that. He gently turned her head to look at him. "Something else is going on."

Siobhan felt tears begin to bubble in her eyes, but she was determined not to cry. "I'm tired of watching you die." Siobhan admitted. Murtagh frowned. That made absolutely no sense to him, and he told her as much. Siobhan blinked back her tears again.

"I've been having the same nightmare each night for the past week." Murtagh nodded. "I'm reliving the day _he_ attacked my village. But it's not _him_." Murtagh frowned, wondering where this was going, and having the feeling that he wouldn't like it. "It...it was Aedán on the dragon. And...and it...it wasn't f..father who pulled me back." Siobhan swallowed hard. "Y...you did. A...Aedán k...killed you... a...and he...he kidnapped me."

Murtagh took a deep breath and exhaled. With a dream like that, it was no wonder Siobhan had been so irritable. It was even worse because that was already an extremely sensitive subject. Murtagh slowly released Siobhan's arm. "I'm sorry, Siobhan." Murtagh murmured. She looked down at her feet.

"Yes, well, there's nothing either of us can do about it." Siobhan told him quietly. She sighed. "I'm sorry for being crabby."

"Sometimes talking about it helps." Murtagh pointed out softly. Siobhan gave him a small smile.

"I suppose so. Well, we'll find out in a few hours." Siobhan muttered. Just then, Ailín ambled up.

_You called?_ Ailín began, amused. Siobhan shot her an annoyed look.

_You couldn't have gotten here sooner? _

_ I trust Murtagh._ Ailín explained simply. _I know he wouldn't hurt you. Besides, talking with Murtagh couldn't hurt. _Siobhan rolled her eyes. _Trust me, I would have been here before you called me if I thought you were in trouble. _Siobhan's lips twitched upwards.

_That's good to know._ Siobhan muttered. Murtagh watched Siobhan and Ailín, amused. He had no idea what they were saying to each other, but Siobhan's face was very expressive, and it was quite amusing to watch different emotions flit across her face.

_She's a very special young woman._ Murtagh thought to himself. _Aedán doesn't deserve her._

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Murtagh walked through the Varden camp, making his way to Thorn's roost. A familiar mop of hair caught his eyes, however, and he stopped in front of Aedán, who regarded him carefully.

"It's a hot day, isn't it?" Murtagh began casually. Aedán nodded slowly.

"It is." Aedán agreed, still not sure how to act around the stoic Dragon Rider. "It's a typical day in Surda." Murtagh smirked.

"It would be a shame for someone to miss a day like this." Murtagh said, still casual, but with a pointed look aimed at Aedán. Aedán's eyes hardened. The weather was no longer the point of conversation.

"It would indeed. Especially for those who love these days." Aedán replied. Murtagh nodded.

"But I have to wonder if anyone truly loves days like these." Murtagh threw out. Aedán stiffened.

"Oh people do." Aedán contradicted. Murtagh smirked.

"I have often seen that people will say and do anything to get what they way." Murtagh said. Aedán's eyes glinted.

"I can assure you that I have not met any here." Aedán responded, barely keeping the venom from his voice. Murtagh smirked again.

"I had a most unpleasant experience the other day." Murtagh said suddenly.

"Oh?" Aedán replied politely.

"I found a small gray kitten outside my tent last week. It was probably the runt of the litter and was not very strong. So, I fed it and let it sleep inside my tent, out of the elements, and it grew stronger. Two days ago, I returned to my tent to find my kitten backed up against a tree by a large dog. Before I could beat it away, my little kitten swiped at the dogs nose. The dog snarled and lunged, but my little kitten jumped on it's back and dug its claws into the dogs shoulders. By the time the kitten jumped off, the dog was beaten and ran off with it's tail between it's legs." Murtagh relayed. Aedán's jaw clenched.

"I have not seen the dog since. But if it ever comes back, I will make sure it never makes that mistake twice." Murtagh finished. Aedán swallowed hard, a small amount of fear flickering in his eyes.

"Good day, my lord." Aedán muttered before walking slowly away. Murtagh watched him leave coldly. He had forgotten how good it felt to have 'polite' and 'civil' conversations like that. Still, even as Murtagh watched Aedán walk stiffly away, there was a nagging feeling at the back of his mind. Murtagh knew that, unfortunately, Aedán would not take the hint and run. And sometimes, it was the stubborn ones you had to watch out for.


	17. Chapter 17

_Ramblings with Ranger: So, I know I promised drama in this chapter, but my blasted muse took me in a different direction, so the drama will be next chapter. Hopefully, you won't be too upset when you read the chapter here. :) _

Chapter Seventeen

Siobhan arrived promptly for her daily training with Murtagh the next day. She frowned and tensed slightly when she saw Eragon on the training field. Murtagh was nowhere in sight. "Hello, Siobhan." Eragon greeted cheerfully. Siobhan glanced around her.

"H...hello." Siobhan murmured. She look up at Eragon. "Where's Murtagh?" Eragon shrugged.

"I don't know." Eragon answered honestly. "He just told me yesterday to meet you here." Siobhan frowned, biting her lower lip.

"Oh."

_Don't worry so much! _Ailín chastised good-naturedly. _Murtagh's never let you down before. You're overreacting. _

_ Yes, well, I'm good at it. _Siobhan returned. _Besides, Murtagh has almost always been on time._

_ And you've never been late before. _Ailín pointed out sarcastically. Siobhan blushed slightly.

_Which reverts back to, 'I'm good at it'. _

"Siobhan?" Eragon said suddenly. Siobhan blinked, drawing herself out of her conversation with Ailín. "Are you feeling alright?" Siobhan blinked, nodding slowly.

"Yes," Siobhan drew out the word. "I feel fine. Why?" Eragon shrugged.

"You were staring at Ailín." Eragon explained, gesturing at the green dragon. Ailín snickered.

"Oh. Ailín and I were just...talking." Siobhan responded. Eragon smiled and was about to speak when Murtagh walked up.

"Yes, I have a good reason for being two minutes late." Murtagh announced, looking at Siobhan, cutting her off.

"How..." Siobhan started.

"Because you are predictable." Murtagh interrupted with a ghost of a smile. Siobhan frowned.

_He's right, you know._ Ailín chimed in.

"Moving on." Siobhan muttered. Eragon grinned. He hadn't realized before how much Siobhan had changed in her time with Murtagh.

"Siobhan," Murtagh began. "You're going to be tested." Siobhan blinked.

"What?" Siobhan murmured, her surprise showing clearly on her face. This came as news to her. Eragon smiled knowingly.

"We need to see how you are actually progressing." Murtagh explained. "In order to do that, we needed to bring in someone whom you have not fought against before." Siobhan frowned.

"Why?" Siobhan asked. Murtagh sighed.

"You've become familiar with my style, and I can only change it so much. Eragon here will not fight as I do, thus creating a challenge for you." Siobhan nodded.

"When?" Siobhan was not quite ready to face the day yet, despite her nightmare-less night.

_Today, Siobhan._ Ailín muttered. Siobhan frowned.

"Today?" Siobhan added. Eragon arched an eyebrow, and Murtagh rubbed his temple.

"Yes, today, and we will be using swords. Do you remember what a sword is?" Murtagh responded, sounding more than a little patronizing. Siobhan blushed in embarrassment, avoiding Murtagh and Eragon's eyes.

_Cheer up, Siobhan! _Ailín encouraged. _We aren't always perfect. _Siobhan cast Ailín a small smile.

_Thanks, Ailín. It means a lot. _Siobhan said gratefully. Ailín hummed.

_That's why I'm here._ Ailín replied cheerfully.

"Here," Murtagh handed Siobhan her sword. She took it gracefully, twirling it slightly, trying to get a feel for it. Eragon wondered how this would end. He was only a little taller than average height, but Siobhan was very petite. Eragon also knew that he had much more training than Siobhan, as well as practical battle experience. Still, Eragon mused, it would be an interesting fight, and it could be fun.

At Murtagh's signal, the 'test' began. Eragon lunged first, which Siobhan side-stepped easily, careful not to drop her guard as she did so. Eragon had to admit, Siobhan had progressed nicely, though she was not quite a master. She held the sword comfortably and easily, and there seemed to be a sort of natural grace in her movements, though some of her attacks were a bit awkward at times.

They continued for half an hour. Siobhan spent her fair share of the time on the offensive as well as on the defensive. Murtagh watched Siobhan's movements critically. Like Eragon, he saw the potential in her, and he silently praised her for the boldness her moves were acquiring. He knew that going on the offensive was not easy for Siobhan, but he noted with satisfaction that she was not lagging behind. Indeed, she was holding her own against Eragon. Murtagh knew, however, that it was fortunate for Siobhan that this was not a real battle situation. She was barely hanging on at times.

Finally, Eragon disarmed Siobhan with a flick of his wrist. Siobhan's chest moved up and down, breathing hard. A slow smile grew on her face. She knew she had done well, even though she had not won. Siobhan knew going in that there was little chance of her besting Eragon Shadeslayer, but her pride and stubbornness rose to the fore and she was determined that she would give her all and nothing less. She shook Eragon's hand cheerfully, congratulating him.

Siobhan looked to Murtagh for his reaction. He gave her a broad smile and a nod of the head. "You did well, Siobhan." Murtagh told her. Siobhan smiled happily. "You are doing nicely."

_You did _very_ well, Siobhan._ Ailín corrected proudly. _You displayed your all. _

"Here," Murtagh said suddenly. Siobhan looked up at him and blinked.

"It's a knife." Siobhan stated the obvious. Murtagh arched an eyebrow. Eragon pinched the bridge of his nose. Siobhan was very with it that day.

"It is indeed." Murtagh agreed slowly. "And this is Eragon, and this is Ailín, and I'm Murtagh. You're name is Siobhan." Siobhan blushed a deep crimson, and Ailín snickered.

_You had that one coming. _Ailín informed without remorse.

_Thanks. _Siobhan replied dryly.

"After that comment, I hope I don't regret this, but this knife if yours to keep." Murtagh explained. Siobhan hesitantly accepted the gift, thanking him softly. Before, she had only owned a small knife to cut stubborn herbs and rushes with. But this, this was a knife. The blade was six inches in length with a wooden handle encased in leather. It was a good, sturdy knife that would serve Siobhan well.

"It's beautiful." Siobhan murmured honestly. "I love it; thank you." Murtagh nodded, smiling inwardly. He tried to ignore the warm glow he felt when Siobhan smiled brilliantly up at him, her blue eyes full of innocence and naïve wisdom.

_You are hopeless, Murtagh. _Thorn muttered.

Murtagh didn't respond, but busied himself by watching Siobhan marvel over her new possession. She seemed genuinely taken and pleased with the knife. Murtagh had decided that it was high time she had something to defend herself with, and she was more proficient with a knife. They would be getting her an actual sword soon, though. They could not use her lack of proficiency any more; not after watching Eragon and Siobhan.

"I'm glad you like it." Murtagh murmured. Siobhan nodded eagerly, fastening it to her belt.

"Ailín wants express her gratitude as well." Siobhan added with a small smile. "She says that it's exquisite and very practical." Siobhan hesitated. "It has her approval." Somehow, Murtagh got the feeling that those weren't _quite_ Ailín's exact words. The feeling was confirmed when Ailín glared at her Rider.

_I'm not telling him that he has your approval! _Siobhan hissed.

_Why not? _Ailín demanded.

_Because! It's not appropriate. _

_ Well, that's just backwards. _Ailín sniffed. Siobhan tried hard not to smile at that, though she blushed. Eragon and Murtagh glanced at each other. They were both very curious to know what Siobhan and Ailín were discussing.

_It's not my fault. _Siobhan defended.

_I know, I know. _Ailín muttered. _I must have Saphira and Thorn teach me how to broadcast my words so that I don't have to rely on others. _Siobhan completely understood what Ailín was trying to say. Siobhan turned back to Murtagh.

"Well, thank you again, Murtagh." Siobhan murmured. She turned her gaze to Eragon. "It was a pleasure." Siobhan told him sincerely. Eragon smiled.

"Likewise," Eragon responded. Siobhan gave him a small smile. She murmured her good-byes before walking quietly away, a small smile still fixed firmly upon her face.

Eragon watched his half-brother gaze at Siobhan as she walked away. He suppressed a smirk. "She's like a different person." Eragon observed quietly. Murtagh gave a short nod, not really paying too much attention. "You've done an excellent job, Murtagh." Murtagh turned to look at Eragon.

"She's a hard worker." Murtagh said, shaking his head, turning back to look at Siobhan's retreating figure. "I just guide her; she does most of the work." Eragon suppressed another smirk at his brothers humility. It seemed that Siobhan was not the only one who had changed.

"Still," Eragon continued. "Siobhan did extremely well. When Nasuada finds out, she will be more willing to send Siobhan to fight in a skirmish." Murtagh's head whipped around.

"What?" Murtagh hissed. Eragon blinked.

"While we aren't loosing the war, Murtagh, we're not exactly winning either. Nasuada has been debating for a while now when to send Siobhan into her first skirmish, start her off slow." Eragon explained slowly. Murtagh's face hardened, his spine stiffening.

"What about Ailín?" Murtagh demanded. "Is _she_ ready? Or are you proposing to send Siobhan without her?" His gray eyes flashed fire. Eragon held up his hands in surrender.

"I'm not proposing anything. I'm not the one in charge." Eragon defended.

_Calm down, Murtagh. _Thorn tried to soothe. Eragon frowned.

"Why is this such a problem, Murtagh?" Eragon asked softly. "You had to have known that Siobhan would have to fight eventually. She's a Dragon Rider." Murtagh's eyes narrowed.

"She's not ready yet." Murtagh answered shortly. Eragon let out a shocked laugh.

"Did you not _see_ Siobhan and I, Murtagh?" Eragon replied incredulous. "I think she is definitely good enough." Murtagh crossed his arms over his chest.

"There's still much she has to learn." Murtagh retorted. Eragon sighed.

"We all have things we still have to learn!" Eragon sighed again. "_Why_ has this gotten you so riled up?" Eragon was beginning to wish he hadn't brought it up in the first place. Murtagh's face was unreadable.

"She is my student." Murtagh said finally. "I am responsible for her." Eragon frowned, but decided it was best to let the subject drop. He knew, however, that was not the real reason Murtagh was upset. He just wished he knew what it really was.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Ailín twisted and dived in mid-air, successfully avoiding a mock-attack from Thorn. Saphira sat on the ground, watching the two dragons carefully. Ailín hissed as Thorn lightly nipped her foot. She thrust her nipped foot out sharply, jabbing Thorn's snout hard. _Not so hard! _Thorn groaned.

_It wasn't that hard!_ Ailín defended. _Grow a thicker skin!_

_Knock it off, you two._ Saphira chided. _Focus._

_I am focused!_ Ailín shot back smartly. Saphira gave her a look.

_Not on the fight._ Saphira retorted. Thorn snickered. Ailín heard the hum, and growled at him, speeding up and nipping his wing.

_You're pretty fast for a short person._ Thorn teased. The look Ailín shot him was nothing short of withering.

_Push it further and I'll be doing more than nipping. _Ailín warned. She was sensitive about her height. She was still growing, and she knew it, but she was still an ant compared to Thorn and Saphira, two fully grown dragons. Saphira snapped her jaw warningly.

_Keep it up and I'll be putting you two in separate cages! _Saphira exclaimed, leaping into the air. _Ailín, take some of your own advice and grow a thicker skin. And, Thorn, what's gotten into you today? We've talked about joking about things like that._

_ Yes, Mum. _Thorn muttered sarcastically. Ailín fought hard to not hum at that.

_Thorn,_ Saphira warned. _We need to be focusing. _

Ailín and Thorn exchanged a look. While Ailín's temper was quick to flare, it was usually quick to dissipate, especially when it flared over little things. The green and crimson dragon simultaneously tackled Saphira in mid-air.

_Stop it, you two! _Saphira cried. She managed to tear herself way. _You know I don't like it when you horse-around like that! _

_But you said yourself that it's good practice for battles. _Ailín defended.

_And besides, _Thorn added. _You're just miffed because we caught you off guard. _

_ Mhmm. You're not really angry. _Ailín concluded. Saphira huffed, a small puff of smoke erupting from her nostrils.

_You two never cease to amaze me._ Saphira muttered. _You're as crazy as your Riders. _

_Just as stubborn, too. _Ailín chirped up. Thorn shuddered.

_You have no idea how Siobhan's stubbornness irritates Murtagh. _Thorn said. Ailín gave him a look.

_Is it her stubbornness, or is it the fact that she's not telling him what he wants to know as fast as he wants it? _Ailín pointed out. _Trust me, Murtagh frustrates Siobhan as well. _

_ They just don't communicate very well, do they?_ Thorn said.

_ Isn't that the truth. _Ailín muttered. _Someone just needs to smack them upside the head a few times. _

_ I second that! _Thorn agreed. Saphira listened to their conversation with interest. She was only vaguely aware of the goings-on between Siobhan and Murtagh, but she could imagine that they were quiet interesting. Saphira decided to let Thorn and Ailín just talk for a moment. After all, sometimes it was better to bond than train. And besides, it was just so fun to watch the other two dragons interact.


	18. Chapter 18

_Ramblings with Ranger: So here we are! Finally, we've gotten to the drama. Because I want you to have the whole story at one time, I've waited to upload this chapter until I finished chapter nineteen. Really, it only took me about two hours to finish chapter 19, so... I'm dying to hear your opinions on chapter 18 and 19!_

Chapter Eighteen

Siobhan picked Ailín up with a feeling that something had transpired while Ailín was with Saphira and Thorn; something that pertained to her. Siobhan wasn't quite sure she wanted to know, however. _You're right. _Ailín agreed. _You probably don't want to know._

_ Which means I should probably know. _Siobhan muttered. _Which means I won't like what you talked about. _Ailín hummed.

_I have no comment on the matter._ Ailín responded evenly, a twinkle in her dark green eyes. Siobhan laughed softly.

_I'm glad you're my friend._ Siobhan said suddenly. Ailín hummed happily.

_So am I. _Ailín murmured. _So am I. _Siobhan touched the tips of her fingers to the top of the hilt of her knife, just to feel it. Ailín let out a growl, spotting Aedán.

_Ailín, _Siobhan chastised gently. _I know you don't like him, but do you have to growl and snap every time he comes within a ten yard radius? _

_ It's for your own good. _Ailín sniffed. Siobhan tried not to smile, not wanting to encourage her.

_You need to learn subtlety._ Siobhan informed her. Ailín looked up at her Rider.

_Why? _Ailín asked, puzzled. Siobhan sighed.

_Because you might offend someone. _Siobhan explained.

_That sounds like their problem. _Ailín muttered. Siobhan smothered a smile.

_Yes, but it's not good public relations. _Siobhan agreed. Ailín shook her head slightly.

_Humans are complicated. _Ailín muttered to herself.

_You have no idea. _Siobhan replied, grinning. She and Ailín sat on a log at the edge of the Varden camp, talking about anything and everything, but somehow managing to stay away from the two men in Siobhan's life. The day was good.

A few hours later, the sun began to set. Siobhan began to slowly make her way to her tent. She stuck to the outskirts of the camp, wanting to enjoy the beautiful colors of the sunset. Ailin had left the hour before to spend time with Saphira, learning from the older dragon's example. "There you are!"

Siobhan whirled around when she heard Aedán call out to her. She managed a small smile. "Hello, Aedán." Siobhan greeted calmly. Aedán beamed down at her, smiling brilliantly, but there was a look in his eyes that set Siobhan on edge.

"It's so good to see you again!" Aedán enthused. "I had thought you were upset with me." Siobhan shook her head, wondering why things felt flat between the two of them.

"No. No, of course not." Siobhan replied evenly. She took a deep breath. "It is good to you see again as well." Aedán's large smile faltered.

"What's wrong, Siobhan?" Aedán queried, sounding very concerned. He tried to take a step forward, but Siobhan held out her left hand, palm facing him. There was still six feet between them. Aedán frowned. "Siobhan, my sweet, what's the matter?" Twitching internally at the moniker, Siobhan didn't reply for a moment.

"I don't know." Siobhan finally admitted. "Something just doesn't feel right." Aedán blinked.

"What do you mean?" Aedán sounded almost afraid, and definitely concerned. Siobhan shook her head slowly.

"I'm not sure. It just doesn't feel _right_." Siobhan said quietly. Aedán took a step forward, and Siobhan rose her hand again, taking a step back. "Please, Aedán." His shoulder's slumped, dejected. She took another deep breath. "Did you need something?"

"I...I just wanted... I just wanted to talk to you." Aedán murmured, still appearing dejected. Siobhan nodded, dropping her hand. "I want to marry you." Aedán announced suddenly. Siobhan's mouth hung open, completely shell-shocked.

"W...what?" Siobhan gasped out. Aedán nodded earnestly. She had known that the end goal of courting was, of course, marriage, but this was a little too sudden for Siobhan.

"I want to marry you." Aedán repeated, smiling again. "As soon as possible." Siobhan felt her knees go weak and she sunk slowly to the ground. She sat there, staring at her lap, trying to process it all. Aedán crept slowly forward and knelt in front of her.

"I know it's sudden," Aedán admitted. "But..." Siobhan looked up and cut him off.

"Why?" Siobhan pressed, frowning. She was confusing herself. Why wasn't she jumping up and down for joy? Why wasn't she immediately jumping into Aedán's arms? Why did it feel so wrong? Why couldn't she accept? _Why_? Siobhan didn't know, and it bothered her.

Aedán hadn't anticipated this question. "W..why?" Aedán repeated, nervous. Siobhan nodded.

"Why?" Siobhan pressed again. Aedán gave her a smile.

"Because I love you, my precious." Aedán murmured, reaching up to caress her smooth cheek. Siobhan flinched away.

"No, why this sudden? Why didn't you give me any indication?" Siobhan responded, standing. She pushed her dark hair away from her face, making sure to completely expose her scar. Aedán was becoming very nervous indeed.

"Because, my sweet." Aedán said simply. Siobhan frowned.

"Don't call me that!" Siobhan hissed. Aedán looked hurt, but Siobhan found herself not caring. She liked to be in the know, even at a young age; her parents used to affectionately call her 'nosy bones'. Siobhan also liked plans, and she didn't like it when things deviated from her plan. And Aedán proposing was definitely not in her plan.

"Why not, my precious?" Aedán asked, his eyes wide. Siobhan's eyes narrowed.

"Do you need a reason?" Siobhan shot back. Aedán quickly backed off, realizing that he was running on thin ice. "Aedán, this doesn't make sense."

"Love rarely does, my precious." Aedán crooned. Siobhan took a step backwards to avoid Aedán's caress. She frowned, regarding him warily.

"Stop it, Aedán. Don't touch me again." Siobhan ordered. This was wrong. This was all wrong. It wasn't right. It just wasn't right. _But this is Aedán. _Siobhan reminded himself. She didn't have a solid reason not to trust him.

Murtagh's voice floated through Siobhan's mind calmly as Siobhan closed her eyes. _"You should always trust your instincts, Siobhan." _Siobhan snapped her eyes open. Her instincts were telling her that something was not right about Aedán. Her heart told her that Aedán was trouble, but her mind told her that there was no reason not to trust him.

"No, Aedán." Siobhan stated firmly. "I will not marry you." Aedán's eyes widened with shock. "And I would greatly appreciate it if you would not see me again." Aedán's face hardened, his eyes turning cold. Siobhan felt a wave of fear engulf her body. He was becoming the Aedán from her nightmares.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Murtagh had to laugh at the image of Thorn and Ailín tackling Saphira. Ailín, for a dragon, didn't look quite menacing, like Thorn and Saphira, but Murtagh got the feeling that Ailín was a lot like Siobhan: quiet, small and dangerous.

_She's quite fast, too._ Thorn said. _And she's getting much better. She's very fast and dangerous. _Murtagh arched an eyebrow. _But she hasn't beaten me yet! _Murtagh chuckled. Thorn's male pride was still in tact. For the time being.

Murtagh glanced up at the approaching sunset. _I've got a bad feeling, Thorn._ Murtagh muttered.

_So do I. But I can't place my claw on it. _Thorn responded. Murtagh was quiet for a moment.

_Where's Siobhan? _Murtagh asked suddenly.

_I think I saw her on the edge of the camp. _Thorn replied. _But that was an hour ago. _

_What about Ailín? _Murtagh pressed. Thorn didn't know. _I'll find Siobhan, you find Ailín. I've got __a really bad feeling. _

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

"Aedán?" Siobhan hated how her voice trembled. Her blue eyes were full of fear. "W...what's going on?"

"You are going to marry me, Siobhan, whether you like it or not." Aedán informed coldly. Siobhan's temper flared at that.

"I'm not some puppet you can order around!" Siobhan exclaimed, a fire burning brightly in her eyes. "I will _not _marry you!" Aedán took a step forward, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"You'll resist at first." Aedán acknowledged. "And maybe I'll wait for you to come around." Another wave of fear engulfed Siobhan, but she refused to let it affect her.

"And maybe I'll be out of your reach." Siobhan retorted. She struggled to remember why she had liked him in the first place. Oh yes. Because she as young and naïve and no man had ever paid attention to her before. It seemed Murtagh was right.

Aedán shot out his hand, attempting to smack her, but her training with Murtagh seemed to have paid off and she managed to duck and avoid the blow. Siobhan flashed back eleven years. It was ironic, she thought. Murtagh, who looked so much like Morzan, was nothing like him. Yet here before her stood Aedán, the complete opposite in looks, but who seemed to have the heart of Morzan. _Never judge a book by its cover. _Siobhan thought to herself.

"If you so much as raise your hand against me," Siobhan warned, her eyes flashing with anger. "You will lose your hand." Aedán laughed outright at that.

"You would never." Aedán sneered. "You don't have the heart." Aedán snorted. "Nor the means." Siobhan rose her chin in defiance, but made no attempt to correct him. Before she had met Ailín and the dragons, Siobhan had changed back into her comfortable skirt, so her knife was hidden in the folds of the material.

"Arrogance doesn't become you." Siobhan shot back. She eyed him for a moment before deciding to test her luck. "And neither does that face." Aedán flushed with anger.

"How _dare_ you!" Aedán hissed. Siobhan crossed her arms over her chest, thoroughly annoyed.

"Oh, very easily, really." Siobhan replied with false congeniality. Aedán glowered down at Siobhan, but she held her ground. She figured that if she could get over her fear of Murtagh and Riders and dragons in general, she shouldn't let someone like Aedán push her around.

"When we're married," Aedán began menacingly, but Siobhan cut him off.

"Oh, so you're still laboring under that delusion? My, but you _are_ stubborn." Siobhan said. Aedán was turning quite red by this point.

"Silence, woman!" Aedán bellowed. Siobhan's eyebrows rose. She opened her mouth to speak but she closed it, shaking her head sadly. "There, that's better."

"What's happened to you?" Siobhan whispered sadly. Aedán laughed cruelly.

"You sad, pathetic, naïve little _girl_." Aedán taunted. He held his arms open wide. "I'm the same as I always was." So Siobhan was right. It was all a ruse. She paled. It was all a lie. Everything she thought she had known about Aedán was false. She didn't know what Aedán would do next and she took a trembling step back.

"Does something seem to be wrong?" a deep voice queried evenly. Aedán stiffened and turned around slowly. Siobhan's shoulder's sagged in relief. It was Murtagh.

"Nothing is wrong. It is merely a _private_ discussion." Aedán responded calmly. Murtagh arched an eyebrow.

"A _discussion_." Murtagh replied evenly. "Then why is Siobhan trembling?" Murtagh demanded, his gray eyes daring Aedán to lie. The blond seemed unsure for a moment before boldly meeting Murtagh's eyes.

"Mayhap it was an _intimate_ discussion." Aedán shot back. Siobhan gasped and Murtagh's eyes hardened. Siobhan stepped forward quickly and slapped Aedán hard across the cheek. A red hand-print lingered on his cheek, smarting painfully.

"How _dare_ you insinuate such a thing!" Siobhan hissed angrily. "We had, nor will we _ever_ have, that sort of conversation!" Murtagh gently drew Siobhan behind him.

Murtagh bent down and whispered in Siobhan's ear, "Calm, Siobhan. Let me handle this." Siobhan regarded Murtagh for a moment before nodding curtly. She calmed. Murtagh turned back to Aedán, who was gaping at what had just occurred. He scowled.

"So _he_ can get near you, but _I _cannot?" Aedán demanded incredulously, gesturing towards Murtagh. Murtagh squeezed Siobhan's hand gently and Siobhan held her peace. Aedán dropped his arm to his side, shaking his head. "He's _Morzan's son_." Murtagh sent Siobhan a quelling look. He made a discreet gesture with his head and Siobhan took a few steps back.

"He's a traitor, Siobhan. A _traitor_." Aedán hissed. "Who knows how many people, innocent people, that have died by his hand. How many young children, wee babes, killed. How many families _destroyed_. How many villages were burnt to the ground. How many _cold blooded _killings. How many unfair judgments passed." Murtagh's face remained emotionless throughout Aedán's speech. Siobhan didn't know how, but she didn't say anything. Aedán wasn't finished just yet, however.

"He's a monster, Siobhan. He's cruel and heartless. He doesn't care about anyone but himself. He's selfish and unfeeling. He would kill us all in a heartbeat, if it would give him an advantage. _He's a monster_, Siobhan."

Siobhan managed to listen in silence, biting her tongue. She couldn't quite reconcile the grotesque image Aedán was attempting to weave of Murtagh with the man she had formed a friendship with. The Murtagh _she_ knew was stoic, but kind. He was stubborn and loyal. True, he annoyed and frustrated her, but he could calm her with a single look, a single touch. Siobhan frowned. No, Aedán was creating a person completely different entirely. Maybe that _was _Murtagh at one point, but that wasn't what he was now. And that was what really mattered to Siobhan.

Aedán searched Siobhan's face, and he knew with a single look that Siobhan had not bought his story. His green eyes lit up with hatred. "You _will_ be mine." Aedán hissed to Siobhan. "Whether you like it or not." Murtagh may have held his peace during his defamation, but Siobhan was a lady. You did not talk thusly, nor did you look at a lady, like that, and Murtagh told him so. Aedán glowered and didn't notice Eragon walk quietly up.

"I will not lose all I have worked so hard to acquire to _you_!" Aedán declared angrily. Siobhan took hasty steps forward and strained against Murtagh's arms. It was clear that she was more than annoyed.

"He's not worth it, Siobhan." Murtagh murmured. "You will always have your critics."

"It's not me." Siobhan hissed back. "I'm tired of him talking about you like that!" The familiar flame was burning in her eyes. For once, it wasn't directed at Murtagh, and it hadn't sparked to life because of him. Her response surprised Murtagh, but he couldn't help but feel pleased at the turn of events.

"Let it go," Murtagh advised softly, brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

Murtagh frowned when he saw her blue eyes go wide with fright. Siobhan jerked free of his grasp and jumped forward. Murtagh whirled around and found Siobhan standing stiffly in front of a gasping, pale Aedán. He saw a large knife fall limply out of Aedán's hand. Murtagh blinked shocked. Siobhan's knife was embedded deep within Aedán's mid-section. It didn't take Murtagh long to figure out what had happened.

Eragon rushed forward. Siobhan staggered backwards, shocked at her own actions. Aedán gasped weakly for air, crumbling to the ground. He was still alive, but Murtagh knew that Siobhan's aim was sure. Eragon and Murtagh exchanged a look. The two men knelt by the body. Murtagh quickly pulled the knife out, the metal dripping with blood. Eragon held his hand over Aedán's wound. "Waíse heill." Eragon murmured.

"H..he...he t...tried to a..attack Murtagh." Siobhan stammered out weakly. She jumped when Thorn and Ailín landed near the huddled figures.

_ Siobhan! _Ailín cried, rushing to her Rider. _Are you alright? _Siobhan nodded slowly.

_I...I am fine. _Siobhan murmured. Murtagh stood suddenly, holding his right hand behind his back.

"Siobhan," Murtagh began calmly. "Would you please check on Nasuada? Take Ailín with you. And, please, send a trusted healer." Siobhan looked at him curiously, but nodded. She trusted Murtagh's judgment. "Here," Murtagh handed Siobhan her now clean knife. She accepted it with trembling fingers. Ailín began to ask questions, but Siobhan promised to explain all later. Siobhan ran off toward Nasuada's tent, Ailín close behind.

"What's going on, Murtagh?" Eragon asked quietly once Siobhan was out of earshot. Murtagh opened his right palm to reveal a chunky silver and garnet ring. Eragon arched an eyebrow.

"Do you have any idea what this is?" Murtagh queried with deadly calm. Eragon gave Murtagh a look.

"It's a ring." Eragon said simply. "So?" Murtagh shook his head. He held up the ring.

"I used to have this."

Eragon frowned. "Oh." Understanding dawned. "Oh!" Eragon looked down at Aedán. His wound may have been closed on the surface, but there was still severe internal damage. "This is _not _good." Murtagh nodded grimly.

"No, it isn't." Murtagh agreed. He looked towards where Siobhan had stood before murmuring, "He messed with the wrong gray kitten."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

_What's going on, Siobhan?_ Ailín demanded as they rushed through the dark streets.

_I can't explain now! _Siobhan informed hurriedly. She and Ailín had met Hild, a middle aged healer in the street and Siobhan had directed her towards Murtagh and Eragon. Hild had been confused, but she trusted Siobhan and had hurried away.

The dragon and Rider arrived at Nasuada's tent. One look from Siobhan and Ailín and the two guards, who recognized them, admitted them. Siobhan's eyes flicked around the room. Nothing seemed amiss. Nasuada, who had been writing on a piece of parchment by candlelight, looked up in surprise.

"Siobhan!" Nasuada greeted happily. "Ailín! What brings you here at this time of night?"

"Are you alright?" Siobhan asked, watching Nasuada carefully, looking for anything amiss. Nasuada frowned, blinking.

"I'm fine." Nasuada acknowledged slowly. "Why?"

"Murtagh asked me to check on you." Siobhan explained. Nasuada's frown deepened.

"Why would he do that?" Nasuada queried. Siobhan glanced at Ailín.

_I would like to know the same thing._ Ailín informed firmly. Siobhan sighed.

"I don't really know." Siobhan admitted. "But I trust Murtagh's judgment." This surprised Nasuada, but she didn't comment on it. Siobhan let out a sigh and slowly explained what had occurred not half an hour prior, after shielding the room with magic from unwanted eavesdroppers.

Ailín growled menacingly and nearly bolted from the tent, but Siobhan blocked the exit with her body. _Let me at him!_ Ailín snarled. _I'll rip him limb from limb!_

_I know you're upset, _Siobhan began, holding out her hands.

_I'm not _upset_! _Ailin denied vehemently. _I'm livid! How dare that swine talk to you so! And the dishonor of attacking a man when his back is turned! Not to mention unarmed! _Nasuada sank into her chair, frowning. When she was confident Ailín wasn't going to do something rash, Siobhan sat in the chair next to her.

"Aedán?" Nasuada murmured. "That...that's not like him." Siobhan nodded sadly.

"I know." Siobhan said softly. "That's what I thought, too." Ailín gave her a look.

_I told you..._ Ailín muttered.

_Yes, you did. And you were right. _Siobhan acknowledged. _Now I just want to know _why_ you and Murtagh were right. _

"Do you think Aedán will be alright?" Nasuada asked suddenly, looking up at Siobhan. Siobhan glanced away.

"I don't know." Siobhan admitted softly. "I...I hit a vital area. It is possible that he will live. Eragon and Murtagh healed the surface, and Hild should be with them now. He may live. Only time will be able to tell." Nasuada nodded.

Siobhan swallowed hard. She had never intentionally hurt someone, and especially not like this. While she did not regret saving Murtagh, she wished she didn't have to stab him. Siobhan, though accustomed to being a Dragon Rider, still had the mentality of a healer. She didn't know what she would do if she was ever sent into battle. She wasn't sure she could handle it, mentally. Siobhan could not imagine ever killing someone.

Nasuada placed her cool hand on Siobhan's arm. "You did the right thing, Siobhan." Nasuada told her quietly. "I would have done the same thing in your position." Siobhan gave her a small smile.

"That doesn't stop the guilt." Siobhan pointed out softly.

_You've lost patients before, haven't you? _Ailín pointed out.

_Yes, but it's not exactly the same thing. _Siobhan replied. _I was not trying to hurt them then; I was trying to make them better. _

_ You did it to defend someone, a friend. The Varden won't blame you, Nasuada and I don't blame you, and you shouldn't blame yourself. _Ailín responded. _Besides, _I _could have gotten him. He probably __wouldn't be alive today if I had been there. _Siobhan managed a small smile.

_This is true. _Siobhan admitted. Murtagh entered the tent suddenly. Nasuada shot up, demanding to know how Aedán was faring. Murtagh's face hardened visibly at that.

"He will live." Murtagh said. "For now. According to Hild, he will most likely not make a full recovery." He glanced at Siobhan, who had stood slowly. "It seems the knife twisted as it entered and did a great deal of damage." Siobhan's eyes fluttered closed. She hadn't realized she had done that. Nasuada looked to the ground.

"I see." Nasuada murmured.

"But there is something you should know." Murtagh continued, focusing his gaze on Siobhan. "All three of you."

Siobhan wasn't sure where Murtagh was leading them, and she didn't particularly care. Thorn and Saphira were standing at either side of the tent. Murtagh quietly told Siobhan that it would be too crowded in the tent for Ailín. Begrudgingly, Ailín agreed to wait outside.

When Siobhan entered the tent, it took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the candlelight. Aedán lay on the bed, his chest rising and falling slowly. Eragon sat in the chair next to the bed, Hild at the foot of the bed. Hild quietly made her exit. Nasuada observed Aedán's pale skin sadly. Siobhan slowly moved herself to stand by the cot. Aedán's green eyes fluttered open. She didn't know how, but she was able to stare Aedán in the eyes.

"When he was collapsed on the ground," Murtagh began evenly, breaking the silence. "I found a very _curious_ item on his person." Murtagh held up the ring. Siobhan blinked, not sure why the ring was curious. "This does not appear abnormal to any of you, does it?" Nasuada and Siobhan shook their heads. Murtagh nodded. "I did not think it would." Murtagh pursed his lips, glancing down at Aedán, who lay very still on the cot.

"I was, at one point, in possession of this ring. There are only two like this one. One does not leave Galbatorix's hand. The other is given to his right-hand man. When I left the Empire, I left this ring behind." Murtagh explained with deadly calm. His eyes held a fire. Siobhan stiffened, sharply inhaling air. She went pale. Nasuada sunk into the chair Hild had vacated, swallowing hard, dark eyes wide.

"A traitor?" Siobhan whispered raggedly. Murtagh nodded slowly.

"I can verify." Eragon spoke up. "While Hild was taking care of Aedán, I searched his mind. He is indeed a traitor." Siobhan's eyes flew to Aedán's face. He was smirking. Murtagh muttered a few words and Aedán's eyes fluttered closed.

"He's only sleeping." Murtagh assured. Eragon nodded and continued.

"Luckily, he did not convey very much important information, since he didn't receive much." Eragon said. He glanced nervously at Siobhan. "However, he was more than just a spy." Nasuada looked up, shaken.

"More?" Nasuada breathed. Eragon nodded grimly. Murtagh quietly moved to stand by Siobhan, knowing what Eragon was about to reveal.

"Aedán was courting Siobhan, a well-known fact." Eragon continued. Siobhan swallowed hard, her face expressionless. "He was trying to ingratiate himself among the Dragon Riders and the dragons, but especially Siobhan. He knew her weaknesses and he was attempting to exploit them. He planned on marrying her." Siobhan nodded imperceptibly.

"Yes, h...he proposed earlier tonight." Siobhan murmured. Murtagh looked at her sharply.

"He did?" Murtagh's voice had a hard edge. Siobhan nodded, looking up at him sadly.

"He did, but I told him no. It didn't feel right. It was too sudden." Siobhan replied. Murtagh relaxed slightly at that. Eragon nodded.

"Aedán was growing insecure in his hold over Siobhan, so took the risk and proposed, confident that even if she turned him down, he could retrench and return to her good graces." Eragon explained. Murtagh snorted.

"I see his plan was very successful." Murtagh muttered sarcastically. Siobhan's smile was small. Even Eragon gave an ironic smile.

"Obviously. He didn't fully appreciate the female mind. " Eragon looked at Siobhan. "By the way, I loved your insults." Siobhan murmured her thanks. "When you showed up, Murtagh, he realized that you and Siobhan had grown closer. You had become a danger. That's why he attacked you the way he did. He hoped to remind Siobhan of your father, and in the process take her back. Obviously, it didn't turn out so well. Anyway, his plan was that once he and Siobhan were married a year, Siobhan would meet a tragic and 'accidental' untimely end."

Even though Eragon had already shared this information with Murtagh, Murtagh still felt the anger rise up within him. Chills danced on Siobhan's spine, and she felt the color leave her face. She could have died. She couldn't believe it. Eragon swallowed hard and forced himself to continue.

"Ailín would then be without a Rider. Aedán planned to replace Siobhan, hoping to have won everyone's complete trust, including Ailín's. He then planned on staging a coup and kill Nasuada." A set formed in Eragon's jaw. "He also planned on discovering Murtagh and myself's True Name and committing us to the Empire, squashing the Varden and dragging Surda down in its ruin."

Siobhan sagged against Murtagh, who supported her willingly. She stared down at the sleeping traitor. "I'd always wondered what a traitor looked like." Siobhan murmured weakly. "Now I know."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

When Ailín found everything else, Thorn had to pin her to the ground so she didn't eat Aedán then and there. While Thorn and Saphira set themselves to calm the livid younger dragon down, Murtagh sat with Siobhan under the large oak tree in front of her tent. Neither human spoke for a long while.

"Thank you," Murtagh said finally, watching Siobhan in the darkness. Siobhan continued to stare straight ahead.

"For what?" Siobhan murmured, her voice barely above a whisper. Murtagh gave her a small smile, even though she didn't see.

"For saving my life." Murtagh answered softly. Siobhan turned to look at him, and Murtagh could see the tears brimming in her eyes. He touched the back of his fingers to her cheek. "And for caring enough to stand up for my integrity." Siobhan blushed, glancing quickly away. "There's more to you than meets the eye." Siobhan shook her head.

"Not really." Siobhan whispered. Murtagh observed her for a moment.

"You should not blame yourself." Murtagh stated softly. Siobhan looked at him.

"For nearly killing a man or nearly being the downfall of the Varden and Surda?" Siobhan retorted bitterly. Murtagh wrapped his left arm around her shoulders.

"For both," Murtagh whispered into her hair. "As Ailín probably already told you, she could have gotten him, and you, in all likelihood, saved my life. As for the downfall of the Varden and Surda, even I didn't suspect Aedán of treachery; I just thought he was power-hungry and nothing else."

"Well, he _was _power-hungry." Siobhan's voice still held it's bitter edge.

"You couldn't have known, Siobhan. He was an experienced actor." Murtagh pointed out. Siobhan shook her head vehemently. "Stop belittling yourself!" Siobhan swallowed hard, looking away, not wanting to cry in front of Murtagh. "Besides, do you honestly think Ailín would let Aedán ride her? She doesn't even like him within a one hundred yard radius."

"But he still could have staged the coup." Siobhan protested. Murtagh sighed.

"Siobhan, think about it. There are other women of power, unmarried women of power, in the Varden. He could have easily ingratiated himself to them. No, he targeted you because he wanted the status of Dragon Rider." Murtagh responded. Siobhan frowned, seeing the logic behind Murtagh's statement.

"My first courtship went well, don't you think?" Siobhan said sarcastically. "First, my best friend doesn't want him anywhere near me and tried to singe his pants off," Murtagh's laughter cut Siobhan off.

"What?" Murtagh gasped out, snickering. Siobhan sighed.

"Ailín tried to burn Aedán's pants off in public, trying to embarrass him. It didn't work out, though, because she can't breath fire yet." Siobhan explained. "Anyway, then he tries to get handsy and I push him away. And then I stab him!" Siobhan threw her hands in the air. "Oh, and it turns out that he's a traitor who wants to kill me." Murtagh was glad he had warded the area around the tree so that no one could hear their conversation, because he wasn't sure that the whole affair with Aedán should be made public yet. He had also placed heavy shadows around so that they were virtually invisible.

"You were young and vulnerable." Murtagh pointed out. "Everyone makes mistakes." Siobhan looked up at him, tears brimming in her eyes again. Murtagh could see that she was fighting them. He bent down and whispered in her ear, "I've heard that crying does the heart good."

Siobhan buried her face in Murtagh's black shirt and sobbed.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Murtagh rubbed the back of his neck. Siobhan had fallen asleep, her head buried in his chest and her hands still had a death grip on his shirt. He sighed. He hadn't meant to let her fall asleep, but she had managed to cry herself to sleep before he realized it. Murtagh hadn't known it was possible to fall asleep that fast. Once again, Murtagh mussed, Siobhan had managed to teach him something without even trying.

Siobhan moaned in her sleep when Murtagh shifted beneath her. She re-adjusted her head and kept on slumbering. Murtagh sighed. They couldn't remain there all night, but he didn't want to disturb her peaceful rest. Goodness knows Siobhan needed it.

_Murtagh, _Thorn began. _Ailín wants to be with her Rider._

_ Has she calmed down? _Murtagh queried. _Siobhan is sleeping._ Thorn hesitated.

_Well, she's stopped muttering curses on Aedán. _Thorn offered. _She wants to make double sure that Siobhan is safe._

_ Curses?_ Murtagh echoed. _Where did she learn those?_ Thorn didn't answer. Murtagh sighed. _Thorn, _why _did you teach Ailín curses? _Murtagh asked wearily.

_It wasn't my fault? _Thorn defended. _She tricked me!_

_ Of course. Well, if she's calm enough, you know where we are. There's no use keeping Ailín from Siobhan. _Murtagh allowed. Thorn emitted a sigh of relief.

_Thank goodness. I'm not sure I could have held Emmy down much longer. _Thorn muttered. Murtagh frowned.

_Emmy? Who's that?_

_ Ailín. _Thorn explained. _Emmy's short for Little Emerald. _Murtagh arched an eyebrow.

_And does Ailín know of her nickname? _Murtagh queried. Thorn hesitated.

_Perhaps._

Murtagh shook his head sadly. He looked down at Siobhan and smiled. She was quite beautiful when she was sleeping, even more so than when she was awake. He didn't know how men could have passed her over, unless the lot of them were blind and shallow. Not only was she aesthetically beautiful, she was beautiful inside and she had a quirky personality. She was stubborn and loyal, with a sense of humor and a kind and compassionate heart. She was witty and intelligent, and she was a wonderful friend. Her inner strength never ceased to amaze and stagger Murtagh. How could everyone seem to miss this? Murtagh had no idea.

Siobhan's scar wasn't even that unsightly in Murtagh's eyes. It was a testament to Siobhan's character. It was certainly not as horrible as the scar Murtagh bore on his back. Siobhan was a beautiful woman, and there was nothing that could change that to Murtagh.

Siobhan buried her head deeper, eliciting a smirk from Murtagh. She snuggled closer, completely oblivious to the impropriety of her actions in her sleep. He wasn't complaining. Ailín appeared suddenly before them, her green eyes searching Siobhan for any sign of distress or injury. Her eyes met Murtagh. Murtagh calmly looked back.

"She fell asleep crying." Murtagh told her softly. "She's quite alright physically." Ailín slowly turned back to her Rider. Murtagh got the distinct impression that Ailín didn't know what she should do. Finally, Ailín settled down on the other side of Siobhan.

Murtagh waited for another hour to see if Siobhan would wake up, but when she didn't, Murtagh quietly laid her down on her bed and slipped out. Ailín played watch dog and kept a look out for anything amiss. Siobhan slept on in a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

It was unanimously decided that they would let Siobhan sleep as long as she wanted and that they would forgo lessons that day. Eragon and Murtagh kept watch outside her tent all day to make sure that she had a second layer of protection. Eragon had never gotten a clear picture of Aedán's accomplice, though he knew it was another young man, and Aedán had died during the night.

Midday was approaching and there was still no movement in Siobhan's tent. Finally, there was a scream and a crash. Murtagh and Eragon rushed into her tent, swords drawn and prepared to give severe internal damage to the attacker. The scene that met them was most unexpected, however.

Siobhan sat in a dazed heap on the ground, Ailín's head in her lap. Eragon chuckled and Murtagh smirked. Siobhan glared up at them. "It's _not_ funny." Siobhan growled. Siobhan had woken slowly up and Ailín had jumped up, scaring Siobhan and causing her to roll onto the floor.

"Of course not." Murtagh agreed evenly, but with a mischievous twinkle in his gray eyes. Siobhan crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, I'm fine, so you can put your swords away." Siobhan muttered grumpily. Eragon smothered a laugh. Ailín gave him a pointed look. Murtagh sheathed Zar'roc.

"Aedán had a companion." Murtagh explained. Siobhan paled slightly. He didn't need to explain further. Ailín jumped up, growling and prowling around the tent for intruders. Siobhan sighed.

"Thank you for worrying, but you don't have to stick around. I'm fine." Siobhan replied, standing up. Murtagh and Eragon glanced at each other before slowly exiting. Siobhan sighed.

"Well this is just lovely."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Siobhan was acutely aware of the fact that Murtagh followed her the rest of the day. She didn't wander far, but she didn't feel like putting her life on hold until the second traitor was found. She also figured that if she could lure the traitor out by not hiding, than the whole affair would be taken care of quickly and everyone could get on with their lives. Siobhan was pretty sure that Murtagh didn't know that was what she was doing, and she was even more sure that if he _did_ know, he wouldn't like it and would lock her in a padded cage. Siobhan didn't like cages.

Deliberately walking into a thick crowd of people, Siobhan slipped behind a row of tents and lost Murtagh. Ailín flew overhead, just high enough that most would not notice her, but low enough that she would be close if trouble occurred. Murtagh would still be having a fit if he knew, Siobhan thought to herself with a wry smile. It amazed Siobhan how overprotective the man could be.

Siobhan continued walked, occasionally stopping to chat with random people. _I'm not sure this is the wisest decision you've ever made._ Ailín said, sounding a little worried. Siobhan ignored the comment.

_Any sign of trouble?_

_ No. _Ailín replied. _And it looks like Murtagh hasn't caught on. _Siobhan nodded, satisfied.

_I know this camp like the back of my hand. If anyone can give him the slip here, it's me._ Ailín laughed at that.

_You already confuse him unintentionally, why not confuse him deliberately? _Ailín joked. Siobhan blinked.

_I confuse him?_

_ Siobhan, you confuse everyone by just being yourself._

_Oh. _

_Uh oh. Looks like we got us a trailer._ Ailín announced after a moment. Siobhan forced herself to act like she had before. She hadn't _actually_ thought her idea would work.

_Are you sure he's following me, or is it just coincidence? _Siobhan asked. Ailín admitted that she didn't know. Siobhan bit her lower lip and decided to make a few random turns.

_He's still behind you, Siobhan. I think he's following you. _Ailín told her. Siobhan took a few deep breaths.

_Okay, thanks, Ailín. I'll make my way to the edge of camp. It'll be easier for things to go down there, and there will be less publicity. _Siobhan responded. Ailín reluctantly agreed, not very thrilled with the plan in general.

_He's gaining on you, Siobhan. _Ailín warned. Siobhan touched the tip of her fingers to her knife for assurance. She still struggled to believe that she actually stabbed someone, but knowing that she had protection comforted her.

Having successfully reached the very far and seldom visited edge of the camp, Siobhan leaned against a large tree, pretending to enjoy the shade it provided. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a young man cautiously approach her. He couldn't have been more than twenty-three, Siobhan surmised, and had a mop of red hair and freckles. He was tall and gangly, but Siobhan did not see a sword.

_Don't be ridiculous. _Ailín scoffed. _That would be too obvious. Look, he dressed as a simple blacksmith. _Siobhan conceded the point. It appeared he was only armed with a long knife.

_He's not muscled enough to pass for a blacksmith. _Siobhan mused. _He should have picked another cover. _

Siobhan smiled as the young man approached. "Hello there." Siobhan greeted softly. The young man hesitated.

"Y..you're the D...Dragon Rider?" the young man stammered. Siobhan smiled gently and nodded.

"Yes, I'm a Dragon Rider. My name is Siobhan." Siobhan acknowledged kindly. She didn't think the young man before her was truly evil. _But I thought the same thing about Aedán. _

"I..I need your help." the man continued. Siobhan nodded. "I'm Loic."

"Hello, Loic. What can I help you with?"

Loic seemed to struggle within himself. Siobhan saw his right hand twitch. _Ailín, he's going to draw. Stay up there and let me handle this for now. I'll let you know if I need back-up._

_ Are you out of your senses! _Ailín screeched.

_Ailín, look at him. His heart isn't in this. Look how he's struggling._

_ He's probably deciding which way he wants to kill you! _Ailín retorted.

_No, I don't think so. Ailín, I've talked men down before. I can do it again; I'm sure of it. _Siobhan responded calmly. Ailín, very begrudgingly, agreed to stay in the air until she was needed.

True to Siobhan's suspicions, Loic drew his knife. Siobhan didn't move and continued to watch him calmly. Loic didn't seem to notice; he was so wrapped up in his own nervousness. "You want me to come with you." Siobhan threw out casually. Loic nodded vehemently.

"Please." Loic rasped. It seemed to Siobhan that there were tears in his eyes. Siobhan sighed.

"I can't do that, Loic." Siobhan murmured. "I'm afraid I'm already aware of Aedán's schemes." Loic didn't know what to say to that, and seemed genuinely surprised. Siobhan shrugged.

"He was worried that his hold on me was slipping – he was right – and, in short, everything was spilled." Siobhan explained. Loic's arm dropped slightly, but he kept his knife up.

"But he'll kill them!" Loic cried desperately. "I have to give you to Galbatorix!" Siobhan eyed him cautiously.

"Who's 'he' and 'them'?" Siobhan asked warily. Loic's hand dropped completely at this.

"Galbatorix." Loic whispered fearfully. "He'll kill my wife Huella and our baby girl, Lida." Siobhan felt instinctively that Loic was being truthful. She pieced it together.

"If you don't take me, Galbatorix will kill your family." Siobhan murmured. This threw a kink into her plans.

"We can help you, Loic." Siobhan explained. "You don't have to do this." Loic shook his head vehemently.

"H...he...he'll kill them!" Loic exclaimed. "I have to do this." He raised his knife again.

_Stay, Ailín! _Siobhan commanded. "Does Galbatorix have your True Name?" Loic looked confused at this.

"My True Name?" It was obvious that Loic had no idea what that was. Siobhan sighed an internal sigh of relief. All was not hopeless then. Arya had explained all about True Names in a previous lesson.

"Never mind that, Loic. I think we'll be able to help you." Siobhan replied. "Just put down your knife." Loic hesitated. "As much as it is in my power, I will help your family." A tear rolled down Loic's cheek as he threw down his knife. Siobhan walked slowly up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You must tell us everything you can, Loic, so that we will be able to effectively help. Do you understand?"

Loic nodded, tears flooding down his face, leaving salty trails behind. Siobhan felt herself want to cry just watching him. Still, she felt a sense of satisfaction knowing that she could have just saved three people from destruction. Now, to convince everyone else.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

"You did _what_?" Murtagh hissed. Siobhan stared up at him calmly.

"I talked him down." Siobhan explained simply. "He's inside eating right now. _He _didn't treat him very well." Fire flashed through Siobhan's blue eyes as she mentioned Aedán.

"You used yourself as _bait_." Murtagh stated in a low tone. Siobhan shrugged.

"I guess so." Siobhan agreed.

"Do you have _any_ idea how that could have gone down?" Murtagh demanded. Siobhan sighed.

"Yes, Murtagh, I know." Siobhan acknowledged wearily. "I've had to do that before, several times, in fact." Murtagh stared down at her.

"What?" Murtagh was incredulous. Siobhan shrugged again.

"Sometimes I would get patients who were bordering on delirious and wouldn't let go of their weapon. I would have to talk them out of it." Siobhan explained simply. "I got quite good at it, actually." Murtagh shook his head in wonder. She smiled. "Thank you for caring, though."

"What am I going to do with you?" Murtagh murmured, staring down at her beautiful and innocent face.

"I'm not psychic, you know." Siobhan replied with an impish grin. "Come on, I think Nasuada will be needing us now." Murtagh shook his head again as he followed Siobhan into the tent. She was truly a wonder.


	21. Chapter 21

_Ramblings with Ranger: I really do apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but I figure you'll forgive me since this is the second update within a half hour. Also, this is a transition chapter that, while not the most exciting, is necessary for the good of the story. :)_

Chapter Twenty-One

Arya, Eragon, Murtagh, Nasuada and Siobhan all sat around a shaking and pale Loic. He spilled everything he knew, though it was no new information, other than that he had been press-ganged and black-mailed into service. It was obvious by the end of the conversation that Loic was completely innocent and a victim of circumstance. Still, Loic was escorted back to his abode and a guard was stationed outside his tent; it was a mere formality.

Siobhan sat with her arms crossed, clearly worried. "Do you think we'll be able to get them help?" Siobhan asked, studying everyone's face. Nasuada sighed.

"I think we can, but it will be difficult." Nasuada replied. "Will it be worth it?" Siobhan jumped up, a fire burning in her eyes.

"Saving three lives? _Yes_, it is worth it." Siobhan ground out. Murtagh knew that look. This was something she was very passionate about, that much was clear. "You heard Loic, he is willing to spy, or do whatever else you want him to do." Murtagh leaned back in his chair, surprised at Siobhan's change in tactics. It was most unlike her.

"She's right." Eragon agreed. He glanced at her and gave her a small encouraging smile. Murtagh beat down the jealousy that he felt bubbling up. "On both counts." Eragon looked back at Nasuada. "I think we should do it."

"Word might spread and the Varden could garner more support." Arya threw out calmly. Nasuada sighed.

"Do you have any idea of how we might accomplish this?" Nasuada asked wearily. Siobhan smiled brightly.

"Of course!" Siobhan's sure response did not surprise Murtagh in the least.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Siobhan looked out over the sunset, contemplating the sudden change in events. Never in her wildest dreams did she suspect things to happen the way they did. She winced. Her conscious seemed to know things were wrong with Aedán, though. Murtagh, too, had known a good deal. Siobhan's thoughts wondered to the dark haired Dragon Rider.

Murtagh was handsome, very handsome, Siobhan thought, and a good man. His eyes were expressive, when you got to know him, and he was athletically built. Murtagh was cynical and jaded, but he had managed to retain a good and compassionate heart. He would go to the ends of the Alagaësia for those he cared about. True, he was snarky and was more often-than-not foul-humored but he was a good friend. He could be overbearing and rude, but underneath was a heart of gold. Siobhan valued his friendship, and wondered about the little caterpillar that seemed to crawl around in her stomach recently whenever she saw Murtagh.

The sun was almost set and Siobhan walked the few yards back to her tent. Ailín, much to her extreme displeasure, would have to begin to roost with Saphira because she simply couldn't fit into Siobhan's tent anymore. Siobhan had given Thorn so that he could calm her down. Thorn always seemed to be able to keep Ailín mostly level and calm, or to level her out. Siobhan, watching Thorn and Ailín stand next to each other, got the impression that they weren't quite discussing the roost.

_There's something there._

_ There is _definitely _something there_.

_They're just blind._

_ No, they're blithering idiots when it comes to feelings. _

Thus was the conversation between Thorn and Ailín, the latter being much more forceful and emphatic in her speech. Thorn sighed.

_They're not idiots, they're..._

_ Clueless? _Ailín suggested. _You've seen them, Thorn, especially Murtagh. _

_ He loves her, I know. _Thorn agreed. _Trust me, I have to listen to him fight himself every blasted minute. _Ailín pondered Siobhan for a moment.

_She's getting there. _Ailín said. _She is definitely getting there. She just doesn't know it yet. _

_I think the field is ripe._ Thorn announced gleefully. Ailín hummed.

_Are you in?_

_ I'm in._

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

"Are you alright, Siobhan?" Eragon queried softly. Siobhan turned around. The sun was beginning to rise, and Siobhan was enjoying the clear air.

"I'm thinking." Siobhan explained simply. Eragon nodded.

"About the mission." Eragon said knowingly. Siobhan nodded.

"There's little chance of it really going wrong, but...but I still have the fear that something will go very wrong." Siobhan replied. Eragon nodded.

"That's normal." Eragon assured. "It means your human." Siobhan gave him a small smile.

"You and Murtagh are similar." Siobhan observed. "In some ways, at least." Eragon looked at her, surprised.

"You think so?"

Siobhan nodded. "Yes, if not only in the little subtle gestures, the way you phrase things." Siobhan explained. Eragon nodded.

"You're quite the surprise." Eragon murmured. Siobhan smiled.

"Murtagh tell me that all the time."

Eragon laughed. "Does he now?" Eragon replied. Siobhan nodded.

"He's a wonderful person." Siobhan murmured. Eragon looked at her cautiously. Siobhan laughed softly.

"Oh, I know he wasn't always like that, Eragon. Trust me. You have no idea how often that thought ran through my head when I began treating him. I know he must have done terrible things under Galbatorix, but Arya has already explained all the weird magic things. I've been able to look beyond his past and see what he is now. He's a good friend." Siobhan said softly.

Eragon regarded Siobhan curiously. He never would have expected this speech from her two months prior. She had grown so much, and Eragon knew she was the better for it. He wondered the extent of Siobhan's feelings for his half-brother. Eragon had noticed a twinge of jealousy in Murtagh's eyes whenever Eragon looked at her. Eragon had also seen Murtagh be extremely over-protective of her. Siobhan seemed oblivious of this, though. Well, perhaps not Murtagh being over-protective – a blind man would have picked up on it.

The plan, Eragon thought, was very good. He had not expected the brilliance of it from her. It was not that he thought her unintelligent or incompetent, but because she had no tactical experience. What surprised him the most, though, was that Ailín was in agreement with Siobhan's plan. Ailín was the most over-protective dragon Eragon had ever met.

Eragon walked quietly away after bidding Siobhan a good day. The mission would be underway that night, and there were things that needed to be done. He only hoped the mission would go as planned.


	22. Chapter 22

_Ramblings with Ranger: Here 'ya go! Please don't shoot me._

Chapter Twenty-Two

Siobhan was sure she looked like a fool with the sword on her hip. _A complete idiot._ Siobhan thought to herself. She did not hesitate to inform Murtagh of her opinions, either. Murtagh smirked.

"You like fine, Siobhan." Murtagh assured. "As always." Siobhan found herself – much to her embarrassment – blushing.

"Oh. Well, thank you." Siobhan murmured. "But I still feel like a fool." Murtagh chuckled.

"Give it some time. You'll become accustomed to it in no time at all." Murtagh replied. Siobhan sighed.

"Whatever you say." Siobhan muttered.

"Look, Siobhan." Murtagh whispered quietly. She looked up at him curiously as they walked through the camp. "The people are pleased." Siobhan glanced around her and was surprised to see the looks of approval. "Already word has spread of how you discovered a traitor and how you killed him with a single blow from your knife." Siobhan gaped up at him.

"But that..." Siobhan trailed off. Her voice lowered to a soft and helpless whisper. "That's not how it happened." Murtagh shrugged.

"Perhaps not, but they view you as a hero." Murtagh replied. Siobhan frowned.

"What about you reputation?" Siobhan queried in a low voice. Murtagh smiled gently down.

"It seems the little bird did not hear of my involvement." Murtagh told her. Siobhan nodded, still unhappy with the recent revelation. "You'll have to name her, you know." Murtagh said, changing topics. Siobhan blinked. "Your sword, that is. If you don't, the bards will." Siobhan pursed her lips.

"I suppose so. Fredric _did_ warn me about it." Siobhan mused. Murtagh nodded.

"Do have any ideas?" Murtagh asked. Siobhan shrugged, pausing to rest under the shade of a tree.

"A few." Siobhan responded. "But I don't want to choose a name rashly. I want to make sure it fits. After all, it'll be talked about for years to come." Murtagh nodded in approval.

"I agree."

Siobhan leaned against the bark of the tree, asked Ailín for her thoughts. _I'm not that creative, Siobhan. _Ailín pointed out. Siobhan resigned herself to the fact that Ailín would be little help deciding upon a name. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She needed to finish her preparations for the mission.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

"Have you ever ridden before?" Murtagh asked softly. He supposed, though, that he should have asked that questions the day before. Siobhan glanced at him.

"I've ridden a horse a couple of times before, yes." Siobhan whispered back. "I'll be fine, Murtagh."

Murtagh swung up on his horse after Siobhan refused his aid in mounting Swift. He was pretty sure that whoever had named the bay mare was going for irony, because Swift was more likely to move at a snail's pace than the wind's pace. She was a sweet and gentle horse, perfect for a lady, but she was not meant to outrun anything. Murtagh had wanted to ride Tornac, but he knew that Tornac was too recognizable and would blow the operation within five minutes. Instead, he rode a chestnut stallion, Bronze, a steady but fast horse.

The small group began to make their way away from the Varden camp. Only five guards were accompanying Murtagh, Siobhan and their two dragons. Nasuada had not been pleased with this, but she had given in. The plan was simple: the guards and the two dragons would remain at a safe site a few miles from the gates of Dras-Leona. Murtagh and Siobhan, both magically disguised, would enter Dras-Leona, find Huella and Lida using Loic's detailed directions, then exit Dras-Leona and return to the safe site as quickly as possible. Since the Riders were to be disguised, there was very little chance anything would go wrong.

The group rode hard for two days before choosing their safe site. Murtagh carefully warded the camp while Siobhan tied a skirt over her pants. If need be, Siobhan could quickly shed the skirt and be ready to fight or flee. She could not wear her still unnamed sword, but it would not be inconspicuous to her knife, though she hid it in the folds of the skirt.

Murtagh and Siobhan, under the names of Cadan and Nolwenn, were entering Dras-Leona as a brother and sister searching for their long lost and beloved cousin. When they rode through the gates it was just before midday and the streets were at their busiest. The dismounted and led the horses through the city. Loic had given very good directions, and Murtagh was familiar with the city, so it did not take very long to locate the mother and child.

Siobhan was amazed at the city. It was dirty and dark, and not at all comfortable. She found the priests horrifying and the city a complete mess. Siobhan was very sure that if she was alone, she would never find anything. She found it very off-putting when she spied drawings of herself next to drawing of Murtagh with the captions 'Enemies of the Empire'. She did not expect Aedán to have given such a detailed description. Siobhan pressed herself closer to Murtagh, looping her left arm through his right and grasping it tightly.

Murtagh tied the horses to a post a few feet from the door, enchanting the bonds to eliminate would-be horse thieves. He rapped on the door of a ramshackle house, Siobhan glancing over her shoulder. So far as she had seen, no one had followed them. Good. All was going exactly as planned. A tall young woman cautiously opened the door slightly. She was slender with fair features, pale skin and blond hair. Her pale blue eyes were frightened.

"Huella?" Murtagh asked softly. The young woman nodded slowly.

"I'm Huella. Is there something I can do for you?" Huella's voice was light and delicate, but Murtagh knew that she possessed a great strength in her. Murtagh glanced at Siobhan.

"My name is Nolwenn, and this is my brother Cadan." Siobhan said kindly. "We wondered if you might have any...peaches and roses about." Huella's eyes widened in shock.

"Please, come in." Huella murmured, swinging the door open wide to admit them. Siobhan smiled at the sight of Lida on her mothers hip. Huella swiftly shut the door behind them and ushered them quickly into the kitchen. She stared at them anxiously. Murtagh warded the room from eavesdroppers. They were at liberty to speak freely.

"Loic? How is Loic?" Huella asked desperately. "Is he well?" Murtagh handed the conversation to Siobhan, who he had a feeling could handle this better than he.

"He is well, yes." Siobhan answered. She sighed. "Huella, Loic has told us everything." Huella's face went blank, trying to not show emotion.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Huella stated flatly. Siobhan gave her a gentle smile.

"Cadan and I are from the Varden. We've come to take you to safety." Siobhan continued. Huella sat down slowly, shifting Lida to her lap. The young girl, who was no more than five months old, gurgled happily. Huella focused her attention on her child.

"She looks like her father." Murtagh remarked suddenly. Huella looked up at that. She nodded.

"She does." Huella agreed quietly, gently brushing a tuft of red hair out of Lida's face. The mother looked up at Siobhan and Murtagh.

"Loic really sent you?" Huella asked, obviously trying to not sound hopeful. Siobhan nodded. Huella shook her head. "He must have. Only he would have told you about the peaches and roses incident."

"We should leave as quickly as we can, ma'am." Murtagh told her kindly. Huella sprang to her feet and instantly began flitting about the house. Murtagh and Siobhan pressed themselves into a corner of the kitchen, staying out of Huella's way. Loic and his family did not have a very large house so it did not take Huella long to gather two medium sized bags and stuff them full.

Murtagh looked at them and hesitated. Huella's eyes pleaded with him. "I am already leaving much behind." Huella murmured. Murtagh sighed and nodded. Siobhan slipped one of the bags unto her back, her eyes widening at it's heavy weight. Murtagh easily shouldered the other bag, leaving Huella to carry Lida and a small bag of the child's possessions and some bread and a three apples.

Siobhan held Lida as Murtagh helped Huella onto Swift's saddle. Siobhan passed the young child up and Huella clutched Lida protectively to her chest. The smallest of the two bags was fastened behind the saddle. Siobhan mounted Bronze, the other bag going behind her. Murtagh walked along the horses, carrying Lida's bundle.

It seemed to take an eternity to reach the outskirts of the city to Siobhan, though she rationally knew that it wasn't quite that long. They traveled in general silence. Siobhan protested when Murtagh grabbed the reins of Bronze. "Look at me." Murtagh commanded quietly. Siobhan gave him a clearly annoyed look. Murtagh sucked in his breath.

"This isn't good." Murtagh muttered. Siobhan blinked.

"What's not good?" Siobhan asked.

"Your magic wore off." Murtagh hissed urgently. Siobhan's eyes widened and immediately ducked her head.

"I thought I said the spell correctly!" Siobhan whispered back.

"Just keep your head down. We're almost out of here." Murtagh ordered. Siobhan nodded and they continued on their slow way.

Lida began crying suddenly and Siobhan looked up to see if she could help; it was an instinct and she realized as soon as she locked eyes with a greasy looking man on the streets she knew it was a grave mistake. Murtagh noticed this, cursed under his breath and slapped Swift hard on her rump. Huella and Lida rode quickly through the gates.

Siobhan jumped off Bronze and the man strode to them, an evil glint shining in his eyes. Murtagh stepped in front of Siobhan. "Well, well." The man sneered. "A Dragon Rider all the way out here." Siobhan narrowed her eyes. "Where's your dragon?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Siobhan declared. The man laughed and it was a harsh sound. A shiver ran down her spine.

"We're but peaceful travelers, come to find our cousin." Murtagh said calmly. "We've not seen any dragons." The man eyed Siobhan.

"Not bad, not bad." The man muttered. "Quite a looker." Siobhan felt her stomach contort.

"She's also mine." Murtagh shot back. No surprise flickered on Siobhan's face. The man laughed again.

"Well ain't that a shame. 'Cause I'm about to kill your woman." The man sneered. Murtagh's sword – also cleverly disguised – was drawn in an instant. Women screamed and ran away, hurriedly grabbing their children and abandoning shopkeepers carts. Siobhan quietly drew her knife. The man laughed.

"You'll try." Murtagh retorted, looking extremely menacing. The man hesitated, but he was persistent in his intent. He sprang forward, wielding to long knifes that gleamed brightly in the afternoon sun. Murtagh pushed Siobhan out of the way, deftly blocking the attacks.

Siobhan was in awe of Murtagh's obvious prowess and power, glad that she never actually had to fight him in battle. She kept her knife in front of her, prepared to defend herself. She lashed out when the man dodged one of Murtagh's blows and landed himself in front of her. Siobhan felt pain in her right side but didn't think much of it because she managed to slam herself into a hard wall, dodging an attack. Murtagh used Siobhan's small distraction to effectively slash the man across his midsection. Murtagh swung up on Bronze, scooping Siobhan up as he went.

It wasn't until they paused to rest just out of sight from the gates of Dras-Leona that a warm, sticky substance coated his hands. Siobhan was barely clinging to consciousness and her face was deadly pale. It seemed the man had landed a blow to her right side. His heart stopped beating for a few heart-wrenching seconds.

Siobhan was slowly bleeding out before his eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

_Ramblings with Ranger: I am so sorry I left you with a cliff-hanger for so long! I'm swamped with school, but I'll be finished with the year very soon. I hope you enjoy!_

Chapter Twenty-Three

Murtagh quickly slipped of Bronze, laying Siobhan gently on the ground. Her eyelids fluttered open. "Why didn't you say anything?" Murtagh muttered. Siobhan closed her eyes wearily.

"What are you talking about?" Siobhan mumbled, her words slurring slightly.

"You're hurt." Murtagh stated in a low voice. Siobhan wrinkled her nose. Murtagh thought she would have looked adorable if she wasn't so ashen.

"What're you talking about?" Siobhan mumbled back. "'M fine." Murtagh examined the wound closely. It was just above her hip and looked bad. He didn't bother to ask permission before pushing her shirt up a few inches. Siobhan was too weak to protest. A chill ran down Murtagh's spine.

It was poisoned.

Acting quickly, Murtagh muttered, "Waíse heill." Skin had grown back over the wound, but Murtagh knew that Siobhan was far from danger. She was still poisoned – and he had no idea which poison – and there was whatever internal damage the knife had caused. Murtagh silently cursed the man for poisoning his blade. It was a foul and dirty trick.

"Oh," Siobhan murmured, lifting her head slightly. "What d'ya know."

"Come on," Murtagh murmured, lifting her onto Bronze again and swinging up behind her. "We need to get you to the safe site."

"H...Huella." Siobhan murmured. Murtagh spurred Bronze on.

"I see her just ahead." Murtagh assured. "Both her and the baby are fine." Siobhan gave an imperceptible nod. A chill fell over Murtagh's heart as she moved her mouth but no words came out.

"Stay with me, Siobhan, sweetheart. Stay with me." Murtagh begged. "You'll be alright." He could have sworn he saw the edges of her lips curl up slightly. Bronze moved up along Swift and Huella stared at him, gasping and paling at the sight of Siobhan. Huella urged Swift on, moving level with Bronze.

It was nightfall when they reached the safe point. Siobhan was still clinging to consciousness. Huella gaped at the sight of the dragons. She rounded on Murtagh. "She's a Dragon Rider!" Huella gasped, recognizing Siobhan from the posters. Murtagh nodded.

"Yes, she is. She is also poisoned." Murtagh replied tartly. Huella balked, clutching Lida tightly. Ailín let out a menacing growl at this, rushing to her Rider.

"You're...you're..." Huella stammered, her eyes wide. Murtagh let out an aggravated sigh.

"Yes, I'm Murtagh." Murtagh shot back. "Now calm down. You're not the one dying." Huella blinked, taken aback. "Oldrik!" Murtagh barked out. The man stepped forward. "Escort Huella and her child back to Camp. I'm taking the Lady Siobhan on Thorn. We're going to fly ahead." Murtagh scooped Siobhan up gently, awkwardly mounting Thorn.

"Yes, sir." Oldrik replied crisply, readily accepting his orders.

"Hang on, Siobhan. Hang on." Murtagh murmured. "Just a little bit longer."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Ailín struggled to keep up with Thorn since Thorn had more muscle to propel him, but she managed to fly nearly neck to neck the entire way. Murtagh made sure that Ailín stayed conscious the entire trip, which took two and a half hours.

Whatever the poison was, Murtagh noted, it wasn't as fast moving as he had feared. He felt a strange sort of urgency to cure Siobhan. It was not the urgency he would have to cure Arya or Eragon if they were in Siobhan's place. It bothered Murtagh that he cared that much about her, yet he could not deny that it did not feel right.

"You smell...good." Siobhan murmured. Murtagh blinked. That was an _odd_ thing to say, especially coming from Siobhan. "But you always wear black. Always black....need more color." Thorn hummed at that.

"I like my clothes." Murtagh muttered.

"But they look so nice...so handsome." Siobhan murmured again; it was as if she did not hear him. Siobhan snuggled closer. "Matches Thorn...pretty dragon..." Murtagh noticed her eyes begin to close and he gently shook her.

"Yes, Thorn is a beautiful dragon." Murtagh agreed.

"'M awake. Let me sleep." Siobhan sounded so petulant that he chuckled. Siobhan looked up at him, looking confused. "You laugh." Murtagh didn't reply, but gave her a small smile. "You should laugh more often." Siobhan said decidedly. Siobhan continued to mutter on about her love of rain and that dark blue was her favorite color. She rambled about the weather, and about almost everything under the sun. Finally, she fell quiet, but she was still awake, barely.

Siobhan moaned into Murtagh's shirt and he pressed her closer to his chest. "You'll be alright." Murtagh whispered into her hair.

"I'm so tired." Siobhan murmured; Murtagh barely caught the words. He squeezed her gently.

"I know, but you've got to stay awake. We're almost there." Murtagh replied kindly. Ailín talked to Siobhan as much as she could to try and keep her Rider awake. Ailín's efforts, doubled with Murtagh's, ensured that she did in fact stay awake, though she was not very alert.

Murtagh was surprised, though very grateful that the witch Angela was in the training field where he was landing. Angela always did have a habit of being where needed. Murtagh hastily explained what had happened and Angela hastily removed Siobhan to the Rider's tent, which was luckily not very far from where Thorn had landed. Ailín stood guard outside the tent.

"How bad is it?" Murtagh asked fearfully, sitting by Siobhan's feet. Angela looked up, her normally sparkling eyes grim. She rose from her seat next to Siobhan's head.

"It is a strong poison; very deadly." Angela informed quietly. "It is extremely rare, and I've only seen it a handful of times before." Fear gripped Murtagh's heart and his face turned ashen.

"How long?" Murtagh asked in a strangled voice. The corners of Angela's lips turned up in her familiar smile.

"Did I forget to mention that she might live?" Angela replied, the sparkle returning to her green eyes. "Silly me." Murtagh slouched in his seat, staring at Siobhan.

"She'll live." Murtagh murmured to himself. "She'll live."

"I did not say that, either." Angela cautioned. Murtagh frowned and looked up at her.

"But you just said..."

"I said that she _might_ live." Angela corrected. "She is strong and she has been through much before. The next several hours will be critical." Murtagh swallowed hard. This was not the answer he was looking for.

"I see." Murtagh murmured.

Murtagh felt so helpless. There Siobhan lay, possibly dying, looking so pale and drawn. Murtagh knew that Siobhan was very petite, but she seemed to frail underneath the thin gray sheet. He cared so _much_, and he didn't know _why_. Murtagh paled. What is she died? Murtagh couldn't imagine Siobhan _not_ being in his life. She couldn't die! She couldn't!

"Well, I have given Siobhan the proper treatment and I'll be returning in a few hours to reapply it. Stay with her, Murtagh." Angela announced. Murtagh frowned.

"You're not staying?" Murtagh exclaimed, jumping up from his seat. Angela looked at him patiently.

"There's nothing more that I can do now." Angela explained. "Right now she just needs someone to be here for her when she wakes up." Murtagh slowly lowered himself back down. Angela regarded him for another moment before slipping out of Siobhan's tent.

Murtagh watched Siobhan's chest fall steadily up and down. Her pallor did not improve. Murtagh rushed to her side when her eyes fluttered open. He brushed a few strands of dark hair away from her ashen face. "Siobhan? Siobhan, how do you feel?" Murtagh murmured.

"He's so handsome." Siobhan whispered hoarsely. "So handsome." Murtagh frowned. This was not quite the answer he was looking for. "His hair...so dark and shiny... His eyes...just the most beautiful thing I...ever seen. So handsome." By this point, Murtagh was dying to know who this mystery man was. It was obviously not Aedán, who was blond. It couldn't be Loic; he was red-headed.

Siobhan began muttering in the Ancient Language, but Murtagh couldn't understand her. He just hoped that she didn't accidentally perform magic. _That_ would be a disaster. She reverted back to the human language. "Thorn's scales...so pretty...rubies...I'm...not pretty." Murtagh protested out loud at that, but Siobhan didn't seem to hear him. She kept murmuring about how Thorn was a beautiful dragon and how she was not worthy of _his_ – whoever _he_ was – friendship.

"So kind...and gruff...so handsome." Siobhan muttered. Murtagh felt his heart breaking, though he wasn't quite sure why it was. "Would never want to kiss me." Murtagh decided that whoever did not want to kiss Siobhan was obviously a dunderhead and an idiot who was not worth two straws. "I was...idiot...afraid of...not like his father. So handsome...would never kiss me....should kiss me."

Murtagh swallowed hard, trying to not get his hopes up too high. He was the man. _He_ was the man Siobhan thought was handsome. Murtagh had the feeling, however, that Siobhan had not admitted these things to herself. He wondered what exactly Angela had given Siobhan. Murtagh wasn't quite sure how he felt about this recent revelation. He felt strangely happy, but he was also confused. Then there was that strange sense of longing – for what, Murtagh did not know.

"Aedán...jerk...idiot..." Siobhan muttered. "My fault...should have seen...should have listened...to Murtagh...to Ailín. So stupid....no one...ever love me...never court me. I'm...not pretty..." Murtagh scowled.

"You _are_ beautiful, Siobhan! The most beautiful woman I know." Murtagh protested. "You're beautiful inside, and out. You've got a wonderful personality, you're kind and intelligent, and you're downright stubborn, when you put your mind to it. You're strong." Murtagh swallowed hard, trying to fight the tears that were welling in his dark eyes. "And...and you're going to be alright." He grasped Siobhan's hand desperately, willing her to recover.

Murtagh continued to listen to Siobhan mutter about random things – though mainly about himself – until Angela returned. When he pressed her about the herb she had given Siobhan, Angela's answer was simple.

"Oh, it's mostly legal." Murtagh narrowed his eyes at Angela's response. "It works quite well on poisons, though it also tends to make the patients spill whatever is on their mind." Murtagh stared at her. "Has she said anything quite interesting?" Angela asked eagerly. Murtagh knew how much Angela liked to know things, though she was not a gossip. Murtagh's face gave away nothing.

"Not particularly" Murtagh lied calmly. Angela sighed.

"Oh well." Angela murmured, checking Siobhan's bandage. "It appears that Siobhan is doing quite well. I think she'll make it." Angela announced. Murtagh sighed with relief. It felt as if a heavy burden had been lifted from his heart and shoulders. "I brought two glasses of water; I expect you know what to do." Murtagh nodded. "I'll look in on her again in another few hours."

It was like the completion of a circle, Murtagh mused. He had first met Siobhan when she was coaxing him back to health, and here he was trying to help her mend. When they had first met, though, Murtagh remembered, he had hated Siobhan's guts. Now, they were a part of Siobhan, and Murtagh loved every bit of her.

Murtagh squeezed Siobhan's hand gently. She had fallen back to sleep, and there was a twinge of color in her cheeks, though she was still very pale. But she was healing, and Murtagh could not ask for more.


	24. Chapter 24

_Ramblings of Ranger: I do apologize for the delay, as well as for the shortness of this chapter. A family member is experiencing severe medical problems, which will - in all likelihood - not enable me to update as quickly as I would like. I apologize in advance for this. On the plus side, school is out for the summer! So here you go!_

Chapter Twenty-Four

Siobhan awoke feeling very groggy. It was as if a heavy fog was swirling around the inside of her head. She moaned softly and tried to raise her left hand to her head. Siobhan wrinkled her nose in confusion when her hand wouldn't budge. She tried to wiggle her fingers, but they were met with a warm resistance. Siobhan tried to prop herself up on her right elbow, but a sharp pain halted her progress. Siobhan lifted her head slightly and saw that a mass of dark hair lay atop her hand.

A mass of dark hair. Dark hair. Attached to a person. Siobhan's mind slowly began to process the information. The person wore dark clothes. It appeared the person was well-muscled. Siobhan's brow knitted. Murtagh? That was silly. Murtagh would never sleep inside her tent on her hand. Siobhan frowned, looking around. Why was she in her tent? They were rescuing...Huella. That was her name. Yes, they were rescuing her. What happened then?

Siobhan allowed her head to fall back onto her pillow. She and Murtagh had retrieved Huella and...Lida. Why was her brain working so slowly? Siobhan searched her memory for what had happened next. There was a man. He knew she was a Rider. There was a fight. She remembered Murtagh scooping her up and she vaguely remembered the feeling of wind in her hair. Had she flown? Yes, she had. Why? And why had Murtagh held her? Siobhan remembered no more. It felt as if there was a blank sheet in her mind that _should_ have details on it.

The warm weight on her hand lifted and Siobhan heard a fatigued moan. Siobhan wiggled her left hand fingers. They felt strangely cold after Murtagh had awoken and deserted his previous position. "Murtagh?" Siobhan whispered gravelly. Murtagh became instantly alert.

"Siobhan!" Murtagh exclaimed. He clasped her left tightly, his gray eyes searching Siobhan's face desperately. "You're awake!" A small, ragged laugh escaped Siobhan's throat and she gave him a small, weary smile.

"I see you are still as observant as ever." Siobhan remarked hoarsely.

"How are you feeling?" Murtagh asked eagerly, almost as if something very big depended on Siobhan's answer. It was very obvious to Siobhan that Murtagh was very anxious.

"I don't know." Siobhan murmured. "Groggy...and tired." Murtagh nodded, taking in the sight of the young woman. It was unbelievably good to have her awake and on the mend. He just wanted to stare at her. Siobhan looked at him oddly. "Are _you_ feeling alright, Murtagh? You look funny." Another sharp pain as she tried to sit caused Siobhan to stay laying down, but she raised her right hand and felt his forehead for a fever.

"I am perfectly fine." Murtagh assured. Siobhan frowned, the fog beginning to lift from her mind.

"Are you sure?" Siobhan pressed, ever the healer. "You had the oddest expression." Murtagh wasn't sure what expression he had been wearing, but he had the feeling that this conversation was traveling into awkward territory, so he said nothing. Siobhan studied him for a moment.

"What happened?" Siobhan queried. Murtagh frowned.

"You don't remember?" Siobhan shook her head.

"The last thing I remember for sure is riding on...Bronze." Siobhan informed. She frowned. "It seems like I should remember, but I can't." She looked at Murtagh expectantly.

"You have been asleep for two days." Murtagh said carefully, trying to gauge Siobhan's reaction. She let out a small laugh.

"That's impossible! I would never sleep that long." Siobhan replied confidently. Murtagh arched an eyebrow.

"I assure you, it is quite true. Do you remember the man in Dras-Leona? Yes, I thought you might. It seems that in the scuffle, he landed a blow to your right side. It was, apparently, a poisoned blade." Siobhan's mouth hung open slightly, forming a slight 'o'.

"I see." Siobhan murmured, astonished. "Are you sure?" Murtagh stared at her. "You're right, that is a silly question." Siobhan sighed. "So that is why I am laying abed at this hour?" Murtagh nodded.

"Yes. Angela tended to your wound." Murtagh responded. Siobhan nodded.

"What was the poison?" Siobhan asked curiously. Murtagh hesitated.

"Angela never said." Murtagh apologized. Siobhan sighed.

"What did she give me?" Siobhan asked. Murtagh hesitated again.

"Angela said it was mostly legal, but that it worked well on poisons." Murtagh explained. "That's all she said." Murtagh decided it was probably best to not inform Siobhan of her babbling, even if they were all he had been thinking of. Siobhan thought hard.

"Hmm..." Siobhan tried another tactic. "What did it look like?" Murtagh didn't say anything. Truthfully, he had not seen. Siobhan sighed. "You are of no use, Murtagh." He could tell that she was not truly angry. "Did I have any symptoms? For example, did I have a fever? Was I chilled?"

"Angela would be much better suited for this inquisition." Murtagh pointed out. Siobhan begrudgingly agreed. "She should be returning soon to check on you." They lapsed into a comfortable silence.

Siobhan studied Murtagh. "Something happened that you aren't telling me." Siobhan hedged. Murtagh looked at her calmly.

"What do you mean?" Murtagh replied, hoping to find out what Siobhan was thinking.

"Just that. Something else happened. Are Huella and Lida alright?" Siobhan responded. Murtagh nodded.

"Both Huella and Lida are fine. They have stopped by to see you." Murtagh said. Siobhan nodded.

"That is good to hear." Siobhan remarked quietly. Murtagh began to hope that maybe, just maybe, Siobhan had been side-tracked from what would be an awkward – albeit interesting – conversation. Sadly, it was not to be. "I talked, didn't I?" Murtagh winced before he could stop himself. She was _good_. Siobhan sighed. "What did I say?" Siobhan asked wearily and warily.

"Nothing very interesting." Murtagh denied evenly. "You mentioned that you like the rain and that Aedán is a 'jerk'." Murtagh allowed.

"And that was all?" Siobhan wanted to know. Murtagh didn't like lying to Siobhan, so he opted for not volunteering the truth.

"Like I said, not anything very interesting." Murtagh replied. Siobhan nodded and closed her eyes, a small smile playing about her lips.

"Good." Siobhan murmured.

_That was close._ Thorn stated the obvious.

_Too close._ Murtagh muttered. _That is a conversation I don't want to have. Yet, anyway. _This peaked Thorn's interest.

_So you are considering Siobhan as a mate?_ Thorn asked eagerly.

_I didn't say that!_ Murtagh hastily replied. _Siobhan and I...are friends._

_ My, my. You answered mighty quick. _Thorn pointed out gleefully. Murtagh was indignant.

_I did not! _

_ You did._

_ You're imagining things._

_ So I am imagining the fact that you are blushing? _

Murtagh choose not to reply, noticing that Siobhan was falling back asleep. He smiled down at her tenderly, brushing a lock of her dark hair out of her face. She was so special to him. Siobhan was a good friend. _Not to mention my best looking friend._ Murtagh thought. He straightened, pushing that thought out of his head. He should not be thinking about how beautiful Siobhan was! Or how his whole life seemed to brightened when she flashed him a smile. Or how _perfect_ Siobhan appeared when she was sleeping. Murtagh rubbed his face furiously. She was a friend! Nothing more! Murtagh knew he shouldn't feel so happy that Siobhan found _him_ attractive, or that she wanted him to kiss her.

"You're causing me a lot of trouble, my gray kitten." Murtagh whispered to her softly. Siobhan rubbed the side of her face into her pillow but did not wake. "And somehow, I don't mind."


	25. Chapter 25

_Ramblings with Ranger: I cannot believe it has taken me this long to update! Argh! School has started back up for me, and it'll be an...interesting year. This is kinda a filler chapter, but there is some needed things. More should happen next chapter. Good news is, I already have part of the next chapter written and a little plot bunny that will probably get me a few chapters worth of hilarity and drama. :) Here 'ya go! Enjoy!_

Chapter Twenty-Five

Siobhan didn't know what time it was when she awoke the next time, but everything was completely dark. She let out a content sigh, feeling much better than she had the last time she had awoken. Siobhan remembered just in time not to sit up. She wrinkled her nose. This was going to quickly grow tiresome, not being able to sit up.

Siobhan wondered how things would proceed. She would not be allowed to move for a few days yet, so she did not damage her insides further, and even after she was allowed to walk about she would have to proceed with caution. Her skin had been magically closed together, but the damage done inside her body would have to heal on it's own. Arya could continue her lessons, of course, but there was no way Murtagh would be working with Siobhan for a good two months. The thought of not spending time with Murtagh greatly saddened her, and she wasn't sure why. She brushed the thought away.

Siobhan supposed she had slept through Angela's visit, since she did not remember it. She kicked herself mentally for falling asleep, but the healer in her brain told her that she needed the rest so her body could heal. She scowled, her emotions still conflicted.

_Peace, _Ailin soothed. _The queer one will come again. _Siobhan arched an eyebrow.

_The queer one? Angela? _Siobhan questioned.

_Indeed. She is very odd. _Ailin replied. Siobhan smiled slightly.

_Does she have your stamp of approval? _Siobhan meant her words jokingly, but Ailin was very serious in her response.

_Yes. I have decided to let her live. _Siobhan's eyes widened.

_You debated about _not_ letting her live? _Siobhan exclaimed, shocked and thinking about the political mess it would create if Angela was killed.

_Well, not _killing _her, _Ailin recanted,_ Though maiming was considered._ Siobhan shook her head in wonder.

_And why is that? What horrible crime did Angela commit?_

_ She made you scream._ Ailin explained simply. _That is not acceptable. _Siobhan frowned. Angela had made her scream? Then it dawned on her. Angela had stitched her up. Siobhan did not remember this, but knew it must have occurred.

_I was in pain, yes, but from the wound. _Siobhan allowed. _It wasn't because of Angela. She was just doing her job. _

_ Hmph. _Siobhan smiled despite herself.

_I appreciate your concern, but you can't just kill anyone who hurts me. _Siobhan gently chastised. _Someone like Aedán is one thing, but... _Siobhan trailed off. _Think about Murtagh. If you'd offed him when he and I first met, think about what we would have missed._

_ Yes, but it is my duty and honor as your dragon, but more importantly your friend, to protect you. With my life if need be. _Ailin responded firmly. Siobhan softened, though a chill ran down her spine. She hoped Ailin would never have to forfeit her life for her.

_I know, and I appreciate it. I really do. _Siobhan calmed. She decided to change the topic. _Tell me, Ailin, about what you're doing right now. _Siobhan felt like she had been asleep for days. Ailín's presence in Siobhan's mind seemed to brighten.

_I am sitting in my roost watching the sun rise. _Ailin supplied happily. Siobhan blinked. Sunrise? Last she had looked, it was still very much dark outside. Sure enough, however, light was beginning to peek through the bottom of the tent.

_Describe it to me, will you?_ Siobhan requested wistfully. She so loved to watch the sun rise.

Ailin had a talent for descriptions, Siobhan realized. Siobhan could picture the sunrise clearly in her minds eye. It was calming, picturing herself outside in the free air, just her and Murtagh and Ailin. Siobhan frowned. Murtagh wasn't supposed to pop up in her imaginings. It was just her and Ailin. It was just dragon and Rider.

_Honestly, Siobhan._ Ailin muttered. Siobhan frowned.

_Honestly what?_ Siobhan wanted to know. She could picture Ailin shaking her head.

_You are blinder than a..._ Ailin searched for a word. _Blinder than a blind man. _

_Very descriptive, Ailin._ Siobhan giggled.

_Siobhan. _Ailin said sternly.

_Yes, Mum?_

_ Open your eyes. I'm in your mind, I know your heart. What you are looking for is right in front of you. You would see if you would just open your eyes. _Ailin informed. Siobhan frowned.

_What are you talking about? _Siobhan queried, confused.

_Blithering idiots, the both of them._ Ailin muttered. Siobhan's frown deepened.

_Who are blithering idiots? _Siobhan asked cautiously. Ailin remained tight-lipped and would not say. _Stubborn dragons. _Siobhan muttered.

_Oh, because you're not stubborn at all. _Ailin returned. Siobhan frowned, confused once more.

_But I'm really not that stubborn._ Siobhan replied. Ailin snorted.

_Yes, you're more bull-headed and obstinate. _Ailin retorted smartly. Siobhan couldn't help but laugh. She groaned.

_Oh, don't make me laugh; it hurts! _Siobhan moaned.

_I do not make you do anything._ Ailín pointed out. Siobhan sighed.

_You know what I mean._

_ Then why not say what you mean? _

_ Humans use different figures of speech. Murtagh, for example, would understand that when I say 'I have butterflies in my stomach', he would understand that I am saying I'm nervous. _Siobhan explained.

_Humans are illogical._ Ailin declared after a moment. Siobhan chuckled, ignoring the small stab of pain.

_Yeah, I guess we are._ Siobhan agreed. Ailin didn't even miss a beat before continuing.

_Curious that you should use Murtagh as an example, especially when combined with that figure of speech._ Ailin observed. Siobhan blushed despite herself.

_I... I just... He's my friend!_ Siobhan defended. _And...and it's just...just an expression. _

_ My, my! Awfully defensive, aren't you?_Ailin observed. Siobhan blushed again.

_Oh...oh... Oh, hush! _Siobhan chastised. Ailin hummed, immensely pleased with herself.

Siobhan looked up when Angela entered the tent. "Good morning!" Angela greeted cheerfully. Siobhan winced.

"Morning." Siobhan returned softly. Angela smiled.

"How do you feel?" Angela queried, laying the back of her hand on Siobhan's forehead.

"Much better. Weak, but I feel healthy as a horse otherwise." Siobhan informed. Angela nodded.

"Very good, very good." Angela murmured, visually inspecting Siobhan for any abnormality. "How does your abdomen feel?" Angela asked with a knowing look. Siobhan hesitated.

_Siobhan..._ Ailin warned. Siobhan sighed, knowing she'd been caught.

"I'm fine, honestly. My body is just purging out the poison, that's all." Siobhan replied, trying to dodge the question that was posed. Angela gave her a stern look and Ailin began pressuring Siobhan. "Alright, fine, I'll admit that I'm a little queasy and that I do have some discomfort, but that's normal!"

Angela clucked her tongue. "Healers really do make the worst sort of patients." Angela muttered under her breath. "Yes, it is normal, Siobhan, but you do need to tell me these things." Angela chastised. Siobhan sighed.

"I hate being sick." Siobhan muttered. Angela just smirked.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

_How do you suppose Siobhan is faring? _Murtagh wondered. Thorn gave his rider a look that could only be interpreted as long-suffering.

_Why don't you just go and visit her and get it over with? I'm not psychic, you know. _Thorn replied, trying his very hardest to be patient with his Rider.

_But she might me sleeping, and I don't want to disturb her. Or Angela might be visiting. Or Arya. I don't want to interrupt anything. _Murtagh fretted. Thorn rolled his eyes upwards.

_Murtagh, just go. _Thorn snapped. _The worst Siobhan'll do is kick you out, and she's already done that before! _Murtagh gazed out over at the camp from Thorn's roost.

_True._

_Besides, _Thorn added in a gentler tone. _Siobhan enjoys your company. _Murtagh smirked.

_I certainly never thought anyone would say that about Siobhan._ Murtagh murmured, remembering his and Siobhan's earlier days. Thorn hummed.

_You're certainly not alone, but I speak the truth. Ailin tells me that Siobhan holds you as one of her dearest friends. _Thorn replied. Murtagh smiled to himself. He felt the same way about Siobhan. A sudden thought struck Murtagh.

_Do you talk to Ailin often? _

_ Somewhat. _Thorn replied calmly. Too calmly. Murtagh frowned. He sense that there was something else going on.

_Care to share? _Murtagh said curiously. Thorn averted his eyes to a passing cloud.

_Ailin is a good friend. _Thorn said simply.

_Mmhmm. A good friend. _Murtagh muttered.

_It's the truth. _Thorn defended. Murtagh smirked.

_You're getting defensive. _Murtagh observed, managing to keep the glee out of his tone.

_Don't be ridiculous. _Thorn snorted. _There is no more going on between Ailin and I than there is between you and Siobhan. _Murtagh arched an eyebrow, but pressed no further.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Siobhan's eyelids drifted up and down; she was losing the battle with sleep. She just knew Murtagh would be coming to visit, and she wanted to see him. _Just sleep! _Ailin encouraged, exasperated with her Rider. _He can come back another time._

_ But I don't want him to...to visit and me...me be asleep! I'm sure he'll be busy and... and I don't want to impose on his...on his busy sched...schedule. _Siobhan managed sleepily.

_It's not like you're going anywhere. _Ailin pointed out dryly. _He can come back another time. _

_ But... _Siobhan trailed off, struggling to stay awake.

_Besides, the odd one dosed you good with those herbs. It's not like you would be lucid company, even if you could stay awake. _Ailin continued.

_Not...the...point..._Siobhan murmured as her eyes drifted closed. Ailin hummed, knowing that Siobhan had finally succumbed. She was a stubborn one, Siobhan was. Perhaps she was too stubborn for her own good, Ailín mused. Knowing that Siobhan would be asleep for several hours yet, Ailín took flight and took off hunting.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Siobhan awoke to find the sun high in the sky. At least, she _thought_ it was high in the sky. She couldn't really see. Sighing, she bemoaned the fact that she would not see the light of day for quite some time. Siobhan would miss the outdoors.

"How do you feel?" Arya's voice startled Siobhan, who whipped her head around to realize that Arya was sitting comfortably in a chair beside her bed. Siobhan winced in pain, her sudden movement having jarred her abdomen.

"Weak and groggy." Siobhan answered honestly. She was too tired to try to mask her comfort level. Arya nodded.

"Yes, Angela mentioned that as a side-effect." Arya acknowledged. Siobhan sighed.

"How long have I been asleep?" Siobhan asked, yawning. Arya seemed to consider.

"I do not know the exact span of time. However, I estimate that you have been slumbering for five hours." Arya responded. Siobhan pursed her lips. Yes, she suspected that this would be happening for the next week or so. "You must drink." Siobhan sighed and tried to lift her head. Arya aided the Rider by placing one hand under her neck and pushing upwards, while gently tipping the goblet so that the water ran slowly into Siobhan's awaiting mouth.

Siobhan collapsed back onto the pillow with a tired moan. "Blasted poison." Siobhan muttered under her breath. It felt odd, being on the other end of the healing spectrum. Being the healer, that was what Siobhan was accustomed to. Being the patient, not so much, and she had never been a good patient.

"Yes, it is rather nasty." Arya agreed, contemplating.

"I'm going to go mad." Siobhan informed, looking over at Arya seriously. "I can't just lay here for two months."

"Many humans cannot." Arya concurred. "However, you shall not be completely unoccupied while you heal." Siobhan let out a sigh of relief. "We shall continue our lessons in the Ancient Language, and perhaps magic towards the end of your confinement." Siobhan smiled, pacified for the meantime.

"And will Murtagh be able to visit?" Siobhan asked before she could stop herself. Whatever herb Angela had given her had loosed her tongue. Arya nodded slowly.

"With a chaperone." Arya explained solemnly. Siobhan nodded.

"Of course," Siobhan responded readily, surprised that Arya even felt the need to add that last bit. Propriety forbid an unmarried woman and a man to be alone together. This was something she had explained to Ailín, who had mixed feelings on the rule.

"Murtagh came to talk while you were asleep." Arya said suddenly. Siobhan looked up.

"Really?" Siobhan asked, trying to keep the hope and happiness out of her voice. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. Arya nodded.

"Indeed. He expressed his concern for your well-being, as well as his wish to 'stop by' and visit'." Arya continued. Siobhan smiled openly then and settled further into her cot.

"I would like that." Siobhan murmured. Perhaps her confinement would not be so terrible after all.


	26. Chapter 26

_Ramblings with Ranger: So here you are! I cannot wait to see what you think! Please don't hate me. _

Chapter Twenty-Six

Murtagh nearly slunk out of Siobhan's tent when he entered to find the invalid glowering at him with enough heat to melt an ice block the size of Alagaësia. Her arms were crossed petulantly over her chest and she sat up in her cot, propped up with pillows. Murtagh gave the room a quick survey with his eyes and saw that Arya was sitting calmly next to Siobhan's cot in a folding wooden chair. The elf gazed at him serenely, as if nothing was amiss.

"Greetings," Arya said, nodding deeply to him. Murtagh gave her a curt nod, murmuring his greetings. His eyes never left Siobhan, trying to gauge the source of her glower. Having no success, Murtagh decided to take his life in his own hands and linger a bit.

"How are you feeling today?" Murtagh asked calmly. Siobhan's glower deepened, her eyes narrowing dangerously. A look akin to long-suffering flitted across Arya's face before fading into her usual taciturn countenance. Then, the dam burst forth and words poured out of Siobhan's mouth.

"If someone asks me that asinine question _one more time_, I think I'll just about loose my mind!" Siobhan snarled. "I feel fine! Perfectly fine! But can I get out of bed? _No!_ I'm fine! I'm better! I haven't thrown up in seven days, Angela has me off the herbs, my sleeping schedule is back to normal, and I've even graduated to mush and semi-solid foods! I'm not queasy, fatigued or disoriented! I've been stuck in this cot for the past two weeks. If I don't get up soon," Siobhan clenched her hands, color rising to her face. "I am going to go crazy! I _need_ to get up and do something!"

Murtagh could just stand there, blinking and trying to process Siobhan's rant. Arya cocked her head at him, her eyes clearly thanking him for his aid. He winced internally. Murtagh cleared his throat awkwardly, unsure of how to proceed.

_Hightail it out of there._ Thorn advised. _That look would even make Galbatorix think twice. Arya doesn't appear too thrilled, either._

Taking his life in his own hands, Murtagh decided to put forth his thought. "Is there no way to allow you outside, if even for a little bit?" Siobhan pursed her lips.

"They don't want to 'risk it' and 'upset your current delicate internal balance'." Siobhan replied, sounding every bit as patronizing as she thought it deserved. Murtagh nodded slowly, flicking his gaze to Arya questioningly.

"We have decided that Siobhan should not move from her bed for another week. We are unaware of how she is healing internally, as well as the dosage of poison she ingested. Therefore, we are proceeding with much caution." Arya explained, causing Siobhan to scowl again.

"I see." was all Murtagh dared say, lest Siobhan unleash her wrath upon him. Siobhan eyed him carefully.

"What are you holding?" Siobhan inquired warily.

Murtagh smiled and little butterflies began flying around Siobhan's stomach. Murtagh brought his hands out from behind his back and Siobhan blue eyes lit up with surprise and immense pleasure. In his rough, tanned hands, Murtagh held a thick bound book. Siobhan looked up at her new hero in awed amazement. Murtagh smiled to himself, glad that he was the cause of Siobhan's happiness.

"Is that...is that a...a book?" Siobhan asked breathlessly. She had not seen a book in such a long time and she longed to just hold it. Murtagh nodded.

"Eragon found it somewhere. I don't know much about it, but apparently it is a popular classic here in Surda." Murtagh explained. Siobhan nodded in awe. He glanced at the spine of the book. "_First Impressions _is it's name." Siobhan cocked her head.

"Is it a romance, then?" Siobhan wanted to know. Murtagh shrugged.

"I guess we'll find out, won't we?" Murtagh responded, taking his seat at the end of the cot. Siobhan stared at her savior in rapt attention as he opened the worn brown cover and began to read. "It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife." Siobhan smiled softly to herself as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the smooth, lilting sound of Murtagh's deep voice. It was the happiest she had been in quite some time.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Murtagh ducked out of Siobhan's tent with a feeling of accomplishment. Siobhan had fallen asleep almost as soon as he finished reading the long book. Apparently, she was more fatigued than she let on. Murtagh smiled to himself. That little spitfire would run some man a merry race someday.

It was not a terrible book, Murtagh admitted to himself. It would not have been his first choice of book had he known what it was about, but it was not the worst he had read. As Siobhan had predicted upon first hearing the title, _First Impressions_ was a romance of sorts. The main female character, Elysia, was the second of five daughters to a lord of middling wealth. When two very wealthy lords relocate to court, the mother has high aspirations that her daughters will catch their eye. Elysia possessed a quick wit and a sharp tongue and immediately frustrated Hildenric, the wealthiest of the lords. His backwards courtship amused Murtagh, and Siobhan, like the woman she was, adored the ending when Elysia and Hildenric fell in love and married.

Murtagh raked his brain to come up with more pieces of literature that he could read to Siobhan, but was not coming up with anything suitable. A good portion of the books he read during his days in the Empire were mainly books on strategy or other war-related books – books he thought Siobhan could benefit from, but not that she should read in her present state. She needed, in Murtagh's opinion, happy, cheerful books. She needed books that would distract her, make her forget for even a few hours. Books were hard to come by, but he supposed Nasuada might be in possession of some, remembering his brief stay in Tronjheim.

Murtagh slowed his pace slightly when he caught sight of Eragon walking shortly ahead of him. He debated against calling out to his half-brother – he was not feeling very social - but Eragon spotted him and motioned him over. Murtagh reluctantly followed him to a secluded area. Eragon appeared solemn as he placed wards around the area preventing eavesdroppers. Murtagh quirked an eyebrow.

"How is Siobhan doing?" Eragon inquired. Murtagh shrugged.

"Well enough. She is healing well, but is ready to be up and around again." Murtagh replied. "She greatly enjoyed the book, and sends her effusive thanks." Eragon smiled and nodded.

"I thought she might." Eragon explained. "I might be able to procure a few more, if you think Siobhan would enjoy them." A small smile graced Murtagh's lips and he nodded.

"Yes, I think she would." Murtagh replied, remembering the look on Siobhan's face when he presented _First Impressions_ to her. "Thank you, Eragon, for letting me borrow this." The older Rider returned the volume. Eragon tucked the book under his arm.

"I'll see what I can do then." Eragon assured. Murtagh nodded. Eragon paused for a moment. Murtagh regarded him carefully.

"Just spit it out." Murtagh ordered. "I know you're hiding something." Eragon winced. Once again, his half-brother read him accurately.

"Nasuada wanted to tell you herself, but I think you should know now." Eragon began quietly. Murtagh frowned, wondering where this was heading. "The elf Blödhgarm is returning with Elva from Ellesméra. Nasuada expects them within a months time; she is unsure of when they will be leaving the elves."

Murtagh nodded slowly. He had only heard of Blödhgarm; they had never met. Murtagh knew the elf was a powerful spellcaster. A formidable warrior, twas said. Murtagh did not concern himself about the elf, but the girl, Elva, Murtagh was apprehensive of her return. He knew she had been temporarily relocated to the elven capital to master her ability. He also knew that Elva had no liking for himself or the Empire. Murtagh was apprehensive that Elva would not accept that he had changed and no longer served the Empire. Oh no. Murtagh was here for revenge against the Empire, to make a small effort to repay those families and cities who suffered under his previous life. It would not do to have violence with the odd child. The Varden still did not completely trust him – and he knew they never would – but Elva just might mess up all of his hard work. Murtagh knew Eragon was not dense; he knew Eragon was aware of Murtagh's apprehensions.

"Thank you, brother." Murtagh said quietly but sincerely. Eragon gave him an encouraging smile.

"You will always find a friend in me," Eragon told him gently. "And Siobhan as well, I reckon." Fighting back a sudden swelling of emotion, Murtagh squeezed Eragon's shoulder; Eragon understood.

Having said his piece, Eragon departed. Murtagh stayed rooted in place, his thoughts drifting back to Siobhan, and one 'conversation' in particular. Siobhan had said that she wanted him to kiss her, that he was handsome. Murtagh frowned. She had also admitted that she didn't think she was pretty. More than anything, Murtagh wanted to show Siobhan just how attractive he found her, and he couldn't admit to not thinking about kissing her.

Siobhan was beautiful, and truly an innocent. The woman would never have lasted in Galbatorix's court; she was too guileless. She was very intelligent, though, and she was a quick learner. She was every bit as funny as she was smart, even if she was unintentionally amusing. Siobhan was stubborn as a mule and had a very strong constitution. She was a ray of sunshine to your life. When she angry, she was a little spitfire – but a cute little spitfire – Murtagh knew from experience. She could make your life miserable, or she could make it wonderful. Yet Murtagh knew that Siobhan was oblivious to all of this; he supposed it was part of her charm.

Murtagh let his mind wander a bit further than he wanted and wondered what it would be like to be loved by Siobhan, to love her, to hold her, to marry her, to grow old with her. It was as if Siobhan had taken over his mind at that moment. It startled and disgruntled Murtagh. Yes, his gray kitten was causing him a lot of trouble.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Siobhan lay very still in her cot, sound asleep. For someone who normally slept in the fetal position, sleeping flat on her back was quite an unwelcome and uncomfortable change. She was healing nicely, that Siobhan knew, but sleep was not coming any easier. She looked forward to the day when she could revert to her old sleeping patterns. Lately, her sleeps had been blissfully dreamless. This night, however, Siobhan's mind was riddled with odd dreams.

_I leaned against the tree, smiling radiantly up a shaded figure. I rubbed by expanded stomach with my right hand and reached out to the hidden man with my left. I could not remember being happier. I was with child and married to the man I loved with all my heart. My husband took my hand and sat down beside me, his face still shadowed. _

_ Out of someplace in the shadows, he pulled out a picnic basket. The delicious smell of roast chicken wafted up and I made sounds of appreciation, pawing at the basket. A deep rumble sounded when he chuckled. "Hungry much?" His deep voice teased. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smile. _

_ "Oh, hush." I muttered. The food tasted heavenly and was downed in the blink of an eye. I could feel that amused eyes of my love staring at me. I looked up at him innocently. "I'm eating for two, you know. Babies need a lot of energy." _

_ "Mhmm." He agreed, twirling with a lock of my hair. I grinned up at him and he leaned down to kiss me._

Siobhan moaned in her sleep and tossed her head.

_I curled against my husband, every muscle in my body aching. Twins. I could not believe it. _We_ could not believe it. Had I really just delivered twin boys? We were blessed two times over by our first children. A reassuring arm slipped around my waist and pulled me closer. I breathed deeply, calmed and comforted by his familiar scent. _

_ "Sleep, Siobhan." His deep voice rumbled in my ear. "Sleep." I wrinkled my nose against his chest._

_ "I plan..." I yawned. "I plan to." I looked up at him in the dark. "I love you. I love you so much."_

Siobhan smiled in her sleep.

_I held a young boy on my hip, laughing as we watched his older twin brothers wrestle in the open meadow dotted with flowers. "Aren't they silly?" I asked my youngest child lightly, tickling his stomach. "Aren't your big brothers silly?" He giggled and buried his head in my neck. I laughed and held him closer. "My babies, my precious babies."_

_ The twins growled and pushed each other, their raven locks becoming a tangled mess. They were quite the characters, but they loved each other dearly. Their dark eyes were lit up with mischief. They were the spitting image of their father, right down to that lightly tanned skin. I smiled in contentment. Life was good._

Siobhan rubbed her cheek against her shoulder, slumbering on.

_Pain. Excruciating pain. I let out a loud, pained scream and dug my nails into my husbands hand. "Get. It." I shrieked before I let out another scream. "OUT!" _

_ "The baby is on its way." My husband assured, wiping the sweat off of my forehead. I glared furiously at him._

_ "Well hurry it on up!" I exclaimed. I clenched my teeth and closed my eyes tightly. I was in so much pain. _

_ "Now, honey," He began. My eyes flew open._

_ "_Don't_, 'now, honey' me! This is all your fault!" He arched his eyebrow._

_ "If I remember correctly, you were quite the willing participant." He pointed out. I ground my teeth before screaming again._

_ "Just get out!" I shrieked. He didn't move, but kept on calmly stroking my hand._

_ "If you remember, you said the very said thing while in the throes of labor with Cahal and Faolán. And if you remember, I did not leave then and I am not leaving now." He said patiently. I glowered at him._

_ "Push, Siobhan!" the healer called from the foot of the bed. "Push!" I tried my hardest, I really did. _

_ "It hurts!" I moaned. "Hurts..." He had the audacity to smirk. He squeezed my hand reassuringly._

_ "Still want me to leave?" He asked, amused._

_ "How can you be so...so" I cut myself off with a scream. "So bloody calm!"_

_ "Because I love you, and I know you need me to appear calm." He explained patiently. "Don't give up now, love. You're doing wonderfully." I screamed, again. "And you look beautiful." I stared up at him and reached up to caress his cheek lovingly. Another contraction hit and my fist clenched, my nails dragging down his tanned cheek leaving angry red marks in their wake. His eyes widened at the force behind my nails as they ran painfully down his cheeks._

_ "Get that baby out!" He ordered the healer, a slight amount of pain coloring his words. I screamed. _

_ "Get it out!" I yelled. I pushed, and I pushed hard. _

_ "Once more, Siobhan once more. The babe has almost blessed us with its presence!" The healer urged. I didn't know how much longer it really was, but it felt like an hour before I heard Murtagh's voice._

_ "You did it, love. You did it." Murtagh bent down and whispered in my ear. "We have another son. You did it, love."_

"You did it, love." Siobhan murmured in her sleep, smiling to herself.

_ Five children. Five testaments to our love. Five testaments to all we had gone through. Four boys who were the spitting image of their father. Our youngest child – and only girl – was the only child that very much resembled me. I did not mind; my children were so precious. I had a feeling, however, that I would not be sleeping much in the next ten years. _

_ I snuggled closer to my husband, smiling. "What are you thinking about?" He asked me. I tipped my head up to look at him. His eyes were closed, but I had the distinct impression that he was very alert._

_ "The children." I murmured. His deep laugh rumbled in his chest cavity. I frowned. "What's so funny?"_

_ "You worry overmuch, love." He told me. _

_ "It's my job; I'm their mother." I informed smartly. He laughed again._

_ "I love you, Siobhan." He murmured into my hair. I smiled and kissed him._

_ "I love you, too, Murtagh. I love you so much."_

Siobhan awoke with a start. She bolted up into a sitting position, pain shooting through her spine. She placed a hand on her forehead. Unbelievable. Simply unbelievable. Siobhan could not believe the dreams she had just had. While not nightmares, they were just as strange. Strange, yet not repulsive. Married to Murtagh? Five children? It hardly seemed likely, though Siobhan found herself wishing it was. Her dreams were so...so lifelike. It was as if Murtagh was really holding her, as if she really did hold her children, as if...as if she really _did_ love Murtagh. Could her mind really make her feel as if she was in love with Murtagh?

Were they simply imagined feelings?


	27. Chapter 27

_Ramblings with Ranger: So here's chapter 27! I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter as much as you did Chapter 26. :) I apologize in advance to any male readers Overcome might have._

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Murtagh entered Siobhan's tent warily, unsure of how he would find the younger Rider. He was unsure of why, but Siobhan's face was screwed up in concentration. Arya was sitting calmly with her hands in her lap beside her. Murtagh arched his eyebrow and waited patiently for the women to recognize his presence. Finally, Siobhan's face crumbled and let out an exclamation of frustration.

"Much better, Siobhan." Arya praised. "Much better." Murtagh's curiosity was definitely peaked now. Siobhan sighed, still visibly frustrated. "Do not give up hope. Remember, I have much more experience than you." Siobhan pursed her lips and crossed her arms as tightly as she comfortably could. "You must not be so impatient." Arya chided. Murtagh's lips quirked upward.

Siobhan's entire countenance brightened when she caught sight of Murtagh standing just a few feet away. "Murtagh!" Siobhan breathed, startled by his sudden appearance. Murtagh smiled. Arya greeted the newcomer solemnly as usual, but he received the distinct impression that he was interrupting something.

"Hello, Siobhan." Murtagh greeted calmly. He paused. "Am I interrupting something?" Siobhan glanced at the elf and bit her lower lip. "If this is a bad time, I can always come again at a better time." Arya cocked her head slightly.

"No," Arya surprised Siobhan by saying. "I believe you might be able to make yourself of use." Murtagh quirked an eyebrow. Siobhan was just as surprised as he.

"How?" Murtagh queried, slightly wary. Siobhan looked something akin to alarmed.

"Arya," Siobhan hissed. "I...I...you...he...me... now?" Arya nodded, confident in her decision.

"Yes." Arya confirmed. Murtagh looked from woman to woman.

"Would someone be kind enough to fill the clueless man in?" Murtagh wanted to know. As if on cue, Arya and Siobhan swiveled to look at him at the same time. Arya nodded an affirmative.

"Siobhan and I have been working on her mental defenses. You will help test them." Arya informed briefly. Murtagh's eyes never left Siobhan's.

"You want me to try to break into Siobhan's mind." Murtagh stated in a low voice. Arya paused.

"Yes." Arya replied. "She and I have been developing her technique for the past two hours. I believe she has improved."

"A persons mind is their only sanctuary. They are only safe with their innermost thoughts." Murtagh responded quietly. "I will not participate without Siobhan's express, spoken and _willing_ permission." Arya looked at Siobhan for a sign of confirmation.

Siobhan bit her lower lip. Arya entering her mind was one thing. Murtagh was something completely different. What if he stumbled upon her dreams last night? Or what if he stumbled upon her thoughts about wanting him to kiss her? She could never face him again! Their friendship would be ruined! Siobhan's eyes narrowed and she set her jaw stubbornly. If she defended her mind vigorously, he would not have the opportunity to stumble upon those thoughts and memories. Arya had said she had improved, and Siobhan _had_ managed to last two minutes before slipping.

Siobhan looked up confidently. "Aye, Murtagh. You may attempt to enter my mind." Siobhan declared boldly. Murtagh nodded slowly, still not happy, but agreeing because he saw that the ability for Siobhan to guard her mind was vita for her safetyl.

"Alright." Murtagh murmured.

Siobhan clasped her hands in her lap and closed her eyes. Murtagh watched her for a moment before reaching out to her mind. Her defenses were moderately strong, but they were still precarious. This did not surprise Murtagh, as she was a novice with two hours practice. Siobhan did not try to fight him, and Murtagh found her mind lucid and clear, though wariness emanated from her. An icy dagger slashed at Murtagh's probing mind. It was trick that Arya had, no doubt, taught her. He retreated behind his defenses and the dagger could not reach him. Making bold, Murtagh extended his thoughts again, parrying with a dagger of his own. Siobhan, not anticipating this, faltered her defenses. Murtagh took full advantage of his and crashed through her barrier.

_"You should always trust your instincts, Siobhan." Murtagh told me softly. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. So many doubts clouded my mind._

_"But what if my instincts are wrong?" I asked helplessly. I had been wrong before, many times. Murtagh gave me a smile and a little part of my heart melted into a puddle._

_ "They won't be." Murtagh assured me. I did not share his confidence. I lowered my head._

_ "Thank you, Murtagh." I murmured quietly. Murtagh dropped his hands, though I wished he hadn't._

_ I jumped nearly a foot in the air, stumbling backwards into Murtagh when Saphira landed near me. When had I become so deaf? I had not heard her approaching. Fine warrior I made! Murtagh wrapped his arm around my stomach, holding me close to support me. It felt so _right_ and I didn't want Murtagh to let me go._

_ Ailín bounded up to me, exuberance and excitement rolling off her in waves._

Siobhan._ I blinked._

Siobhan._ Was that Ailín?_

Siobhan._ Oh my word. Ailín was talking. She was talking!_

_ "She can talk!" I whispered breathlessly, tipping my face up to look at Murtagh. He gave me a brilliant smile. "She knows my name. She knows my name." I broke free from Murtagh and threw my arms happily around Ailín's neck. I don't know what made me so bold, but I did the same to Murtagh. I sighted contentedly when Murtagh wrapped his arms around my waist and held me closer. It felt like I belonged in his arms. Which is, of course, a ridiculous notion._

Murtagh's vision was suddenly blurred by a thick fog, cutting off his contact with Siobhan's memory. Nothing was clear in her mind anymore. The fog was thick, but it seemed like a fog covering a near abandoned town. Murtagh pushed through the fog and found a stronger wall. His mind was assaulted by thousands off little icy daggers followed by what seemed like twenty gallons of icy cold water on top of him. Murtagh responded by throwing out his own little daggers that hardly even dented her defenses.

_You are doing well. _Murtagh praised her. He could have sworn she growled in return. Siobhan tried to beat at him, but Murtagh again saw her defenses falter and took full advantage of it.

_Murtagh is handsome, very handsome, and a good man. His eyes are so wonderfully expressive, when you got to know him, and he is athletically built. True, he is cynical and jaded, but he _has_ managed to retain a good and compassionate heart. He would go to the ends of the Alagaësia for those he cared about, I think. And yes, he is snarky and was more often-than-not foul-humored – which can be quite frustrating – but he has been a very good friend to me. He can definitely be overbearing and rude, but underneath is a heart of gold, I am sure. Yes, he is a very good friend, and I value his friendship. But why does my stomach seem to be filled with butterflies whenever he is around? Why do I wish he would just lean down and k..._

Once again, Siobhan managed to push Murtagh back just enough to refortify, the thick fog rolling in again, this time thicker than before. Now Murtagh sensed a hint of desperation from her. When the fog was repealed, Murtagh saw her strongest defenses yet. He waited for an attack, but none came. Murtagh began searching for any cracks or weak spots, but her defenses appeared very solid.

_Very well then. _Murtagh thought to himself. He suddenly threw his force against the wall, weakening it somewhat. More desperation emanated from Siobhan. He repeated his action.

_I hate my moon bloods. I really do. There's the cramping. Oh the cramping. Your abdomen just aches and aches and doesn't stop quickly. You don't feel very hungry because you hurt and, really, its just not conducive to healing high-risk patients. _

_ Then there's the headaches. Goodness, it can feel like your head is being split open! Trying to remove an arrow head deeply imbedded in a man's thigh with a splitting headache is not pleasant at all. And the mood-swings! They are just terrible. Controlling them can be so difficult! My poor patients must think that I'm the quietest healer ever._

_ And then there's the fatigue. Your legs feel so weak and you just want to sleep. It wouldn't be so bad if I were some noble lady with no tasks at all, but I am on my feet almost all day! I have had to hike two miles to get to a patient when the horses were scarce. Hiking uphill for two miles on your moon bloods will just about kill you, it feels like. _

_ But I'm lucky that's the worst of it. I know Nasuada tends to have bloody awful moon bloods. Envy her I do not. I just wish there was less blood involved. I understand that moon bloods must serve some purpose, but, really, they are rather inconvenient and I prefer my blood inside my body. When your patient requires constant care, it is rather difficult to change linens, which can produce a putrid smell when combined with the smell of poor hygiene and another persons blood and body fluids. Why, it's enough to curl your hair. I really do hate...  
_

Murtagh reeled back from the memory Siobhan seemed to have thrown at him, complete with very detailed images. Those were images he would never get out of his head. Still, he had to admit that it was quite clever of Siobhan to do something like that. This time, it seemed her defenses were holding.

_Well played, Siobhan. Very good. _Murtagh told her before withdrawing from her mind.

The first thing Murtagh noticed was the vivid flush on Siobhan's cheeks and that she was wearing a look of fierce determination such as he had never seen anyone have before. Slowly, she opened her blue eyes. "Well done." Murtagh told her again. Siobhan pursed her lips and Murtagh got the distinct impression that she was disappointed in herself. "Don't be disappointed in yourself, Siobhan. You did extremely well."

"I did not succeed." Siobhan murmured, her eyes sad. Murtagh frowned and shook his head.

"No." Murtagh told her firmly. "You managed to hold out longer than many have when I attempted to gain entrance, and you show talent. It simply takes practice. Not to mention throwing that," Murtagh shuddered. "Repulsive memory at me was quite the brilliant tactic. It will not work against some, but it will work against some of your less determined opponents."

"Perhaps, but you still gained access to two memories." Siobhan pointed out. Arya regarded them carefully.

"Siobhan, you mustn't expect to be perfect when you first begin." Arya chastised. "Murtagh is correct. You defended yourself for near an hour. You did well." Siobhan sighed.

"Still, I could have done better." Siobhan pointed out. Murtagh frowned.

"I never pegged you as a perfectionist." Murtagh said. Siobhan's eyes widened and shook her head.

"Oh, no! It's not that I'm a perfectionist, it...it's just that I didn't want you to..." Siobhan trailed off. "I have private memories." Siobhan finished lamely.

Murtagh nodded. He could imagine, if any other memories and thoughts were like the ones he caught. Now his curiosity was peaked. What exactly did Siobhan feel for him? There was an odd emotion he felt with her memories, one strikingly akin to the way he felt about her, soft and gentle, constant but changing.

"You said near an hour, Arya?" Murtagh questioned. Arya nodded.

"Indeed." Arya confirmed. Murtagh sighed.

"I must apologize, but I promised to meet Eragon." Murtagh said regretfully. Siobhan nodded, sad that Murtagh was never really able to sit and talk with her.

"Please give him my regards." Siobhan requested, gazing at Murtagh longingly. Murtagh nodded.

"Of course." Murtagh replied. He murmured his good-byes before backing out of the tent. The air was silent for a moment.

"Why?" Siobhan asked quietly. When Arya didn't reply for a moment, Siobhan turned to look at her. Arya looked innocently devious.

"You simply needed the proper motivation." Arya replied cryptically. Siobhan frowned.

"You asked him because you knew I would work twice as hard." Siobhan murmured, understanding. "Well, it worked. Mostly." Arya nodded.

"As I knew it would." Arya responded. Siobhan sighed.

"I did do pretty well." Siobhan admitted. Arya nodded. Siobhan fell silent, consumed by her thoughts.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Murtagh stroked his chin thoughtfully. It was an interesting turn of events. He had gone to Siobhan's tent to talk and help her pass the time; he had not expected to be thus put to use. For two hours worth of experience, Siobhan had done well. Although, if she had memories along the same lines as the ones he had stumbled upon, he could see why she would not want him to find them. Arya probably knew this, Murtagh mused. It made sense to him. Although, Murtagh was not so very surprised by the memories after hearing Siobhan's unconscious mumblings. He already knew she thought he was handsome and that she wanted him to kiss her. Murtagh had to remind himself that Siobhan did not remember what she said.

If he could only get the image of Siobhan's moon bloods out of his mind.

Siobhan would be the death of him yet.


	28. Chapter 28

_Ramblings with Ranger: And I'm back! I had been recovering from a surgery, which contributed to the unfortunate lateness of the chapter. On the plus side, my Dad is feeling much better! Things are looking bright. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter! I had a ton of fun writing it. :) I also want to take this moment to thank everyone who has stuck with this story. I know I am horrible at updating, but I am trying to get better and updating quickly. I also want to thank everyone who has ever reviewed. There are 275 logged reviews, and I know I have a few reviews in my inbox! I cannot tell you how much you all mean to me, and how much you brighten my day! Thank you so much!  
_

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Murtagh awoke slowly to a silent and painfully empty tent. More and more he found himself longing for something. He found himself longing for something, someone, to fill the void that seemed to condemn his life in recent days.

_We were not made to be alone._ Thorn pointed out softly.

_Perhaps. _Murtagh murmured. _Perhaps._

_ You should talk to Siobhan on the matter. _Thorn advised. Murtagh arched an eyebrow. _Or Ailín. I know they have opinions on the matter._

_I'm sure they do._ Murtagh replied dryly. _They're women. They have an opinion on everything. _Thorn hummed.

_They surely seem to. _Thorn agreed. Murtagh sighed. They fell silent.

"She is a special woman." Murtagh said quietly to himself.

_Are you aware that you are driving me mad? _Thorn asked conversationally. Murtagh blinked.

_How can I possibly be driving you to the point of insanity? _Murtagh returned, incredulous.

_You and Siobhan keep dancing around each other, that's how! _Thorn retorted, showing his annoyance. Murtagh snorted.

_I don't dance. _Murtagh stated contemptuously. _And Siobhan is currently an invalid. _

_ You know very well what I mean, Young One. _Thorn intentionally used the moniker, just because he knew it would elicit an additional reaction from his Rider.

_Siobhan...Siobhan and I have a completely platonic relationship! _Murtagh spluttered.

_Oh, come off it._ Thorn shot back. _Aye, you two are friends – finally. But, I am in your head, and I know for a fact that you..._ Thorn broke off when Eragon entered his half-brother's tent. Thorn growled in Murtagh's head, annoyed by the interruption.

"Do you need something, Eragon?" Murtagh asked calmly. Eragon stepped more fully into Murtagh's domain with a hesitant expression.

"Am I interrupting something?" Eragon queried. "I can return at another time, if you wish." Murtagh sighed.

_He's already here._ Thorn grumbled.

"No, this is fine." Murtagh allowed. Eragon nodded, relaxing slightly.

"I just came by to give you the book." Eragon explained, handing Murtagh the work. "I borrowed it from Nasuada; she hopes that Siobhan will enjoy it. I myself have never read it." Eragon made a face. "I don't think I would enjoy it, though." Murtagh glanced through it. It didn't look too terrible, if perhaps a little higher on the romantic scale than he would prefer.

"Thank you," Murtagh said sincerely.

_He can leave now._ Thorn told his Rider.

_Come now, Thorn._ Murtagh chided. Eragon moved to make his leave, but stopped suddenly.

"Oh, I almost forgot to mention. I met Arya on my way here. She says that Siobhan is doing well, and appears to be making quite the recovery." Eragon smirked in a way that clearly said 'I know something that you do not'. "I thought you would want to know." Murtagh nodded slowly.

"I thank you again, brother." Murtagh replied. He was indeed pleased at the knowledge – almost pleased beyond reason – and this puzzled the man, but he pushed the thought aside and began to secure his sword to his side.

_You should stop doing that._ Thorn bluntly stated. _You might realize that you love Siobhan if you did. _Murtagh froze mid-knot.

_Ridiculous._ Murtagh denied after a moment to recover from the shock. _You're delusional, my friend. Perhaps Ailín has knocked your head one too many times. _

_ Don't be ridiculous, Young One. _Thorn sniffed. _I assure you, I am perfectly sane. _Thorn paused. _Unless, of course, Ailín is delusional, as well. _Thorn challenged.

_Don't drag Ailín into this. _Murtagh replied, somewhat annoyed. _This_ _is about Siobhan, not the dragon._

_As you wish. _Thorn granted.

_Now, you say that I am in love with Siobhan? _Murtagh continued, returning to the subject at hand.

_I do._ Thorn affirmed. Murtagh frowned.

_What makes you say that I am in love with Siobhan?_ Murtagh pressed. Thorn snorted.

_Everything! _Thorn retorted. _It amazes me how _thick_ you can be. _

_ I am _not_ in love with Siobhan._ Murtagh quickly snapped back. _She is my friend._

_Only the guilty respond with such haste and fervor. _Thorn pointed out smugly. Murtagh growled.

_Once again, I think you are wrong._ Murtagh shot out.

_Of course you are right._ Thorn replied easily. _You feel nothing for the very pretty young woman. _Murtagh hesitated.

_I wouldn't say _that_ exactly. _Murtagh mumbled, nearly biting his tongue out.

_You wouldn't?_ Thorn queried innocently. Murtagh scowled.

_They are still platonic feelings! _Murtagh denied. Thorn, realizing that this was a dead end conversation, dropped the topic.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Siobhan slowly opened her eyes to a silent and empty tent. She licked her lips, stretching her arms over her head. Siobhan yawned as she closed her eyes once more and snuggled further into her cot. She slowly opened them again when the fact that she was alone finally cut through the foggy haze in her mind.

Siobhan cautiously propped herself up on her elbows before pushing herself into a sitting position. She swung her legs over the side of the cot. The world swam slightly for a minute before she regained her bearings. _Don't do it._ Ailín warned. _You're not strong enough yet._

_Don't be silly. I'm fine._

_ Yes, and you also told that to Murtagh when you were lying on the ground bleeding your guts out. _Ailín shot back. Siobhan pursed her lips and ignored her dragon. _Do not do it, Siobhan. Do not do it!_ Ailín's pleas fell on deaf ears.

Siobhan stood up, only to have the world whirl around her. She fell to the ground, knocking the few items on the nightstand next to her off as she did. Siobhan, shaky, regained her feet and proceeded to carefully slip her feet into her shoes and dressed herself, making sure her dagger was fixed firmly to her hip. Feeling more confident, she held her head high as she walked out of her tent. Siobhan squinted when the warm sunlight hit her face. It had been nearly three weeks since she had last seen the bright light of the outside world, and Siobhan sorely missed it's oft times uncomfortable warmth. Siobhan exhaled and smiled.

Taking a few steps forward, Siobhan further tested the strength of her legs. Finding them strong, Siobhan began to confidently walk away from her tent, all the while ignoring the protests and warnings from Ailín. She had managed to walk one hundred yards when her strength suddenly left her and she fell against the nearest tree for support, her breath coming in raggedly and her legs feeling like jelly. This was not supposed to happen. Siobhan had not planned on this at all. A shadow fell across the ground and Siobhan slowly lifted her head.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Murtagh left his tent in a huff after his dropped conversation with Thorn, intending to read to Siobhan. Upon reaching her tent, Murtagh's heart raced fast. He poked his head through the canvas flaps to find the bed empty, the blanket thrown to the side, and Arya nowhere in sight. Murtagh did not fail to notice the fact that the nightstand was clear of decoration or that that same decoration lay scattered on the ground.

Murtagh withdrew from the tent and immediately began to scan his surroundings for sight of the young woman. He knew she could not have gotten far in her condition, confident though she was in her health. He did not see her, and that greatly worried him. A feeling akin to panic flooded his veins. Murtagh tried to place himself in Siobhan's shoes, trying to figure out where she would take off to. Veering to the right, Murtagh hastily covered ground, his senses alert. He came to a screeching halt. Relief temporarily replaced the panic when he caught sight of Siobhan.

Murtagh dashed forward when Siobhan suddenly slumped against a tree. One hand braced herself on the rough brown bark, and the other on her heart. Murtagh could clearly see that she was breathing hard. It was only when he was a foot away from the young woman that she lifted her head. He could clearly see that she was surprised by his sudden appearance in front of her.

Torn between screaming, laughing and crying with relief, Murtagh could only stare down at Siobhan. She licked her lips and glanced away. Siobhan felt guilty all of a sudden, seeing the look of incredulity and relief on Murtagh's handsome face. She leaned heavier against the tree, feeling what little strength she had left fading fast. Murtagh noticed this and jolted out of his stupor.

"What were you _thinking_? Foolish girl." Murtagh demanded in a low voice. Siobhan's head snapped up, her eyes flashing.

"I was _thinking_ that I had not been outside for three weeks!" Siobhan snapped at him. "I was _thinking_ that I would take a short walk!" Murtagh frowned. Siobhan stiffened and squared her shoulders. "Obviously, it did not go quite like I planned." Murtagh's eyes narrowed.

"You ignored Angela and Arya's strict instructions." Murtagh charged. Siobhan arched her eyebrows.

"Obviously."

"Foolish girl." Murtagh muttered under his breath as he tried to lead Siobhan away from the tree and back to her tent. Siobhan slapped his hand away.

"This _foolish girl_ can walk without _your_ help." Siobhan hissed, pushing away from the tree. Her legs almost gave way and she once again leaned against the tree. Siobhan knew she really did need help if she was going to make it back to her tent, but her pride was smarting at Murtagh's comments. As she reviewed her decision in her head, she knew she had indeed been foolish, but she did not appreciate Murtagh saying it aloud.

Murtagh crossed his arms and watched Siobhan breath heavily as she leaned against the tree. This was ridiculous. He knew Siobhan. He knew they would be there all day if he let Siobhan have her way. "You can't stay there all day." Murtagh pointed out. Siobhan glared at him.

"Watch me."

"You know I speak the truth, Siobhan." Murtagh stated. Siobhan narrowed her eyes. "Let me help you back to your tent."

"You don't think I know my little excursion was imprudent? I didn't think so when I left, but I surely do now! I _don't_ need you telling me I was foolish! I already know that!" Siobhan ground out. Murtagh raked a hand through his hair.

"What _possessed _you to 'take a short walk'?" Murtagh inquired, tired, in a softer tone. Siobhan rolled her eyes.

"Honestly," Siobhan huffed. "I'm surprised you even had to ask." Murtagh arched an eyebrow. "You would be doing the same thing if you were cooped up for three weeks!" Murtagh sighed, but could not deny that he would also have been sneaking out, though he refused to say it aloud. Siobhan gave him a pointed look.

"Just please tell me this was your first time escaping." Murtagh almost pleaded. Siobhan sighed.

"It was." Siobhan replied. Murtagh extended his hand.

"Come," Murtagh said quietly. Siobhan looked at his hand and then at his face. She hesitated for a moment, but finally wrapped her small hand around his much larger one. Siobhan swallowed hard, but slowly took a tentative step forward. "How do you feel?" Siobhan's legs promptly gave way. Murtagh caught her before she fully crumpled to the ground. Murtagh swung her up and began to carry her bridal style. Siobhan glared at him, though it lacked much heat.

"Don't say a word." Siobhan muttered, her cheeks tinged a delightful shade of red.

Murtagh smirked down at Siobhan. His eyes widened ever so slightly when she rested her head against his broad chest. He swallowed hard. Siobhan was so vulnerable. She was also proud and stubborn, traits that sometimes drove Murtagh crazy. He smiled. He cared so _much_, and he knew that there was nothing that could make him not love... Murtagh froze. It was not possible. It was not _possible_. He couldn't _love_ her. He_ couldn't_. She was his friend and student. She was recovering from the Aedán fiasco, and, Murtagh knew, did not think of him like _that_. He couldn't love her! He couldn't! Murtagh paled.

But he did.

Siobhan looked up at her savior curiously, having noticed that Murtagh had come to a sudden stop. She became instantly concerned when she saw how pale Murtagh had turned. Siobhan unconsciously began to stroke the back of Murtagh's head with her right hand, which was draped around his neck. "Is something wrong?" Siobhan asked, worried. Murtagh swallowed hard and managed a small smile.

"Of course not." Murtagh denied. His voice sounded strangled, even to his own ears. Siobhan frowned, not quite believing him. "Really, Siobhan, I'm fine." Siobhan lowered her eyes, blushing, and dropped her hand from his head. She hadn't realized what she had been doing. Murtagh resumed walking, suddenly very aware of the woman he held in his arms.

_Well,_ Murtagh thought to himself. _I've certainly gotten myself into a mess this time._


	29. Chapter 29

_Ramblings With Ranger: I'm back again! :D I hope you enjoy this chapter. I added some character relationship progression with a dash of fluffiness. :D It was fun to write._

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Murtagh sat silently in Thorn's roost. He rested against Thorn's side, his back growing over-warm from leaning against his dragon for so long. He had seen Siobhan safely back to her tent and remained with her for a few minutes until Angela came. Murtagh lingered only long enough to hear Angela scold Siobhan on her imprudent actions and declare that she was fine, though winded. He then walked directly to Thorn's roost.

"This is a fine mess." Murtagh muttered to himself. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that he was truly in love with Siobhan. He realized now that he had been in love with her for a while, though he had not realized it. Now that he had realized, he knew that he would never be the same again.

_Which I was trying to tell you._ Thorn interjected. Murtagh sighed, ignoring him.

The thought that he was in love with Siobhan scared and elated Murtagh all at the same time. He was elated because he would not be completely alone, but scared because of the power that Siobhan now wield over him, though she did not know it. The last person who had held that amount of power over him was Galbatorix. Murtagh was painfully aware of the consequences of his time with the evil king.

_Do you honestly think Siobhan would do you harm?_ Thorn scoffed. Murtagh shook his head.

_I know she would not._ Murtagh agreed, remembering when he and she had first met. _I know my fear is irrational. Siobhan is not Galbatorix, not by any stretch of the imagination._

_I cannot blame you for your caution._ Thorn replied honestly. Murtagh looked up and gave him a small smile. They lapsed into silence. This love thing might not be so bad after all.

The thought that he would not be so very alone any more made Murtagh smile. He finally had a human friend. Murtagh hoped he would have a wife soon. This was something Murtagh had not dared to hope for. What woman could love Murtagh Morzanson, traitor, unloved, forgotten, despised and unfortunate? Murtagh knew that if any woman could love him, all of him, it would be his beloved Siobhan.

_So, _Thorn began suddenly, sounding very mischievous. _When are you going to tell her?_ Murtagh's eyes widened.

_What?_ Murtagh blurted, sounding something akin to panic.

_I understand that it is socially acceptable to tell Siobhan of your love for her._ Thorn replied hesitantly. He _thought _he had the social custom correct, but perhaps he was mistaken. Humans were such odd creatures. Murtagh fell heavily back against Thorn.

_That I had not thought of_.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Murtagh stared sternly at Siobhan, who crossed her arms petulantly across her chest. She was sitting cross-legged in her bed, glaring right back at the handsome man. Both were convinced that the other was being unreasonable. "I thought you had learned your lesson yesterday." Murtagh muttered. Siobhan gave him a look.

"I did." Siobhan replied confidently. "I learned that I shouldn't go walking alone." Murtagh sighed and rubbed his face, exhausted. She really could be a handful.

"No, Siobhan." Murtagh said tiredly. "You learned that you shouldn't push yourself and that you should listen to the healers." Siobhan frowned and shook her head.

"One, Murtagh, I would not be pushing myself. It would just be a very small walk. Two, I am a healer. Therefore, I would still be listening to the healers."

"But not the healers assigned to you." Murtagh pointed out. Siobhan arched an eyebrow.

"Am I not myself?" Murtagh groaned.

"Siobhan, please do not fight me on this." Murtagh nearly begged. Siobhan narrowed her eyes.

"It is just a very small walk, and you would be right there beside me." Siobhan insisted. "I would not be taxing myself!" Siobhan paused. "And you would be right there to swoop me up and carry me back to bed." Murtagh was momentarily distracted by the thought of holding Siobhan.

"But did Angela say you could take 'a very small walk'? No, she did not." Murtagh retorted. Siobhan rolled her eyes.

"Murtagh, she said neither yea nor nay on the matter." Siobhan pointed out, a triumphant grin growing on her face.

"And did you ask her?" Murtagh threw right back. Siobhan paused and glanced away, her brilliant grin dimming.

"That is not the point." Siobhan muttered. "The point is, I am feeling up to it, and you are here. I do not see what the problem is." Murtagh sighed. Of _course_ she did not see the problem. He realized too late that he had spoken his thoughts aloud. "What's that supposed to mean?" Siobhan demanded. Murtagh searched for the right words to say. He knew he had to say something fast, based on the downright icy look Siobhan was giving him.

"Please, Siobhan, this once, can you just listen to me?" Murtagh nearly begged, opting for an alteration of the subject. Siobhan narrowed her eyes, her resolve clearly strengthening.

"I am listening to you." Siobhan retorted. Murtagh groaned and threw his arms in the air.

"You are _not_ listening to me!" Murtagh shot back. Siobhan rolled her eyes.

"There is a difference between _listening_ to what you are saying and _doing _what you want me to." Siobhan refuted. "I do not agree with your words, and therefore am not heeding them. But I am listening to them." Siobhan paused for effect. "Unfortunately."

_She has you there._ Thorn pointed out.

_You're not helping._ Murtagh mumbled. Thorn hummed.

_I never did promise to be of help, now did I? _Thorn replied easily.

"Fine. You know what? We'll settle this now." Murtagh stated. Siobhan arched an eyebrow.

"Oh? And how do you propose we do that?" Siobhan wanted to know. Murtagh gave her a small, secret grin.

"We wake Angela. We ask her opinion." Murtagh informed. Siobhan sighed.

"Oh, very well." Siobhan muttered. "She's been asleep over there for quite a while, at any rate." Murtagh rose and gently shook Angela's shoulder. She awoke quietly, looking around the room through the bleary eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Angela asked wearily. Murtagh shook his head, still bent over double so that he could look Angela in the eye.

"We need you to resolve a matter of importance." Siobhan called from the bed. Murtagh nodded. Angela sighed.

"What are you two going on about this time?" Angela asked, rubbing her eyes with the back of her wrist.

"Siobhan has the silly notion in her head that she should take a walk." Murtagh began.

"A short walk!" Siobhan interjected helpfully. Murtagh nodded.

"Yes, a short walk, she claims. I think she should remain abed, but Siobhan is determined, and we are at odds." Murtagh finished. Angela sighed and looked from Rider to Rider.

"Well?" Murtagh prompted. Angela sighed again.

"Siobhan has already taken the liberty of stretching her legs once with no apparent side-effects. I don't see why she can't take another 'very short walk', as long as she is accompanied." Angela replied finally. Siobhan smiled triumphantly. Murtagh stared at the older healer.

"'No apparent side-effects'!" Murtagh spluttered. "She couldn't walk!" Siobhan crossed her arms and glared. Angela smiled at him gently.

"Murtagh," Angela began patiently. "Siobhan simply did not have the energy to walk as far as she did yesterday. Her body is clearly still rebuilding stamina, but this is to be expected." Siobhan nodded.

"It is not uncommon, Murtagh. Indeed, walking will actually help me recover my energy." Siobhan added calmly. "Perhaps you recall when you yourself was recovering." Murtagh scowled, clearly unhappy about being outnumbered. "Your concern for my well-being is sweet and I appreciate it, but you need not be overprotective."

Murtagh sighed, running a hand through his hair. Ever since his epiphany, he had indeed felt more protective of Siobhan than he had before. He felt extremely responsible for her well-being. He wanted to make very sure that no harm came to the woman he loved.

"Will you at least rest for a little bit yet before you undertake your adventure for the day?" Murtagh requested, resigned to the fact that Siobhan was going to do whatever she pleased. He begrudgingly admitted to himself that she_ was_ a healer, and she did well healing him, so she couldn't make horrible decisions about her health. Then he reminded himself that she did push herself too far just the day before, and decided that perhaps being overprotective was a good thing in this case.

_I agree with Murtagh._ Ailín informed. Siobhan sighed.

"I _will_ take a walk today." Siobhan stated firmly. Murtagh nodded. "But I will rest for just a little bit more." Siobhan relented. Murtagh nodded again, smiling slightly and feeling pleased that Siobhan was listening to at least some of what he was trying to say. Siobhan frowned. "Wipe that smug look off your face!" Murtagh ducked his head before raising it almost instantly, his face completely blank. Siobhan rolled her eyes.

"Would you like me to read to you?" Murtagh asked suddenly. Siobhan's face lit up and she beamed at the man that sat next to her.

"You have a book?" Siobhan asked, clearly elated at the prospect. Murtagh smiled, feeling very proud that he was the one to cause the look. He nodded. "Is it like _First Impressions_?"

"I don't know." Murtagh confessed. "I haven't read it." Siobhan nodded. "I'll have to go fetch it from my tent." Siobhan nodded eagerly. Murtagh smiled before quickly retrieving it. Angela watched Siobhan's excitement with amusement. It was only a matter of time, Angela knew.

Murtagh sat back down, handing Siobhan the book. He couldn't help but smile when he saw her inspect the book closely, as if she was trying to memorize every feature and every speck of dirt and dust. Siobhan reluctantly returned it after a few minutes, clearly indicating that he should being reading immediately.

"The family of Aergad had been long settled in Surda."Murtagh began in his deep, soothing voice.

Siobhan greatly enjoyed _Aela and Mahé_, a charming tale of two young ladies who recently lost their father and found themselves in heavy financial restraints, though they were not yet impoverished. The young ladies, Aela and Mahé, along with their mother, moved to a relatives house. There, the youngest fell in love, had her hopes dashed to pieces, then found true love. The oldest also discovered love in an engaged man. His intended broke the engagement to marry his brother. This left Aela free to marry him. In the end both women married their men whom they loved and improved their fortunes, all at the same time.

Murtagh closed the book and Siobhan sighed. "That was _such_ a good book!" Siobhan sighed dreamily. Murtagh quirked an eyebrow.

"If you say so." Murtagh muttered. Siobhan's eyes widened.

"You did not like it?" Siobhan queried, astonished. Murtagh made a face while trying to be polite.

"It was not my favorite book, no." Murtagh responded slowly. Siobhan looked affronted.

"That story was...was...amazing!" Siobhan defended. Murtagh paused.

"I am glad you enjoyed it." Murtagh replied honestly. Siobhan smiled at him.

"Thank you for reading to me, Murtagh." Siobhan said quietly, opting to change the subject slightly. Murtagh reached over and took her hand, squeezing it lightly. He hid his smirk when he saw her blush bright red. He squeezed it again – just to get a reaction – before quietly retreating back to the sanctuary of his tent.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Siobhan tipped her head back and smiled secretly. She glanced at Murtagh out of the corner of her eye when he held her arm closer to his side. "Typically, a gentleman does not break the arm of the lady he is escorting." Siobhan teased quietly. Murtagh winced and loosened his grip.

"I don't want you to collapse." Murtagh mumbled. Siobhan gave him a small smile.

"I'm stronger today." Siobhan said. "Besides, this is the only way I'll build my stamina up again." Siobhan pointed out. "Then we can get back to our lessons." Murtagh was quiet for a moment.

"Do you miss them?" Murtagh whispered hesitantly, unsure of whether or not he should have asked and whether or not he wanted to hear the answer.

"I do." Siobhan responded without hesitation. She frowned. "Are you alright, Murtagh? You have been acting...odd." Murtagh looked down at her and smiled.

"I assure you, I am quite alright." Murtagh answered quickly.

Siobhan studied Murtagh for a moment before turning her attention back to the ground in front of her. The healer and woman in Siobhan knew that Murtagh was not being entirely truthful, but she deemed it best to continue the conversation at another point. She knew there was something bothering the man, and she was very curious and worried as to what it was, but she forced her lips to remain quiet.

Murtagh watched Siobhan out of the corner of his eye. It seemed she believed him, for which he was very thankful. This was not the time or the place for _that_ particular conversation. There was a hint of cowardice mixed in with his sense of practicality, however. Murtagh also noticed that Siobhan seemed to be walking steadily, though she was leaning on him slightly.

"How are you faring?" Murtagh queried. Siobhan shrugged her shoulders.

"Well enough." Siobhan replied simply. Murtagh arched an eyebrow.

"And how well is 'well enough'?" Murtagh pressed gently. Siobhan gave him a look.

"I am not tired yet." Siobhan clarified. She purposefully emitted the fact that fatigue would hit her like falling dragon, without warning. She greatly enjoyed Murtagh's presence, as well as the feeling of being out-of-doors. Murtagh studied her carefully and Siobhan did not hesitate to return his gaze.

"We will rest here." Murtagh announced. Siobhan emitted a long-suffering sigh, but did not argue. They halted underneath the shade of the tree that Siobhan had clung to just the day prior and lapsed into a comfortable silence.

"Thank you," Siobhan said softly after an extended silence. Murtagh looked down at her quizzically. "For walking with me." Murtagh smiled.

"It is nothing." Murtagh assured. He paused for a moment before continuing. "I enjoy spending time with you." Siobhan smiled brilliantly up at him.

"I enjoy spending time with you, as well." Siobhan mumbled, blushing.

Murtagh smiled to himself. Perhaps his case was not a hopeless one after all.


	30. Chapter 30

_Ramblings with Ranger: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! I meant to upload this chapter last night, but I didn't get it finished in time. Still, here's a Christmas present to you, my readers. I didn't get to put in everything I wanted to, so that will arrive in the next chapter. Chloes-Cheese, if this chapter doesn't contain 'something big'_,_ it will most likely happen in the next chapter. :)_

Chapter Thirty

_Murtagh is strange._ Siobhan announced. Ailín paused and swiveled her head to look at her Rider. A few hundred feet behind Siobhan's tent enjoying their alone time together.

_And are you just now realizing this?_ Ailín queried. Siobhan frowned.

_What I mean is that he is acting strangely._ Siobhan clarified. Ailín made a noise that Siobhan assumed was meant to be a derisive snort.

_Murtagh always acts strangely. _Ailín pointed out. Siobhan sighed.

_Murtagh is acting strange, even for him. _Siobhan replied. Ailín brought her head down so that Siobhan was looking directly into her eyes. Siobhan was surprised to see her reflection appear exceptionally confused in Ailín's emerald eyes.

_Murtagh is sorting through his inner turmoil. _Ailín explained enigmatically. Siobhan frowned and tilted her head slightly. _Just as you are_. Siobhan blinked.

Siobhan _knew_ what she was confused about – other than Murtagh's behavior – but she did not think that Murtagh was dealing with the same thing. Siobhan was well aware of the fact that she was attracted to the son of Morzan, but she highly doubted that Murtagh was attracted to _her_. Siobhan watched as she subconsciously reached up and traced her unsightly blemish.

_It is more than that, Ailín. _Siobhan ventured. _He has been... He touches me much more. _Siobhan blushed. _What I mean is that he will touch my hand or my arm, small gestures. They are...they are featherlight and fleeting, but they are there nonetheless._

_ And how does this make you feel? _Ailín queried, sounding almost bored. Siobhan ducked her head.

_It is difficult to describe._ Siobhan murmured. Ailín drew quiet.

_Why do you worry if Murtagh finds you attractive? _Ailín asked suddenly, though Siobhan had the feeling Ailín already had an answer. Siobhan floundered to try and find an adequate answer.

_I don't know._ Siobhan finally said. _I suppose it's because I feel attracted to him. _Ailín stared, unblinking at her. _Or...or because I... _Siobhan gave her dragon a sad, pathetic smile. _Because I...because I love him._

Ailín hummed and gently rubbed her head against Siobhan's shoulder. _This is good; I am happy for you. _Ailín earnestly said. Siobhan sighed and ran her hand over Ailín's scales.

_This is _not _good. _Siobhan refuted. _I'm just his friend and pupil. That's all I am to him. _Ailín gave Siobhan a gentle push that rocked her slightly backwards. Siobhan frowned.

_Don't think so little of yourself. _Ailín admonished.

_I don't think little of myself; I..._ Siobhan paused, trying to find the correct words to vocalize her thoughts.

"Are you feeling well enough to carry that sword?" Murtagh's deep voice rumbled, startling Siobhan. On instinct, she lashed around and landed a hard punch. Murtagh stumbled backwards, tripped over a rock and tumbled down. Realizing who it was and what she had done, Siobhan quickly released her hold on her sword's grip and flew to Murtagh's side.

"Oh, Murtagh, I am so sorry! I didn't know it was you; I didn't mean to hit you! I am so sorry! I didn't mean... Are you alright? I didn't hurt you too terribly much did I? I really did not mean...I am so sorry!" The words gushed out of Siobhan's mouth. Tears had risen to her eyes and her cheeks were blushing red. Murtagh chuckled and shook his head. He reached up and smoothed Siobhan's tears away.

"I'm alright, Siobhan." Murtagh told her quietly. Siobhan stared at him through wide eyes and sniffed loudly, trying to get rid of her tears. "Really."

"But I punched you." Siobhan frowned. Murtagh chuckled as he gently rubbed what would soon be a spectacular black eye.

"Oh, I am quite aware of that." Murtagh assured. Siobhan stared at the ground. "But I have had much, much worse." Murtagh gently raised her chin so that she was looking at him. "It's alright, Siobhan. At least now we can rest assured that you have good reflexes." Siobhan's lips twitched as she fought back a smile and a laugh.

"Still, I am very sorry." Siobhan pressed. Murtagh gave her a look as he helped them up. She recognized that look. "I'll stop apologizing now."

"Your instinct sure throws a good punch." Murtagh muttered as he gingerly touched his eye. Siobhan blushed.

"Using a sword really builds up muscles." Siobhan hesitantly explained, not meeting Murtagh's eyes. "I suppose after A..Aedán and that business in Dras Leona..." Siobhan trailed off. She sighed. "I suppose I'm a little jumpy." she finished quietly. Murtagh gently touched her arm and gave her a caring smile. He didn't need to say anything, Siobhan understood; he knew exactly what she meant.

"Have you decided upon a name?" Murtagh queried finally. Siobhan smiled up at him and nodded.

"Illian." Siobhan replied. Murtagh blinked and frowned.

"You named your sword Illian?" Murtagh repeated. Siobhan arched an eyebrow.

"That is what I said, is it not?" Siobhan pointed out. She shook her head slightly. "If this sword is going to have to kill someone," Siobhan shuddered slightly at the thought. "I don't want them to die miserably."

"So you're going to kill them with a sword named 'happiness'." Murtagh muttered to himself. Siobhan nodded. Belatedly, Siobhan reflected how Illian and Zar'roc were complete opposites, much like their wielders.

Siobhan glanced up at the sky and sighed. "I apologize, Murtagh, Ailín. I must go." Siobhan explained apologetically. Murtagh sent her a quizzical look. "The final fittings of my wardrobe." Siobhan made a face. Murtagh smirked they'd had this conversation before.

_ "I don't need new clothes, Nasuada. The ones I have now are still in perfectly good order." Siobhan argued. Murtagh crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair slightly, simply watching the scene unfold. It was well for them that wards had been placed around Siobhan's tent so that no one could eavesdrop. _

_ "It will only be a few gowns, Siobhan, and an outfit appropriate for a battle." Nasuada refuted patiently. Murtagh's gaze swung to Siobhan to gauge her reaction. The young Rider was not pleased._

_ "If I _must_ have a gown for a non-existent event, I won't need more than one gown. I don't need 'a few'. You can only wear one dress at a time, you know. As far as an outfit for battle goes, I can wear some sort of armor over my training outfit." Siobhan bargained. _

_ Murtagh laughed internally. Having spent time in Galbatorix's court, Murtagh appreciated the difference between Siobhan and the gossip and vain women of the court. They would have pounced on the idea of having new gowns, yet Siobhan was appalled at the very idea. Murtagh agreed with Nasuada, however. While there might not currently be an event where Siobhan was required to appear like a true lady, one was bound to occur; that was just the way things were. As far as armor went, Murtagh simply wanted to see Siobhan with something new. _

_ "The decision has already been made, Siobhan." Nasuada stated softly but firmly. Siobhan narrowed her eyes and balled her fists at her side, but she did not say a word. "Two gowns, a new day dress and battle appropriate garments." _

_ "Yes, my lady." Siobhan ground out. Siobhan exhaled and swallowed hard. She was visibly unhappy but knew that Nasuada's word was final. Murtagh touched her hand gently and preened inwardly when her shoulders became less tense._

Murtagh smirked. "Do be nice to the poor seamstresses." Siobhan scowled at him. "It's not their fault, you know." Siobhan sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I know." Siobhan said quietly. Murtagh surprised Siobhan by pulling her into a fleeing hug. Siobhan stared up at him wide-eyed, her heart pounding in her chest. She was sure that her face was a flaming red. Murtagh cupped her scarred cheek and Siobhan swallowed hard. Suddenly, Murtagh was gone. Siobhan reached up and touched her cheek. Ailín said nothing, but hummed. No actual coherent thought ran through Siobhan's mind – she wasn't sure what to think. Had Murtagh really just hugged her? Something strange was most certainly occurring with Murtagh.

_Perhaps you should return to your tent._ Ailín suggested, amused. _You do not want to be late, after all._ Siobhan blinked and looked up at her dragon. It took another second for Siobhan to shake herself out of her stupor.

_Yes. Yes, you are right._ Siobhan murmured before once again giving her farewell.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Murtagh wasn't sure what came over him. To discreetly touch Siobhan's hand or arm discreetly was one thing; he knew that neither Nasuada, Angela or Arya would gossip – but it was something else entirely to give Siobhan a hug in the open where anyone could see. Even a small thing such as that would start a wildfire of gossip that neither he nor Siobhan needed – especially Siobhan. She had only just been declared fully healed. Murtagh ran a hand through his hair, frustrated.

_No one saw, Murtagh._ Thorn soothed. Murtagh sighed.

_Even if no one saw, what will Siobhan think? _Murtagh debated. _She is already confused. _

_ What is done is done; you cannot change your actions now. _Thorn observed sagely. _Worrying about the past will do you no good – you will ruin the present. _Murtagh sighed.

_I know. _Murtagh said softly.

_Then stop worrying! Besides, Siobhan has tends to surprise you when you attempt to predict her reaction. _Murtagh chuckled at Thorn's words.

_I still cannot believe she named her sword Illian. _Murtagh said, changing the subject.

_It shows her personality. _Thorn ventured.

_She will be literally killing them with Happiness._ Murtagh muttered in wonder. Thorn hummed.

_This is _quite_ interesting._ Thorn murmured to himself. Murtagh straightened.

_What is it?_

_ The elven party is arriving. _

Murtagh silently ingested the information before quickly striding to the edge of the Varden camp where he knew the newcomers would arrive at. He worked his way through the maze of tents, weaving in and out of crowds of people. He slowed when he approached the welcoming party. He saw that he and Thorn were the last ones to arrive.

Siobhan suddenly moved further into his line of vision and Murtagh was taken aback. She appeared to be ready for a battle; he supposed that she had been in the midst of her session with the seamstress. Murtagh's eyes traveled upward from her feet. She wore black leather boots that ended mid-shin and tailored black leather pants._ Clearly Arya had a hand in this. _Murtagh thought wryly to himself. She wore a shirt of chain-mail with sleeves that came to an end at her elbows over which she wore a leather bustier that emphasized Siobhan's womanly curves. A dark blue wool shirt peaked out from underneath the chain-mail. Illian hung on her left hip, her knife hung at her right, and Siobhan had swept her hair into a braided bun at the base of her neck. Murtagh swallowed hard and stepped forward.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Siobhan was the picture of calmness and serenity. Inwardly, however, she was anything but. This was her first diplomatic meeting. Arya had taught her much of elven culture, yet Siobhan still did not feel quite prepared. The frazzled seamstress was only half way through the final preparations when the word came that Blödhgarm and his party were arriving. Siobhan had dashed out of her tent in her battle garments, strapping Illian to her waist as she went.

Siobhan now stood as tall as she could next to Arya and Nasuada. Eragon, Saphira and Ailín arrived shortly after. She saw Angela standing to the fore of the gathering crowd. Siobhan looked around, looking for Murtagh. "Looking for someone?" Siobhan jumped when Murtagh's amused voice rumbled low in her ear. She blushed, but nodded. "Relax, Siobhan. You are too tense." Siobhan stood riveted forward.

"I'm apprehensive." Siobhan whispered. Murtagh smiled gently down at her.

"Don't be." Murtagh whispered back. "I'll be right here beside you." Siobhan looked up at him a feeble smile.

"They are here." Arya announced so that the welcoming party could hear. Siobhan exhaled slowly and closed her eyes. Murtagh recognized this as Siobhan getting a hold of herself and becoming calm from those months ago when she was treating him.

The party took a step forward as the elven party approached them. Siobhan saw that it was a decent sized group, made up of thirteen elves and Elva. A chill ran down her spine, knowing that while these lithe people may appear almost delicate, they were fierce and deadly warriors. These elves were spellcasters sent to aid her in battle, Siobhan understood. The idea of fighting and taking a life frightened Siobhan spit-less and she was struggling to accept that this was another facet of her duties as Dragon Rider; the people needed to see her strong and courageous.

Siobhan observed the lead elf with curiosity. He appeared to be entirely black, head to toe. The closer he grew, she realized that he was not merely dark-skinned as Nasuada was or wearing entirely dark clothing as she and Murtagh were. Siobhan realized, startled, that the elf was only clothed with a loincloth and fabric belt. She did not know what to think of his midnight fur that was a quarter-inch long on average. It was longest on his ankles and the undersides of his forearms. He even sported a healthy mane. His eyes were a startling bright yellow behind jagged bangs. It was a sight Siobhan had never seen before.

A pungent musk suddenly hit Siobhan like the walls of Urû'baen. It reminded her of smoke, juniper wood and oiled leather. She felt her skin become hot and cold and begin to itch and crawl as she breathed in the elf's obviously masculine scent. Siobhan swallowed hard and ducked her head. She knew that something was not right; she knew that she should not feel such things for this elf whom she assumed was Blödhgarm. Those feelings were reserved solely for Murtagh. Siobhan felt like bursting into tears when she could not fight the feelings.

Blödhgarm touched his first two fingers to his lips and twisted his right hand to his chest in the traditional elven greeting. "Greetings, Nasuada, daughter of Ajihad. Atra esterní onto thelduin." Siobhan breathed a sigh of relief when those abhorred feelings fled her. She did not fail to notice that she then stood downwind from Blödhgarm.

"Atra du evarínya ono varda." Nasuada returned solemnly. Siobhan was proud of herself for managing to keep her face neutral throughout the ordeal, even when Blödhgarm smiled, showcasing his sharp teeth. She noticed that this odd elf seemed to resemble a wolf.

"I am Blödhgarm, son of Ildrid the Beautiful." Blödhgarm continued and introduced his companions. Siobhan was surprised to see that Elva appeared to be a thirteen year-old girl, though she knew that Elva was several years younger. Her wavy black hair fell at the back of her slightly curved hips and her violet eyes were old. "I return Elva, daughter of none, to you and bring twelve spellcasters to aid the new Shur'tugal." Blödhgarm's sharp eyes briefly flicked to Siobhan before returning to the leader of the Varden.

"Again I say that you have given me no reason to distrust you, but I must request, once again, that you allow one of my men to touch you and your companions minds to affirm that you are who you say you are." Nasuada requested. Siobhan groaned inwardly when those untoward feelings returned, making it nigh impossible to concentrate on anything but the entirely masculine presence of Blödhgarm before her. She blushed at her own thoughts.

Arya stepped forward on Nasuada's clue. Siobhan was vaguely aware that Arya was testing the elves, and Elva's minds and that they were approved. The wind once again blew Blödhgarm's musk away just in time for Nasuada to introduce Siobhan and Murtagh to the wolfish elf. Siobhan gathered her wits about her as best she could and flawlessly communicated her greetings in the Ancient Language, just as she had done countless times during her lessons with Arya. Murtagh followed Nasuada and Siobhan's examples before him.

Murtagh noticed that Siobhan was startled when Blödhgarm approached. He knew it was partly due to the unique appearance of the powerful spellcaster, but he noticed that at two points in the conversation Siobhan seemed to be distracted. Murtagh doubted anyone else, save Ailín and Arya, noticed the change, but Murtagh most certainly did. He wondered what caused this change, and he knew that it was more than Blödhgarm's appearance.

Shortly, Blödhgarm, Elva and Nasuada retired to Nasuada's pavilion. Siobhan dashed away as fast as she could, ashamed of the feelings she couldn't fight.


	31. Chapter 31

_Ramblings With Ranger: This chapter is dedicated to Chloes-Cheese, as she inspired roughly half of this chapter. **:)** This was a terribly fun chapter to write, and I hope you all enjoy it! Happy New Year everyone!_

Chapter Thirty-One

Siobhan sat on the floor of Ailín's roost, her knees pulled up to her chest with her head buried in her knees. She rocked back and forth, frightened and what had just occurred. Siobhan had only felt that aroused by Murtagh. _Then this elf just rides up and sends me for a whirl!_ Siobhan ranted. She was so very confused and did not know what she should do.

_Beyond the unnatural feelings that nasty elf creates in you, it is dangerous._ Ailín began. Siobhan lifted her eyes slightly. _While he is to primarily work with Eragon, he will still enter the fray of battle; you cannot risk the distraction when you are battling. _Siobhan considered, recognizing the truth in Ailín's words.

_But what do I _do_, Ailín? _Siobhan cried desperately. Ailín paused for a moment.

_Talk to Arya. _Ailín advised. _Arya is an elf – she is sure to know a solution. _Siobhan nodded and stood suddenly, brushing off her pants.

_Yes. That is what I will do._ Siobhan declared resolutely. She balked suddenly and looked at Ailín. _How in Alagaësia am I supposed to phrase this to Arya? "Being around Blödhgarm makes me want to jump his bones, but I only want to do that to Murtagh?" Yes, that will be quite the conversation. _

_Perhaps you could phrase it more delicately. _Ailín suggested. She paused. _You know I am always willing to resolve this situation for you. _Siobhan tilted her head.

_You will talk to Arya for me?_ Siobhan queried, hesitant. Ailín hummed.

_Do not be ridiculous. I will simply eat the elf. Your problem would then be resolved. _Ailín replied flippantly, but Siobhan knew that she was extremely serious.

_Let's not create a political scandal. _Siobhan commented dryly. She ran a hand through her hair. _I'll just have to talk to Arya. I'll be bluntly honest and forthright. _

_ Get to it, then! _

Siobhan took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. _I can do this._ Siobhan repeated to herself. Ailín shook her head, laughing to herself, as Siobhan marched out.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Murtagh and Eragon walked side by side along the outskirts of the encampment, deep in conversation. "She is progressing very well." Murtagh was saying. "She has become more than competent with a sword and knife." Eragon nodded. "Before the poison incident, I had begun teaching her how to use a bow. Siobhan's hand-eye coordination is remarkable. She has become a capable warrior." Murtagh paused. "And I want you to take over my instruction of her." Eragon halted and gazed cautiously at his half-brother.

"Siobhan only needs a few more lessons on how to handle a bow properly." Murtagh continued before Eragon could say anything. "And I think it would be prudent for her to learn how to fight with her fists." Eragon waved his hand dismissively.

"Yes, I understand that she is capable, but why do you want _me_ to instruct her?" Murtagh glanced away.

"It would be unwise for me to continue giving Siobhan instruction, for my mind has become clouded." Murtagh answered carefully. Eragon gave him a knowing look.

"So you have finally come to the realization that you love her." Eragon translated. Murtagh looked at him sharply. Eragon laughed. "Dragons do talk, brother. They have been aware for quite some time now." Murtagh ran a hand through his hair.

"Will you complete her instruction?" Murtagh pressed. Eragon sighed.

"We must consult Nasuada, and Siobhan, as well." Eragon pointed out. Murtagh nodded.

"Nasuada has already agreed. I will resume your position on the battlefield." Murtagh responded. Eragon raised an eyebrow, surprised.

"You have already discussed this with Nasuada?" Eragon queried. Murtagh nodded.

"I merely pointed out that it would be wise for Siobhan to be taught by someone with more experience in these particular areas of fighting." Murtagh explained.

"Then if it is agreeable with Siobhan, I will do as you have requested." Eragon acknowledged. He paused. "You have not told Siobhan, have you?" Eragon queried. "That you love her." Murtagh shook his head. "Neither did you tell Nasuada." Murtagh nodded. "Then I shall not divulge your secret." Murtagh gave him a small smile in thanks. "You should tell Siobhan soon, brother." Murtagh winced.

"I know I should." Murtagh began. "But I cannot begin to think of _how_ to tell her." Eragon chuckled.

"Before Roran left Carvahall the first time, my uncle gave Roran and I this advice on the affairs of love: to be honest. He said that it was the most powerful tool to unlock a heart." Eragon advised. "Moreover, Siobhan seems to be a woman who enjoys forthrightness." Murtagh nodded.

"She is." Murtagh murmured. He sighed. "This is a fine mess I've gotten myself into."

"I understand perfectly, trust me." Eragon agreed dolefully. Murtagh glanced at his brother.

"Arya continues to reject you?" Murtagh queried. Eragon nodded.

"Aye." Eragon confirmed. He sighed. "I can see where she is coming from, and I respect her opinion, but I still don't like it." Murtagh thought for a moment.

"'The most precious possession that ever comes to a man in this world is a woman's heart.'" Murtagh murmured softly. Eragon looked at him curiously. "Tornac told me that; he said that one day I would understand." Murtagh considered for a moment. "And I do."

"All love is sweet, given or returned." Eragon observed. Murtagh suddenly became very aware that he was discussing love, of all things, with his brother. Before he attempted to hide his embarrassment, he became distracted by the sight of Siobhan marching purposefully through the street.

"I wonder where she's off to." Murtagh murmured to himself. Eragon followed his gaze.

"She certainly appears to be very determined." Eragon observed. Murtagh chuckled.

"Siobhan is nothing if not determined. That woman has quite the backbone." Murtagh responded.

"I notice that Eilinel is not with Siobhan." Eragon noticed. Murtagh glanced at him questioningly. "Eilinel is the leader of the spellcasters that Islanzadí to support Siobhan." Murtagh nodded in understanding. He knew that he would have been sent spellcasters as well were it not for the fact that he still possessed Eldunarya and the fact that Islanzadí and the other elves were still wary of him.

"I am not confident that Siobhan fully understands their purpose." Murtagh said. Eragon glanced at his brother. "But perhaps she does. Siobhan is adept at escaping those who guard her." Murtagh added, remembering the time Siobhan used herself as bait to catch Loic. Eragon turned to fully face his brother.

"You will do well by Siobhan." Eragon told him. Murtagh sighed.

"You assume that Siobhan will have me."

"She will." Eragon declared confidently. "She will."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Siobhan stepped hastily into Arya's tent when she was admitted. Arya looked up from a piece of parchment when Siobhan entered. "Are you well?" Arya queried, concerned. Siobhan bit her lower lip, glancing away.

"Not really." Siobhan whispered raggedly before sighing. Arya studied the young woman for a moment.

"Perhaps you should sit down and begin your plight from the beginning." Arya suggested. Siobhan gave her a small smile and obliged.

"When Blödhgarm and his party arrived yesterday, I was overcome by a sudden rush of...feelings." Siobhan began diplomatically. A knowing look overtook Arya's face. "Feelings that had previously only been aroused by one man. I know that this is not natural, but I could not fight these feelings. This has confused and frightened me, because I only want to have these...feelings for one man; that man is not Blödhgarm."

"Moreover," Siobhan continued. "These...compelling feelings that stem from Blödhgarm would be a distraction if he were to ever be near me in a battle or even in a political situation. I was unsure how to handle this situation, but Ailín and I agreed that you would have a solution." Siobhan exhaled as she finished her explanation. Arya nodded.

"Yes, the odd musk that you described is a side-effect of his transformation; it does not affect elven females, but, as you have noticed, holds a strong allure to human females." Arya explained. "As you said, these are unnatural feelings and are more compelling, distracting and dangerous – as you pointed out – than natural sexual attraction." Siobhan nodded. It was comforting to know that these feelings stemmed from no fault of her own, though the ordeal was still disconcerting.

"But is there something that can be done?" Siobhan pressed. Arya nodded.

"Yes." Arya confirmed. "I should have done this sooner, but I procrastinated. For this, I sincerely apologize. It was not my intention to cause you discomfort. The party made good time and arrived sooner than expected, but this does not excuse me. There are magical means of making you impervious to such enchantments such as Blodhgarm's potent musk. They have been placed on Nasuada and Elva previously, so you need not fear."

"I trust you, Arya. I was not apprehensive, but welcoming." Siobhan contradicted. Arya smiled. She wasted no time in casting the proper spell. Arya paused and considered briefly.

"This man you made mention of," Arya began. Siobhan blushed. "Is he aware?" Siobhan shook her head.

"I do not believe so. To my knowledge, he is ignorant of my feelings." Siobhan replied. Arya nodded.

"You love him, then?" Arya queried softly. Siobhan nodded and did not hesitate.

"I do." Arya nodded, looking away.

"The man is Murtagh, is it not?" Arya questioned quietly. Siobhan looked down at her folded hands.

"Aye." Siobhan whispered.

"You have grown much." Arya observed, returning her voice to its normal pitch. Siobhan remained silent, but acknowledged the correctness of Arya's observation. "Are you ready for the night's festivities?"

Siobhan looked up and smiled. A multipurpose festival was being held to commemorate the four year anniversary of the Varden victory of the Battle under Farthen Dûr, as well as celebrating the recent Varden victory in Narda that gave the Varden control over Alagaësia's western coast. It had been an arduous battle, the siege itself lasted almost a week. Siobhan remembered the war council the previous night when Eragon and Arya had given an account of the battle. Their tale made Siobhan question whether or not she was truly meant to be a Rider. She was well acquainted with the atrocities of war – she was no novice healer – but she had never been the person behind the sword.

"Quite ready." Siobhan confirmed, breaking out of her reverie. Arya smiled. Siobhan stood, dusting off her skirt. She had taken Arya's advise and worn her skirt over leggings, thus giving her the comfort and propriety the skirt afforded, while still being prepared for anything. Siobhan admitted to herself that wearing Illian and a knife with the skirt appeared odd, but she did not much care anymore.

"Thank you, Arya, for everything." Siobhan said, giving her leave. "Until tonight."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Siobhan fussed nervously with her skirts as she stood in the middle of her tent. She wore one of her new gowns, this one of a soft lavender color that hugged her curves, flaring out at the hip. The bell sleeves and top half-inch of her bodice were trimmed with silver colored fabric. She wore a belt of silver on which hung Illian; Siobhan hid her knife in the folds of her gown. Her hair was half up, pulled back with silver clips in the shape of flowers. Siobhan felt like a princess, but was uncomfortable with the opulence that had suddenly befallen her. She was accustomed to scraping out a living, having just what she needed but nothing more.

_Do not think of the cost, Siobhan. Every woman should have at least one fancy gown. _Ailín admonished. _Besides, you are a Dragon Rider now. _Ailín suddenly took on a mischievous tone. _And just think of how attractive you will look for Murtagh. _Siobhan blushed, smoothing out an invisible wrinkle on her gown.

_Do...do you think Murtagh will really find me attractive? _Siobhan queried hesitantly.

_While I am not Murtagh, nor a male human, I believe I may safely state that Murtagh will find you very attractive, not that you need help attracting him._ Ailín replied dryly.

Siobhan smiled and exhaled, fingering her new necklace, another gift from Nasuada. A large iron dragon hung on a strong silver chain that did not hang low at all. The dragon was wrought by the dwarfs with amazing detail, showing every scale. His wings were just beginning to stretch out, as if the dragon were about to take flight. Two small sapphires stood in place of the dragon's eyes, which reminded Siobhan of Murtagh's eyes when he was angry or frustrated. The dragon was large, as large as Murtagh's hand. The tail curved around, almost touching the dragon's body. The tail formed the handle of a concealed knife that could be pulled from the body of the dragon. It was a small, thin blade, ideal for slashing a throat in a close situation. Siobhan knew this was the reason Nasuada gave it to her. Despite the grim implications of this necklace, Siobhan treasured it. Siobhan exited her tent and began to make her way to the festival.

Siobhan stroked Ailín's throat as they stood next to each other, observing the bustling and daunting scene. The festival was loud and crowded. Siobhan did not know how she was ever to find Murtagh in the myriad of people. Siobhan sighed but plastered a beaming smile upon her face as she began to wade through the crowd.

_Murtagh and Thorn have yet to arrive._ Ailín informed after a moment.

_That would explain why I can't find that oversized lizard._ Siobhan muttered. She had hoped that if she could spot Thorn, she would find Murtagh.

_Oversized lizard?_ Ailín sniffed, slightly offended. Siobhan rolled her eyes.

_A term of relative endearment. _Siobhan clarified. _Not an insult to your dear 'friend'._

_ He _is_ a friend. _Ailín defended. Siobhan smiled to herself. _At any rate, they are arriving now. _Siobhan was about to reply when she ran into Eragon and Arya conversing with Nasuada. She was quick to fulfill propriety's demands before scurrying off to a relatively quiet corner at the edge of the celebration. Siobhan had never been one for large gatherings such as these; she preferred small groups. Her grumbling stomach, however, forced Siobhan to wade her way through the celebrants.

"A glorious day, Argetlam!" It took Siobhan a moment to register that the elderly woman was addressing her. Siobhan smiled broader.

"That it is, lady, that it is!" Siobhan responded in kind. "A glorious day!" The elderly woman smiled again before moving on. Siobhan felt eyes upon her and twisted her head to find the person. Suddenly, she heard a large crash, followed by female shrieks and male curses. On instinct, Illian was drawn and Siobhan searched for the source of the disturbance, ready for anything.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

_Siobhan is anxiously awaiting your arrival._ Thorn informed, amused. Murtagh straightened and brightened.

_Really?_ Murtagh asked hopefully.

_Is it that difficult to fathom?_

_Just surprised, that's all. _Murtagh mumbled, strapping Zar'roc to his belt. Remembering Siobhan's poison induced ramblings, Murtagh decided to dress in a bit of color. He could not bring himself to give up his black leather pants, nor his sturdy leather boots, but he exchanged his normal black shirt for one of dark green, over which he wore his black leather vest.

The festival was very much alive when Murtagh arrived. Murtagh swallowed hard. The close quarters made him nervous, thinking of how easy an assassination would be were it not for certain magical precautions he had taken. _Come, now. Siobhan is very near the heart of this mayhem, and is apparently dressed very well this evening. _

The torches shone brilliantly as Murtagh made his way towards the area Siobhan was supposed to be. He could not find her. Murtagh poured himself a mug of mead. After checking it for poison, he took a deep swallow. "That it is, lady, that it is! A glorious day!" a woman's voice drifted over the crowd to Murtagh's ear. Murtagh straightened when he recognized it as Siobhan's voice.

There Siobhan was, not two yards away, standing by a table laden with food. Murtagh's eyes bulged slightly and he choked on his drink. Siobhan was a vision in a lavender gown. Thoughts of an unpure nature began to flit through his mind as he admired the way the gown fit Siobhan. He began to cough, trying to clear his throat, forgetting about the nearly full mug of mead in his hand. Murtagh was not quite aware of what happened next, but the nearly empty barrel of mead began to roll off the table, crashing into Sabrae, knocking her down. Men cursed and women shrieked. Murtagh tore his eyes of Siobhan to help up the fallen member of the Council of Elders.

"I am deeply sorry, my lady." Murtagh began contritely. He was not exactly sure how, but he knew that the accident was most likely his fault. "I should have been more careful, and I am deeply sorry." Sabrae glowered at him, but she was very aware of the audience and merely sniffed angrily before sweeping away.

"What happened?" Murtagh turned when he heard Siobhan's startled voice next to him. He noticed with satisfaction that Siobhan had not hesitated to draw her sword.

"An accident." was all Murtagh would say. Siobhan studied his face carefully before nodding slowly, accepting his word silently and sheathing Illian. Murtagh stood very still and watched Siobhan take his appearance in. After a moment, Siobhan looked back up at his face.

"You are not wearing all black." Siobhan observed with a hint of quiet wonder. Murtagh gave her a small smile meant only for her. Siobhan gave him a shy smile. "You look very handsome." Murtagh leaned down to whisper in her ear, so that only she would hear.

"You look ravishing this evening." Siobhan's cheeks lit up like a house afire at Murtagh's sincere words. She barely managed to stutter out her thanks, staring at the ground. When Eragon hailed Murtagh, Siobhan slipped away, nabbing a small platter of food and situated herself in her previous quiet corner. Siobhan watched the festival unfold as she evened out her breathing.

"You can be quite the difficult woman to track down." Siobhan whipped her head around when she head Murtagh whisper in her ear. Murtagh did not straighten and Siobhan found her face merely inches away from his. Siobhan swallowed hard, finding it impossible to take her eyes from his. Murtagh finally stood straight and Siobhan stared at the ground.

"I don't feel comfortable in large crowds like this." Siobhan admitted. Murtagh smiled.

"Neither do I." Murtagh confessed. Siobhan looked up at him curiously.

"Because of all of the possibilities for a knife between the ribs?" Siobhan guessed. Murtagh crossed his arms, chuckling.

"You know me well." Murtagh remarked. Siobhan shrugged.

"Not so very well, not like I know Ailín." Siobhan denied. Murtagh raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a fare comparison? You and Ailín share a connection that you cannot have with any human." Murtagh pointed out. Siobhan considered and nodded, fingering her necklace. "A gift?" Murtagh asked curiously. Siobhan nodded.

"From Nasuada." Siobhan explained. Her small, devious smile indicated to Murtagh that there was something more, but he did not press. He figured that if it was important, Siobhan would have told him.

"Would you care to dance?" Murtagh asked impulsively, before he could stop himself. Siobhan blinked, surprised, but pleased nonetheless. A genuine smile grew on her face and she nodded. Murtagh extended his hand and Siobhan grasped it.

_I believe I was correct in my statement that Murtagh would find you attractive._ Ailín gloated. Siobhan blushed at the dragon's words.

Murtagh led Siobhan to the throng of happily dancing couples. The area was a swirl of colors and laughter. Siobhan noticed that of late she had become very aware of her surroundings, searching for potential dangers. Nothing stood out as particularly threatening, and Siobhan allowed Murtagh to place his right hand on her waist while holding her right hand; Siobhan placed her left hand on his shoulder. They moved around the dancing field with the other couples to the lively music. Siobhan was not sure how long she twirled around by the man she loved, but it felt like ever so long.

Finally, Siobhan begged for a respite, flushed and breathing hard. There was a marvelous twinkle in her blue eyes that Murtagh found irresistible. Siobhan blinked when two wooden mugs of what appeared to be mead was pressed into her hands by a inebriated man as they passed the barrels. She noticed that the man was doing the same to anyone who passed by. Murtagh quirked an eyebrow as Siobhan stared at it. She knew from her lessons with Arya that the drink was not poisoned, but she hesitated in drinking despite her parched throat. Siobhan had always been cautious to become even slightly inebriated because she never knew when her services would be required as a healer and also because she was wary of the affects it had on the mind.

Murtagh guided Siobhan to a relatively quiet spot, his hand gently on her elbow. "Do you not care for mead?" Murtagh queried curiously. Siobhan shrugged.

"I don't know; I have never tasted it." Siobhan replied. Murtagh blinked. Seeing his slight confusion, Siobhan explained her reasoning. Murtagh nodded slowly.

"Both valid reasons." Murtagh agreed. Siobhan cocked her head, waiting for him to continue. "Though I cannot see the harm in tasting it, seeing as there are no poisons or something equally nefarious in it."

_I agree with Murtagh. _Ailín commented. _I doubt you will become inebriated, if even slightly, from a taste. _Siobhan considered for a moment before giving in to her curiosity.

The smooth semi-sweet liquid slid down Siobhan's throat when she took a hesitant sip. Murtagh watched her carefully for her reaction, surprised when her face remained neutral. She took another swig, larger this time. "Not bad." Siobhan allowed after a moment. After two more generous swallows, Siobhan was feeling extremely comfortable.

Murtagh leaned up against a tree and began to carefully observe the crowd, content to be in Siobhan's presence. He froze when Siobhan suddenly threw an arm around his waist and pressed herself against him, burying her head in his chest, giggling. Murtagh caught sight of the two empty mugs of mead on the ground and winced internally. He knew he should have taken one from her, but was too distracted to follow through. Siobhan looked up at him, a loony smile dancing on her lips. The glazed look in her eyes confirmed what Murtagh already suspected. Siobhan was most certainly inebriated, nigh on drunken. Murtagh glanced at the sky, wondering what in the world he was supposed to do with a drunken Siobhan.

"You," Siobhan slurred, pulling away slightly and jabbing his chest with her finger. "Are not squishy." Murtagh exhaled.

"Why don't we get you out of here." Murtagh muttered to himself.

_Yes, I believe that would be the best course of action._ Thorn agreed. _Ailín will meet you at her tent, and I believe she is seeking out Angela. _

_ Thank you, Thorn. _Murtagh replied, very grateful. _I don't know what I would do without you._

_ Probably create a political scandal. _Thorn responded dryly. Murtagh smirked, agreeing. Siobhan suddenly drug her heels in, realizing that she was being taken away from the lively celebration.

"Where is you takin' me?" Siobhan demanded. A devilish smile overtook her face and she stood on her tiptoes, leaning closer. "If you were of a mind to take me virtue, 'ya could have just _asked_ me, my love." Murtagh did not bat an eyelash at Siobhan's drunken ramblings, though he could not help but wonder if she was speaking a small grain of truth in her drunken haze. He would never presume to take a lady's virtue, especially if she was drunk, but his hope was nevertheless unwillingly kindled when she called him her love.

"You are drunk, Siobhan." Murtagh told her frankly. "I am taking you back to your tent where you will sleep this off and wake up with a killer headache." Siobhan pouted, pressing herself further against Murtagh's chest.

"But you aren't hideous!" Siobhan protested. "You shouldn't..." Siobhan frowned. "You shouldn't be wearing clothes!" Murtagh silently prayed for strength when Siobhan wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling suggestively at him.

"You are drunk, Siobhan." Murtagh repeated, forcing the words out of his throat, almost reminding himself. "I will not take advantage of you." Siobhan rolled her eyes, releasing him.

"You are no _fun_." Siobhan muttered before flouncing away from him. Murtagh caught her wrist when she tried to return to the party.

"Just where do you think you are going?" Murtagh asked patiently. Siobhan turned to look at him, the suggestive smile still on her lips.

"_I_ am going to dance." Siobhan declared before giggling. "I'm going to spin and spin and spin!" Siobhan began spinning herself in place, arms extended, emitting a high pitched giggle. Murtagh ran a hand through his hair, beginning to become frustrated.

"Enough of this." Murtagh muttered. Having enough, Murtagh walked over to Siobhan. She stopped spinning, placing a hand to her head.

"'m dizzy!" Siobhan giggled. "_You_, spoiler of my fun, have five heads!" Murtagh sighed. He was about to throw her over his shoulders when Siobhan suddenly grabbed his arms. "I've waited all night to do this!" Murtagh was about to ask her what she was talking about when she suddenly showed him.

Siobhan lunged forward and placed a very wet and enthusiastic kiss on his shocked lips, then suddenly slumped forward, passed out in his arms.


	32. Chapter 32

_Ramblings with Ranger: It has been ever so long since I have updated! I feel so happy that I am finally able to update again. :) I had not intended for this chapter to be so long, but I just couldn't stop writing! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please don't shoot me._

Chapter Thirty-Two

Murtagh stared at the passed out woman in his arms, trying to figure out what his best course of action would be. It wasn't everyday a woman passed out in your arms after drunkenly kissing you. It was very unlike Siobhan, though he partially blamed himself for encouraging her. Still, she consented out of her own volition and ultimately, was responsible for her own actions.

Murtagh looked up when he heard the two dragons swiftly approaching; dragons were not known for their stealth. He felt Ailín brushing his mind. _I did not do anything to her, I swear!_ Murtagh hastily told her. He felt amusement through he and Ailín's shallow connection.

_I never believed you did._ Ailín told him. _I have always trusted you._ This gave Murtagh a momentary pause; it was a statement he had not expected to hear from the female dragon.

Angela jumped deftly off Thorn, landing gracefully in the dirt-covered ground. "She just passed out." Murtagh informed. Angela clapped her hands in front of her, shaking her head.

"And just when I was thinking this night was going to be boring!" Angela said to herself, amused. Murtagh silently laughed, knowing that Angela loved to be wherever something interesting was happening. "How much did she have?"

"Two mugs." Murtagh explained. "Clearly, she cannot hold her liquor." Murtagh shook his head. "This was her first taste of mead." Angela nodded towards Siobhan.

"I see she liked it." Angela deducted. She sighed. "Well, give her to me. I'll look after her." Murtagh nodded. Angela paused. "You did a good thing, Murtagh." Murtagh gave her a small smile as he transferred Siobhan to Angela's capable arms.

"Don't sound so surprised." Murtagh teased. Angela laughed quietly before slipping inside Siobhan's tent.

_Ailín is going to stay outside her tent tonight. _Thorn said quietly. Murtagh nodded. Thorn paused. _You should get some rest._ Murtagh hesitated. _There is no reason for you to stay the night out here. It will only bring gossip. If we are lucky, no one will notice that you and Siobhan escaped the party together. Nothing... well, _almost_ nothing happened and while you may not have anything to hide, you know how much people love gossip._

_ I know you are right, but..._Murtagh trailed off.

_You are very protective of Siobhan._ Thorn finished, understanding. _This is not a bad thing._

Murtagh gave Siobhan's tent one last longing glance before slowly walking off.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Siobhan groggily placed a hand to her throbbing head. Squinting, Siobhan awoke. She rolled over, leaning over the edge of the bed as the sudden urge to throw up hit her. She didn't register the sound of her vomit collecting in metal pail, nor did she register her hair falling out of its bindings to try to fall around her face. Siobhan felt like Saphira and Thorn had both trampled over her. Twice. She could not remember ever feeling this _horrible_.

With a groan, Siobhan fell back on her cot and pinched the bridge of her nose. She tried to remember what had happened to make her feel this badly. She did not think she was in any horrible situation, since she knew she was in her tent. A party? Yes, there had been some sort of party. Siobhan remembered being dressed up very nicely, and looking beautiful for Murtagh. Glancing down at herself, Siobhan realized that she was no longer in her gown, but just her shift.

"What happened?" Siobhan muttered to herself, wincing from the pain of hearing her own voice.

"You, wise one, helped yourself to mead." Siobhan grimaced at the sound, and inclined her head to the speaker.

"Angela?" Siobhan whispered. "Why are you talking so loud?" Siobhan groaned, holding her head, sitting up again. "And why are you _here_?" Angela crossed her arms over her chest, sitting comfortably in the chair. Siobhan leaned over and retched again. When she was done, Siobhan leaned on her elbows on her knees. "Besides, I don't drink alcohol." Angela scoffed.

"You did last night, apparently." Angela refuted. Siobhan paused, trying to remember. After leaving her tent to attend the festival, everything was a blur. She thought she might have remembered Murtagh, but she couldn't be sure. Did she dance? She might have... Siobhan made a silent vow to herself to never drink again. She didn't care _how_ good it may have tasted, it was _not_ worth the side-effects she was currently experiencing. A pounding headache, nausea, fatigue and general aching were not worth it. "Yes, this is what most people feel after over-indulging."

"Isn't there _anything_ you can do for this?" Siobhan begged in a whisper. Angela laughed loudly, causing Siobhan to whimper and shrink back.

"Don't be silly!" Angela retorted. "You're getting through this all on your own!" Siobhan groaned. "You need to learn the _hard_ way." Angela crossed her arms. "Eilinel would be here with you otherwise." Siobhan squinted, frowning.

"Eilinel?" Siobhan muttered. "The elf spellcaster?" Siobhan scowled. "Eilinel may be a wonderful person, but I don't need a bodyguard when I am walking around camp. I completely understand that I will have a need for her and her companions, but not around the Varden." Angela snorted.

"Your stubbornness will get you in trouble one day." Angela remarked. "You won't be seeing me for a while. You _will _come to realize that Eilinel is here for your own good." Siobhan opened her mouth to speak. "And, no, I will not tell you why you won't see me." Siobhan was quiet for a moment.

"Water." Siobhan croaked finally, knowing that it was more than futile to try to pry information out of Angela. "I need to hydrate." Angela nodded, gesturing to Siobhan's night stand. Siobhan hastily downed the glass."So why _are _you here?" Siobhan asked, still keeping her voice quiet.

"Someone needed to stay with you, make sure you didn't choke on your own vomit." Angela responded simply. Siobhan frowned.

"But how did you know that I was drunk?" Siobhan pressed. It felt odd to say, but she wanted to know. Angela shook her head.

"You really don't remember. Murtagh alerted me to the fact that you were drunk." Angela explained. Siobhan's eyes widened.

"Murtagh?" Siobhan repeated, alarmed. She blushed to think that Murtagh saw her drunk. Who knows what kind of fool she made herself!

_You were quite resistant to my advice when you began to become inebriated._ Ailín remarked suddenly. _Even so, you would have been quite amusing if you didn't almost cause a scandal. _Icy fear and chagrin snaked down Siobhan's spine, her skin turning pale and her eyes widening. _You are lucky that Murtagh has some sense about him, and that it was he that you were with when you became drunk. _Ailín's words did nothing to assuage the ever growing fear that slithered up and down Siobhan's spine. _Murtagh had the sense to get you away from the party. _

_What did I do? _Siobhan asked fearfully, not quite sure if she really wanted to know the answer. _I don't remember anything._

_ Are you certain you want to know? _Ailín asked hesitantly. _Sometimes they say that ignorance is bliss._ Siobhan scowled.

_I need to know what happened! I cannot stand not knowing what I did! _Siobhan shot back. Ailín was silent for a moment.

_If you are certain._ Ailín said finally, resigned.

_I am._ Siobhan responded, determined. If Ailín was hesitant to tell her what occurred, Siobhan knew that she needed to know.

Despite Siobhan's still throbbing headache, Ailín began to share her memories. Siobhan's cheeks immediately reddened with embarrassment. By the time Ailín had finished, Siobhan was beat-red and was seriously considering the practicality of avoiding Murtagh for a long while, or until she could forget she ever made a complete and utter fool of herself – and Siobhan wasn't sure she would ever forget. Without a doubt, it would be difficult to stay away from Murtagh; she loved him after all, and Murtagh was so blasted observant and almost omniscient.

"Are you feeling alright?" Angela queried, concerned. "You look dreadful." Siobhan suddenly felt like crying. She couldn't believe she actually _kissed_ Murtagh. She had kissed _Murtagh_! To add to the embarrassment, she was _drunk_! Doubtless Murtagh would not want to speak to her again for a while. True, he had helped her back to her tent, but Murtagh was a good man! He would do that for anybody.

"I made a fool out of myself." Siobhan whispered raggedly, more to herself than to Angela. "He'll never want to speak to me again."

"Don't be ridiculous." Angela scoffed, waving a hand in the air. "The idiot's in love with you. He's like a baby duck! He's claimed you, and you're never getting rid of him." Ailín hummed happily at Angela's words. Siobhan frowned, blinking away her tears, indignant at Angela's comparison, but also disbelieving Angela's statement that Murtagh was in love with her. Siobhan shook her head vehemently.

"Murtagh doesn't think of me like that." Siobhan stated firmly. Angela rolled her eyes.

"One would think you would be glad at any hint that Murtagh returns your love." Angela responded dryly. Siobhan didn't bother to deny her feelings for Murtagh.

"I don't want to get hurt." Siobhan answered quietly. "I'll only believe it if I hear it from Murtagh himself. I don't want to get hurt. Not again." Angela frowned.

"So you _want_ him to love you, but refuse to think he might." Angela observed slowly. "You astound me." Angela shook her head.

"The last man, and only man, who courted me was after Ailín." Siobhan began softly. "I know that Murtagh can have no ulterior motive, since he _is_ a Rider. But I can't help but feel..." Siobhan unconsciously touched her scar. Angela stared at her, dumbfounded.

_That is absolutely ridiculous, Siobhan, and you known it!_ Ailín chastised.

"It is just that..." Siobhan struggled for words. "Murtagh is so... I just find it hard to believe that a man like Murtagh would be interested in someone like _me_. I may be a Rider now, and enjoy it, but I was just an unknown healer who went unnoticed by the grand majority. While Murtagh may not be proud of his heritage, he comes from near nobility. He has had wealth and power since, well, since he was born." Angela shook her head.

"My mother used to tell me that the past does not matter. It is the present that counts." Angela stated. "You and Murtagh are on equal grounds now. Murtagh would be the biggest fool in existence to reject you. For all of his many faults, Murtagh is not a fool."

_The Queer One speaks wisely. _Ailín concurred. Ailín had dubbed Angela "the Queer One", much to the Angela's amusement.

"You are indeed a fascinating person." Angela remarked with a shake of her head and an upward quirk of her lips.

Siobhan looked away. She had not felt this low for eleven years.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

_How do you think Siobhan is?_ Murtagh wondered, trying to suppress his anxiousness. It was midday and there had been no sign of her. He remembered the first time had had woken up after drinking himself into a stupor, and he had little desire to repeat it.

_Siobhan is doing well, considering. _Thorn replied dryly. _She is experiencing all the wonderful symptoms of over-indulging in alcohol, but she is no worse for the wear. _Thorn paused. _That is all Emmy will tell me. _Murtagh smiled slightly to himself at Thorn's utilization of Ailín's nickname.

Murtagh absentmindedly tossed a pebble away from the tree. He sat on the ground underneath the relatively cool shade of the tree a few yards from his tent. Thorn was away, enjoying the fine day, flying high in the sky in the surrounding area in Surda. Murtagh looked up, surprised to see Siobhan's elven protector, Eilinel. "Can I help you?" Murtagh asked politely, wondering what she could possibly want with him. Eilinel licked her lips and looked uncomfortable. Murtagh arched an eyebrow.

"May I join you?" Eilinel queried softly. Murtagh nodded slowly, even more confused. Eilinel was quiet for a moment after she sat down next to Murtagh, her leather clad legs folded neatly under her. When she did not immediately speak, Murtagh decided to pose a statement.

"You did not extend the elven greeting." Murtagh observed. Eilinel looked at him, her green eyes widening slightly.

"I did not wish to offend you." Eilinel explained slowly. "Nor did I wish to place you in an awkward position if you were unaware of how to respond in the proper manner." Eilinel paused. "If I offended you, then I offer my sincerest apologies." Murtagh offered her a small smile.

"You have not offended me." Murtagh assured. "I was merely curious. I have not met many elves, you see." Eilinel smiled.

"I understand, for this is the first time I have ventured beyond the woodland borders of my home." Eilinel responded quietly. Murtagh was not wholly surprised, knowing that Arya was a rarity among her race. Upon closer inspection, Murtagh found that Eilinel appeared young, even for her race.

"May I ask a personal query?" Eilinel requested after a moment of silence. Murtagh nodded slowly.

"Have," Eilinel hesitated. "Have you known Siobhan long?" Murtagh blinked, taken aback by the question.

"A few months." Murtagh managed to reply. It made sense, when he thought about it, that Eilinel would be wondering about Siobhan. From what Murtagh had gathered, Siobhan was skillfully employing her talent of evading people. Eilinel nodded.

"Then you perhaps know of a reason why Siobhan does not approve of me." Eilinel's even tone belied her vulnerability. Murtagh sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It was a complex question, and Murtagh was not sure that he could give an adequate response.

"Siobhan can be a complex person." Murtagh began. Eilinel frowned, cocking her head slightly

"Either a thing is or is not complex. It cannot be simple at one instance and complex at the next." Eilinel interjected, slightly puzzled. Murtagh sighed and looked upwards.

"Siobhan _is_ a complex person, then." Murtagh corrected, shaking his head. He chose his words carefully. "Recent events have caused her to be wary of trusting people. She is, as you will discover, extremely stubborn," A small loving smile crossed his face before he schooled his features. "And proud, as well. She believes she can take care of herself, as she has done for many years, and sees little need for a bodyguard, as I believe she views you. I do not doubt that she recognizes that she will need you in battle, but, for Siobhan, the battlefield is of yet an elusive and separate world." Eilinel nodded slowly, digesting the information.

"I have not done something to offend her, then." Eilinel murmured, very much relieved. Murtagh nodded.

"If you want my advise, corner Siobhan and strike up a conversation about something. I recommend something about the healing art. Siobhan is too polite to bolt once you have captured her in a conversation." Murtagh advised. Eilinel nodded eagerly, and Murtagh could tell that she was very grateful.

"I thank you, Murtagh. You humans are strange creatures, and I fear I would be lost in your mortal ways." Eilinel replied. Murtagh laughed softly.

"Siobhan can be quite strange, and very much a handful, but she is a steadfast friend, once you have secured her good opinions." Murtagh assured. He studied the young elf for a moment. "She may not realize it yet, but she needs you." Murtagh had always been an astute sense of character, and was confident that Eilinel was indeed needed.

Eilinel bowed her head before murmuring, "I thank you for your confidence. I hope it is not misplaced."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Siobhan walked slowly back to her tent, squinting at the bright light. It was just past midday and she had been quite hungry, so she had quietly escaped her tent to find nourishment. Ailín had left a few hours ago to meet with Thorn and Saphira, so Siobhan walked alone. Siobhan had decided that while she would avoid Murtagh at all costs, she was not a coward and would, instead of hiding in her tent, make her way to the training fields. She feared becoming rusty and wanted to run through her exercises again.

"I hardly saw you last night!" Siobhan nearly jumped a foot in the air when Eragon appeared suddenly at her side. She cringed. Loud noises were not bothering as much as before, and her headache had mostly receded, but Eragon's sudden appearance had not helped matters. Siobhan spotted Blödhgarm standing a few paces behind Eragon, but she ignored the elf's presence.

"I became indisposed." Siobhan answered truthfully, forcing a smile. Eragon studied her concerned; he had not failed to notice her unusual greeting. "I am much recovered." Eragon decided not to press her, seeing that she did indeed seem recovered, if jumpy. Siobhan cleared her throat. "I am sorry to have disappeared early; it was not my intention." Siobhan hesitated. "I hope I did not create trouble by retiring." Eragon laughed.

"No, indeed! I am sure you were little missed, for the ale flowed freely!" Eragon assured. Siobhan truly smiled then, glad that she had not caused a scandal of even a minor scale. "Tell me, where are you off to?" Siobhan's smile grew at his conversational tone and she told him. Eragon seemed to brighten, and she cocked her head, puzzled. "I meant to talk to you about that!" Siobhan frowned.

"Am I not allowed to go the training fields?" Siobhan queried. She had not thought of this possibility.

"No! Of course not!" Eragon laughed and shook his head. Siobhan breathed a silent sigh of relief. "Murtagh talked to me yesterday. He wants me to take over instruction of you. I know he has not yet..." Eragon continued to ramble, but his voice faded in her ears and she heard no more. All she could focus on was the fact that Murtagh had placed her under Eragon's tutelage.

Siobhan had nothing against Eragon. She was not opposed to him as a teacher. Yet Murtagh had _asked_ Eragon to instruct her. Murtagh didn't want her anymore. Murtagh was washing his hands of her. Siobhan looked away, tears in her eyes. She had suspected that she had been too bold and made too much of a fool of herself. She had suspected that Murtagh would avoid her, and that he would want to talk to her for a good while, but she had never thought that Murtagh would _completely_ do away with her. It hurt more than Siobhan could say. It was as if her world had shattered around her.

Siobhan jumped backwards, her hand jumping to Illian's hilt when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes darted wildly around until she realized that it was Eragon who had touched her shoulder and that he was gazing, concerned at her. Siobhan swallowed hard, her cheeks tinged with red. "Are you feeling ill?" Eragon queried concerned. Siobhan slowly released Illian. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Frowning, Eragon immediately began to lead Siobhan away towards a more secluded area.

"I..." Siobhan managed faintly. "I'll be quite alright. I think I'll...I think I'll just retire for a few hours." Eragon regarded her carefully.

"Allow me to accompany you." Eragon requested. He had a feeling that something was not quite right. Siobhan shook her head, managing a small smile.

"I thank you for your concern, but I really am fine." Siobhan responded with an even tone. "I had an unwelcome memory, that is all. Really, I am fine." Before Eragon could protest further, Siobhan slipped away and lost herself in the crowd.

Siobhan traveled with the flow of people, not quite sure where she was going. She was confident that she was not going to the practice fields, not that day. She felt bad for worrying Eragon, for he was an innocent bystander in the affair. Siobhan immediately tried to push Murtagh from her thoughts. She could not believe she had allowed herself that taste of mead. If she had not given into her curiosity, she would not have been in this predicament! She would not be feeling the immense and unmeasurable misery she was subjected to.

Siobhan found herself breaking away from the main paths toward the outskirts she favored. She needed peace and quiet, and Ailín – though Ailín had closed her mind, for she was having a private conversation with her fellow dragons. Ailín severed their connection but rarely, and Siobhan knew that Ailín had a good reason for the secrecy. Siobhan also knew that _he_ – she could not say his name – also favored the outskirts. She did not wish for him to stumble upon her, if even by chance, but neither did she want to retreat like a coward to her tent. Siobhan exhaled slowly and began to examine her surroundings. There, not five yards off, stood the answer. A large tree.

Siobhan purposefully made her way to the tree and stared up it's length. The branches were sturdy and the leaves provided a cover from prying eyes. She planted her hands on her hips, suddenly thankful that she was clad in her pants. Siobhan had climbed a tree only once in her life, many years ago, but she did not see why she could not do it again. These were desperate times, after all.

Siobhan exhaled and a determined expression settled upon her face. Jumping up, Siobhan grabbed hold of the nearest branch with both hands, the rough bark scrapping her palms. She pulled herself up with a grunt. She crouched on the branch and searched for the nearest branch. Spotting one, Siobhan reached out and tried to grab hold of it. Siobhan lost her footing, but managed to keep hold of the second branch. She winced at the pain in her hands, but she tried to ignore it as she pulled herself up. Siobhan repeated the process once more before she found that she could climb no further. She sighed; she had hoped to climb a little further on before she stopped. Still, Siobhan supposed, three branches would have to do.

Ailín entered Siobhan's mind suddenly, cheerfully announcing that she was flying back to the Varden camp. Siobhan broke down as she relayed the events that Ailín had missed. _That does not seem like Murtagh._ Ailín observed with a frown. Tears streamed down Siobhan's face as she sat there on the branch, her legs dangling over the side.

_Can you think of another explanation? _Siobhan tearfully demanded. _I butchered our relationship! I ruined it!_ Tremors racked her body and she clung to the branch. Ailín saw the truth in Siobhan's words and anger rose in her.

_I did not think Murtagh to be a fool._ Ailín growled. _He and I shall have a little chat. _Siobhan did not feel the inclination to inform Ailín that her version of having a 'little chat' with Murtagh was not socially acceptable and would indeed create a political crisis. _First, you need to get out of that tree and tend to your hands. I can feel the pain._ Siobhan sighed but did not have the strength to protest.

Siobhan looked down and around her and realized with sudden horror that she was not sure she _could_ get out of the tree. She was stuck there in that tree. _You are just having a terrific day, aren't you?_ Ailín muttered sarcastically.

_Can you get me out?_ Siobhan asked hopefully. Ailín snorted.

_Not without risking harm to you. _Ailín shot back. _Cannot you use magic? Or jump?_

_I can _use_ magic, yes, but I couldn't begin to think of the words to say! _Siobhan's words were laced with the rising panic she was trying to suppress. _I don't think I can safely jump, either!_

_Fine pair we are. Stay there._

_ I can't go anywhere._

_I had to say it. I'm going to find a useful person._

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Murtagh watched Eilinel walk away with a small smile. He hoped that he had given her some confidence, for he knew could tell that she would be very good at her job. _Murtagh!_ Thorn exclaimed, his tone a mixture of shock, surprise and unease. _Emmy is on her way. _Murtagh jumped up, immediately worried that something horrible had happened to Siobhan.

_What happened? _Murtagh demanded.

_Emmy is very angry with you._ Thorn replied slowly. _She is being very unclear as to why. _Thorn paused. _And I believe that she is also in need of your aid. _Murtagh frowned. He could not think of something he could have done that would have upset Ailín. If she was upset about Siobhan becoming drunk, he knew that Ailín would have dealt with him before.

_Why?_

_ As I said, she is not being very clear. _Thorn responded.

Murtagh knew he would find out in a matter of seconds, because he saw Ailín's distinctive emerald form high in the sky, rapidly descending. He felt Ailín brush against his conscious. Murtagh mentally braced himself and tentatively completed the connection. He suddenly understood what Thorn meant when he said that Ailín was being unclear, because Murtagh could not decipher a single phrase.

_I cannot understand you._ Murtagh finally managed to tell her.

_Just as I do not understand you, you miscreant, foul, wretched lump of foul deformity! _Ailín snarled. Murtagh was taken completely aback my Ailín's harsh words.

_Now wait just a minute! _Murtagh protested. _What have I done to deserve such cruel censure?_

_ What have you done? _Ailín repeated incredulously, her voice shrill. _You have the unmitigated _gall_ to dare demand what you have done? _

_Yes, I have, because I truly do not know what heinous act I have committed! _Murtagh retorted.

_You..._ Ailín stopped as soon as she began. Her tone took on a softer, more agitated than infuriated tone. _But the story is not mine to tell. You must come with me, now._ Murtagh crossed his arms.

_Why should I come with you after what you have just accused me of being? _Murtagh demanded. Ailín glared at him, but Murtagh resolutely held his ground. He was not afraid of Ailín

_You will come with me,_ Ailín began confidently. _Because Siobhan is in need of your aid. _Murtagh's eyes immediately widened, demanding to know where she was. _Follow me._

Murtagh did not hesitate to follow Ailín, all the while wondering what kind of debacle Siobhan had managed to get herself into this time. They arrived at the outskirts of the camp. Murtagh looked around, but he could not see Siobhan anywhere. He whirled on Ailín. _What kind of trick have you played on me? _Murtagh demanded angrily. A twig fell on his head, but Murtagh disregarded it.

_Look up._ Ailín replied simply. Murtagh frowned but turned his eyes upward. His gray eyes bulged out of his head when he spotted Siobhan a good many feet above the ground. Her expression was difficult to decipher; it was a odd mixture of loathing, appreciation and fear. It was obvious that she had been crying.

"What are you _doing_ up there?" Murtagh called up, incredulous. Siobhan looked away, determined not to answer him.

_She is cannot get down._ Ailín answered for her Rider. _She cannot get down, with or without the aid of magic, and I am of no use. _Murtagh sighed.

"Siobhan," Murtagh began. He frowned to himself when she did not so much as look at him. Nevertheless, he plowed on. "If you jump, I will catch you." Siobhan snapped her head around and glared down at him. Murtagh blinked. Had he offended Siobhan, too, somehow? Her mouth opened as if to speak, but no words emerged. She stubbornly looked away.

_Get someone else!_ Siobhan nearly screeched to Ailín. _Why did you have to get_ him_?_

_ It was convenient! _Ailín defended. _You get out of the tree, and he and I can talk! _Siobhan turned back to Murtagh, glaring.

"Why are you here?" Siobhan demanded angrily. "Come to torment me, perhaps?" Murtagh frowned.

"Why would you say that? I have never taken pleasure in your pain." Murtagh responded, confused. Siobhan had to admit to herself that this was odd. Murtagh shouldn't be helping her. He didn't want anything to do with her! So why was he here? Had Ailín brow-beaten him until he came? Siobhan doubted it; Ailín had not been gone long at all, certainly not long enough to deliver a first-class tirade. It didn't make sense. She was certain she could not have misread the signs. Siobhan looked away again.

Murtagh sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Somehow, this was all reminiscent of their interactions when he first became her teacher, how Siobhan would rapidly switch between an angry outburst to not being able to meet his eye. He was not sure what currently confused him more: Ailín's very apparent animosity, or the woman he loves sudden distrust. Both were a mystery to him, and were very unsettling.

"What have I done to suddenly distrust me so?" Murtagh queried in a gentle, beseeching tone. Siobhan could not meet his gaze, her heart shattering further. Could it really be possible? Had she truly jumped to grandiose conclusions?

"Why are you trying to avoid me?" Siobhan shot back, her tone leveling, though she did not look at him. Murtagh frowned.

"What are you talking about? I'm not trying to avoid you. Why would I try to avoid you?" Murtagh responded, puzzled. Siobhan frowned, turning to look down at him out of impulse.

"But Eragon said that you weren't going to teach me any more after you talked to him yesterday night." Siobhan protested. "And after last night..." Siobhan trailed off, blushing and looking down at her lap. Suddenly it all made sense to Murtagh. He couldn't help but chuckle at their large miscommunication. Siobhan's lips turned downward in a small pout, offended. She could not believe that he was actually laughing about it!

"Siobhan, I'm not avoiding you." Murtagh assured. "Eragon and I had that conversation in the afternoon. I meant to discuss it with you this afternoon; I had not meant for Eragon to get to you first." Siobhan frowned. Now that she looked back, Eragon never did mention _when_ Murtagh had approached him. Siobhan suddenly felt very foolish.

_I knew something did not feel right with your conclusion. _Ailín muttered.

"And as for last night," Murtagh continued. "I was not offended. Believe me when I say, that I have seen people do far worse when they were drunk. I know that you were not in full control of your faculties and that you would never act like that in public were you sober." Siobhan stared at Murtagh in wonder. Words escaped her. Murtagh glanced at the trunk of the tree and then back up at Siobhan. "Would you please come down now?" Murtagh took two steps backwards and held his arms out.

Siobhan carefully moved closer to the edge of the branch so that she was more directly above Murtagh. She took a deep breath and slid off the branch. Siobhan closed her eyes tightly as the air rushed around her. Siobhan was not quite sure how she landed or how Murtagh caught her, but the next thing she knew, her feet were firmly planted on the ground and Murtagh's hands were around her waist. Siobhan stared up at him, her eyes wide.

"I am never climbing a tree again." Siobhan declared, her voice small and wobbly with fright. Murtagh chuckled.

"Why _did_ you climb the tree in the first place?" Murtagh wanted to know. Siobhan shrugged, not at all uncomfortable in her current position.

"Because." Siobhan replied with slightly downcast eyes, hoping to evade the question. Murtagh arched an eyebrow.

"Let me guess. You were hoping to evade me?" Murtagh threw out. Siobhan's blush served as the only answer he needed. "You were truly convinced that I would want nothing to do with you?" Siobhan shrugged again.

"I was embarrassed beyond belief." Siobhan confessed. "I would have understood if you _had_ wanted nothing to do with me. It would have hurt beyond belief – and it did, when I believed you had washed your hands of me – but I would have understood. I was already certain that you would avoid me, and when Eragon told me that you wanted to hand me off to him... I was confident that you had washed your hands of me." Murtagh was quiet for a moment.

"I will never abandon you, Siobhan." Murtagh stated softly, gazing earnestly into her eyes. Siobhan licked her lips, unsure of how to respond. She was deeply touched and her heart was pounding in her chest. "Never."

_You should tell her._ Thorn interjected suddenly. _Emmy agrees with me._

_ Are you sure? _

_Am I a dragon?_

It was a big risk, and Murtagh knew it. What if the dragons were wrong? Thorn had never lied to him before, but Thorn was also optimistic, and Murtagh knew it. If Ailín was wrong, and Siobhan did not return his feelings – he was running under the hopeful assumption that Ailín agreed with Thorn because Siobhan loved him in return – then he would ruin their friendship.

_Just look at those big blue eyes. _Thorn cajoled. _She is clearly not adverse to your touch; she has made no move to escape your embrace. And there's also last night. It may have been mead-induced, but I have found people to be quite truthful when plied with alcohol. _

_ Should I make the wise decision or the foolish decision?_ Murtagh wondered to himself. _Foolish. _Murtagh took a deep breath.

"Siobhan, I'm in love with you."


	33. Chapter 33

_Ramblings with Ranger: Hey, ya'll! This is kind of a fluff chapter, but it's important fluff! I struggled writing this chapter, because it was a little difficult to write Murtagh correctly. I hope I did it correctly! Anywho, I am going to now give a shamless plug to Restrained . Freedom - a faithful reviewer and amazing writer! Restrained . Freedom has written a one-shot that was inspired by _Overcome_! It is called _An Enemy's Heart_. It can be found in my favorites. :) I, personally, adore it, and I highly recommend reading it!  
_

Chapter Thirty-Three

Birds chirped merrily as they flew overhead. The sound of jovial chatter wafted on the wind. A warm breeze gently blew. The smell of roasting venison and cooking stew filled the air. The sky was a clear blue, not a cloud in sight. It was the most beautiful day the Varden had seen in months. It was not even terribly warm. Siobhan registered none of this. Her mouth hung slightly agape, her blue eyes wide. Thorn and Ailín wisely kept their thoughts to themselves and instead positioned themselves to shield their Riders from any unwanted passerby.

No coherent thoughts ran through Siobhan's head; she was in complete and utter shock. It was an unexpected turn in the conversation, and Siobhan was trying to decide if it was an unwelcome turn. She had just spent the last hours laboring under the delusion that he loathed her! Now he says he loves her? Her belief may have been false, but it was still difficult for Siobhan to make such a drastic turn-around. She was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that he didn't hate her!

Siobhan was still very certain that she loved him, and she wanted so badly to tell that to him. Oh, she still had her insecurities, but Murtagh _loved _her. It was what she hadn't dared dream about! If only her lips would listen to her brain! Murtagh became visibly withdrawn, all emotion ebbing way from his face. He swallowed hard, looking away.

"I see." Murtagh muttered, dropping his arms. This jolted Siobhan out of her stupor. Her eyes grew even wider with panic.

"No!" Siobhan meant to exclaim it, but it came out as a faint whisper of breath. Even the dragons seemed stunned. Murtagh gave Siobhan one last look and she could see his hurt shimmer in his beautiful gray eyes. He turned around and began to walk away. Siobhan grew desperate and grabbed his arm, forcing him to turn around. She did what she never thought she would do.

She kissed him.

Siobhan had not intended to, not really, but then she wasn't sure what she _did_ intend to do. She just knew that she couldn't let Murtagh leave, not without him knowing that she loved him too. Siobhan pulled back, staring anxiously into his face, biting her lower lip. She stood on her tiptoes, her small hands on top of his broad shoulders. She dropped her hands and stood flat on her feet. Murtagh seemed to be equally surprised, though by no means unhappy, at her actions.

"I love you, too." Siobhan whispered, her cheeks a bright red. She cursed the fact that her voice seemed determined not to reach a higher register.

"You do?" Murtagh couldn't help but asking. He had thought her silence was telling. Siobhan's blush deepened, dropping her eyes to the ground. She nodded. "You said nothing..."

"I could not tell you before for fear of rejection." Siobhan explained, her voice gaining some normalcy. "Just now, you caught me off guard. I did not know what to say." Siobhan hesitated, looking up timidly. "You really love me?" Murtagh frowned.

"Of course I do!" Murtagh could not believe she felt she had to ask. "You doubt my word?" Siobhan was quick to shake her head.

"No!" Siobhan responded emphatically. Her eyes begged Murtagh to understand. "I do not doubt your word. I just..." Siobhan sought for the correct words. "I find it difficult to believe that you...that you _could_ love me." Murtagh stared at her. He had not taken her for one to harbor self-esteem or self-image issues. "You are _you_, and I'm just _me_." Siobhan finished lamely. Murtagh frowned.

"You think you are not worthy of _me_?" Murtagh queried softly, earnestly searching Siobhan's face. Siobhan looked up at him, her innocence plain. He shook his head, placing his right hand on her cheek. "Kitten, I think you've gotten it quite backwards." Siobhan shot him a quizzical look.

"What do you mean?" Siobhan queried. She could not begin to fathom why Murtagh would think he wasn't worthy of her. It did not make sense to her. "I...I mean, you're _you_." Murtagh nodded with a slight upward quirk of his lips.

"So you have said." Murtagh responded without censure. Siobhan blushed. "Would you like to walk with me? We can discuss this further." Murtagh requested suddenly. Siobhan looked up at him, pleasantly surprised. She nodded her head shyly. Murtagh smiled down at her, a tender look in his eye.

Murtagh held out his hand to Siobhan. Siobhan blushed harder and took his hand. As they walked, Siobhan softly explained her reasoning. "You may not be proud of your heritage, but you are pretty much nobility. I'm just a commoner." Murtagh frowned. "I may be a Rider now, but I was just a little, unimportant healer who went unnoticed by the grand majority."

Murtagh could only blink. She truly was an innocent. "Siobhan, you know who I was. I was a killer. I was a traitor. I was a _monster. _I have done unspeakable things. I didn't think I could love, let alone have a woman love me. You have the purest heart that has ever existed _and you love me_. I count myself to be the luckiest of men." Murtagh chuckled. "And you think that you are not worthy." Siobhan blushed and looked away, their hands still intertwined.

"I don't think you're a monster." Siobhan murmured. Murtagh smiled and squeezed her hand gently.

"You blush easily." Murtagh remarked quietly. Siobhan shrugged, still blushing. She cursed to herself, feeling the heat in her cheeks.

"Only around you." Siobhan mumbled. Murtagh laughed, a full, rich sound. Siobhan couldn't help but laugh with him and felt her former embarrassment lift as their voices drifted upwards.

"I'm glad." Murtagh said, leaning down to whisper in Siobhan's ear. For once, Murtagh was glad he took a risk. He had never been more happy than he was then, walking hand-in-hand with the woman he loved.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Eilinel pushed a strand of her black hair behind her pointed ear and sighed. Patience was slow in coming to the young elf. She had been walking around the Varden camp for two hours and there was still no sign of Siobhan. Eilinel was starting to feel very anxious. She was supposed to be protecting Siobhan, but she couldn't protect someone she couldn't find! If the Queen were to discover of her incompetence... Eilinel shuddered to think of what her future would be.

Eilinel began to circuit around the edge of the camp. She stopped in her tracks, eyes wide._ This_ was something she did not expect. Although, looking back, she realized that she shouldn't be so surprised. There, a few yards away, Murtagh and Siobhan were walking hand-in-hand, laughing and clearly enjoying themselves. Eilinel believed that mortals would describe this as a 'romantic moment'. She wondered whether she should go and strike up a conversation with them or if she should quietly follow and leave them be. Eilinel considered for a moment before deciding to silently follow Murtagh and Siobhan from an inconspicuous distance.

It did appear that they were quite happy with each other. Eilinel hoped they would continue like this. She didn't know Murtagh well, but he seemed to be a nice man, if brooding. Eilinel was still wary of Murtagh, but had decided to keep an open mind. From what she had heard of Siobhan, the female Rider was very quiet, but sweet young woman.

Eilinel arched an eyebrow when Murtagh and Siobhan glanced over their shoulders. Siobhan sighed, her shoulders slumping, but Murtagh merely chuckled. Eilinel kept the stubborn set to her jaw, determined to do her job. Murtagh tugged gently on Siobhan's arm and she reluctantly turned back. They continued on their path.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

"It's very...liberating." Murtagh said finally, responding to Siobhan's question. "Yes, I guess you could call it that. It's one of the best things in the world, flying on your dragon's back." Siobhan nodded slowly, contemplating."So, tell me. What is it that you enjoy doing the most?"

"Spending time with you, of course." Siobhan answered automatically. Murtagh preened internally at her easy response.

"You are good for a man's ego." Murtagh laughed. Siobhan frowned, tipping her head to look up at him. "I'm glad that I make you happy." Murtagh translated. Siobhan smiled.

"Incredibly happy." Siobhan corrected, her smile growing. She giggled to herself. Murtagh looked at her with an amused quirk of his lips, wondering what made her so amused.

"Care to share?" Murtagh queried, amused. Siobhan shot him a grin.

"Oh, nothing. I was just remembering the first time I saw you." Siobhan replied easily. Murtagh arched an eyebrow, trying to decide why that particular memory was so entertaining. "I remember thinking that my worst nightmare had suddenly sprung to life and that you were here to finish what Morzan started." A brief shadow of sadness flickered across both of their faces at the memory. Siobhan smiled slightly to herself. "And then when you so gracefully fell off Thorn and landed yourself in my care, I was _really_ convinced that my life was a living hell." Siobhan cocked her head thoughtfully. "But, in retrospect, that was quite possibly the best thing that ever happened to me."

"You know that I never intended to hurt you in any way. You know that, right?" Murtagh's voice was so full of worry and concern that Siobhan stopped. She smiled tenderly up at him and placed her cool, small hand on his cheek before slowly moving to place it over his heart.

"I know, sweetheart." Siobhan whispered as she tipped her head back to look up at him.

"The first time I saw you," Murtagh began quietly. "I felt my heart come alive for the first time in a _long_ time. I had sealed my heart away, but you managed to rip away my defenses with that one petrified look." Murtagh chuckled, shaking his head slightly. "I did not even know your name until I got injured." Siobhan giggled suddenly, causing Murtagh to arch an eyebrow.

"Oh, honestly, Murtagh, you don't find anything about all this ironic?" Siobhan said on a bubble of laughter. She shook her head, still amused. "I spent the first month vacillating between petrification and anger. I could barely stand to be in the same area with you, and now I am completely and utterly in love with you." Murtagh chuckled. He had to admit, their relationship was rather ironic.

"We certainly are a pair." Murtagh agreed. Siobhan glanced over her shoulder again and frowned. "Why do you dislike Eilinel?" Murtagh queried casually. Siobhan's frown deepened.

"I do not have a need for her, not now. I can handle myself perfectly well. I'm not in any danger here among the Varden that I cannot deal with. I know that I will need her in battle, but I'm not _in_ a battle now, am I?" Siobhan sighed, annoyed, and ran a hand through her hair as she replied. "Besides, I don't even _know_ her! I don't trust her."

"Have you given her a chance?" Murtagh pointed out softly. Siobhan glanced at the ground.

"No." Siobhan mumbled. Murtagh nodded.

"Eilinel seems to be a nice woman." Murtagh stated. He glanced at Siobhan out of the corner of his eye. "Kitten, she thinks she has done something to offend you." Siobhan frowned.

"No, I just don't trust her." Siobhan reiterated. She paused. "You have talked to her, then?" Siobhan was not upset, merely curious. Murtagh nodded.

"I have." Murtagh affirmed. "She seems to be young, but still competent." Siobhan winced.

"You think I should talk to her." Siobhan phrased it as a statement, though she voiced it as a question.

"What do _you_ think you should do?" Murtagh responded. Siobhan contemplated for a moment. She sighed and looked back at Eilinel. Siobhan gave Murtagh one last look before resolutely marching over to Eilinel. Siobhan was still not entirely comfortable with this, but Murtagh was there for moral support.

Eilinel's surprise flashed across her face when Siobhan approached her. "Good afternoon," Eilinel greeted courteously. Siobhan managed a small smile.

"You are quite difficult to loose." Siobhan stated, carefully studying Eilinel. The elf nodded.

"You are quite difficult to find." Eilinel replied in the same even tone. Siobhan couldn't help but grin at that.

"It's a talent I have." Siobhan responded easily. Eilinel smirked.

"So I have noticed." Eilinel said. "I must say, it makes my job more difficult." Siobhan's grin disappeared.

"I do not need a bodyguard." Siobhan stated firmly. "I can take care of myself. I have survived this long, have I not?" Eilinel chose her next words carefully.

"With all due respect, you have also nearly died." Eilinel refuted slowly. Siobhan nodded.

"So I did. But I survived." Siobhan shot back. "Having a bodyguard there would not have helped the situation. I still would have been hurt." Eilinel shook her head.

"You cannot know that for sure. I could have taken the blow, instead." Siobhan rolled her eyes.

"_You_ cannot know, either. You might not have been injured in my stead." Siobhan responded, arms crossed. Eilinel nodded.

"This is also true." Eilinel conceded. She paused, searching for another topic of conversation. "That is a magnificent sword." Eilinel acknowledged. Siobhan smiled brightly again.

"Thank you." Siobhan replied. "Her name is Illian." Eilinel blinked.

"You have named your sword 'happiness'?" Eilinel repeated.

"Yes." Siobhan stated defensively. Eilinel nodded slowly. Siobhan was indeed a unique creature.

"You are a compassionate person." Eilinel observed. Siobhan shrugged.

"I was raised a healer." Siobhan said, as if it explained everything. Eilinel hesitated for a moment, debating on the appropriateness of the question on her tongue.

"May I ask a personal query?" Eilinel requested finally. Siobhan's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, but I may not give you an answer." Siobhan replied. Eilinel nodded in understanding.

"Of course." Eilinel agrees. She studied Siobhan for a moment. "Have you killed a person before?" Siobhan's eyes widened and she took a step backwards. Eilinel saw Murtagh take a step forward, prepared to intervene. Siobhan sensed his movement and discreetly motioned for him that she was fine.

"I have." Siobhan informed quietly. "Are you surprised?" Eilinel continued to study Siobhan.

"No." Eilinel decided firmly. "I am not surprised." Siobhan returned Eilinel's scrutiny. "You are compassionate, yes, but you are a warrior, also. You fight to defend that which you love." Siobhan kept her face even, but she was surprised at Eilinel's frank description. Siobhan had never thought of herself as a warrior.

"May I ask another personal query?" Eilinel requested as Siobhan digested her last statement. Siobhan nodded slowly. "Why do you distrust me?" Siobhan shrugged.

"I do not know you." Siobhan said in way of explanation. "Trust is a thing to be earned." Eilinel nodded.

"Then I shall strive to earn your trust." Eilinel declared softly. Siobhan did not say anything in response; she merely nodded her head before walking back to Murtagh.

Siobhan slipped her hand into Murtagh's and they continued on their way. Murtagh arched an eyebrow, observing Siobhan's furrowed brow. "Siobhan?" Murtagh prompted softly.

"Hmm?" Siobhan looked up at Murtagh as they walked.

"You seem deep in thought." Murtagh observed.

"I suppose Eilinel isn't _so_ bad." Siobhan admitted. "I still don't completely trust her, though." Murtagh chuckled.

"Give her a chance; that's all I ask." Murtagh replied. "I think the two of you two could be good friends." Siobhan arched an eyebrow. Murtagh gave her a playful nudge. "There's nothing wrong with having friends." Siobhan frowned.

"No," Siobhan agreed. "But I haven't had friends in a long time." Murtagh's gaze turned serious.

"I know." Murtagh said quietly. "Neither have I." Siobhan squeezed his hand gently. Murtagh sighed. "I don't want to pretend, kitten, I've never... I've never been in this kind of relationship." Siobhan smiled up at him.

"We'll figure it out." Siobhan stated confidently. "I know we will." Murtagh couldn't help but share Siobhan's enthusiasm and grinned. He leaned down and gave Siobhan a quick peck on the lips. She promptly blushed bright red, but smiled shyly up at him.

"You know I love you." Siobhan whispered up.

"And I love you, too."


	34. Chapter 34

_Ramblings with Ranger: Much thanks to Restrained . Freedom, who so graciously betaed and gave me such good suggestions, and Chloes-Cheese, who has kept me laughing and smiling with her awesomeness! :) I hope ya'll enjoy! If there are any Star Wars fans out there, I'm writing a Star Wars story...coming shortly! :)_

Chapter Thirty-Four

Siobhan awoke to what felt like a very large earthquake. Her unlit candle toppled over on her nightstand and all of her furniture jumped rapidly into the air before calming moments later. Siobhan gasped as she hastily sat up in her cot, tightly gripping its sides. Her hair tumbled about her shoulders and her eyes were wide with fear. Earthquakes were extremely rare in Surda, but she had experienced them a few times before.

_Good morning!_ Ailín boomed cheerfully in greeting.

_Ailín..._ Siobhan groaned, burying her head in her hands, her shoulders hunched over. _Was that you? _Ailín hummed with amusement.

_You weren't waking up, otherwise. _Ailín defended, still amused at her chosen. Siobhan glared at her tent wall, imagining it was Ailín.

_I was _sleeping_, Ailín._ Siobhan reminded, slightly irritated. The feelings Ailín was sending Siobhan over their bond clearly indicated that she was not at all apologetic for her abrupt awakening.

_Sleep is overrated._ Ailín stated with finality. _Besides, you want to be plenty alert for your first meeting with Eragon at the sparring fields. _Siobhan sighed, folding her arms around her stomach.

_Thank you for reminding me._ Siobhan muttered sarcastically. While she was mostly confident in her abilities, she was afraid she would fail in some respect. Siobhan didn't have these fears with Murtagh – he had already seen her at her very worst, both on the training field and in her personal life. Eragon, on the other hand, had only seen her battle the one time, and barely knew her. Her pride preemptively smarted at the thought of failing miserably, as she was sure she would.

_Oh, come off it._ Ailín muttered. _Grow some self-confidence._ Siobhan frowned.

_I am self-confident. _Siobhan refuted with a shake of her head. _I am simply acknowledging that there is no way to win against Eragon Shadeslayer._

_And your point is?_ Ailín shot back. _So you won't win. You will learn valuable lessons from the Shadeslayer. Remember, he was taught by Brom – one of the greatest human sword masters – and the elves. The _elves_, Siobhan!_

_ I don't think Eragon will be teaching me how to use a sword._ Siobhan reminded. _Murtagh mentioned archery and fist-fighting._ Siobhan's nose crinkled in distaste. As a Rider, Siobhan thought it her duty to learn to defend herself and the Varden, but she found the idea of _fist-fighting_ repulsive.

_I believe you will prove to be an adept brawler. _Ailín stated with confidence. Siobhan's eyes widened with horror. _Remember when you punched Murtagh?_ Siobhan blushed bright red at the memory.

_It was an accident! _Siobhan defended. Ailín snorted smugly.

_Yes, yes. I remember. _Ailín continued impatiently._ What _you_ did not know is that Murtagh had to use magic to get rid of the black eye you gave him. _Siobhan's mouth hung agape, astounded. She lower her head, biting her lower lip.

_Oh._ Siobhan muttered sheepishly. _It was an accident._ Siobhan repeated weakly.

_Don't fret._ Ailín advised kindly, knowing that her chosen was truly ashamed of her behavior. _You know your love did not take offense._ Ailín paused, gathering her thoughts. _Siobhan, you have to come to terms with the fact that you are going to have to hurt people. You will have to kill people. There is little way around it._

_ I know! _Siobhan burst, exasperated. She swung her legs around, resting her feet on the floor and slamming her palms on the side of her cot. _I know._ Siobhan whispered. She ran a hand through her hair._ I don't want to talk about it._

_ You need to! _Ailín challenged. _You _need_ to talk about it! _In a rare moment of anger, Siobhan closed her mental bond with Ailín. Her lower lip trembled, her eyes brimming with tears. Sobs burst out in torrents. She felt Ailín trying to reconnect their minds, but Siobhan viciously pushed her away. For the first time in months, Siobhan was completely alone with her thoughts.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Siobhan continued to block Ailín's repeated and ardent attempts to talk to her, even as she dressed for her lesson with Eragon. She wore the outfit that was meant for battle, knowing that it was a prudent decision to become accustomed to wearing it. Siobhan was belting on Illian as she walked out of her tent and began to make her way down to the sparring fields.

Siobhan bit her lower lip in an attempt to keep her face impassive. She could feel the stares of the soldiers and assorted Varden men as she walked confidently over to Eragon, her head held high. She kept her fingers loosely ensconcing the hilt of Illian. This was another reason Siobhan was nervous. Her lessons with Murtagh had been held in a semi-private location, so she had never really had an audience. Eragon had requested that they move the lessons to the very public sparring fields. Siobhan had a nagging feeling that Eragon did this on purpose. She supposed it made sense, but she _really_ did not want to make a mistake now.

Siobhan exhaled inaudibly and halted in front of Eragon, who quirked an eyebrow at her overt show of confidence. He shook his head slightly, an amused smile playing on his lips. "Are you ready?" Eragon queried kindly. Siobhan shrugged loosely.

"Of course." Siobhan replied easily with a small smile. If she pretended to be confidant and self-assured, Siobhan figured she would _become_ confident and self-assured. _It's a good start, anyway._ Siobhan thought ruefully. "I am ready." Eragon studied her carefully, another small smile playing about his lips. "Where would you like to begin?" Siobhan queried with a tilt of her head, surreptitiously eying the yew bow in his hands and the quiver full of arrows on his back.

Eragon gently handed Siobhan the bow, shrugging off the quiver, which Siobhan also took. She licked her lips, exhaling slowly. _I can do this._ Siobhan whispered to herself. "You," Eragon began, beckoning for her to follow him. "You are going to show me your skill with a bow." Siobhan suppressed a wince, instead inclining her head proudly. She heard a loud male voice try to dissipate the small crowd.

Siobhan stood fifty paces from the target, taking her stance. Her brow furrowed in concentration. She could feel every penetrating stare of every bystander. Siobhan swallowed hard and licked her lips. She closed her eyes tightly, drawing on her training as a healer, and focused on ignoring the pressures that surrounded her. When she opened her eyes, she gave a small smile to nothing in particular. Siobhan exhaled slowly again and took her stance. She ignored the stares she felt, pretending instead that she was in the sick-room. If she could more than handle the pressures of healing a man in severe peril, Siobhan reminded herself, she could handle shooting an arrow a target in the relative safety of the Varden camp.

"Whenever you are ready." Eragon prompted softly as Siobhan let her arrow fly. Siobhan lifted her head proudly and turned slowly around. She gazed at Eragon with a questioning look. Her arrow had hit the target, just shy of the center. She bit her lower lip, unsure of how to proceed.

Eragon nodded slowly. His right hand fingered his chin, his right elbow resting on his left arm, wrapped around his middle. He appraised Siobhan. "Decent form." Eragon remarked. "Good eye." Siobhan nodded slowly, listening intently to Eragon's words. "Move another ten paces back, and repeat." Siobhan nodded and followed his instructions. Her arrow nearly split the first. Eragon nodded again. "Not bad." Eragon assessed. Siobhan caught the onlookers nods of agreement in her peripheral vision. "My brother has taught you well."

"He has." Siobhan agreed softly, smiling gently. Eragon made a mental note to ask Siobhan about her relationship with his brother when he saw a soft blush settling on her cheeks.

Eragon continued to instruct and hone Siobhan's skill with the bow for the next hour and a half. Siobhan even found herself marginally preferring the bow over the sword. She shot at varying distances and heights, with varying results. Siobhan supposed, and Eragon concurred, that her years as a healer and resultant sharp eyes greatly helped her talent with the wooden weapon. Still, Siobhan knew that she was not the greatest shot, and had difficulty hitting the target accurately the further back she stepped.

"Lay aside your sword." Eragon instructed. Siobhan winced internally, knowing what portion of the lesson they had come for. She obeyed his instruction, though, and laied Illian next to Brisingr. "Now," Eragon began, slowly circling Siobhan. She ignored the expanding crowd and focused instead on Eragon's words. "We are going to focus on self-defense." Siobhan nodded, flexing her fingers in preparation. She had to admit that she was rather pleased with this turn of events. Siobhan tuned out the excited and amused onlookers, becoming completely absorbed in Eragon's teachings. They worked through the different positions, everything feeling oddly reminiscent of her first lessons with Murtagh.

"Do you have any training in this area?" Eragon queried. Siobhan bit her lower lip out of habit.

"Not really in a fight, but I _have_ punched someone before." Siobhan paused momentarily, before continuing in a quieter voice, hoping she wasn't bragging. "Apparently, this person gained a very black eye." Eragon's eyes twinkled with amusement, but his face remained impassive otherwise. Siobhan had a nagging feeling that Eragon knew exactly who she had punched.

"Well, then." Eragon persevered. "We will start from the very beginning." Eragon resumed his circle pacing. "Your significantly smaller frame is not always a curse." Siobhan nodded slowly. Murtagh had briefly touched on this. "Because of your small stature, you are more agile and flexible. You can use your enemy's momentum against them. There is also less of you to pin down." Siobhan lightly folded her arms around her middle. "However, you are also prone to not be as strong as male opponents. Once you are caught, you can be more easily overpowered, depending on the circumstances." Siobhan nodded again. "Try to not be pinned."

"Unless I have a hidden weapon." Siobhan pointed out, thinking of the dagger she had hidden in her left boot, a gift from Arya. It seemed everyone she knew had been giving her some sort of weapon. Siobhan's comment elicited chuckles from Eragon and some of the surrounding men.

"True." Eragon agreed. "Very true." He chuckled again, shaking his head slightly. "Let us pretend for the sake of this lesson that you have lost your sword and your knife, and have nothing left but your hands." Siobhan flashed him a small smile and nodded her assent. "Your hands can be a very powerful weapon, if used properly." Siobhan nodded, letting her hands rest on her thighs.

"As you are aware, the chest and neck are vital areas when you are utilizing a sharp weapons, such as a sword. However, there are more vial areas when you are striking with your hands." Eragon began. Siobhan's brow furrowed in concentration. "The eyes, throat and groin are your prime targets." Eragon gestured to each area as he spoke. "Attacks directed to these three areas can be extremely effective." Eragon glanced at the crowd, as if he was looking for one person in particular. "Eilinel?"

Siobhan blinked in surprise when the female elf stepped out from the crowd. Siobhan supposed she shouldn't have been surprised, though, as Eilinel was her perpetual shadow. "I am here." Eilinel spoke softly and a hush fell over the onlookers as she walked gracefully to stand by Eragon. Eragon smiled broadly when the elf gazed at him, her green eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Eilinel and I will demonstrate." Eragon announced. Siobhan blinked again, glancing curiously at Eilinel. "Use your palm, rather than your fist." Eragon instructed. "You are more likely to damage your knuckles and wrists if you try to punch. If you execute your strikes properly, the heel of your hands can be more effective than the best punch.

"If you are facing a frontal attack," Eragon continued. "Strike your opponent under his chin with your open palm. If possible, you can gauge his eyes with your fingers." Eilinel and Eragon slowly simulated the move. Eilinel was careful to not harm the male Rider. Siobhan's eyes widened at this and she wrapped her arms around her waist. "You can also use the space between your thumb and index finger by striking your opponents throat, moving your body into the attack."

Siobhan simulated the two moves using an invisible man. She bit her lower lip in concentration, her brow furrowed. "Throw your body into it." Eragon instructed. Siobhan nodded absently. "Very good." Siobhan dropped her arms to her side, concentrating carefully on his instructions. She determined to be the best Rider for Ailín.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

It didn't feel right. Murtagh ran a hand through his hair, resisting the urge to pace. This _really_ didn't feel right. He knew he had given up Siobhan as a student willingly, but this still felt wrong. Murtagh had grown accustomed to spending the mornings with Siobhan. It seemed they had always been doing that. Murtagh found that he greatly looked forward to their meetings, whether he was teaching her or not.

_Relax._ Thorn advised sagely. _Or I'll come down there and knock you out. _Murtagh rolled his eyes. _You know I'll do it. _Murtagh sighed, rubbing his hands over his face.

_I shouldn't be like this._ Murtagh muttered.

_You're worried about her. That's normal. She has a penchant for unintended trouble. _Thorn reasoned knowingly. _But she is with Eragon. He can handle anything she might throw at him or accidentally attract. _Murtagh's eyes narrowed. _I was referring to danger, Murtagh. Besides, Siobhan is completely devoted to you. She would never betray your trust. _Murtagh glanced at the floor.

_I know she wouldn't._ Murtagh admitted softly. Even then, it was difficult for him to confess. He knew she would be faithful, but he had lingering trust issues. He was trying to overcome them – at least where Siobhan was concerned – but he still had much progress to make.

Murtagh had never doubted Siobhan. He was simply too accustomed to guarding his self-control with every fiber of his being. He had been stripped of all of his free will during his captivity and had been forced by the unyielding power of the Ancient Language to carry out hideous deeds, always in the name of the king. Yet Murtagh had never _once_ willingly given anyone control over him willingly. Even after almost three years of freedom, the idea of willingly lowering his guard and allowing Siobhan unlimited access to his innermost thoughts and feelings terrified Murtagh more than anything ever had before.

_You should talk to the Little One about this. _Thorn advised. Murtagh sighed, flopping onto his cot. _They say the best relationships are based upon trust. She knows of your scars, but you know she doesn't fully understand them. You _need_ to have this conversation with her._

_ I know._ Murtagh agreed reluctantly.

_ You don't need to fear her reaction._ Thorn reminded. Murtagh and Thorn were silent for a moment. Finally, Murtagh spoke again.

_How did you become so knowledgeable about human relationships? _Murtagh demanded without anger or censure. Thorn gave a long-suffering sigh.

_Saphira..._ Thorn's drawn out reply sounded tortured. Murtagh laughed, finding the image vastly amusing. Thorn became instantly solemn. _Talk to Siobhan, Murtagh. She will understand. _Murtagh did not respond for a moment. _Her first lesson with Eragon should be concluding soon. She will be at the training fields. _

Murtagh wordlessly rose from his position and walked out into the sunlight, raising his hand to his eyes to shield them from the glaring sun. As it usually occurred, the people parted slightly to give Murtagh a wide berth as he made his way down to the training fields. He walked at his usual brisk and determined pace. As much as he was dreading the conversation he knew needed to take place, he was determined that it _would_ take place.

Murtagh frowned when he noticed that Siobhan's training had become something of a spectacle for about fifteen people. Murtagh pushed his way to the front. His became slits as he observed the scene before him. Eilinel stood a few feet away, her arms crossed loosely. Her green eyes keenly followed every movement of Eragon and Siobhan. Murtagh crossed his arms tightly and he noticed the two men closest to him edge slowly away. Murtagh caught sight of Blödhgarm standing a yard to Eilinel's left.

Eragon and Siobhan were engaged in some sort of training exercise. It appeared to Murtagh that Eragon had been teaching Siobhan self-defense. Eragon, playing the part of the attacker, lunged at Siobhan. Fully concentrated in the moment, Siobhan ducked and side-stepped. Anticipating this, Eragon brought his arm around, hooking his arm around her middle. She squeaked slightly as she was toppled. Eragon quickly moved to try to pin her down. Siobhan struggled and squirmed underneath Eragon, but he held her arms over her head. She brought both legs up, forcefully kneeing Eragon's groin. Siobhan took advantage of his momentary wince and slight ease in pressure, throwing him off her.

Eragon was quickly back on his feet. He was pleased to note that she was hanging on better than he thought she might. Eragon's left hook caught her square in the jaw and she reeled back. She gently massaged her jaw as she lay on the ground, but she quickly jumped back up. This time, Siobhan dodged Eragon miss, ducking out of the way. For the next minute, Siobhan continued to duck and sidestep Eragon's blow, always barely out of reach.

Knowing that she needed to fight back, Siobhan kicked out with her right leg, her boot-encased foot wrapping around Eragon's right shin. She jerked her right leg forward, knocking Eragon off balance. Eragon swept his own leg out and Siobhan fell beside him. She tried to roll away as she rose, but Eragon pinned her appendages down. Siobhan, in one last desperate move, tried to bring her head up hard, but Eragon held his head to high for her to head-but him. Siobhan fell back with a grunt.

"Do you yield?" Eragon queried calmly. Siobhan grudgingly nodded slowly.

"I yield." Siobhan ground out. Eragon deftly removed himself from her person.

Siobhan jumped out, dusting herself up. Her chest rose and fell as she breathed heavily. Strands of her dark brown hair began to mat onto her forehead, small beads of sweat serving as adhesive. A slender trail of blood trickled down from her nose, skimming over her pink lips. Eragon, in contrast, did not appeared disheveled in the least, and his breathing was even.

Murtagh took in Siobhan's appearance with his hands clenched at his sides. He knew he should have waited to come. It was all Murtagh could do to not attack his brother. Murtagh knew this was necessary, but watching his beloved be subjected to pain was unmitigated agony for Murtagh. Siobhan did not register Murtagh's presence.

"You have improved." Eragon observed with a broad smile. Siobhan smiled brilliantly back at him as she wiped the blood off her face with her forearm, blood staining her pale skin.

"Really?" Siobhan's tone was hopeful. Eragon laughed and nodded.

"Truly." Eragon confirmed. Siobhan clapped her hands together once cheerfully. Murtagh smiled inwardly, slightly appeased that she was not injured. Her motion was a familiar one. Murtagh had seen it often in his lessons with her. It was a sure sign that Siobhan was pleased with her progress. "I think we're done for the day." Siobhan nodded. She glided over to Eilinel and retrieved Illian, replacing it on her hip.

Eragon's gaze found Murtagh. They held each other's gaze for a moment and Eragon walked over. The crowd began to dissipate, eagerly whispering amongst themselves. "I did not truly harm her, brother." Eragon assured softly. Murtagh pursed his lips. "I'm sure she has been hurt worse learning how to wield a sword." Eragon added gently. Murtagh frowned. He had not thought of that. He supposed Eragon was correct, though. Still, it bothered Murtagh.

"How did she do?" Murtagh queried quietly. Eragon smiled.

"Quite well, overall." Eragon replied. "She has a good eye and has the makings of an excellent archer. We began with self-defense. As you saw, she is learning quickly." Eragon smirked, causing Murtagh to quirk an eyebrow. "Siobhan has a penchant for adapting moves she undoubtedly learned from you." Murtagh smiled inwardly. "She is very lithe." Murtagh nodded.

"She is." Murtagh agreed. "But she will never be a fighter, not truly." Eragon nodded, his gaze flicking to where Eilinel and Siobhan stood quietly conversing. Based upon Eilinel's movements, the brothers gathered that Eilinel was giving Siobhan a few tips. "Siobhan may become adept with weapons, but it will never be her calling."

"She could prove to be an excellent diplomat, however." Eragon continued, adding on to Murtagh's thought. The older brother nodded. A brief silence descended, and Murtagh had his eyes pinned on Siobhan. He was about to walk toward her when Eragon laid a hand on his arm. "Murtagh," Eragon began softly. "Wait a moment." Murtagh turned back to him with a slight confused frown.

"What is it?" Murtagh wanted to know. Eragon glanced around, pleased to find that the area had cleared.

"Nasuada wants to meet with the Riders shortly." Eragon informed in a hushed undertone. Murtagh nodded slowly. He remembered Nasuada mentioning something along those lines. He wondered what Nasuada wanted to discuss. Eragon slowly released his brother's arm as Eilinel and Siobhan walked over. Murtagh nodded to Eilinel in brief greeting, and she returned the gesture.

Siobhan beamed as she looked up at Murtagh. "I didn't see you there." Siobhan stated quietly.

"I only just arrived." Murtagh assured, guessing at her next sentence. Her slight blush told Murtagh that he had guessed correctly. His gaze flicked briefly towards Eragon. "Eragon tells me that you are doing well." Siobhan's smile widened. A small smile grew on Murtagh's lips. Siobhan's happiness was contagious. She nodded.

"I am, I suppose." Siobhan agreed. She glanced down at her hands, a small frown flitting across her face before it was banished. She looked back up at Murtagh, her smile firmly fixed.

"Come," Eragon began with a large sweep of his arm. "I believe Nasuada will be free." Siobhan edged closer to Murtagh. Her fingers twitched, longing to hold Murtagh's hand as they walked, but they both refrained from doing so in such an open area. Sometimes, Siobhan did not appreciate propriety. Murtagh gently brushed his fingers against Siobhan's, smirking when he caught her cheeks tinge a pleasant shade of pink.

The guards posted at the entrance of Nasuada's pavilion allowed the Rider's to pass. Eilinel and Blödhgarm remained just outside the pavilion. The pavilion was deserted of bystanders. Nasuada sat in her chair, conversing in hushed tones with Elva. They looked up when the Rider's entered. Nasuada clapped her hands together once and rose to greet the Riders. Elva stepped wordlessly behind the tapestries.

"Greetings, friends." Nasuada welcomed solemnly. The Riders responded in kind. "Thank you for coming so promptly." Nasuada smiled briefly when she took in Siobhan's appearance, standing between Murtagh and Eragon. "Arya will be joining us shortly." As if on cue, the elf entered the pavilion and stood by Eragon. "Good, good." Nasuada directed her attention to the youngest Rider.

"Siobhan," Nasuada began without preamble. "Do you feel you are ready to participate in battle?" Siobhan felt Murtagh stiffen beside her and she frowned slightly at his reaction. She thought for a moment.

"Yes." Siobhan stated softly, but with confidence as she looked directly into Nasuada's eyes. The Varden leader exhaled slowly and appeared as if a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"Does Ailín feel she is ready to participate in battle?" Nasuada pressed. Siobhan swallowed hard. Having somewhat forgiven Ailín, she tentatively reached out with her mind and located her dragon, closing her eyes slightly.

_Ah, you have decided to talk to me again?_ Ailín commented, almost snide.

_Not now. _Siobhan begged wearily. _Nasuada wants to know if you feel you are ready for a battle. _

_Of course I am. _Ailín snorted. _What a silly question._

"Yes." Siobhan spoke louder. Nasuda appeared to be even more relieved.

Beside Siobhan, Murtagh clenched his jaw. He was greatly struggling within himself. He knew that Siobhan was a Dragon Rider. He knew that she would have to go into battle, at least once. He knew that she was capable – he had personally seen to that. He knew all this. He was afraid – terrified, really – that Siobhan would perish in the battle. He did not want her to be hurt. Selfishly, Murtagh wanted her to be safe in his arms. He knew well the dangers and unpredictable nature of the battlefield. Galbatorix, Murtagh knew, would seek to capture Siobhan and Ailín. Unmitigated ire welled deep within Murtagh at the thought of Galbatorix learning Siobhan's True Name.

"Plans are being made to attack Dras Leona." Nasuada announced soberly. "It is time to end this war. We cannot take Uru'baen," Murtagh stiffened at the mere mention of that hated place. "With Dras Leona still standing." Nasuada's gaze turned to Murtagh. "Do you think Galbatorix will come to Dras Leona's aid?" Murtagh pursed his lips, considering the question.  
"Not yet." Murtagh decided. "Not yet. He will test the strength of our combined forces," Murtagh glanced down at Siobhan briefly. "And our new Rider." Murtagh looked back up at Nasuada. "Dras Leona has always been one of his strongest cities, and its general one of his greatest warriors. No army has ever taken it before. Galbatroix will still be confident in its strength." Murtagh paused momentarily. "He is also loath to leave his castle, for he knows he is more vulnerable, even though very few would dare make a move against his person."

"Even with Siobhan and Ailín on our side, you think he will not make an appearance?" Eragon pressed. Murtagh nodded.

"Even so." Murtagh affirmed grimly. "I'm afraid Galbatorix does not view mortal women as much a threat. He was even skeptical of...my mother." Murtagh spoke the last words softly. Siobhan inconspicuously brushed her shoulders against Murtagh's, but he knew it was on purpose. He was touched by her small gesture of comfort.

"Then he is an even bigger fool than I thought." Siobhan's quiet, confident words broke the tense silence. All eyes turned to her. Siobhan's eyes spoke of her quiet acceptance.

"Aye." Eragon agreed softly. "He is."

"Siobhan, Ailín." Nasuada began again. "We will need you in our fight against Dras Leona. Together, our Riders and dragons will unite the Varden and elves." Nasuada inclined her head slightly. "Dras Leona will fall."

"Uru'baen thereafter." Arya added softly. Nasuada nodded. Siobhan glanced surreptitiously at Murtagh and found his face an impassive mask.

"Is a date set?" Siobhan queried. Nasuada pressed a hand to her temple.

"Not fully." Nasuada replied. Siobhan nodded.

"Will you be requesting our assistance in the formation of strategy?" Eragon asked. Nasuada nodded.

"Yes." Nasuada answered. "Tomorrow, we will meet with the commanders."

"Is that all, my lady?" Murtagh inquired politely. Nasuada nodded crisply, clasping her hands in her lap.

"Yes, thank you for your time." Nasuada replied easily. "I would like to speak with Siobhan." Siobhan frowned slightly, but dutifully remained behind as the others respectfully took their leave.

"Yes, my lady?" Siobhan said demurely. Nasuada studied her for a moment.

"As leader of the Varden, rumors gather around me like scum on slack water, even if I largely pay them no heed." Nasuada stated. Siobhan nodded slowly, unsure of where Nasuada was leading up to. "There is one rumor in particular that incites my curiosity, however, regarding Murtagh and yourself." Siobhan calmly met Nasuada's eyes and waited for her to expound upon her statement. "According to rumor, Murtagh has begun to court you." A slow, shy smile spread across Siobhan's face.

"He has." Siobhan confirmed softly. Nasuada nodded as she studied the Rider as she brought her thumb and forfinger up to cup her chin thoughtfully.

"There are many who will not be pleased with this." Nasuada oberserved. Siobhan nodded. She was aware of this. Siobhan knew that there were many who still did not trust or particularly like Murtagh. "I'm afraid some will begin to distrust you, by association." Siobhan nodded. This, too, Siobhan was aware of. Nasuada paused. "Still, I am pleased for you, if you are certain this is the path you must walk."

"There is no other path I would take." Siobhan stated with calm assurance, a smile playing about her lips. Nasuada nodded.

"That is all." Nasuada said after a moment. Siobhan nodded deeply.

"Good day, my lady." Siobhan murmured. Nasuada flashed her a small smile as Siobhan exited the tent.

Siobhan squinted as she walked out into the bright light and brought her hand up to shield her eyes. She jumped slightly when Murtagh appeared suddenly at her side. "Walk with me?" Murtagh requested softly. Siobhan nodded. He offered his arm and Siobhan took it. They walked in silence until they reached their tree. Siobhan was too deep in thought to much notice the curious and slightly disapproving looks of passersby.

"Atra nosu waíse vardo fra eld hórnya." Siobhan murmured softly. Murtagh looked at her curiously. She sighed, bringing a hand up to smooth back a few wayward locks that were beginning to tumble out of her bun. "You don't think I'm ready." Siobhan charged softly. Murtagh frowned.

"Pardon?" Murtagh responded haltingly, not sure what she was referring to. Siobhan crossed her arms and looked up at him with narrowed eyes.

"You don't think I'm ready to fight." Siobhan clarified crossly. "Well, I am." Murtagh smothered an incredulous chuckle, putting the pieces together.

"No, no, no." Murtagh muttered, mirth tinging his voice. Siobhan's eyes narrowed further.

"Then explain why you tensed when Nasuada asked if I thought I was ready." Siobhan demanded. "Why didn't you say anything? To her, or to me!" Murtagh's lips quirked upward slightly. He took a step forward, gently grasping Siobhan's upper arms, soothingly rubbing slow circles with his thumbs. She made no motion that indicated pleasure or displeasure with his movements.

"I know you are ready." Murtagh contradicted softly. Siobhan frowned and opened her mouth to speak, but Murtagh cut her off gently. "That is not why, as you pointed out, I tensed."

"Why, then?" Siobhan murmured beseechingly. She desperately searched his eyes for an answer. "You aren't happy, I can see that. What distressed you?"

"Distressed me." Murtagh muttered. He chuckled darkly and looked away. Siobhan frowned.

"Talk to me, sweetheart. Talk to me." Siobhan implored softly. She placed her small hand on his right cheek, gently turning his face so that he was looking at her. "Whatever it is, you know I'll listen. I'll help, if you'll let me." Siobhan's innocent and earnest words pierced Murtagh's jaded heart. A moment of doubt crossed her face. "Is it something I did? Something I said?" Siobhan asked haltingly. Murtagh stared down at her.

"No!" Murtagh exclaimed emphatically. "No!" Siobhan gently smoothed a lock of black hair out of his face. She longed to erase that tortured look from his eyes. "Never." Murtagh's voice dropped to a whisper. Siobhan patiently stood there, knowing that she could not press Murtagh. She knew he would speak when he was ready.

Murtagh took a deep breath and prepared to let Siobhan a little further into his heart. He battled his inner demons, rationally knowing that Siobhan was perhaps the most trustworthy person he had ever met. He knew that he needed to be completely honest with Siobhan, but he still felt the scars of his previous fetters holding him back.

_Tell her._ Thorn prompted softly before withdrawing. Murtagh took a deep breath and Siobhan gently stroked his face, hoping he would take comfort from the gesture.

"I'm afraid of losing you." Murtagh admitted. Siobhan lowered her eyes in understanding. "I know the battlefield, Siobhan. It's wild and unpredictable. Anything can happen. _Anything._ If I lost you..." Siobhan looked up sadly. She framed his face with her hands.

"But you won't." Siobhan murmured. "You _won't_." Murtagh shook his head. "You won't, because _you_ taught me how to survive." Murtagh remained silent. Siobhan studied him for a moment. "It's more than that, isn't it?"

"It's nothing." Murtagh muttered, slowly removing Siobhan's hands. She frowned deeply and crossed her arms. She stared him down, a fire springing in her eyes.

"Is that so?" Siobhan stated, careful to keep her tone even and not accusatory. She inclined her head and took a step backwards. She did not want to push his hand. Murtagh could not meet her eyes.

"It...it is difficult for me...for me to...trust." Murtagh managed after a moment. Siobhan was silent for a moment as she digested this new information. "You hold such a...a power over me," Murtagh let out a strangled sounding chuckle. "And you aren't even aware of it." Siobhan slowly took a step forward. Murtagh looked away and ran an agitated hand through his hair. "The last person who held this much power over me..." Murtagh trailed off and Siobhan sharply inhaled.

"I am _not_ Galbatorix." Siobhan spat fiercely, her eyes flashing. "So don't you ever think I am!" Murtagh's head snapped up.

"I know that!" Murtagh was quick to defend. "I will _never_ compare you with _him_." He took a deep breath. "But everyone I have ever trusted has either betrayed me or...died." Siobhan licked her lips and was silent for a moment. She understood. "I...I still don't trust Eragon completely, and he's my brother."

"Well," Siobhan began calmly as she took his hand. "I'm not going to do either." Murtagh closed his eyes and breathed deeply. A soft breeze caressed his skin. He slowly opened his eyes and found that Siobhan was still studying him, a reassuring smile on her face. Murtagh took a deep breath.

"I trust you."

Murtagh's words reverberated throughout Siobhan's core, a tender and loving smile lighting up her face. She could only imagine what those words cost him. She could see the vulnerable and exposed look in his eyes. Siobhan instinctively knew that it was time to alter subjects, if only slightly.

"Nasuada wishes us well." Siobhan informed. Murtagh frowned slightly. Siobhan flashed him an impish grin. "That's why she asked me to remain behind; she wanted to confirm the rumors." Murtagh quirked an eyebrow. "I told her," Siobhan drug out the words. "That there was no other path that I would take." Murtagh licked his lips.

"So you see, sweetheart." Siobhan continued steadfastly as she teasingly nudged him. "You're quite stuck with me, whether you like it or not. I'm not going anywhere." Murtagh exhaled slowly. He felt, oddly, like a great weight he had not known he was carrying was lifted off his shoulders. She had emphasized her words with an emphatic poke to his chest. The ardent and honest truth behind her words lit a fire in her eyes that Murtagh found irresistible. A slow smile grew on his face.

"Is that a fact?" Murtagh responded, a teasing lilt to his voice. He crossed his arms with mock severity. Siobhan fought the smile that threatened to break through and nodded solemnly. Amusement twinkled in her eyes.

"Yes." Siobhan's voice warbled with barely concealed laughter. She covered her mouth with her hand in an attempt to hide the giggle that escaped her lips. Murtagh let loose a laugh and Siobhan dissolved into giggles.

For that brief moment, all doubts and fears dissipated, gone like the winter snow in spring.


	35. Chapter 35

_Ramblings with Ranger: Here is a very long and overdue Christmas present for ya'll. :) Merry Christmas!  
_

_Oh, I haven't read Inheritance yet, so Overcome will continue as if Inheritance is unpublished._

Chapter Thirty-Five

A soft pink and orange glow began to creep above the horizon, accompanied by a not unfamiliar rising heat. Siobhan had risen earlier than normal, hoping to complete her mission before the streets became crowded and walking unnoticed became difficult. She hummed softly to herself as she walked along the quiet dirt paths. Walking at a brisk pace, it did not take Siobhan long to reach her destination.

The plain brown tent was bathed in the warm early morning light when Siobhan arrived. She heard the hungry mewls of a toddler behind the rough canvas and the placating murmurs of her mother. The flap was pushed back and Siobhan smiled gently when she saw the woman's shocked face. "Good morning, Huella." Siobhan greeted softly. "I do hope it's not too early." She glanced at the rising sun.

"N...no!" Huella stumbled, bouncing her young child on her hip. "I was already up. Lida's teething; kept us up all night." Siobhan gave her a sympathetic smile. "Do come in!" Huella pulled back the flap of their tent to allow the Rider to pass through. "I'm afraid you just missed him, Loic."

"Oh, that's alright." Siobhan assured, smiling over her shoulder.

"I apologize for the mess." Huella mumbled, stooping to pick up stray baby rattles and wooden trinkets. Siobhan waved off the comment.

"Don't worry about it; I don't mind." Siobhan responded honestly. "I know you have your hands full." Huella smiled at her gratefully. "I apologize for not coming sooner." Huella frowned.

"Why?" Huella asked bluntly without censure, her head cocked. "I wasn't expecting you to visit, you being so important and all." Siobhan's cheeks tinged pink, but Huella didn't see in the dim light of the tent's dark interior.

"I haven't seen you since we left Dras-Leona. I wanted to make sure you and your family were healthy and adjusting well to the change." Siobhan explained. Huella stared at her for a moment. She blinked when Huella laughed.

"Well, I'll be." Huella muttered, shaking her head in wonder. Siobhan frowned in confusion.

"What?" Siobhan queried. Huella shifted Lida in her arms.

"You're actually _sincere_!" Huella exclaimed, shock playing out on her young face. Siobhan blinked, unsure of how to respond. "You know, back in Dras-Leona, my neighbors probably don't even care that we've left, much less know my name or care for our well-being." Huella snorted. "Not that I cared much for them, anyway. Crazy and bitter, the lot of them."

"Oh." Siobhan murmured. Huella paused, weighing her next words.

"I do thank you." Huella stated softly. "From the bottom of my heart." Siobhan smiled gently at her.

"How is he, Loic?" Siobhan asked the man's wife. Huella sighed and placed Lida on the ground, letting her play with the wooden rattle. Huella didn't respond for a moment.

"He misses us." Huella said softly. "He loves his work in the stables, but..." Huella sighed, rubbing her temple with her right hand.

"He wishes he was doing more." Siobhan finished with a small, knowing smile. Huella nodded.

"Yes." Huella murmured. "If it weren't for me, he would be in Dras-Leona right now confronting General Kriegor. He believes I don't want him to leave." Siobhan hesitated.

"What _do_ you want for him?" Siobhan asked slowly, not wanting to overstep any bounds. Huella threw her head back with a groan.

"I want Loic alive and happy, and here with us." Huella exclaimed. "I want Lida to be healthy and to know her father. That's all I want." She paused. "But if Loic were to get his wish, I could not refuse him." There was a moment of silence.

Lida gurgled happily, gnawing on the rattle, eliciting a smile from both women. Siobhan gazed fondly at the young child and couldn't help but think about the children she and Murtagh might have. She smiled softly at the thought, longing tugging at her heart._ Does Murtagh want children?_ Siobhan wondered wistfully. She wondered if they would favor their father. An intense longing for a family rose and swelled within Siobhan.

Huella gave Siobhan a knowing look. "They are a joy." Huella spoke up. "Though the path is not always an easy one. Would you like to hold her?" Siobhan nodded hesitantly, a sparkle lighting up her eyes. Huella gently passed Lida to the younger woman. Lida continued to shake the wooden rattle, the large beads quivering on the short wooden beam.

Siobhan laughed softly, gently bouncing Lida on her knee. Lida giggled, grinning widely at Siobhan. She could see one small tooth begin to peak out of the pink of Lida's bottom gum. "She's a happy child." Siobhan observed, holding Lida comfortably in her arms.

"Aye, she is." Huella confirmed with a smile.

"May she always remain innocent." Siobhan answered softly. "It is a rare commodity in these dark times."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

"Are you nervous?" Murtagh spoke the words softly as he escorted Siobhan. She considered the words for a moment and exhaled slowly. Murtagh waited patiently, noticing that she was biting her lower lip ever so slightly. He recognized the tell-tale sign of intense concentration. He doubted she was aware that Eilinel was surreptitiously shadowing her.

"Anxious." Siobhan pronounced finally. "I feel more confident in my mental faculties. I don't think I'll embarrass myself too terribly much." Murtagh chuckled. She smiled slightly. "No, I feel confident today."

"No one can accuse you of being dim-witted, that is for certain." Murtagh agreed. "You'll do fine." A comfortable silence reigned for a few minutes. Siobhan glanced up at him, worry tinting her eyes.

"You seem very pensive this morning." Siobhan stated, returning her gaze to the path. When Murtagh didn't respond, Siobhan continued. "Everything will turn out alright, in the end." Murtagh snorted.

"If only I had your innocent confidence." Murtagh muttered. Siobhan smiled gently and lightly squeezed his arm. "You're very perceptive." Siobhan nodded modestly and waited for him to continue. "Siobhan, some fears do not dissipate overnight." Siobhan smiled softly.

"I know that better than most." Siobhan reminded quietly. She brightened. "Let us think on happier things." Murtagh quirked an eyebrow. Siobhan sighed, exasperated. "Well, there's always the fact that we're _alive_." Murtagh chuckled.

"You're grasping at straws." Murtagh stated, and Siobhan huffed in response. He could see the twinkle in her eyes, though, and he concealed a smile. The cheerful glimmer faded when they neared the pavilion. Murtagh recognized the determined set to her jaw. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze before they entered Nasuada's pavilion.

"Ah, Murtagh, Siobhan." Nasuada greeted solemnly. "I'm glad you were able to join us." Siobhan was embarrassed when she realized they were likely the last to arrive, even though she knew they were punctual. Eragon, Arya, Jörmundur, Roran, Martland Redbeard, Blödhgarm and three Kull leaders – Siobhan did not remember their names – were already gathered around a large map. Murtagh and Siobhan politely murmured their greetings. "We were about to begin." Behind Siobhan, Eilinel silently entered the tent, and the three took their places around the map.

"Our ultimate goal is to take the city with as few casualties as possible." Redbeard began solemnly, tapping his finger on the black dot that indicated the location of Dras-Leona. "Thanks to Murtagh," Redbeard's lips tightened, forming an odd looking grin that appeared to be more of a sour grimace. "We have a very detailed map of the city. It will go easier for us." The commander rolled the large map up, revealing the extensive map Murtagh had doubtless drawn. Siobhan admired the topography and squelched feeling of unease that always bubbled up when Dras-Leona was mentioned. She absently rubbed her abdomen as she flickered her gaze around the maps. "Dras Leona is a well-fortified city; that much is undisputed. It will be fairly _teeming_ with Imperials. Galbatorix doubtless expects us, and will be ready. It will be a bloody battle, but if we succeed, our success in the war will almost be guaranteed." Siobhan nodded, biting her lower inner lip. She remembered the many guards positioned throughout the mess of a city

Murtagh snorted, tightening his crossed arms against his chest. "We've Urû'baen after this. Even if we take Dras-Leona, I can assure you that Urû'baen will not fall like a flower in the winter." Redbeard straightened, his face almost as red as his hair. Siobhan winced.

"Let us focus on one city at a time." Arya interjected calmly, her narrowed gaze shifting to each man.

"Yes." Eragon agreed. "Arguing amongst ourselves will get us nowhere. We must have a united front if we are to be successful." Eragon's powerful gaze swept around the table, his narrowed eyes daring someone to speak against his words. Murtagh bit his tongue and withheld the myriad of cynical comments that leaped into his mouth. He knew he was in foul humor, but tried to keep it from infecting the others. His brother was right, after all. Siobhan gazed worriedly at Murtagh before dragging her attention back to the map. The _last_ thing they needed was bloodshed during the meeting. Redbeard sent Murtagh a final glare before he diverted his attention elsewhere.

"Do we know how many Imperial troops are in and around Dras-Leona?" Nasuada inquired, her voice strong.

"Yes." Jörmandur nodded, speaking up for the first time. "Our latest report estimates twenty thousand." Siobhan nodded and clasped her hands behind her back.

"A manageable force." One of the Kull commented. Siobhan's eyes widened at the comment.

_Very._ Ailín agreed amiably.

_Hardly the word I would use._ Siobhan muttered. Ailín snorted._ Combined, the Varden, Elves and Urgals have twenty thousand to send against Galbatorix. You know Galbatorix has at least that number at Ur__û'__baen. We cannot afford high casualties._

"I would not describe it 'manageable'." Roran stated derisively. Siobhan bit her inner lip to keep from grinning. She arched an eyebrow at Murtagh when he chuckled. Nasuada placed a hand to her temple and closed her eyes.

"Please," Nasuada's strained voice stilled the room. "No more."

"The Elves are prepared for an extensive and bloody battle." Arya informed with an imperious tilt of her chin.

"We, as well." The Kull said sharply in agreement, slapping his fist and forearm against his broad chest. Nasuada smiled thinly.

"Thank you, Arya, Nar Garzhvog." Nasuada replied.

"A battle just outside the city is ill-advised." Murtagh stated. "The city's defenses may be old, but they will still be devastating to our forces. The magic that they contain..." Murtagh shook his head. "Even with all of our spell-casters, it would be a travesty we can not afford."

"General Kriegor won't take his troops far from the city." Jörmandur pointed out with a frown. Siobhan licked her lips and took a deep breath.

"What if we _could_ draw him away from Dras-Leona?" Siobhan asked steadily, glancing around the room. She was met with puzzled frowns. Eragon replied first.

"What are you suggesting?" Eragon inquired without censure. Siobhan swallowed hard, nervousness bubbling in her stomach.

"Kriegor is Galbatorix's most loyal general, yes?" Siobhan replied, looking up at Murtagh for affirmation of her statement. He nodded.

"He is." Murtagh confirmed. "His father, Melfonse Ankorson, is the lord of the city. Kriegor is ruthless and heartless, just as his father is. I've seen what he does to those who oppose Galbatorix. Kriegor is not a man to cross lightly. He will do anything for his king." Siobhan nodded.

"Including abandon his post?" Siobhan pressed. Murtagh frowned.

"Where are you proposing?" Nasuada asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Siobhan flushed.

"If Kriegor thought we were marching in full force for Urû'baen, would he not, being the loyal general that he is, make all haste towards Urû'baen? He would likely leave some portion of his troops in defense of the city, but the majority of the force would be gone. Wouldn't that make it much easier for us to take the Dras-Leona?" Siobhan took a deep breath. "Galbatorix, with his inflated ego, doesn't believe we are intelligent. You've said before that he thinks our victories are owed to luck. It seems Kriegor would probably share his king's opinion. Would he not believe we would make the mistake of attacking Urû'baen before Dras-Leona? If we could take the city while he was away, it would be easier to destroy Kriegor's force when they return." She bit her inner lower lip after she voiced her proposal. A brief silence descended.

"That might work." Roran was the first to speak up. He smiled at the youngest Rider. "Brilliant." The half-brothers nodded their agreement.

"What would you lure Kriegor away with?" Redbeard inquired cautiously, eyes narrowed. Siobhan bit her inner lower lip, unsure.

"We would have to use someone he and Ankorson trust." Murtagh informed, glancing encouragingly at Siobhan. She nodded.

"I think I might know someone who could help." Siobhan added. "Loic. I know you've still been using him to send selective information. He's still an asset to them."

"Would Loic agree?" Nasuada asked. Siobhan sighed, shrugging slightly.

"Possibly." Siobhan replied. "He's our best option." Murtagh nodded.

"While that is true, it will take more than one man's word to convince Kriegor to abandon Dras-Leona." Murtagh cautioned. "Loic would have to deliver solid proof. And even then..." Murtagh trained off. The sentence did not need to be finished.

"False requisition orders." Arya proposed. Eragon nodded.

"Perhaps we could move a few – two or three – regiments to add credibility." Eragon added.

"There is no honor in trickery!" Nar Garzhvog growled. "I say we meet them head on, a decisive battle." Siobhan shrunk away into herself, her eyes widening. Murtagh gently brushed his arm against hers, noticing her discomfort.

"Warriors and soldiers are no use when they're dead." Murtagh snapped. "And dead is just what we'll be." Nar Garzhvog and the Kull growled angrily, their dark eyes flashing indignantly.

"Peace." Jörmandur murmured, holding up his hands. "Peace. Every moment we argue amongst ourselves, Galbatorix grows stronger."

"I see one flaw." Eragon stated. Siobhan blushed. "If Kriegor has Loic's mind scanned, the plan is futile." Murtagh shook his head.

"Loic's mind will be safe. Kriegor greatly distrusts magic and magicians. He has been duped in the past by magicians." Murtagh responded. "He leads by fear." Murtagh paused before adding distastefully, "and he's good at it. He learned it at the feet of his father."

"How will we neutralize Ankorson?" Nasuada spoke up.

"Perhaps a small group – no more than six or seven – could infiltrate Ankorson's keep." Eilinel suggested. "It would be a small matter to attain him. With General Kriegor away and Ankorson captured, the soldiers will be lost and confused. If we were able to capture him quickly, we might even be able to capture the city without a battle."

"A solid plan." Nasuada murmured, studying the map. She looked up. "Who will be a part of this group?" Siobhan glanced briefly at Murtagh before speaking up.

"I will." Murtagh's face remained impassive, though his heart stuttered within his chest when Siobhan volunteered.

"Is it wise to send a Rider?" Redbeard spoke up, frowning slightly. He eyed Siobhan. Murtagh scowled at Redbeard. "And a young, untested one at that?" Siobhan stiffened.

"Siobhan has already taken a life." Murtagh's tone remained calm even as he finished pointedly. "Perhaps you've forgotten." Redbeard scowled right back.

"She has not seen battle." Redbeard shot right back.

"She will have to!" Murtagh retorted. Siobhan laid a gentle hand on his arm.

"Peace." Siobhan murmured. She pinned Redbeard with a placating gaze. "You are correct – I am untested in battle. However, this does not require strength of arms, but finesse. I know the risks. I know what will happen if I am caught and discovered."

"I support Siobhan's decision." Eragon spoke up. His eyes found Eilinel's. "Will you be going, as well?" Eilinel nodded, studying the younger Rider.

"Yes." Eilinel confirmed. Siobhan gave the elf a small smile.

"We cannot be in this group." Nar Garzhvog rumbled, gesturing to the others of his race. "We are for bloody battle, not sneaking around in castle. It is not our place or way." Jörmandur nodded.

"Should this be an entirely elven force?" Jörmandur suggested. "With our lady Rider." he hastened to add. No one objected.

"I can organize a group." Arya volunteered. Redbeard nodded.

"Do it." Redbeard ordered. Nasuada cleared her throat.

"Do we have an accord?" Nasuada asked. There was a chorus of confirmation. "Splendid. We are adjourned."

Siobhan let out a deep breath. "Walk with me." Murtagh's hot breath ghosted across her left ear lobe. She inhaled sharply and swallowed hard. Siobhan tipped her head to look up at Murtagh as he took her arm. He smirked down at her, holding her closer than propriety allowed. "I told you you'd be fine." He smirked down at her, holding her hands within his.

"May I speak with you, Siobhan?" Arya requested, planting herself in between the couple and the exit. Siobhan sighed and nodded reluctantly. Murtagh slowly drew away from Siobhan.

"I'll talk to you later." Murtagh murmured, knowing that there was no use in protesting. Siobhan nodded and smiled at him. She turned back to Arya as he moved silently away.

"It is a good strategy." Arya stated approvingly. Siobhan's cheeks tinged pink, but she did not comment. "I know of four elves who would be well-suited for this mission." Siobhan nodded.

"Excellent." Siobhan murmured. "May I speak with them? I should like to know the people I will be going into battle with." Arya nodded in understanding.

"Of course." Arya agreed. "They are anxious to meet the Shur'tugal." Arya studied Siobhan for a long moment; Siobhan stood silent under the examination. Arya finally nodded with a satisfied smile, looking very much like she had come to some sort of decision. "I will assemble the elves and come for you when it is done."

"Thank you, Arya." Siobhan cocked her head curiously. "Will you be with us when it is time?" Arya shook her head.

"No." Arya stated simply. Siobhan blinked in surprise, but accepted her word without question.

"As you wish." Siobhan agreed. "But you would be welcome."

Arya inclined her head thoughtfully. She paused. "This battle will prove to be more important than we realized." Arya mused. A chill swept down Siobhan's spine.

"That sounds ominous." Arya did not seem perturbed; her answer was simple.

"Life is ominous."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Murtagh smiled to himself when he beheld the sight before him, and lightened his step. There, underneath their tree, sat Siobhan. Her legs were stretched out in front of her, crossed at the ankles, her hands loose at her side and her head tipped back against the trunk of the tree. Her eyes were closed, her dark eyelashes fanning out on her lightly tanned face. Hours training under the sun had robbed her of her formerly pale complexion. Murtagh could see her chest rise and fall deeply, as if she were asleep. He continued to move closer.

"It's not polite to creep up on people, you know." Siobhan remarked dryly, cracking one eye open.

"I wasn't _creeping _up on you." Murtagh denied with a grin. He walked the last few steps before sitting down beside her. "I wasmoving stealthily."

"Because there is _such_ a vast difference." Siobhan retorted sarcastically. Siobhan rolled her eyes and gave him a playful shove, but she couldn't help the smile that inched across her lips. Murtagh nodded.

"There truly is." Murtagh responded solemnly. Siobhan gave him an indulgent look. "_Creeping _implies a guilty conscious and attempted avoidance of wrath."

"Is that so?" Siobhan pushed a strand of hair out of her face. Murtagh nodded. They fell into a comfortable silence. Siobhan laid her head on Murtagh's shoulder, nestling the crown of her head in the crook of his neck. Murtagh smiled in content and gently rested his head on hers, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"How do you feel?" Murtagh asked softly. Siobhan frowned.

"I'm fine, Murtagh." Siobhan assured. "You need not worry." Murtagh chuckled.

"Because you _never _worry about me." Murtagh replied. Siobhan sighed.

"That is not the point."

"Of course not." Murtagh agreed amiably, laughing. Siobhan sighed again.

"The sarcasm is not lost on me." Siobhan muttered. "Tell me truly – do you think we can win this battle?"

"Yes." Murtagh said after a moment of silence. "Your plan is a good one. If it is properly executed, we have a good chance of being victorious."

"Excellent." Siobhan murmured. Murtagh tightened his hold on her and pressed a kiss to her hair.

"I am so very proud of you." Murtagh whispered. Siobhan tipped her head back.

"I told you I would do well." Siobhan retorted with an impish grin. Her features softened and she reached up to touch his face gently.

"That you did." Murtagh chuckled. "That you did." A slight wind rustled through the leaves, teasing their hair and offering a brief respite from the rising heat. "How did you formulate the strategy?" Siobhan pursed her lips.

"It was Aedán's idea." Siobhan stated quietly. Murtagh stiffened. "He went after _me_ – the weakest person, the most vulnerable. He wanted to control my every thought. He wanted to separate me from my support and defense. Without you or Ailín, I would have been no match and easily overcome. I figured we could apply the same strategy to Kriegor and Dras-Leona." Siobhan paused before finishing quietly. "It very nearly worked on me." Murtagh pressed another kiss to her head and gently took her hand.

"But it didn't." Murtagh murmured. "And that is what matters." Siobhan frowned. "Let us not dwell on the past." Silence descended, a frown still marring her face. She pulled away from him, folding her legs against her chest. Murtagh sighed. He gently turned her face toward him, stroking her scar. "We have all made mistakes; I perhaps more so than most. But you, my love, have one of the purest hearts I have ever seen. What is in the past, is in the past. That is a lesson I have learned well."

Siobhan smiled a little. "Everything happens for a reason." Siobhan murmured. "_That_, I am convinced of." Murtagh's soft gaze caressed her lovingly.

"You are beautiful, Siobhan. So beautiful." Siobhan blushed, causing an impish grin to spread across Murtagh's face.

"And you have a silver tongue." Siobhan returned with an innocent smile. "Whatever will I do with you?"

"Oh, I can think of a few things." Murtagh whispered, just to see her reaction. Siobhan's eyes consumed her face, a blush blooming up her neck and onto her face. Her mouth hung comically agape. She blinked owlishly and licked her lips, but did not pull away. She did not know what to say or do in response. He kept his own face carefully schooled.

"I visited Huella this morning." Siobhan squeaked out, blurting this first thing she could think of. "She is doing well." Murtagh nodded, apparently unperturbed by the sudden change in topic.

"I'm glad." Murtagh replied easily. "She seems to be a decent woman. How is her daughter?" Siobhan lowered her eyes slightly.

"She is a happy little girl. She's growing fast." Murtagh studied Siobhan. He gently began to rub small circles on the back of her hand.

"What is wrong?" Murtagh asked, concerned. Siobhan glanced at him before looking quickly away.

"Nothing." Siobhan denied evenly. "Nothing a'tall. I'm fine."

"You're lying." Murtagh charged softly. Siobhan's wide eyes snapped to his momentarily. "Look me in the eyes and tell me that nothing is wrong." Murtagh framed her face with his large hands, his touch light but unyielding. She set her jaw. He had put her in an impossible situation. How ever could she tell him of her desire to bear children? _His_ children? How ever could she tell him of her unmitigated desire to be _his_ wife?

"Nothing is wrong."

"That's my nose." Murtagh refuted, gently tipping her head up. He had not missed the fixed position of her gaze. Siobhan winced. Both were silent for a moment. "Trust, Siobhan." Something inside her crumbled, taking her resolve with it.

"Seeing Huella and Lida..." Siobhan hesitated. Murtagh slowly rubbed circles on her upper arms with his thumb, holding her close. She took comfort from his solid warmth. "It made me think of how much I wanted a family," Siobhan ducked her head. "with you. But we had never discussed marriage before, and I did not want to seem," Siobhan winced. "forward, I suppose the most tactful word for it would be." She couldn't look up.

"Did you think I did not want to marry you? To start a family with you?" Murtagh asked quietly, studying her.

"I did not – _do_ not – know what to think." Siobhan explained, flushed. "Of course, I hope that we will marry," Siobhan's voice dropped as she finished. "and have children."

"That is my wish, as well." Murtagh assured softly. Siobhan's head whipped around, her eyes wide and shining with happiness.

"Siobhan," Arya's call from across the field interrupted their conversation. Siobhan groaned and Murtagh sighed, almost inaudibly.

"I am here." Siobhan answered reluctantly, waving the elf closer. Murtagh stood and extended his hand with a broad smile and a twinkle in his eye.

"Go." Murtagh urged. "We can continue this later." Siobhan sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist. Murtagh rested his cheek on the top of her head, a feeling of warm content spreading through his body. She pulled away reluctantly and moved towards Arya.

Siobhan forced a smile when she reached the elf. "Hello!" Siobhan greeted brightly. Arya cocked her head slightly.

"Did I interrupt a private moment?" Arya inquired, gesturing towards Murtagh, who was standing a few yards back.

"Yes." Siobhan replied. There was no denying it. "But you told me you would come for me." Arya inclined her head, satisfied.

"That I did. Please, follow me." Siobhan obeyed without question, following after the older woman. She glanced over her shoulder as she moved away, waving slightly to Murtagh. He smiled and returned her gesture. "I have assembled the four elves, as promised, in my quarters. Eilinel and yourself will complete the party, if my selections have met your approval. " Siobhan arched an eyebrow.

"I am sure you can take a much better measure of a warrior than I can." Siobhan responded with a wry smile. Arya did not reply and they continued in silence. A nervous anticipation slowly began to bubble up within Siobhan. The reality was sinking in. Battle was imminent, and she was to play a central role.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Murtagh crossed his arms tightly over his chest. He stood rigidly in the opening of the command tent, his eyes firmly fixed on the horizon. Ailín sat ten yards away, her gaze trained on the exact spot Murtagh's was. She growled fiercely at anyone who attempted to get near her. They were several miles way from Dras-Leona, away from his beloved. Murtagh disliked the distance almost as much as he severely disliked sending her into the heart of the second most dangerous city's in Alagaësia. _Trust her._ Thorn advised softly. _She has been taught well – by you. The elves will watch her back, just as she will watch theirs. She will come back. _Murtagh growled.

_Do you not remember Melfonse, Thorn? If they fail, they will be tortured until they are finally killed. If they were to realize who Siobhan is – and you know they would – what do you think they would to her? _

Memories Murtagh had long tried to bury of his days with Galbatorix flashed before his eyes. Imagining Siobhan in his place was more than he could bear. He would rather return to Galbatorix himself than subject Siobhan to Galbatorix's sadistic and mercurial ways. Murtagh knew that Galbatorix would be infinitely harsher towards Siobhan. Galbatorix would enjoy breaking Siobhan – an innocent with an iron-will. She would never survive.

Thorn could say nothing, he merely sent as many comforting feelings to his Rider and friend as he could over their bond. _We should hear from them soon. Their mission is simple._ Thorn said finally.

_I have a very bad feeling, Thorn._

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

_Just breathe. _Ailín instructed dryly. _In and out. In and out._ Siobhan rolled her eyes.

_Thank you, Ailín, for those words of wisdom._ Siobhan replied sarcastically. _I never would have thought to breathe._ Ailín sniffed.

_No need to be acerbic._ Ailín chastised. Siobhan sighed and ran a hand over her hair. She had securely pulled it back into a bun at the back of her head. She could not risk it coming loose during the mission that lay ahead of her. Kriegor had believed Loic's tale and had removed the bulk of his army with all haste, the Varden swiftly moving their own army into covert positions. _Come back safely. I dislike the idea of fighting without you._

_ I know. I don't like being separated, even if this was all my idea. I think this is how it needs to be. _Siobhan replied calmly. _Besides, with any luck, there won't be a battle._

_ I know, I know._ Ailín grumbled, only slightly appeased that Siobhan was accompanied by five elves, even if they were heading straight into the heart of Dras-Leona.

Eilinel, Losgar, Teiglin, Helcar and Nuada had all altered their appearances so that they appeared human. They retained their elven coloring. Siobhan made minor alterations to her own appearance, as well. The three females were armed only with knives – they each had five hidden on their persons – though the men wore their swords at their hips. The company played the part of aimless wanderers well. They had managed to slip into the city as Kriegor removed himself. Despite the loss of the army, life within the confines of Dras-Leona continued as it always had. The nighttime bustle allowed the group to move through the city unnoticed and with relative ease. They moved inconspicuously, always being more than an arms length away from the others, yet close enough that they were near if trouble arose.

It did not take Siobhan and the elves long to reach their destination – Melfonse Ankorson's compound. When Murtagh and Siobhan had infiltrated the city, they had not come that far into the city. Consequently, the opulent palace caught her momentarily by surprise, though her steps did not falter. It had been built on the top of a granite hill – man made, Siobhan suspected. The palace loomed over all the other buildings, save the cathedral. It was fitting, she supposed, that a man such as Ankorson would reside in a palace that served as a constant reminder of his power. The party slowed their pace to a calm walk as they passed the courtyard, which was as equally magnificent as the palace. Precious stones glinted red, blue and green in the moonlight.

Siobhan could feel the guards watching her as she passed them and clamped down on the burst of anxiousness. She knew they made note of every passerby, and they made no attempt to stop her. The party passed the courtyard without difficulty. Guards continued to be spaced four yards apart, cutting imposing figures as they stood rigidly in front of the marble and obsidian palace. Alcoves dotted the walls, though it did not appear that they led into the castle.

The group continued to walk for another three blocks before they made a sharp right turn onto a back alleyway. A lone hooded and cloaked figure stood at the end of the alley, its shoulders stooped. A large basket sat by the figure's feet. Its head jerked in their direction as they approached, marginally straightening. Siobhan smiled internally. Loic was playing his part magnificently. "Come on." Loic whispered hoarsely. "We don't have much time."

Siobhan steeled her nerves once more and unfastened her cloak, letting it fall to the cobblestone beneath her feet. Water pooled in the crevices. She unfastened her dress and whipped it off, leaving her only in her undergarments. Loic handed her a dress, eyes averted. Siobhan swallowed hard and donned it. She slammed the white cap on her head, covering all of her hair. The others had done likewise. Siobhan, Eilinel and Nuada dressed as servants, while Losgar, Teiglin and Helcar played the part of paiges. While Siobhan was unhappy with the servant's uniform, she had to admit that the plain black dress was serviceable and practical, if drab and unflattering.

The company was led to a large gate. Its black metal bars were cut unevenly, but were spaced only two inches apart. Two guards were stationed outside the gate. The one on the right stepped forward when they reached the passage. "Loic Lindonson." Loic announced, his voice level, though still hoarse. He held his left hand up, palm facing inwards. The fire from the torches on the gate glinted off the thick silver ring. The guard stiffened when he saw the ring and bowed low. Loic jerked his free hand over his shoulder, gesturing to Siobhan and the elves. "New servants." The guard peered at them carefully, as if he was trying to search the depths of their very souls. Siobhan boldly met the aging man's beady gaze. The guard grunted and allowed them entrance. Siobhan swallowed hard. Entering the palace was easy – getting out would doubtless prove to be problematic.

The gate shrieked in protest as it was slowly opened. The air around the gate shimmered a pale blue when they passed under the engraved archway. Siobhan blinked. It felt as if they had passed through a wall made of a thick paper. An odd tingling spread over her body, starting at the roots of the hair on her head. A feeling of unease settled in her bones. Her eyes sought Eilinel, but she was as puzzled as Siobhan.

"It has tested our intentions." Losgar, the oldest elf of the group, murmured softly as he walked beside the Rider. Siobhan frowned.

"And we were allowed to pass? How?" Siobhan whispered back, puzzled. Losgar smiled softly.

"This city is old, Shur'tugal – very old. This palace was built centuries ago, when Dras-Leona was a feudal manor. That gate was the entrance to the manor, which has been renovated many times since. The spell was cast on the gate to act as a sort of alarm and protection for the ruler. No man with impure intentions toward the inhabitants of the manor would be able to pass." Siobhan arched an eyebrow. "We are not men." Losgar reminded.

_Those old men were crafty._ Ailín mused appreciatively.

"But, Loic..." Siobhan trained off. Losgar glanced at her.

"He has no intention of harming Ankorson, or anyone else." Losgar stated simply. "He intends to protect himself and his family."

_There are loopholes for everything._ Siobhan murmured to Ailín.

They walked across a cobblestone courtyard toward the castle. If the smell was any indication, they were near the kitchens. The mouth-watering scent of fresh bread wafted out of the dark building. Smoke from the doubtless massive fireplace filtered out of the four large chimneys. There were two large windows in the front of the kitchen, allowing Siobhan to see into the busy room. The door was wooden, but was plated with metal.

Loic led them past the kitchens at a brisk pace. He stopped at what appeared to be an old guard tower. The large metal door was situated between the large stone blocks that comprised the tower. The circular tower protruded two feet from the wall. Loic curled both sets of his fingers around the circular door handle and pulled. Torches were mounted into the stone every four feet inside the tower, illuminating the winding staircase. The air in the stairway was heavy and dank.

"Servant's entrance." Loic informed shortly. Siobhan nodded. She had studied a detailed layout of the castle; she knew exactly where the stairway led. The elves began to briskly ascend the stairs.

"Thank you, Loic." Siobhan murmured. "Your service will not be forgotten." Loic did not respond, merely jerked his head toward the stairs. She did not tarry a moment longer and hastened to follow the elves. The elves' footfalls were silent, but Siobhan only made the smallest of patters on the smooth stone.

Nervousness once again bubbled in Siobhan's stomach, but she clamped it down. She was accustomed to high pressure. Siobhan was once again awed by the palace when they stepped out of the stairwell. The corridor was slightly drafty, but the temperature was still comfortable. Tapestries lined the walls, torches interspersed throughout. Another time, she would have spent hours studying the tapestries, trying to glean all the knowledge she could from the cloth.

It was in that corridor that they broke off into two groups – males and females – in an attempt to be less conspicuous. They were to converge again at Ankorson's suite – at the same time, if all went well. They would place Ankorson under a sleeping spell and sneak out through the balcony and over the wall.

Siobhan, Eilinel and Nuada's strides were purposeful, not unlike many of the maids they passed in the corridors. "You there! Maid!" Siobhan stiffened and turned slowly around, her eyes wide. Behind them, one of the doors had opened. A young man stood in the doorway. His pale complexion and flaxen hair was complemented by the rich pale blue garments he wore. He was muscular, and a sword inlaid with precious stones hung at his waist. He would have been handsome, if not for the fierce sneer that was etched into his face. By all appearances, he was a spoiled young lord. Siobhan instantly lowered her gaze and dropped into a curtsey. She sensed Eilinel and Nuada do the same, though she knew the actions did not come naturally to them.

"My lord." Siobhan murmured.

"Remove and replace my bed linens at once." the lord ordered tersely. "I specifically requested _silk_ sheets. I was not given silk sheets. They must be removed this instant."

_This man is unbelievable._ Siobhan muttered. Ailín snorted and agreed.

"Yes, my lord." Siobhan's acquiesced meekly. She made quick steps towards the man's room. Every nerve in her body was on edge and her heart pounded in her chest. Behind her, Eilinel and Nuada tensed and moved to follow her.

"I do not have need of either of you." the lord said disdainfully to Eilinel and Nuada. Siobhan's eyes widened and hastily gestured for them to stand down and to continue on. She would simply have to join them when she could. Eilinel and Nuada were clearly unhappy with it, but Siobhan whirled on her feet and continued into the room. Their mission would not fail because of her.

Siobhan first moved through the antechamber before entering the bedchamber. The room was massive. The fireplace, located on the left side of the room, was as wide as Siobhan was tall, complete with a roaring fire. Two well-stuffed arm chairs flanked the fireplace and thick rugs covered the floor. A round mahogany table sat in the middle of the room and a fanciful wooden chair sat under it. A wide plush bed sat on the right side of the room, the coverlet rumpled. It seemed everything was either red or black.

Siobhan made all haste towards the bed. She was no stranger to changing bed linens. As she began to pull the coverlet and sheets off, she could feel the lord watching her intently. It unnerved Siobhan. "I have not seen you before." the lord stated with a hint of curiosity.

"I am new." Siobhan answered honestly, keeping her voice soft and her eyes down. She knew she must do nothing to arouse his ire or suspicion. She knew that if it came down to it, she would have to kill him.

_ It would be better to kill him now. _Ailín advised. _Three are stronger than one or two, and six together are even stronger. _Siobhan closed her eyes.

_I know. _Siobhan murmured.

"I see." the lord continued. "What is your name, girl?" Irritation swelled within Siobhan. He could only be two or three years older than she was. There was something else, though, in his voice, that sent an icy shiver up and down her spine. She dared not look up, afraid of what she would see in his eyes.

"Cwenhild, my lord." Siobhan answered, giving the first name she could think of. She winced internally at the name she gave herself. Quilts, sheets and pillowcases were thrown in a pile on the floor. A few feathers stuck out of the mattress and Siobhan felt momentarily jealous. There was a quick rap at the bedchamber door. Her right hand began to twitch, slowly moving towards her left inner arm. A knife wouldn't do much against a sword, but it would hopefully be enough for her to escape.

"My lord Maugan," an male voice called. Maugan sighed dramatically and trudged over to the door.

"Oh, what is it, old man?" Maugan spat, throwing the door open. The elderly man never noticed Siobhan.

"You have a message, my lord, from Bernhold." He handed Maugan a slip of paper. "Shall I await your reply?" Siobhan bent down and scooped up an armload of the pile. She curtseyed as she passed Maugan. She did not miss the dumbfounded and thunderous look that clouded Maugan's face.

"There is trouble." Maugan stated sharply. He crumpled the paper in his hand.

Siobhan did not hear anything else, as she took an immediate right after she exited the antechamber. She picked up her pace until she was nearly sprinting down the corridor. _Has an alarm been raised? Have we been discovered?_ Siobhan thought desperately. She finally dumped the linens on the floor and broke into a run, hitching her skirts up about her knees. Her heart continued to beat wildly, blood pumping through her veins. She forced her legs to run faster. Colorful tapestries flew by in a blur of colors. Servants stopped in their tracks to stare at her, dumbfounded by the strange creature running like a madwoman.

It was clear that her comrades had reached the suite before she had. The two guards were slumped down on the floor, their helmets askew, though there was no visible wound or blood. The elves had likely placed them under a sleeping spell. Siobhan pulled out a dagger and held it tightly, pushing open the door that led into Ankorson's suites. Three more guards lay asleep on the carpeted floor, otherwise there were no signs of distress in the antechamber. Still, something was dreadfully wrong – Siobhan could sense it.

The door into the next room was slightly ajar, and Siobhan peeked through. The hairs on the back of her neck rose and a shiver ran down her spine. She could see a magnificent thick, rectangular desk overturned, ink, quills and papers strewn around it. The plush chair lay in splinters around the desk it had formerly sat behind. _Be careful, Siobhan._ Ailín warned. Siobhan could sense her growing fear over their bond.

_I will be._ Siobhan promised. Siobhan slowly opened the door as her grip tightened on her dagger.

"And who might you be?" Siobhan stiffened when she heard the greasy voice. She could not find the origin of the voice. "Not a servant. I can sense your power. You have magic in you."

Everything instinct in Siobhan's body shouted for her to run, but she was frozen in place. Every sense was on overdrive, taking in every little detail. There, from the shadows in the corner of the room, emerged a tall, lanky man. His black robes consumed his figure and covered him from the base of his long neck down to the tips of his black leather boots. He had a sallow complexion with sunken cheeks and deep-set beady eyes. His gray hair was slicked back. He slowly walked toward her, his hands hidden behind his back. Siobhan held her dagger higher, her eyes trained on him and her steps matching his. She could practically hear Murtagh's voice in her head, guiding her feet.

"Now, where did you get that?" the man inquired with a slight cock of his elongated face.

"Do _not_ come any closer." Siobhan growled, channeling her inner Murtagh. She refused to show any fear, although she felt plenty. The man merely laughed mockingly at her.

"What a brave, foolish girl you are." the man muttered, as if to himself. He waved at his hand at the pile of splinters that had previously been Ankorson's desk chair. Siobhan watched the splinters fly together and reform the chair with a sinking filling in her stomach. "I am Bernhold." he informed as he sat down in the chair, completely at ease. It was unnerving. "And you are?"

_Never give your opponent the upper hand. Bluff, but you must be willing to follow through if he calls you on it. Never act rashly. It will get you killed. _Murtagh's words echoed in her mind. Siobhan took a steadying breath so that her voice would be firm and even.

"Cwenhild." Siobhan replied cautiously. Bernhold chuckled and nodded, studying her. His gaze sent ants crawling up her spine.

"Translated 'battle queen'." Bernhold mused, stroking his clean-shaven jowl. "Tell me, does the name suit you? You've got spunk, that much is clear." It was then that Siobhan noticed the thick silver ring on Bernhold's finger. Aedán had worn a ring almost exactly it. Siobhan remembered the ring well. The only difference between the two was that Bernhold had an obsidian where Aedán had a garnet.

_You need to get out of there, Siobhan. Get out now! _ Ailín hissed urgently. _Murtagh recognizes that ring. Bernhold works for Galbatorix! He's the chief magician! _Siobhan's heart beat faster. _That man is evil! _

Siobhan knew she was in a fight she could not win. Her eyes searched for a way of escape. Her eyes found one, but she needed to stall him. "Brisingr!" Siobhan hissed, hurling the fire at Bernhold. Siobhan immediately whirled and dashed towards the window. She threw her arm over her face and ducked her head as she slammed through the glass window. She launched herself off the balcony. Siobhan felt the wind whip through her hair as she began to fall. She prepared herself to use magic to cushion her fall.

Suddenly, Siobhan was no longer falling. She had been stopped mid-air. She felt herself being pulled up, as if strings had tied themselves around her entire body. She could feel Ailín's panic. Bernhold stood on the balcony, his arm outstretched. The cruel smile once again played on his lips. His magic continued to hold her prisoner as he swiveled her so that she faced him. "That was very foolish." Bernhold chastised. "You will be no match for me."

Siobhan struggled mightily against the invisible bonds that held her, but the only part of her she could move was her head. Murtagh's voice sounded once more in her mind. _An angry opponent is apt to mistakes. Find them and exploit them._ "Let me go, coward!" Siobhan demanded, her eyes blazing. She could feel blood trickle down her forehead, cheeks and hands where glass had cut her.

Bernhold clucked his tongue and shook his head. "Where are your manners? You were so polite earlier." Bernhold chastised. Siobhan's chest heaved, breathing hard.

"What do you want from me?" Siobhan hissed. "Stop playing with me."

"Ah, _now_ we get down to business!" Bernhold exclaimed, a gleeful look on his face. "Imagine my surprise when I enter to find five of Lord Melfonse's best guards passed out on the floor, and my lord vanished. Now, what was I to think?" Siobhan did not answer. "Then, a kindly young woman wandered in, armed just as you are." Siobhan's pulse quickened. "She was a feisty thing, she was, and quite beautiful. Shiniest black hair I've ever seen, with eyes with color of deep emeralds."

_Eilinel! _Siobhan knew it had to be her. Nuada was fair haired.

"She put up quite a fight, you know. She was well-trained and a magnificent warrior. Yet she was no match for me. She caused all the damage in there." Bernhold continued. He gestured to the office behind him. Siobhan scowled.

"What did you do to her?" Siobhan demanded angrily. A slow, satisfied smile drew across Bernhold's face.

"Oh, she's alive. She managed to escape me – barely." Bernhold informed nonchalantly. "Would it surprise you to know that the Lord Melfonse is nowhere to be found? Vanished." Bernhold stepped closer and Siobhan took another step backwards. "Abducted. The alarm is being sounded. Discreetly, of course." Siobhan did not say anything. "That woman was looking for someone. You, perhaps?"

_GET OUT!_ Ailín shrieked. _Get out!_

_ I'm a bit tied up at the moment. _Siobhan snapped. _I'm trying!_

"I had nothing to do with this." Siobhan denied, her voice faltering slightly. Bernhold snorted. It was then that she felt it – Bernhold trying to slip past her mental defenses. Siobhan worked to clear her mind and strengthen the barriers, just as Arya had taught. Bernhold frowned and withdrew his attempt.

"Who are you?" Bernhold repeated, this time more emphatically. Siobhan licked her lips nervously. "You are no ordinary traitor."

"I told you. My name is Cwenhild. I am a humble servant, loyal to my king. That is all." Siobhan denied. Bernhold's lips curled into a tight smile.

"Oh, no. You are _much_ more than that. You cannot hide that from me. You have been trained to defend your mind. Your carry a well-crafted weapon – forged by the Varden, no doubt. I know the name and face of every servant in this castle. I have never seen _you_." Bernhold said, stepping closer once again.

"_What_ do you want from me?" Siobhan repeated, sharply enunciating each word. Bernhold did not answer. He stared intently into her eyes. Siobhan could feel him extending his consciousness, trying to enter her mind once more. She ceased attempting to fight her fetters and instead focused on the threat to her mind. _Help me, Ailín. Together, we can block him. I don't think I'll be strong enough on my own._ Siobhan pleaded. Ailín wordlessly threw her mind behind her Rider's defenses.

Bernhold jerked backwards, as if stung. Siobhan glowered at him. Suddenly, she felt her throat constrict. Bernhold slowly began to increase the pressure. The edges of her vision began to blur before they began to fade to black. Siobhan's eyes began to flutter and she fought to cling to consciousness. She decided that she would rather be stabbed one hundred times again than die by asphyxiation.

_Siobhan!_ Ailín cried. _No! _

_ Ailín..._ Siobhan murmured weakly. _Tell Murtagh... I love...hi..._

Then, blackness consumed her.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty-Six

Murtagh felt his heart rate speed up and a cold sweat bubble beneath his skin. Every nerve in his body felt on edge. Bernhold was with Siobhan and he knew Siobhan was no match for Bernhold. He would doubtless be in possession of an Eldunarya and Siobhan was without her dragon. His heart hammered against his ribcage. How was Siobhan to survive the encounter? Bernhold was evil, almost as dark and demented as Galbatorix himself. Murtagh still bore scars from one particularly nasty encounter with Bernhold. Siobhan's identity was sure to be discovered.

Suddenly, Ailín let out a loud roar, filled with sorrow and rage. Murtagh whipped his head around and saw Ailín bolt into the sky, barreling towards Dras-Leona. Seeing the green blur, Murtagh feared the worst. Across the field, Murtagh and Eragon's eyes met when they spurred their dragons into the air. Murtagh flattened himself against Thorn as much as he could. Thorn and Saphira met her in the air, restraining her. Ailín roared again and struggled against the larger dragons. Murtagh grimaced and held on tightly. _What happened? _Murtagh demanded, fear sweeping over him like a cold wind.

Thorn did not answer with words. Rather, he relayed the entire scene, just as Ailín had shown it to Thorn and Saphira. Murtagh's mouth fell open. A tidal wave of emotions submerged him – terror, sorrow, shock, rage, hate, and some Murtagh could not even name. _She is not dead._ Thorn informed hesitantly. _Emmy can still feel her. She is just unconscious._

_ Bernhold has her, Thorn!_ Murtagh shouted at him. _If she is not dead now, she soon will be._

_ I agree, but why don't we focus on keeping Emmy from a psychopathic rampage at the moment?_ Thorn suggested. _We need to get her on the ground, away from the men._

It took both Saphira and Thorn to wrestle the emotionally charged Ailín to the ground near the command tent. Grass, dirt and rocks went all directions when they landed, the bystanders splashed with the debris. The earth rumbled beneath them. Saphira and Thorn flanked Ailín and watched her warily. Ailín's chest and muscles quivered and coiled. Her eyes darted about like a caged animal. There was sympathy in the red and blue eyes. Nasuada, Arya, Redbeard and Jörmandur rushed out of the tent and Murtagh and Eragon slipped off their dragons.Murtagh raked his hand roughly through his hair and kicked the ground. Dirt and rocks scattered in every direction. Angry tears pricked the back of his eyes.

_Bernhold will want her alive, if he discovers that she is a Rider._ Thorn reminded his Rider, though he knew it provided little comfort or peace of mind. Murtagh growled in response.

"What is going on?" Nasuada demanded, noticing the struggle between the dragons and Murtagh's murderous expression and Eragon's tense and concerned posture. All eyes swiveled to Murtagh. He took deep breaths in a feeble attempt to control his feelings. Murtagh swept into the secrecy of the command tent, Nasuada, Arya, Eragon, Redbeard and Jörmandur on his heels. "_What_ is going on?"

Murtagh rubbed a hand over his face, his whole body tense and coiled. "She's been taken." Murtagh rasped out. "Siobhan." There was a momentary shocked silence while the information was registered.

"And the rest of her team?" Nasuada asked in a strained voice. Murtagh scowled and kicked the ground again.

"Fine, as far as I know." Murtagh ground out. The others frowned and glanced at each other. "Siobhan had to leave the team to maintain their cover. They went on and grabbed Melfonse, but were not able to meet up with her. Siobhan was captured by Bernhold." Murtagh spat his name as if it were poison in his mouth. Arya stiffened; she was very familiar with the man.

"Please tell me that is a different Bernhold – not Galbatorix's chief magician." Jörmandur stated in a low voice. Murtagh clenched his jaw shut and gazed at him with steely eyes. Nasuada exhaled slowly and sunk into the nearest chair.

"At least we have Melfonse." Redbeard murmured. "Let us be grateful for that." Murtagh slowly turned towards him. His arms quivered from the restraint it took to not lay Redbeard out on the ground.

"Yes, we have him." Murtagh stated, his voice deadly calm. "But he took Siobhan, a Dragon Rider who possesses intimate knowledge of the inner workings of almost every aspect of the Varden – including its leaders and its military. On top of that, Ailín is about to go on a murderous rampage if she does not get Siobhan back _soon_. And when I say murderous rampage, I mean _catastrophic_ damage to anyone in her path, friend or foe. In short, there could not have been a worse person to abduct."

"We are well aware Murtagh." Arya replied wearily, rubbing her temple. "Right now, our focus needs to be on securing this victory." Arya did not cower from his thunderous look and continued to speak before Murtagh could open his mouth. "Siobhan should, of course, still be a very top priority, but you know as well as I, Murtagh, how thinly our forces are stretched. She is a strong woman. She will last until we can recover her. We cannot be everywhere. We must prioritize." Murtagh forced himself to take deep breaths.

"It is not recovering her that is the problem, because I know I _will _get her back. Make no mistake about that." Murtagh stated in a low voice. "It is the _state_ in which we will find her that concerns me."

"You are not the only one that cares about her, Murtagh." Arya's statement was almost inaudible. Murtagh's initial rage began to slowly ebb when he heard her words and was replaced by despair and steely determination.

"I would very much like to see the elves when they return with Melfonse." Nasuada stated with authority. "_Very much_."

"So would I." Murtagh muttered. "So would I."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Siobhan awoke with a jolt, her head pounding. Pain exploded throughout her entire body as she was immediately slammed against a stone wall. Iron cuffs were slapped around her wrists almost as soon as her back had encountered the stone. Her arms were held over her head. Siobhan grunted, her eyes fluttering open. _A great Rider I am._ Siobhan disparaged. Her mind felt empty without Ailín's steady presence.

Siobhan did not know how Bernhold had gotten them where they were, but somehow she knew she had not been unconscious long. Based on the tumultuous churning of her stomach and tingling of her skin, Siobhan had a feeling magic was somehow involved. She felt the familiar symptoms that always crept upon her minutes before she was about to vomit.

"Make sure she does not escape." Siobhan cringed internally when she heard Bernhold's harsh order.

"Yes, my lord." Bernhold paused after the other man had spoken. Siobhan glared at Bernhold when he crouched down beside her.

"Search her. She may still be armed." Bernhold said crisply. Siobhan swallowed hard, knowing that four knives were still strapped to her person.

"With pleasure, my lord." the man responded lasciviously, his eyes raking up and down Siobhan's body.

"This will not be a pleasant experience for you, I am afraid." Bernhold purred, a gleam of victory in his eyes. "Pity you had not been more cooperative."

"Yes," Siobhan managed, unapologetic. "Pity."

Siobhan promptly vomited, covering Bernhold's chest in the bile. Siobhan wiped her mouth on her shoulder and smiled sweetly at Bernhold, even though the cuts on her cheeks were smarting painfully. She could not bring herself to regret her action even when his fist harshly connected with her face. It was a small price to pay. Siobhan was determined to show Bernhold that he did not own her.

"You will regret that, wench." Bernhold spat. Siobhan gave a short laugh.

"No, I don't think I will." Siobhan shot back. "I have met people like you before, Bernhold. I am not cowed easily." _Not anymore._ "I do not fear you." Bernhold stood angrily. He moved to storm out of the room, but stopped short of the lone guard.

"Spare her no pain. Make her _suffer_." A slow smile grew on the guard's face when he heard Bernhold's revised orders. The guard bowed low.

"Of course, my lord."

"I am not done with you, Bernhold!" Siobhan shouted. Bernhold froze at the door and slowly turned around, one eyebrow raised, his posture stiff.

"Oh, really?"

"I would thank you to kindly remove these cuffs and release me this instant." Siobhan tried to keep her voice calm and level. Bernhold clucked his tongue.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Bernhold replied, stepping into the light that streamed through the gated window many feet above Siobhan's head.

"Of course you can." Siobhan snapped. "You have two hands and the key, and you clearly hold sway. You have absolutely no right to keep me here like this! I demand my release!" A sly smile stretched across Bernhold's face and he stepped closer.

"Yes, you certainly have spunk." Bernhold purred as he stroked Siobhan's cheek. Fire flashed in her eyes and she swept her left leg out and toppled Bernhold. She spat on his robs contemptuously. Bernhold slowly rose, his posture stiff. She grunted when his fist made contact with the soft flesh of her cheek. "Do not tempt powers you have no knowledge of." Bernhold hissed. "I could break you like a twig."

"Then why haven't you?" Siobhan challenged, raising her eyes defiantly.

"You musn't stick your nose where it does not belong." Bernhold chastened. Siobhan arched here eyebrows.

"My nose very much belongs there, thank you very much." Siobhan shot back. She barely paused before she continued. "You think I am valuable." Bernhold crossed his arms and lazily studied her, almost as if he was bored, yet Siobhan had a feeling she was being closely scrutinized. "Well, I'm not! I am a healer." The guard snorted softly, but Siobhan ignored him. "That is my only value! I am of no use to you!" Siobhan shot off before plowing ahead. "I have done nothing worthy of imprisonment! I demand that you let me go at once!" Bernhold chuckled darkly.

"I am afraid you are in no position to be making demands, my dear. As you so astutely observed, I hold the key to your release. You will only be released if I wish you to be released, and I am afraid that is not going to be happening any time soon. You see, I do not take kindly to people lying to me, and you, my dear, are lying." Siobhan's blood ran cold.

"I am _not_!" Siobhan cried out desperately, struggling against her chains. _Without Ailín I am nothing! Just another spellcaster and healer._ Siobhan knew better than to voice those words. Bernhold stepped closer. She did not like the look she found in his eyes.

"Then explain why a supposed healer was armed and skilled with the blade she wielded." Bernhold demanded coldly.

"A young woman must know how to protect herself from unwanted advances." Siobhan huffed. "Your advance was _most certainly_ unwanted." Bernhold studied her for a few moments before he continued.

"Explain your use of magic." Bernhold pressed. Siobhan swallowed hard, her mind racing.

"A woman I used to know. She taught me a few spells, just little ones to help make my life easier." Siobhan blurted. There was no way to get out of answering that she saw. "Please, she meant no harm." Bernhold eyed her.

"What was this woman's name?" Bernhold inquired harshly, the skin around his eyes tightening.

"Why is it important?" Siobhan responded with a frown. "She is hardly the one locked up in a cell and apparently on trial."

"You have the stench of a traitor, Cwenhild." Bernhold stated bluntly, though his words slid easily off his tongue. "Where is she now?" Bernhold's tone brooked no opposition. Siobhan looked away.

"I do not know. My village burned." Siobhan whispered. She did not know when she had last stretched the truth this much. Still, it was not quite a lie. Siobhan knew she could not tell a convincing lie.

"I see." Bernhold did not sound pleased. Siobhan watched Bernhold warily, unsure of what he would do next. She knew she was on tenuous ground. "We will have to do this _my_ way, then."

Siobhan took a deep breath and closed her eyes when she felt him try to wiggle his way into her mind again. She built her defenses as high and strong as she imagined the walls of Urû'baen were. She threw all of her energy behind her defenses, determined that she would not let him win. She put herself on the defensive, letting Bernhold come to her. He was like a barbed snake, striking rapidly and retreating while dodging every counter-attack. Siobhan knew she was outmatched. Even Arya had not pressed her that hard, and Siobhan knew Arya had given her best. It was as if Bernhold had another power source. She put up the best fight she could, but she could feel him slowly peeling away the layers of shield.

Siobhan defended her mind for what seemed like hours. She felt her shield begin to crumble and she worked furiously to corral her memories of Ailín and important information regarding the Varden. It was futile and she knew it, but she had to try. She felt Bernhold pause at a memory and she gave him a violent push, but he did not budge. In one last desperate attempt to protect Ailín and the Varden, she threw a random memory at him, a memory before she had even met the Varden or Ailín had hatched.

_ I ran, oh, I ran as fast as I could. But my little legs were not working. I should have been running faster! I knew I should have been. Rayne outpaced me quickly. Putrid smoke swirled around me, and the sounds of screaming women and children filled my ears. I tried to shout for Rayne to slow down, for she and Mother to watch out. The timber was coming down! How could they not see it? I tried to shout again, but my mouth was not working. It had suddenly gone dry. I was screaming, but no words would escape. I watched in horror as the timber fell, crushing Mother and Rayne. _

_ I stopped running, my feet rooted in place as I stared at Mother and Rayne's bodies from afar. I told myself, even as they lay limp on the ground, that they could not be dead. It was not possible. My legs were suddenly mobile again. I was cradling Mother's head. I was crying. I screamed at her, but she didn't respond. Her brown hair was matted against her flushed skin. _

_ A terrible roar suddenly filled the air, startling me. It was a dragon! A blood-red dragon and it was screaming right at me. Its eyes were so large and filled me with unspeakable fear. I scrambled up. I was so scared! I was terrified! Yet I was in awe of the man and beast that were responsible for the death my mother and sister. " _

_ What do you think you're doing?" I screamed. My throat was raw and constricted from grief and smoke; the words hurt as they erupted from my throat. But I couldn't help myself. "How dare you!" I shivered when the rider laughed. It was a cruel and horrible sound. I could not see the man's face, but I would have bet anything that he was horribly disfigured and ugly. He deserved to be._

_ The red monstrosity shifted forward and I took a step back, whimpering. My mind was frozen._

_ "How dare I? I am Morzan! I may do whatever I please, little girl." The man spat. Oh, he was horrid! I took deep breaths. What was I thinking! This was a dragon! I was a small girl. What could I do against a dragon? I was such a silly, foolish, stupid girl._

_ "You killed my mother and sister!" I screamed again. I could not help myself. Tears, hot and angry, ran down my dirty face. The man laughed again and again I shivered._

_ "All the better!" My eyes widened. How could someone be so...so cruel! "Would you like to join them?" You should! But I did not say that. Suddenly, the rider's face came into full view. A face I would never forget, not for as long as I lived._

_ The ruby dragon reached out a claw. It was coming towards my face! I couldn't move! Strong arms encircled my waist from behind and pulled me back. Searing pain in my cheek... No! The dark haired man that had grabbed me darted in front of me. There was a flash of steel and he fell! I felt nauseous and lightheaded as Father's face turned towards me. His eyes were glassy and full of pain. I screamed – the last sound I heard before everything turned into blackness._

Siobhan pushed violently and Bernhold left her mind. "A touching scene." Bernhold sneered. She was breathing hard and drenched in sweat. "You _are_ full of surprises, aren't you?" Siobhan glared at him. She had not meant to choose that memory; she wished she had not.

"You had _no_ right to do that, Bernhold – no right to try to invade my privacy like that." Siobhan ground out. "That is a low, vile, _cheap_ trick."

"Ah, but it is useful, though, is it not?" Bernhold replied cheerfully. "So it matters naught to me. Never you fear. I will discover your true identity and loyalties soon enough. Do not doubt it." Siobhan dreaded that moment. "Do you know what else I call that little scene? Motive for treason." Siobhan's eyes widened. "Roden," Bernhold barked suddenly. The guard snapped to attention.

"Yes, my lord." Roden intoned. Bernhold glanced at him imperiously.

"See if you can persuade our guest to talk." Bernhold ordered. He cast one last piercing look at Siobhan before he swept out of the room. "Do not forget to search the wench. Do not trust her."

Siobhan raised her chin when Roden stalked toward her. She watched him carefully, her head tilted. Her mind raced, desperate to delay the inevitable. "This must be quite the plush job for you to voluntarily remain down here." Siobhan suddenly remarked conversationally. She paused before she began to babble, words tumbling out before she could stop them. "Well, that or you have no soul. But it's rude to accuse someone you just met of having no soul. Honestly, though, it is so _dark_ and _dank_ down here. Only one window in the entire room." She glanced up at the gated window many feet above her head. Siobhan looked at him curiously. "Am I in a dungeon?"

"Where else?" Roden snapped. Siobhan nodded, not offended. She was not surprised by his treatment; it was rather expected.

"I've never been in a dungeon before." Siobhan stated, glancing around. "I always imagined there would be a lot of rats, but I don't see any here. That is something of a disappointment, I must confess. I just see a lot of bones, stone walls and strange looking metal instruments – for torture, I presume." The guard made no moves to confirm or deny.

"Shut it." the guard ordered gruffly. Siobhan rolled her eyes.

"Why? I have a captive audience and I have ever so much to say. Do you think you frighten me simply because you are holding a large knife? I have faced much worse than one man with a knife." Siobhan laid her head against the wall behind her and looked away. The overwhelming sadness was nothing new. "I have seen the worst of war and hate and anger. Pain is temporary. I do not fear pain." She did not cry out when he punched her. Siobhan spat blood out of her mouth. "Yes, _that_ was so very original." Siobhan muttered sarcastically.

"I could easily remedy the problem and remove your tongue. And I may not be neat about it." the man threatened. He held up a large pair of metal shears and advanced towards Siobhan so that he was standing a foot away from the captive. Siobhan's eyes widened slightly. She quickly shook her head and sighed.

"Do you really think Bernhold would be very happy if you kept me from talking? You know hardly anything about me." Siobhan reminded. _Not that there is much I want to share._

"Bernhold is not my master." Roden grunted. Siobhan rolled her eyes as if she did not care. She knew, however, that she had just found a very sensitive subject. Siobhan felt a tiny spark of guilt before she continued to speak.

"So you are completely comfortable disobeying King Galbatorix's Chief Spellcaster." Siobhan prodded, her voice solemn. "That seems to be a very prudent decision. Very wise. You should be praised." Roden glared at her.

"I have had just about enough of your prattle." Siobhan's eyes widened when he grabbed her by the collar, pulling her forward. He slammed her back, her head meeting the wall with a resounding thud. Her eyes rolled back in their sockets when she slipped into unconsciousness.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Eilinel was silent during their flight from the castle. She hobbled beside Teiglin, who was pushing the wheelbarrow containing Melfonse. Losgar and Nuada, the most powerful spellcasters in the party, had cast a spell over the transport. Anyone that looked into it would see a wooden wheelbarrow full of cabbages. The other elves were equally as silent, their minds heavy. The night had been both a victory and a loss.

Once out of the city, Teiglin had foisted Melfonse over his shoulders, left the wheelbarrow in the field and the group began the trek back to the Varden command tent, running as fast as they could. They knew it was imperative to return as quickly as possible, though none of them were thrilled at the prospect of facing an irate dragon and admitting their failure. They were not unaware of the implications of the events at the castle. Siobhan was beloved, as well as a valuable asset.

The group passed through the sentries and ignored the cold and hostile looks directed at the prisoner. Nasuada and Redbeard looked up when they entered. Teiglin dropped Melfonse Ankorson on the ground. There was silence for a moment. "Is this him?" Nasuada asked after a moment, her voice even and cool. "Is this Melfonse Ankorson?"

"Yes." Eilinel informed. "This is he. Alive, merely under a forced sleep." Nasuada frowned when she saw Eilinel's blood stained skin. She had paused long enough to heal her cuts and lacerations before they had left the castle, but the blood was shining in the bright candlelight. Eilinel clenched her jaw. "Bernhold is a powerful spellcaster. Doubtless you are aware of the situation." Nasuada nodded curtly.

"Aye." Redbeard grunted.

"But we are much desirous to hear your tale." Nasuada interjected. "I have already called Murtagh, Arya and the others. They should be arriving momentarily. In the meantime, let us make our guest more comfortable."

"We will take him to the holding cell." Teiglin spoke up and Helcar nodded. Nasuada gave them a small smile. "He will not escape."

"Thank you." Nasuada murmured. "Please return when he is fully secure. Maluch and Drazan, two of my guards, are already stationed there. They will see that no harm will come to him while you are away."

"Of course, my lady." Teiglin and Helcar gracefully stooped and took him out. Murtagh, Arya, Jörmandur and Nar Garzhvog entered just moments after Melfonse was removed. Eilinel lowered her head when she caught Murtagh's eye. She hated the look of pain and agony that clouded his eyes. He had always been kind and helpful to her and she felt an added guilt that she had caused his pain. Teiglin and Helcar returned a few minutes later, their faces as calm as ever.

"I am sure we are all very anxious to hear the events of the mission, so, please, enlighten us." Nasuada swept her arm open, gesturing for any of the elves to speak.

"The mission began very well." Nuada began. She proceeded to explain how they entered the castle and how the females ran into Maugan. Nuada stopped and turned to Eilinel.

"We successfully incapacitated Ankorson's guards and captured the man himself. Losgar, Teiglin, Helcar and Nuada dropped over the castle wall, but I went in search of Siobhan." Eilinel continued. "I returned to Ankorson's suite when I did not find her, thinking that we may have crossed each other. I did not find Siobhan, but Galbatorix's chief spellcaster – Bernhold – was there. We fought, but I was outmatched; his magic was strong. I barely escaped. I fled with my life and found my companions. I found that Siobhan was not with them. At that point, it became clear that Ankorson's abduction had been discovered and that the alarm had been sounded. We could only conclude that Siobhan had been taken." Eilinel paused. "I wanted to resume the search and rescue her, but I was forced to choose – Siobhan or the Varden. We had to leave without her." Eilinel swallowed hard. "I would have gladly given my life in her stead."

"Bernhold has her." Murtagh muttered. "I attempted to scry her, but where ever Bernhold has imprisoned her is protected by magic that prevents scrying. There is a very good chance that he had taken her to Urû'baen. He has always been fond of using magic to transport himself, and with an Eldunarya I am confident he could easily take Siobhan with him. This will make the battle easier, for Bernhold could easily have lead the city. Siobhan has intrigued him enough that he will not want to wander far from her."

"What will he do with Siobhan?" Jörmandur asked. "Specifically. You probably know him better than any of us, Murtagh." There was no judgment or condemnation in Jörmandur's eyes or voice. Murtagh sighed.

"With Bernhold, it is difficult to say for certain." Murtagh admitted. "Bernhold is undeniably a sociopath, but he is only tenuously loyal to Galbatorix. He would as soon assassinate Galbatorix as he would support him. Bernhold will likely not inform Galbatorix of her capture until he is certain of her identity and usefulness. When he took her, he did not know she was a Rider."

"And after he finds out? What then?" Jörmandur pressed. Murtagh ran a hand through his hair.

"If she has any modicum of luck, he will try to use her to his own advantage. He won't tell Galbatorix." Murtagh replied. He glanced around the room. "We have something that he will want, after all." He rolled his eyes and continued at the uncertain faces of some of his companions. "Ailín. What good is a Rider without her dragon? With a Rider and dragon on his side, it is possible Bernhold will try to make a power play against Galbatrorix. Either way, Siobhan's life will be hanging by a thread, and a thin one at that." Murtagh paused. "And when we find her, she will not be herself. Not anymore."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

"I am truly sorry, Murtagh." Eilinel called when they exited the tent. Murtagh stopped and slowly turned around. He sighed and raked a hand through his hair.

"I know you are." Murtagh replied wearily. "I know."

"I meant what I said." Eilinel pressed. "If I could have exchanged my life for hers, I would have done it gladly." Murtagh held up a hand and shook his head.

"I know, Eilinel, I know." Murtagh tried to keep the impatience from his voice. "You do not owe me any explanations. Siobhan knew as well as you and I the danger she was being put in. The damage is already done. We must recover." Murtagh stated. It was something he had forced – was still forcing – himself to come to terms with. "The time for apologies is over. If you truly wish to atone for whatever wrong you believe you have committed, focus on the here and now. Focus on winning this battle." That was what Murtagh intended to do. He would extract his revenge on Bernhold and Galbatorix later.

Eilinel nodded mutely. Murtagh gave her a curt nod and continued with long strides.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Murtagh clenched his jaw, his senses on high alert. The wind ruffled his hair as Thorn circled in the pre-dawn sky. The battle for Dras-Leona was about to begin; the Varden were steadily advancing toward the city. It would be a brutal battle, Murtagh knew. Ailín had been resigned to stay at the camp, helping to guard Melfonse. Thorn had barely been able to convince her to stay. Murtagh wasn't quite sure how he had done it, Ailín was determined. He suspected that when Ailín was allowed on the battle field the carnage would be immense. At the present, Murtagh also knew that Ailín would do more harm than good to the Varden. He had witnessed a dragon with blood lust before and he had no desire to repeat that experience.

From their great height in the sky, Murtagh could see that they were nearing the city. He could feel the adrenalin beginning to course through his veins. Thorn was growing restless, as well. _The battle is upon us. _Thorn observed several minutes later. Murtagh squinted to try and see what Thorn had. _The sentry has spotted our advance guard. His family will mourn him, I am sure._

_There will be no mercy tonight._


End file.
